Rewriting History
by waterflower20
Summary: Harry died during the final battle... Hermione, Neville and Luna travel back in time to change the future but they have more enemies than they thought, Hermione has a new secret and Sirius can't accept his feelings. Thank you Ria Binger for helping make this story worth reading.
1. Letter from beyond the grave

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** My new Hermione/Sirius story! It's the classic time-travel story with a few twists (which I'm sure have been used before but I don't care!)...

**Summary: **Everything up until the Final Battle happened. Harry sacrificed himself to destroy the Horcrux and chose to move on. Voldemort run away and the battle was won but not the war... McGonagall took over as the new Order leader... Hermione received a letter from Dumbledore on Harry's birthday giving her the choice to go back in time with two friends of her choice, change the future and save all the innocent lives, lost to Voldemort but with a grand price... Her life and whomever she choose to take with her will be erased and they will have a new life in the past... She chooses Neville and Luna to accompany her, since Ron and Ginny have their family. Neville, whose grandmother died, and Luna, who believes that for the greater good some sacrifices must be made, accept and they all travel back... And a surprise awaits them.

**Ages:**

Hermione, 18 almost 19.

Neville, 18.

Luna, 17.

Sirius, 19 almost 20.

James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Severus, 19.

Regulus, 17 almost 18.

The ages for everyone are from Harry Potter's official site. Sirius was probably younger but for this fic let's say he was born on December 21st of 1959. Regulus' death date was 1979, the same year Hermione, Neville and Luna will arrive in the past and again for this fic his death date will be during the summer. The new trio will arrive at July 31st, 1979.

Now on with the story!

_**Rewriting History**_

_**Letter from beyond the grave...**_

Hermione Granger was sitting alone in the huge library of Grimmauld Place. After the Battle to the grounds of Hogwarts, almost three months ago, the head quarters of the new Order of the Phoenix went back to the Black Manor. Having witness Snape's memories from the pensive Harry left in Dumbledore's office that fateful night, the whole order knew that Severus Snape was a hero. Minerva McGonagall took the place as the order's leader and gathered the remaining members and everyone who wanted to fight the dark lord to the safety of the Hogwarts castle. Lots of lives were lost that day. Fred Weasley, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin (leaving behind an orphaned new born), Colin Creevey, Neville's grandmother, dozens of others and the most devastating loss of all, who almost caused the wizarding community to lose hope, Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Lord Voldemort, knowing that he had no more Horcruxes left meaning he was mortal once more fled the scene after the death of his most loyal servant Bellatrix LeStrange by the hand of Molly Weasley. He had relocate his head quarters back to his Muggle father's house. Unfortunately, for him that is, the Ministry was back to capable hands. Kingsley Shacklebolt was declared the new Minister and all the pure bloods that helped the dark lord plans were imprisoned. Amongst them was Dolores Umbridge. The younger ones who wished to fight were trained by McGonagall, Kingsley himself and a few select others. Hermione of course was the best of them all. After Harry's death she had buried herself in the study of ancient books from the restricted section, all of them with ancient powerful magic. And yes even dark magic. Her powers kept growing stronger and stronger and her teachers had high hopes for the young witch. She wasn't allow to go to missions with high risks, since she was their new hope and they wanted to keep her safe as long as possible. Now that the_ boy-who-lived-just-to-die-seventeen-years-later _was, well, _dead_ the smartest witch of the generation, the brain behind Harry's survival and practically the reason why all of Voldemort plans of resurrection and Harry's capture failed, she had become the new _Chosen One._

She hated it. She hated that whenever she performed a powerful spell perfectly in front of an audience the chatter and gossip was that she was the one that could rival Tom Riddle's dark power, that she was the successor of Dumbledore and Voldemort's match. She hated that her best friend, the boy she perceived as a younger brother had died for that stupid war. That she had to push away the boy she loved since third year cause she was afraid that he was going to die next.

Hermione was a logical being. She knew that Voldemort wasn't going to back down. His evil, power hungry plans for pure blood domination had caused the death of thousands of innocent people. The bad thing was that he actually had brains. Most dictators at some point, sooner or later, made mistakes. Sure they were smart but their pride and arrogance always caused them to have a bullet(or sword, depends on the time period!) through their head when they least expected it. But not him. He knew that his opponents were smart too. Tom was playing with human weaknesses. He could read people so well, he was a Legilimens after all, and he used their own fears and hopes against them. A great example was Ron himself. The piece of soul in the locket tried to manipulate Ron, using his jealously over his brothers and Harry. So Hermione tried to push everyone away just to keep them safe. Ginny, too sadden from her brother's death and the death of the boy she was in love with, respected her wishes and went to stay with her older brother Bill and his wife. Ron was the hardest. Her love for him was great and he loved her equally back. When she unemotionally said to him that she wasn't in love with him, that the kiss they shared made her understand that he wasn't the one for her and that she hoped he will find someone else to love, her heart broke. His hurt blue eyes almost dissolved her composure but she stayed strong. The only ones she couldn't get rid of were Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. She had tried everything, insults, threats, hexes and tears but her two last friends refused to leave her.

_"He'll kill you..."_ she had cried desperately.

_"He's going to kill us no matter what, Mione..."_ Neville had answered stubbornly back. _"The fact that we were Harry's friends and we are fighting against him is a good enough reason for him to kill us."_

_"You can't push everyone away, Hermione"_ Luna said dreamily. _"We care about you, deal with it!"_

She had collapsed in both their arms and cried for two hours straight. Since then they were together always. Hermione trained with them and she was pleased to discover that her two new friends were extremely good. They were almost as good as her.

_Almost..._

Minerva secretly helped her become an Animagus, which she achieved within a month. Needless to say that her ex-Head of House was stunned. Hermione confessed that she had study the theory back in her third year. Her form was a big surprise. She could turn into a really big, golden eagle with honey coloured eyes. Her duelling abilities greatly improved too and soon no one could defeat her, not even older and more experienced Aurors. The rumours about her magical powers were spreading like wild fire through the magical world and soon Voldemort heard them too. Her safety was the order's new top priority and they relocated her permanently to Grimmauld Place, Minerva becoming the new Secret Keeper.

There she was now, buried once again in a thick volume full of offensive dark spells. She of course couldn't perform them but she was confident that in a duel she would be capable of using them. She had a new hobby nowadays. She had started searching old newspapers and wrote down the dates of important events and death dates from both the previous Wizarding World and the present one. She was writing all her facts in a small diary, plus she wrote where they found each Horcrux, the names of _his_ most faithful supporters and little facts like who was a double spy for them and Voldemort and such. Every day she added a new name or event. She had charmed the little note book so only she could read it. She avoided like the plague the room where Harry had stayed and even more Sirius' old room where she hadn't been since the start of their final adventure. Her pain for her lost brother was still too raw for her to be reminded of him. Under her pleading Neville and Luna soon joined her for the rest of the summer. Harry's birthday was approaching and she really couldn't deal with it alone. She needed someone and they were her best friends.

_**July 31st 1998**_

Friday arrived too fast for Hermione's taste. Today was Harry's birthday. If he had survived he would be turning eighteen, a legal adult in the Muggle world. She sat up and without changing she made her way to his room. She slowly opened the door and walked in. It was still the same. Nothing had changed since a year ago when they had arrive here to hide from his nemesis. Her eyes stung but she kept her eyes wide open. She could almost see him laughing his head off from some joke said by the twins, playing wizard chess with Ron while she and Ginny watched them with amusement. She could almost hear his soft, comforting voice whispering to her that all was well, that as long as they stuck together they would be fine.

_"Liar..." _she whispered as fat tears slid down her cheeks. With trembling feet she threw herself on the bed of her best friend and surrendered to her despair. Soon she felt cool hands rubbing her back comfortingly and a soothing voice calming her. She lifted herself and hugged Luna close. Neville put his arms around both the girls and silently let a few tears fall for his lost friend he 'd never see again.

"It's all right, everything is fine, calm down..." Luna murmured calmly. Hermione raised her head to snap at her that _no, it wasn't all right _but a sudden gold spark made the three teenagers yell and jump a foot in the air. They watched startled as a golden feather slowly fell to the floor next to a blood red envelope with a Hogwarts seal.

"Fawkes...?" Hermione murmured stunned. The phoenix had disappeared after Dumbledore's funeral more than a year ago and no one had ever seen him again. She gingerly touched the crimson letter and she felt a warm feeling travel down her spine. She felt tears prickle her eyes and she suddenly felt like her headmaster was watching from the shadows.

"Open it..." Neville said quietly.

"It has your name on it..." Luna agreed. Hermione looked and sure as Hell her name was written in Albus Dumbledore's neat script.

_Miss Hermione Jean Granger_

She carefully opened the envelope and pulled a piece of parchment from inside. It looked old and the ink was a deep red. She brought it closer and started reading aloud. Whatever Dumbledore wanted to tell her, her friends could hear it too.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_If you are reading this letter it means that I'm presumably dead and Harry has either failed to his quest to find the remaining Horcruxes or died before Tom was successfully killed. In either way it's a catastrophic disaster for both the Muggle an__d__ Wizarding World that Voldemort is__ still__ alive. He may not be immortal__-or as close to immortality __as __he wish__ed__- but he's still dangerous. He is still the most powerful wizard alive and unlike the rest of us he doesn't have feelings and morals. He will not hesitate to kill everyone he perceives as a threat meaning even small children. I'm afraid that his lack of compassion is both his greatest power and __weakness. I'm sure that you already know that because of your title as the smartest witch of the generation,__the wizarding world will bestow upon you__r__ shoulders the title of the new Chosen One even if you don't want it._

_From the moment __I__ met you my dear girl __I__ knew you would one day become the greatest witch the world has ever seen. You truly are Lord Voldemort's match in power and smartness and that will make you his new number one target...__I wish __I__ could __have __ta__ug__h__t__ you myself but Harry needed my help a lot more than you did. You kept him alive despite all the dangers and beaten tasks that witches thrice your age couldn't defeat._

_I'm truly sad to inform you that the safety of the world is now __o__n your hands Miss Granger and you must make a choice...__A hard choice that will change the course of history itself...__Please__,__ before you continue with this letter take some time to think what you are willing to sacrifice to save the ones you love, to save the world...__You must be absolutely certain of what you can't live without before __I__ reveal to you my greatest secret..._

Hermione shared a fearful stare with her two friends... What was Dumbledore's secret... and if it was so important then why he didn't mention it to Harry? The three of them exchanged an uneasy glance. Hermione knew that if it meant saving her friends lives and the wizarding world she would sacrifice everything she had to achieve that. An understanding passed between them and they all knew that they would gladly give their lives to save others. She refocused on her letter and taking a deep breath she resumed her reading.

_Time...__A very interesting__ but frivolous__ thing...__It ke__e__p__s__ pass__ing__ by, without stopping or slowing down even when we are so happy we wish it would stop for just a moment so we c__a__n enjoy our pleasure for a little bit more..._

_What's done is done they say..._

_No use crying over spil__t__ milk..._

_The only thing that would never change is the fact that time will always move forward..._

_But...__what if we could change time...? What if we had the chance, the great chance, to rewrite history...? What if by a fate's fool game we had an object that could gran__d__ us that simple wish? The ability to change what it's already done? Would it be unethical to take advantage of that gift and save the lives of our loved ones? Would it be wrong to undo the past?_

_Th__ese__ questions have plagued my mind since Voldemort's first downfall..._

_If you had the power to manipulate time in your favour, if you could save thousands or millions of lives Miss Granger, what would you do? Would you risk life as you know it to make it better? Perhaps it'll turn out worse...__The infamous time paradox is the reason for all the laws against the use of a time turner to undo the past...__What if going back in time would cause you to kill your own self? And that's for going back just for a few hours...__Until this day we still haven't found a way to travel back more than a few hours...__But the question remains...__What if?_

_Consider well the next bit of information Miss Granger because it shall change your life forever..._

_Years ago __I__ came across a very interesting book...__It contained the memoirs of a young wizard from Greece, named Theseus, who lived over two thousand years ago. In the book the young man mentioned a great war between the city of Athens and the city of Sparta that caused the elimination of both cities and the death of hundreds of people. I searched every book __I__ could possible think to find this supposed war but it wasn't mentioned in any histor__ical__ books __I__ possess__ed__...__Surely a war so great would be mentioned...__I was sure that the young man was just writing nuisance but a few pages later his writing turned more serious. He wrote __that he had found a strange object,__a golden hourglass with pure silver powder with strange writings on it. He had __copied__ the symbols and __I__ was capable of recognising a warning in runic alphabet...__In short the message warn__s__ the carrier that his life as he kn__o__w it will end if he choose__s__ to go back and a new one would be granted to him...__Theseus turned the hourglass and to his bewilderment he found himself three years in the past, just a few months before the great war began...__He was no longer his old self but he had a new life. He managed to stop the war and save the two cities...__No one though ever learn__ed__ about him and so the history books never mentioned anything..._

_I spen__t__ years searching for the object in all Greece but __I__ could not find it...__I had given up hope and in my last trip to the ancient country __I__ swore __I__ would forget about the time traveller...__I visited Theseus__'__ home city and found the place he mentioned he lived and while __I__ was entranced by a beautiful waterfall the sun rays hit a secret __spo__t to the waterfall and the nature magic protecting a hidden passage from Muggle eyes appeared before me...__I followed the path and found the ancient time travellers tomb...__Above the grave was a huge statue of Chronos, the Greek god who was the Keeper of __T__ime itself. Around the statue's neck was hanging the small hourglass. _

_I took it..._

_I spen__t__ the next__ few__ years trying to decipher the full meaning of the runic message..._

_It took me ten, long years but __I__ finally solved the mystery...The hourglass was, according to legend__s__, made by Hephaestus (the Greek god of fire, metal working, stonemasonry, sculpture and volcanism) for Chronos to help him control time. The god made two of them in case Chronos lost the first one. The old god was tired of being cursed by mortals...__So one day he decided that it was time__(pun not intended!) that he teach them a lesson...__He drop__ped__ the hourglass where a mortal found it and almost caused the destr__u__ction of human kind. Zeus made him fix his mistake but when he meddled with time the small hourglass was lost...__Hephaestus then, under Zeus's orders placed a curse on the powerful object...__Whoever meddled with time trying to change it will have to remain in the time he travelled back...__His old life will be erased like he was never born...__Theseus was the first and last one to use the hourglass, causing his life to end and start again..._

_Now __I__ think you understand what the meaning of this little fairytale __i__s..._

_Are you willing to sacrifice your life in this era to change the past and save the future Miss Granger? Are you truly ready to forget Hermione Jean Granger and have a new life in the past? You can choose..__.__The hourglass will take you to where you want to go and provide you with a new past that will help you..._

_I know how hard this is for you, dear...__I'm truly sorry for bestowing this burden upon your shoulders...__That was the reason __I__ never said anything to Harry about this...__I had faith in him...__I hoped beyond hope that no one would ever need to make that preposterous choice...To ask from anyone to make that choice is inhuman,__more so to ask it from a seventeen year old...__I'm sorry for asking you to make this decision Miss Granger but if there is something __I__ kn__o__w about you is that you always make the right choice. I have faith in you...__Have faith __i__n yourself..._

_My sincerest apologies, Miss Granger..._

_Goodbye from an old friend..._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione lifted her tear filled eyes to her shocked friends. Neville slowly tilted the envelope and sure enough a tiny hourglass dropped to his hands. It was so small it fitted his palm. The powder was truly silver and the tiny engraving's were indeed runes... Hermione took a deep breath and reached for the object. It felt icy cold against the warm skin of her palm and it seemed to emanate a golden glow. She lifted it to eye level and turned it carefully upside down. The silver powder remained unmoving...

"What are we going to do?" Neville asked fearfully. Hermione raised shocked eyes to the raven haired boy.

_"We__?__"_ she said incredulously.

"Yes, we! Hermione it's about time you'll learn that we are not going anywhere! _We are your friends_! You go, we go. You fall, we jump right after you! That's what friends are for! For the good and the bad!" Luna snapped, which earned a rather amused look from the two ex-Gryffindors. The Ravenclaw girl never lost her cool and dreamy appearance. Snapping like that meant she was greatly upset.

"OK, OK don't get your knickers in a twist!" Hermione smiled. Neville started laughing hysterically and soon the two girls joined him. They spent a good ten minutes laughing their heads off but at some point they sobered up. Hermione placed the fragile golden object to her bed.

"So... Now what?" Luna asked.

"I'm going..." Hermione stated with finality. "I have nothing else to lose... My parents were murdered, my best friend is dead and along with him thousands of others... If I go back I can stop _him._.. I can destroy the Horcruxes he have made and kill him before he can murder the Potter's. You cannot tell me that it can make life worse! We are at war! And in the losing side no less! I have a chance to stop him and that's what I'm going to do!"

"Well... Count me in!" Neville said bravely.

"Nev..." Hermione murmured but he cut her off.

"I have nothing to lose either, Mione... My grams is dead, my parents don't even recognise me which is worse than them being dead... I have no close family, my family is you guys! If I can save my parents and the world I'm willing to leave Neville Longbottom behind and start a new life!" Neville declared and Hermione hugged him closely.

"Thank you, Nev, it means a lot!" she whispered.

"Shush now it's nothing!" He answered blushing.

"Well aren't you cute together?" Luna snapped and the two looked at her. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Neville asked. Hermione's eyes widen.

"NO!" she screeched. Neville jumped, Luna lifted an eyebrow. "No, Luna _you can't_! Your father!"

"It's worth it!" the blond stubbornly said. "You are forgetting that we are going to save the world! Some sacrifices have to be made! And besides... It's not like I won't see him again! I would just not be his daughter! I could be a great friend and that way I can protect my mum!"

The three friends looked at each other.

"We are really doing it, huh?" Neville joked.

"Shall we?" Luna motioned towards the hourglass.

"Wait..." Hermione interjected. "Although we'll have new lives we still can have something from our old ones! Wait here!"

She ran out of the room and came back five minutes later with her small beaded bag with the Undetectable Expansion Charm on.

"Pack everything you want to have from your old lives, _everything_!" she demanded and her friends nodded vigorously. Luna took a family picture, some clothes she had made herself and all her school photos and books. Neville chose to take pictures and a locket with his parent's photo in it. Hermione, always the practical one packed her diary (containing vital information's for their fight), practically all the magic books she could fit in, Harry's Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map. After Hermione placed her bag on her shoulder she took the small time turner and she put the chain around her and her friends, the chain magically grew longer so they all could fit.

"Well that's it..." Luna said solemnly.

"Luna you still have time to bac-" Hermione tried to tell her.

"Turn the turner Mione and shut up!" Luna snapped and Neville snorted. Hermione sighed and looked at the tiny time turner.

_Please, please take us back to the past...__Where Tom Riddle had made all his Horcruxes and we can destroy him...__Back where we can save our world...__We willingly give our old lives for that chance...__Please Chronos..._

She started turning slowly the hourglass. It started rather slowly and then, progressively gained speed. They looked around them and few tears run down their cheeks as they saw the walls disappearing. Everything turned into a blur and they lost focus. When the turner stopped spinning Neville and Luna collapsed unconscious. Hermione was fighting the tiredness with everything she had but she couldn't keep her eyes open. As she fell she saw someone coming running towards them... Someone dressed in midnight blue robes who screamed something but her ears were buzzing and she didn't hear the words.

_"Hermione!"_

_88888_

When Hermione opened her eyes again she saw white.

_Am __I__ dead?_she thought disappointed._ I thought __I__ was going back in time not dying!_ She mentally sighed and turned away. Her confused eyes connected with brilliant blue orbs she didn't expect to see again in her life. She blinked willing the dream to go away but when she reopened them Albus Dumbledore, her _dead _headmaster was sitting on a chair next to her hospital bed looking very much alive! And really worried if she may add...

"Are you OK, Mya?" asked her ex-professor._ He seem__s__ rather worried, s_he mused and then she remembered that she was no more Hermione Jean Granger but someone else. She wasn't sure if she should ask but her brain was still too tired to faction.

"Where am I?" she inquired politely. The old man frowned but soon he smiled a brilliant smile.

"Hogwarts of course!" he said cheerfully. "I know you haven't see the castle since you were very little but I was sure you would remember it!"

She nodded. She felt it was the safest thing to do, at the moment!

"Em... Where are my friends?" she whispered suddenly fearfully and she tried to stand up. Dumbledore's gentle hand pushed her down.

"Don't worry dear, Mr Lysander and Miss Rose are safe. They are in the beds across your own. Now lay down, you hurt your head with that awful fall..."

"Who?" she asked surprised and the frown returned to her teacher's face.

"Mr Neville Nicholas Lysander and Miss Luna Elisabeth Rose, your best friends and followers of course..." he said looking at her as though he was afraid she had hurt her head. Hermione mentally slapped herself. _Of course you idiot! New lives, new names! Thank god we have the same first names though! _Now for the million dollar question...

"Em.. Are they pure bloods?" she asked trying -and failing- to act nonchalant. Dumbledore's frown was now almost permanent.

"Of course! The Rose's are one of the oldest pure blooded families in England along with the Black's, Malfoy's, Potter's and us of course!" he said and by the _us_ she guessed he was talking about himself and his brother. The Dumbledore's were in fact the oldest and purest pure-blooded family in Europe, even older than the Black family, and of course the wealthiest. Shame that the name died out. Albus was never married (some said that he was homosexual) and Aberforth would probably die alone too. "And the Lysander's are the oldest pure blooded family in France! You should know that since your mother was a Lysander!"

"WHAT!" Hermione blushed when she noticed his bewildered look._ I must think about a good lie!_

"My apologies sir, but I think that I have hit my head pretty badly... I can't seem to recall anything..."

"Strange... Poppy was sure that you didn't have any permanent damage..." he said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps it will come to me?" she offered and he nodded once again with a huge smile. _Jeez that man is always so cheerful! It gets creepy! _she thought and almost snorted aloud. She covered it with a cough but she was sure he knew the truth.

"Well..." he started. "Your great grandmother was Neville's grandmother. Miss Rose too is related to you. Of course the relations between you three are rather distant but you are still family my dear... You Hermione are the last one of us... Unfortunately our name will die out but our line will survive..."

"What do you mean professor?" she inquired softly. Dumbledore seemed shocked.

"Why, my dear you don't need to call me professor! A simple grandpa will do!" he exclaimed smiling brightly. Hermione's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry _what_?" she whispered.

"Hermione dear, you are Hermione Isabella _Dumbledore_, the youngest of our family and most important the heiress to our name and fortune! As I said call me grandpa!"

Hermione fainted.

**A/N:** Well that's the first chapter! Love you all!


	2. New Past

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** OK here's the second chapter... It's just a filler chapter with two flash backs to show Hermione's past as Hermione Dumbledore and the surprise I mentioned... Please read the **A/N** after the chapter. It's important...

As for the previous chapter... I wanted to let you know that the assumption Hermione made about Albus's sexuality wasn't mine. JK Rowling admitted that Albus was in fact homosexual in one of her interviews. _Chronos_ was in fact the ancient Greek God of Time. I didn't make him up either! And before I forget the first chapter was beta 'd by the lovely **maja3322**, sorry for forgetting to mention it! This chapter is beta 'd by **LittlePsychicPixieGurl**! Thanks!

_**Rewriting History**_

_**New Past...**_

Ophelia Lysander... My mother...

Hermione was staring intently at her heart-shaped pendant with a picture of her much younger self with a woman with black, shiny hair and bright, laughing brown eyes... She obviously had inherited her brown orbs from her mother. A mother she didn't know...

"How did they die?" she whispered quietly. Professor Dumbledore, or _Grandpa_ as he had insisted she should call him, was sitting in a chair observing her with his sad blue eyes. Her eyes were misty and she felt as though she was crying for both her past and her new life...

_So much have died..._

"I'm afraid your parent's death is my fault my dear..." Albus sighed heavily and reached to touch his granddaughter's hand. She looked up at him startled.

"What?" She squeaked. Dumbledore regarded her through his half moon spectacles with a sad look.

"I'm the one responsible for Ophelia and Adrian's deaths." He repeated looking, for the first time in front of Hermione, his actual age.

"How?" She whispered. She was shocked. Dumbledore had given his life for Voldemort's destruction; he fought for the weak ones and always defended the Muggleborns. And now here he was saying he had caused her parent's death. Suddenly a memory, one that wasn't her own (or at least wasn't Hermione Granger's), flashed through her mind.

_Flashback_

_Hermione was sitting cross-legged on a big, beige sofa in front of the marble fireplace reading her favourite Muggle book, Pride and Prejudice. She could hear her parent's laughter coming from the parlour as they walked in the huge family Manor. She looked up and smile__d__ when her mother, dressed in a blood red floor length dress walked in the room with her arms wide open._

_"Mama!" Little Hermione squeaked and r__u__n to her arms. Ophelia laughed and easily lifted her six year old daughter off of her feet and sp__u__n her around. Hermione squealed happily._

_"What? I don't get a hug, princess?"__A booming voice said and Hermione struggle__d__ out of her beaming mother's embrace and r__u__n to the tall, wild haired man's grip._

_"Papa!" she hugged him close and giggled when he threw her in the air. His eyes, a brilliant blue__,__ were like sapphires when the fire's light fell upon them._

_"What are you doing up so late, Mya?" Her mother's soft voice cut her cuddling with her dad. Hermione exchange__d__ a guilty look with her father, who winked at her.__"You were supposed to be in bed hours ago!"_

_"Come on Ophelia! Let princess be! Look she was reading the book we gave her!" Her papa proudly said. He loved his little angel and always praised her brilliance when she obviously exceeded her age's limitations, such as reading and writing or controlling her unstable magical powers.__"A true Dumbledore!" he always yelled winking at her. "You must know, Lia that we are extremely smart, even __at__ such a young age! God knows what Albus did when he was her age!"_

_"Who is Albus papa?" the little girl had asked.__Her mother smiled down at her._

_"He's your great grandfather sweetie. He's a teacher at Hogwarts, or the Headmaster to be precise."_

_"Hogwarts?" she repeated slowly, in an attempt to pronounce the name correctly. When her parents nodded smiling, she grinned.__"I'll go there when I'm bigger right?"_

_Her parents exchange__d__ a nervous look. They seemed afraid of something._

_"No, princess, you won't go there..."__Adrian said and when she pouted, his booming laugh was heard throughout the Manor.__"Oh don't pout, Mya! You are not going to Hogwarts because you'll be going to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic! It's one of the best schools in the continent! Beauxbatons and Hogwarts are neck to neck for the best school__'__s reputation!"_

_"But...__grandpa Albus is __at__ Hogwarts..."__she said s__c__eptically. Her mother glared playfully at her husband._

_"Yes, but there aren't any of your friends, are they?" she said tilting her head and looking fondly at her small child. Hermione looked at her confused.__"Your friends Neville and Luna will also attend Beauxbatons, doll! We have already had this discussion when you all were born and we have agree that you and Neville will go there and when Luna come__s__ to the appropriate age shall join you too! Don't you want to be with your best friends?"_

_"Yeah!" Hermione yell__ed__ feeling excited.__"Aw, __I__ can't wait to be old enough! I'll be the best!" she had exclaimed much to her parent's amusement._

_"Don't mind your father dear!" Ophelia growl__ed__ playfully.__"Now, tell me why are you up this late? Did you have another nightmare?"_

_Hermione blushed ashamed. She felt so awful for worrying her parents with her silly nightmares! And she felt much worse when she woke up screaming bloody murder. She didn't know why but she often had dreams of violence... She dreamed of hooded figures marching in homes and throwing jets of light at unsuspecting Muggles, who then screamed for help. She always awoke when a cruel laugh was heard. She didn't know what was happening to her but she was jumping out her bed and run to her parents room crying. Her mama and papa held her while she was crying, whispering soothing words to her ears until sleep claimed her. The following morning they always looked at her with worry, especially after they read the newspaper._

_She hid her face to her father's black dress robes and sniffed. Adrian's face went from fondly adoration to extreme worry in a second. He exchanged a bewildered look with his wife and sat on the sofa, placing his little girl on his lap._

_"What is it, princess?" he asked softly. Hermione shook her head and start__ed__ sobbing in her father's arms. He held her closer and tried to look her in the eye._

_"Mya..." Ophelia's strict voice made her look up. Ophelia Dumbledore, nee-Lysander, was a very scary woman when she wanted to be. Her dark eyes were alight with an inner fire, much like her daughter's, and her long black hair fell almost to her waist. She was kind hearted but she knew how to inspire fear to all the others. Her pure blooded status as one of the French's oldest magical families, with the matching fortune, and her new name as the last mistress of the Dumbledore house was quite impressive and intimidating. Her husband Adrian Dumbledore was the younger and last male Dumbledore, and unlike his great grandfathers Albus and Aberforth his blood was pure. Kendra Dumbledore, their mother, although a very powerful witch was in fact a Muggleborn, thus making Albus and Aberforth half-bloods. They were of another branch of the Dumbledore family, not directly related to him but he still considered them his great grandfathers. Lia, as was the nickname her beloved ones used for her, rarely used her 'other' side as Addy (Adrian's nickname) playfully had dubbed her strict attitude. To be honest, when his daughter asked something he couldn't for the life of him say no... So her strictness was a good thing, helped to keep their Mya's head to the ground._

_"I-I-I'm sorry..."__Hermione sniffed miserabl__e__.__"I was scared and I didn't want to wake up Pixie..." she mumbled. Lia sighed and sat next to her husband. She started rubbing her daughter__'__s back while Addy soothed her._

_"You could have asked her to come get us, sweetie..."__her papa said smiling.__"Pixie will be most upset when she finds out you stayed alone and scared...__You don't want her to be sad now, do you?"_

_"No!" She yelped terrified.__"Please, papa, please don't tell her! She'll hurt herself!"__Pixie was one of their family's house elves and specifically her personal house elf. Her family treated the elves with respect and care and that's why they all were devoted to them. Pixie in particular was her most loyal servant. If the little bat-creature found out Hermione suffered without her she would hurt herself as punishment for not taking care of her._

_"I won't, calm down" her papa said smiling.__"But promise me you won't do it again?"_

_"Or else we'll tell her and you know how she gets...__She won't leave your side even if she's sick!" her mother threatened her. Mione's eyes widen and she nodded vigorously._

_"Promise!" she yelped._

_"Good" her mama smiled.__"Now...__tell us about your nightmare..."_

_Hermione looked down and hug__ged__ her papa closely._

_"The mean people..." she started, her voice trembling. "They were hurting a little boy... They called him Mud... mudblood... and they hit and cursed and kicked him..." she was now crying silently. Adrian's arms tighten around her. "He was crying and saying Sorry over and over again... There was blood everywhere and then... an old man appeared and the mean men scattered and disappeared. He was... strange" her little nose wrinkled. "He had long silver hair and a beard that reached his belt... He was dressed in bright blue wizard robes and... he had your eyes papa!" she finished tiredly. Now that her parents were close to her, she felt tired and she couldn't help the huge yawn._

_"Sleep, child..."__her mother's voice lulled her._

_"Stay with me mama..."__she whisper__ed__ and before sleep claim__ed__ her she thought she heard her daddy say:__"Albus..."_

_88888_

_Next morning a surprise awaited her. Pixie helped her get dress in her pink skirt and white blouse and escort__ed__ her to the breakfast table. Her mummy and daddy were already there but there was another man with them. An old man, with long silver hair and beard. His eyes, bright blue orbs, twinkling mischievously were identical to her fathers. She gasped and brought her small hand__s__ to her mouth when she recognized him._

_"You are the man from my dream!" she squeaked and turn__ed__ confused brown eyes to her parents.__"Mama, papa he's the one who saved the little boy! He's not real!" she started backing out but the man's mirthful laugh stopped her. His eyes were on her and he was smiling widely._

_"I assure you my young lady that I'm very much real!" he smiled, his voice soft, his words spoken with affection._

_"Come here, Mya..."__Ophelia's voice was quiet and worried. Hermione obliged and climb__ed__ to the seat between her parents and across from the strange man. He was looking at her with fondness, she noted bemused._

_"You are weird..."__she stated bluntly while her father was sipping his tea. He spluttered and tea ran down his chin._

_"MYA!" he yelled but her mother giggled. The strange man joined her to her laughing.__"Apologise this instant!"_

_"I'm sorry..."__she mumbled embarrassed for being yelled at, in front of a stranger._

_"Don't be so harsh with her Adrian, she's just a child!" the older male spoke.__"And don't forget she's a Dumbledore! We often speak without thinking!"_

_Hermione look__ed__ up when he said 'we'._

_"You are related to me?" she asked with big round eyes. He was at least seventy years old!_

_"Mya..."__her father sighed tiredly.__"This..."__he pointed to the elder one.__"...is your great grandfather Albus we talked about recently!"_

_"What!"__She yelled.__"You are the headmaster of Hogwarts!"_

_"Yes, little one..."__Albus beamed at her enthusiasm._

_"Oh please sir, tell me everything!" she jumped down of her seat and took the one nearest to her grandpa. Her father stared at her amused._

_"She just met you and because you are a teacher she adores you!" he said to his grandfather. Ophelia laughed as her small girl bombard__ed__ the old man with questions upon questions about his magical school. She didn't take a breath between questions and her eyes shone with amazement when he told her about the houses and the huge castle._

_"Mya..."__her mother's voice cut in her conversation with her great grandfather.__"Let the man breath dear..."_

_Hermione blushed._

_"Sorry sir..."__she whispered._

_"Oh dear girl, please do not call me sir! Call me grandpa!" he winked at her and she smiled happily. Her parent's parents had died a long time ago and she hadn't met them. Having someone she could call grandpa thrilled her._

_"OK grandpa!" she beamed._

_"Mya..."__Adrian spoke softly.__"Albus is not here for a visit..."_

_"What?" she asked sad, "You'll leave?"_

_"I'm afraid so my dear..."__Albus sighed heavily. Although he just met his great granddaughter, he knew he adored her. __Sh__e reminded him too much of his late sister. Although she was a spit image of her mother she had the same smile as Arianna...__And what he was there for wasn't going to be pleasant for her. She was smart, he could tell, maybe smarter than him when he was her age, but what he had to say wasn't easy for a six-year-old-child!_

_"Hermione dear...__I'm here because your parents inform__ed__ me of some...__disturbing dreams you have?" he said and her face reddened. Her eyes turn__ed__ accusingly to her parents who stared back steadily._

_"It's nothing grandpa! Just silly dreams!" she said quietly._

_"Mya, don't lie..." her mama chided._

_"I'm not lying!" she said almost to tears."They are just dreams!"_

_"I'm afraid not my dear..."__Albus spoke evenly. She turned and looked at him confused.__"Tell me, child...__What do you know of Seers?"_

_Hermione frowned._

_"They are witches and wizards who have the gift of predicting the future...__A real seer is very rare and usually __the gift __is hereditary, meaning the gift is passed from parent to child...__It might skip some generations but there always is a possibility a child to possess the gift even if the last Seer in his family was two generations ago. The most known Seer of our time was Cassandra Trelawney, she died fifteen years ago...__Her son didn't possess the gift but I heard that his daughter claim__s__ she's a seer...__I don't believe much to all that...__I think i__t'__s really absurd! I mean how can you see something that hasn't happen yet?"_

_"Most would have agreed with you my child..." Albus whispered observing her with his smart eyes. "A Seer... a real Seer is both admired and afraid by others. We humans always feared the unknown; especially the Wizarding World is terrified of the future. Seers, as animagi, are monitored closely and their predictions, or prophecies, are safe kept in the Department of Mysteries. As you said real seers are very rare... And not all of them have the power to see all the future. The most common, and simultaneously tragic, kind are the death seers. They predict deaths by just a simple touch... The ones that truly have the power to see the future... dark wizards are after them in their attempt to help them rule the world. Cassandra was a great example... She died when she denied an evil wizard's offer to join him to his plan of the pure blooded supremacy over Muggleborns and Muggles..."_

_"But that's just stupid!" the little girl exclaimed. "Muggleborns are just as smart and capable as pure bloods! I have a lot of Muggle friends! They are quite nice! And mama and papa have Muggle born friends and our neighbours are Muggles! Why someone tries to hurt them?"_

_The three adults exchange__d__ an amused look over her petite frame._

_"Not all pure bloods agree with us dear..." her mother softly said. "Especially in England the pure blooded __families are prejudiced against Muggleborns and treat them as inferior... Especially the Black's and the Malfoy's... Walburga Black is a vile woman who is convinced that this new dark lord should be respected! Blah! I detest her!"_

_"Ophelia..."__Albus calmly interjected. Lia took a tentative breath through her nose._

_"My apologies, Albus..." she answered.__"I shouldn't have lost my temper...__It was...__inappropriate of me..."_

_"Well directed though...__I hear__d__ that a Black tried to pass a law to allow the Muggle-hunting?" her husband asked darkly. Hermione's eyes widen at his words._

_"That is sadly correct...__Thankfully our Minister still has his brains and didn't allow the law to pass. And Mrs. Black was permanently removed from the Ministry...__It was a field day for the press if I might add..."_

_"I figured as much..."__Adrian scowl__ed__.__"I had the misfortune of meeting Cygnus__'__ daughter__'__s in my trip to Diagon Alley last year...__Bellatrix and Narcissa are a spit image of their mother...__Such spoil__t__, arrogant children! The only one I respect is Andromeda! She is well-mannered, kind and not an arrogant pure blood! She actually had her own opinions and respect Muggleborns! I adore that girl!"_

_"Oh, Andy?" his wife chirped. "Yes I remember her! Such a sweet girl! A true aristocrat! Not like her sisters who think that they are the best just because of their pure blood! I met her when she first started school; she had come here with her uncle Alphard for vacation!"_

_"Mum..."__Hermione whined.__"What they have to do with Seers? And what exactly grandpa want to tell me?"_

_The adults cough__ed__ embarrassed and her mother sen__t__ her an apologetic glance._

_"There is something that your parents haven't told you my dear..."__Albus start__ed__ soothingly._

_"What? They never lied to me! Never!" she said outraged._

_"Hermione..."__her papa sighed._

_"We...__haven't lie to you...__we just...__kept some things secret...__for your safety..."__her mama whisper__ed__ holding her husband's hand under the table._

_"Why?" she demanded.__"You always tell me that lying is bad!"_

_"My dear girl sometimes is necessary to lie, to keep someone safe...__Your parents wanted for you to be safe...__So do I! That's the reason I haven't visited since you were a baby! Are you aware my little child that you are quite valuable to me?"_

_"Eh?" was the smartest thing she could say. She was only six after all; no matter how smart she was she was still a little girl. "What does it matter that you love me Grandpa?"_

_Albus sighed sadly._

_"It matters to others dear..."__he said tiredly.__"You are too young to know about what's going on outside of your home..."_

_"Are you talking about the mean man that hurts people?" she asked."The one they refer to as You-Know-Who? I read about him in dad's newspaper..." she answered their unspoken question._

_"I told you it was a bad idea to leave your paper lying around!" Ophelia hissed to her husband who coiled back._

_"Peace dear..." Albus interjected when Adrian tried to retaliate. He turned to his small granddaughter.__"Yes child, that's whom I was talking about...__That man, Lord Voldemort as he wants to be called, is very dangerous..."_

_"Why don't they call him by his name?" she asked curiously and Albus smiled._

_"They are afraid my dear..."_

_"That's just silly! Fear of a name only increases the fear for the thing itself!" she recited what she had heard her papa say once. Albus laughed whole heartedly and stare__d__ fondly at the smart, smart girl..._

_"You are quite right dear, but that doesn't mean that others understand that!" he said amusedly.__"And Lord Voldemort is making sure the rest of the world is too afraid of him to do something about the bad things he does, along with his followers..."_

_"Nobody does anything...?" she whisper__ed, her__ brown eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.__"So...__they just let him hurt a person...__that's..."_

_"Sick..."__her papa supplied._

_"Adrian...__don't be so harsh..."__Albus chided._

_"He's right."__Ophelia stubbornly supported her husband.__"You are a great wizard Albus and only you stand in his way! The rest of the idiots should help you!"_

_"Are you fighting grandpa?"__Hermione asked impressed._

_"Yes, I do Mya..."__he answered softly._

_"That's so cool!" she exclaimed."You are awesome!"_

_"Thank you, poppet but that's the reason you are in danger..."__her grandpa said with shadows in his eyes._

_"Albus!" her parents yelled._

_"In danger? Why am I in danger?" she inquired softly. Now that she thought about it, she realised that she never, not even once, was allowed to leave the Manor premises unescorted not even for a walk to the gardens! She never attended her friend's parties or went shopping without one of her parents or Jules, the huge care taker of the Manor and her personal guardian when her parents were not at home..._

_"Because you are important to me, poppet..." Albus answered her despite her parents objections. "I care about you and since I'm Lord Voldemort's enemy that makes you the perfect weapon for him to use against me... That's why you aren't living in England, to our family Manor, which is rightfully your fathers. In France Voldemort has not the same power as he has in England. The pure blooded families here are well known for their acceptance of the Muggleborns. The Lysander's especially -your dear friend's Neville's family- are rather keen to marriages with half-bloods and Muggleborns. Although until today their blood remains pure they have no problem to accept a Muggle born to their family. They are a good family..."_

_"Of course!" Ophelia scoffed. "We were never stupid! Arranged marriages between the families are the reason for all the Squibs births! We must understand that if we don't start copulate ("Ophelia!" "Shut up Adrian!") with Muggleborns soon the entire magical community will be exterminated! Marriages with Muggles and Muggleborns will guarantee the survival of our magical inheritance!"_

_"Mummy..."__Hermione spoke._

_"Yes sweetie..."_

_"What does copulate mean?"_

_"Told you!" Adrian snapped when his wife paled._

_"It's a word you'll learn when you're older dear..."__Albus cut in smiling._

_"Oh, OK..."__she said nodding._

_"So back to what we were saying...__You my dear, because of your relation to me, are Voldemort's number one priority. And your parents of course but you are more vulnerable because of your young age...__And if he finds out about your dreams..."_

_"What about my dreams?" she demanded. She had forgotten about what they originally started talking about. Her dreams and Seers. Honestly every answer she received from her grandpa cause__d__ another ten questions to spr__u__ng in her mind!_

_"Sweetie..."__her mother looked at Albus like she was asking permission. He nodded and Ophelia took her child's small hand in hers.__"Remember when you were little and you saw bad men braking to our house and hurting me and Daddy and taking you away?"_

_Hermione shiver at the memory. It was one of her most vivid nightmares and she had woken up screaming. She still could see her family's blood around her and her attempts to escape the men carrying her away..._

_"You remember what happened afterwards?"__Lia implored. Hermione nodded._

_"You and papa took me to Spain for a vacation!" she said slowly. She had a bad feeling about this._

_"Yes..."__Adrian whisper__ed__.__"When we were away...__Death Eaters__-that's how Voldemort's supporters called themselves- arrived to our house searching for us...__Thank God we weren't there or else I don't even want to think about what would have happened..."_

_"And a few weeks ago, when you saw your friend Luna's mother getting attacked by a scarred man during her stay to Godric's Hollow...__That was Fenrir Greyback, one of the most vicious and sick-minded werewo__lves__. We were capable of warning her in time...__Greyback, under Voldemort's orders no doubt, was planning o__n__ killing Artemis...__He escaped but Artemis __wa__s safe..."_

_"And last night...__You witnessed young Mr. Smith, a Muggleborns student of mine, getting tortured by Death Eaters, thankfully I arrived just in time to stop a cruel murder..."__Albus cut in softly watching her as she put two and two together._

_"No freaking way!" she screeched and jump__ed__ to her feet.__"Are you telling me that I'm...__that I'm a...__a Seer?"_

_Her parents were looking at her with sympathy._

_"I'm afraid so my dear child..."__Albus sighed._

_"Oh crap!"_

_End of Flashback_

"He found us..." Hermione whispered terrified. Her mind was full of images of her family's home back in Paris. They were celebrating Luna's graduation from Beauxbatons with a party. The Rose's, Lysander's and her own family were all together, happily dancing and singing. Hermione was wearing her favourite dress, a floor length periwinkle satin garment that her mother had designed herself for her. Her heart shaped pendant, a sweet sixteen present from her father and mother, was around her neck as always and she was having the time of her life with Neville and Luna while they were dancing. They had left for a while, went for a walk to the gardens when they heard the screams... They had run with all their might but they were too late... Hooded figures, dressed in black robes were coming in waves through the Manor's Entrance. Their families were fighting gallantry but the battle was futile.

_Flashback_

_"Hermione! Run!" her mother scream__ed__ as a jet of green light hit Artemis next to her. Luna screamed for her mother but it was too late. Artemis was already dead._

_"Luna!" Helios Rose, Luna's father screamed. "Take Hermione and go! Run!"_

_"Don't look back!" Adrian yelled._

_"Neville Nicholas Lysander! Take the girls and run! Forget us!"__His father, Damien Lysander, grabbed his arm and Hermione's and drag__ged__ them both out to the gardens. His wife, Cyrille had to drag the sobbing Luna along with them._

_"Listen! They are here for you!"__Damien said while staring at Hermione with intense black eyes.__"They don't care how many they__'ll__ have to kill to get you...__Their master won't give a damn if we all die...__For them we all are blood traitors and deserve to die! You must go to your grandfather, Albus will protect you all!"_

_"Mum" Luna was crying softly._

_"Luna your mother and father were so proud of you!"__Cyrille said with love filling h__e__r voice. The screams from inside the Manor were coming closer.__"And so are we my son!"__She cupped her son's cheeks and kissed his forehead lovingly.__"You gr__e__w to be such a handsome, caring and strong man! Like your father! We all sw__o__r__e__ to protect Hermione...__Now it's your job and Luna's.__Keep her safe!"_

_"What?"__Hermione whispered.__"What are you saying? You are all going to be fine! My mum and dad are going to be fine! Luna's dad is alive!" She was getting hysterical and she knew it._

_"We don't have much time!" Damien whispered. The screams were getting louder and louder as the fighters came closer to them. "Both the Lysander and the Rose family took a vow when you were born to protect you at any costs, princess. It's our duty that now passed to the younger members of our families. Luna and Neville. They are your guardians; they were trained to protect you without them knowing the true reason!"_

_"All the fighting practice__s__..."__Luna whispered._

_"And the duelling..."__Neville continue__d__._

_"Yes it all was for you to be able to protect Hermione!"__Cyrille said looking over her shoulder. Only ten people were still standing. She couldn't see Helios among them, which meant that he was...__"Helios's down..."_

_"WHAT!"__Luna tried to pass them but they kept her._

_"Listen to me Luna...__Everything will be explained to you...__Be patient child! Your parents wouldn't want you to endanger your life!"_

_"Listen to me..."_

_"MISS HERMIONE ISABELLA DUMBLEDORE! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!"__A snake like voice hissed from the ball room and the screams intensified._

_"Holy Hell he's here!"__Damien paled._

_"Run!"__Cyrille whispered.__"Tell them where to go! I'll go help!"__And she left ignoring her son's broken yell._

_A loud explosion shut them up._

_"MUM!"_

_"MAMA! PAPA!"_

_"We have to go! NOW" Damien said with tears running down his cheeks. He grabbed Hermione and Luna and pull__ed__ them away towards the gates. Neville followed his father. They could hear triumphant cries and maniacal laughter.__Tears were streaming down Hermione and Luna's cheeks. Neville was pale and his eyes misty._

_"Listen..."__Damien whisper__ed__.__"I will put a shield around you for as long as I can. Hermione..."__he turned to the broken girl.__"The pendant your parents gave you...__Do you have it?"_

_"Y-y-yes..." she stuttered. She pulled it from under the dress' neck line._

_"It's a port key...__With a word only you know it would take you to your grandfather...__Use it! I must...__I must go now!"__He took a step back. His eyes found the identical eyes of his son.__"I'm so, so proud of you...__You are the best son a__ny__ father could ever ask...__WE were so proud for all of you! Stay together, stay safe...__We love you so much..."__he then turn__ed__ and run back towards the house. Neville stay__ed__ still watching his father__'s__ retreating back._

_"We must help them..."__Hermione whispered and tried to walk to her home. Pale, trembling hands wrapped around her forearms. She looked shocked at Luna. Her blond friend was crying silently but she had a determined expression on her pale face._

_"No..." she whispered.__"What we must do is protect you..."_

_"WHAT!"__Hermione struggled but Luna had a vice like grip on her arms.__"Are you crazy? There are my parents! Neville's dad and mum! Your father still has a chance! Let me go!"_

_"They are dead..." she whisper__ed__ and Hermione stop struggling.__"I cannot feel them anymore...__They are gone...__And I intend to honour their last wish! Now shut up and let's go!"_

_"Neville...__Your dad...__My parents..."_

_"I can't hear anything..."__the raven haired boy whispered.__"Nothing...__Only their laughter...__I cannot hear them..."_

_"No...__NO!"__Hermione screamed. She fell to her knees crying.__"I didn't s__aw__ it...__Why didn't I S__AW__ it? WHY!"_

_"Maybe we weren't supposed to save them...__Maybe it was their time..."__Luna softly said__ and__ Hermione glared at her through her tear filled eyes._

_"You are cruel!" she snapped._

_"No..."__Luna shook her head.__"Life is cruel...__I'm just realistic..."_

_"We must hurry, they are coming here!"__Neville said i__n__ a monotone._

_"NO! I'm not leaving! How can you say that? I have to find my parents! I have to save them! I have to__-__"_

_"IT'S TOO LATE!"__Luna screamed.__"They are dead, dead, Hermione! We can't do anything more for them! You can't do anything more!"_

_"We have to protect you...__It was our family's wishes...__We must leave...__Please Hermione, please!"__Neville pleaded with her._

_"Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to be hurt, they would like for you to be safe. They sacrificed themselves for your safety...__How are you going to repay them? By putting your life deliberately at risk? By letting those psychopaths capture you? If that's your plan then your parents died for nothing!" Luna coldly said. It was the first time Hermione had heard Luna used th__at__ tone. It was the tone her father, Helios Rose always used when he wanted to make __a__ point...__She stood on her feet and pull__ed__ her pendant. She opened it and stared at the family photo enclosed there..._

_"So you can always feel like we are right there next to you!" her mother had said when she gave her that locket.__"And it__'__s magic you know! All you have to say is your favourite place__'s__ name and it'll take you there!"_

_"Hogwarts..."__she whisper__ed__ and the locket was suddenly shining with a blue light.__"Quickly! Touch it!"_

_Neville and Luna place__d__ their finger to her locket and after a minute they felt the familiar hook behind their navels. Just before she disappeared from her adored house__,__ black robed figures burst through the tree line throwing jinxes and hexes at them. The last one she saw was a tall dark haired man with mad-red eyes. He was staring straight at her with his crimson eyes filled with hate and madness...__When they disappear__ed__ he screamed with all his might..._

_End of Flashback_

"Voldemort... He was there..._I saw him._.. He called out to me... He wanted me and now they all are dead! Because of me!" her eyes filled with tears. She knew, in some part of her mind that these memories shouldn't affect her like this, it was not like she actually experienced them! But another part reminded her that now this was her life, her past and that her parents, her two lovely parents that although she didn't remember correctly were dead for her. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" she screamed and threw herself at her professor, now her beloved grandfather, who she hadn't see for almost eight years for safety issues.

"No, it's not poppet..." he soothed her. "It's Tom's fault... _My f_ault for believing that keeping you and your parents away could keep you safe..." Hermione kept crying, all the shock of her time travel, the loss of her previous life and the tragic events that marked the beginning of her new life in the past came from her in waves.

"Hermione..." she heard a soft voice and she looked up. Neville and Luna, both dressed in their celebratory outfits were standing in front of her bed, they were silently crying for the family they had lost, both in their past and new life. She pulled away from her grandfather and they hugged each other, mourning the loss of their loved ones.

_I will make it all better mama, papa...__I swear he'll pay..._

**A/N: **OK I don't know if you'll like it or hate it... Honestly it was necessary. In the next one the Marauder's will appear but I'm not sure if there's going to be a Hermione/Sirius confrontation. It's a time travel but they are NOT still in school. They all graduated and living their lives... But more clues to the next chapters!

As for the updates... I'm sorry but I don't know how often I will update... My first priority is my other story Wish me Luck... So don't expect an update every week... Once or twice per month is my guess, but don't hold your breath... If I have inspiration or a lot of free time -like this weekend (28-31 October)- then I at least will try to write a couple of chapters... But as I said Rewriting History, although very important to me, is NOT my priority. One of these days I'll sit down and write the whole story's plot (like I did with Wish me Luck) and then it will be easier for me to write the chapters.

Thanks to all who read this story even if you don't review! I appreciate it... Thank you!


	3. Introducing The Maraunders!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the plot...

**A/N:** Beta 'd by **LittlePsychicPixieGurl.** Thanks for being such a great beta! This chapter is dedicated to you!

•Phoenix Feather – Very Magical.

• Dragon Heartstring – Hexes are a speciality of this core.

• Unicorn Tail – Best for the pure of heart.

• Leprechaun Hair – Somewhat temperamental to Non-Irish.

• Demiguise Hair – Only the best for Transfiguration.

• Hippogriff Talon – Excellent for Charm Work.

• Runespoor Fang – Best for those who deal with Dark Magic.

• Hair from the Mane of a Kelpie – Superb for all spells.

• Chimaera Scale – Very rare, yet very powerful.

• Ashwinder Ash – Casts the best protection charms.

I found this while I was browsing the net to find Sirius wand's origins. I'm going to use it for all the wands I'm not aware of their origins.

_**Rewriting History**_

_**Introducing...The Marauders!**_

_**Potter Manor**_

_**James' room...**_

_"And now you may kiss the bride..."_

James was smiling so widely he thought his face will get stuck that way... But he didn't care. Not now that he officially had his Lily-flower as his and only his. He slowly raised her veil, her white silk gown reaching the marble floor of the Potter Manor where they were hosting the wedding... Her red hair was piled up to an elegant bun to the top of her pretty head. A small silver tiara adorned her flaming tresses, courtesy of his mother. Her face was slowly revealed to him and he beamed when her bright green eyes smiled back at him. Her ruby-cherry lips were stretched to a huge grin and tears, happy tears, were falling from her bright eyes.

He lowered his head all the while staring at her eyes.

"James..."

She closed her emerald orbs and tilted her head up. When he was an inch away from her lips, her eyes popped open and he stopped.

"James... Your mother's yelling for us to get up..."

Wait what?

His brow creased in confusion as he looked around him. The guests were all there happily smiling and crying.

"Lily's gonna be furious if you miss your own wedding!"

James turned to look at his beautiful wife. She was smiling at him. He shrugged and scooped down for his kiss. When he reopened his eyes he found himself staring at the grey orbs of his best mate, the one and only Sirius Black. He was looking at him expectantly and with amusement.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" James rolled off his bed screaming, when he realised he was cradling Sirius face in his palms and had the same goofy smile he had in his dream. Sirius was laughing hysterically at his friend's expense while James tried to calm the erratic beating of his heart. His wild, ebony hair was flying in every direction, his wide hazel eyes taking in his friend's appearance.

"The wedding dream again?" a smooth voice was heard and the two boys turned to look. A tall, taller than them both, boy with sandy blond hair and brilliant amber eyes was leaning casually against the door frame. His handsome face was decorated by scars, thin but still visible. He gave an air of danger and mystery... His eyes though were sparkling mischievously.

"Hey Moony didn't hear you there..." Sirius Black said standing up to his full height. Quite an intimidating height. His shiny, black hair was tied into a loose ponytail to the base of his neck, some strands escaping and framing his perfect face. His almond shaped grey eyes had a twinkling light in them, similar to their old headmaster's. He was dressed in his silk, tailored black wizard robes, with his favourite designer jeans and black dragon ride boots underneath. His wand, thirteen inches with a dragon string for the core, was hidden in his robe's sleeve.

"James, Sirius, Mrs. Potter's going berserk!" a chubby looking boy with blue watery eyes and light blond hair said coming in the room. He too was dressed in wizard's robes as was Remus, or Moony as his friends dubbed him. James' eyes widened.

"What time is it?" he asked running to his dresser and pulling out his dark emerald robes.

"Fifteen to eleven..." Sirius said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh bollocks! Mum's gonna kill me! Lily's gonna eat me alive!" he yelled hopping on one foot trying to pull on his robes, while at the same time tying his black dress shoe. Remus sighed and pulled out his wand. With a flourish James's clothes adjusted themselves to him and his shoes tied themselves.

"You are on your own with that hair of yours!" he called as he walked out the room with Peter following him like a lost puppy.

"THANKS, REMY!" James sweetly yelled.

"Shut up Potter!" they heard his answer. James, grinning like a fool, turned to look at his best man... Literally!

"I can't believe you over slept on your own wedding day!" Sirius laughed. His eyes shining silver to the sun light.

"What did you expect after last night?" the groom growled. As his best man, Sirius was traditionally the one responsible for his bachelor party. And if there was something Sirius really knew how to do that was throwing a party! Although there weren't any strippers (as brave as Sirius was, he was terrified of his friend's future wife, so when she warned him against the use of said attractions, adding what she will do to him and his_ 'family jewels'_ if she suspected that he ignored her, he decided that for his own well being he should listen to her!), the amount of liquor he had was equivalent to that of a night club would use the whole week! The guests in his defence were plenty. Practically every student in their year, except Slytherins, was there. They had just graduated after all and the wedding of James Charlus Potter and Lily Evans, the two last people they all expected to get married, was big news! God knew how James persuaded his Lily flower to get marry just a month after graduation but it was happening. And it was happening NOW!

"How do I look?" he asked anxiously. His mate regarded him from his spot on his huge four poster bed. James was dressed in his emerald dress robes -to match Lily's eyes, with black dress shoes. His hair, even after he brushed them was still wild but he had given up the battle to tame them years ago... along with his mother. His big hazel eyes were shining with happiness and his whole face had a glow, the kind that comes when someone is in love.

"You look... rather dashing Prongs..." he replied honestly and stood up to go to his friend. He placed his hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Listen mate... Your life is going to change after today... But I can honestly say it will be for the best... That woman down there... she was _made_ for you pal... She is your soul mate. All your troubles were worth it don't you think?"

"Yes... I love her Padfoot... I have never felt like this for anyone! Hell I've never felt anything for anyone else! It's always been her, you know?"James had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Of course I know!" Sirius laughed. "I still remember the first day we met her and called us gits for messing with Snivellus! You couldn't stop talking about _'the annoying red head' _for a week afterwards!"

"Oh shut up!" James laughed but didn't dispute his friend's words.

"Dear are you ready?" A velveteen voice cut in their playful banter and the boys looked up to see Lady Dorea Potter, James's mum and Sirius' surrogate mother walk in. She was old but still beautiful. Her silver hair was in a bun to the base of her neck, diamond jewels adorning her ears and graceful neck. Her ice blue robes were cut elegantly and fashionably. She was holding a pure white veil, obviously going to her future daughter-in-law's room to put the final touches to the bride.

"What do you think mama?" James stood, his arms outstretched for her to see him properly. An adoring smile graced her lips and her eyes tear up.

"Oh my dear boy you are so handsome!" she cooed and pinched his cheeks.

"Ma-_am_! You are embarrassing me!" he whined while Sirius was howling with laughter.

"Don't be silly James!" his mother chided.

"Yes _Jamesy_! You are always going to be her little boy no matter your age!" a baritone voice answered him. Lord Charlus Potter walked in and stood beside his wife. His hazel eyes, so much like his son's, were shining with happiness. "I was just to your bride's room... She is quite nervous and kept muttering about how you managed to convince her to do this!"

James smile widely. His mum's trilling laugh made him even happier.

"Aren't you worried she might run away? She's too nervous!" Sirius said smirking but his soon to be married friend just shook his head.

"I know she'll be there... I just know it..." he said with certainty. His parents exchanged knowing glances.

"Well... since your father is here... I better go to Lily... She probably needs me right now! Ivy is still in the gardens with Petunia... I swear that girl is too vile!" Dorea said and when she left the three men laughed amused.

"That was a first!" James choked. "I don't think I've ever heard mama say something bad about someone! Except your mum, mate!"

Sirius nodded cheerfully.

"Well, I must admit that I am too not so fond of your future sister in law son... If I may... She is just a jealous chit who tries to make all the others miserable so she can feel good about herself!"

"Dad!"

"Well it's true!" his father insisted.

_**Lily's room...**_

"That idiot, I still can't believe I'm doing this! I should be focusing on my Healer studies! I start training in just a month!" the beautiful read-head muttered as her best friend and Maid of Honour Mary McDonald helped her get ready. Her long, fire coloured hair was piled to the top of her head, a small diamond tiara adorned the hair do. Her face was already perfect. Her long white silk dress was strapless with small crystals to the bodice... Her bright green eyes were shining with fear and anticipation. After six long years of James running after her and begging her to date him she had finally relented to a date two months in their seventh year... She had expected him to take her to a fancy restaurant, show off his money and talents... He certainly surprised her... He had taken her for a butterbeer to the Three Broomsticks and then they strolled Hogsmead. But that wasn't the end. After they returned to Hogwarts he took her and headed to the Astronomy Tower... He was so sweet with her all day that when he told her to close her eyes she expected him to kiss her. He gently guided her to the edge and had whispered for her to open her eyes. When she did a show of magnificent fireworks started. The shapes were amazing. Animals, faces, plants and even messages (such as _"Minnie is the best professor EVER!"_ and _"NEWTs can go fuck themselves!")_ exploded beautifully in the night autumn sky... She was so engrossed in the spectacle that she didn't notice when James put his arms around her... Five minutes later the show was over...

_"Wait..."__James whispered when she tried to move.__"There's one more...__just for you..."_

_A huge firework erupted. Red and golden sparks flew everywhere. A silver lily flower__ appeared__ before their eyes and under it the words:__"I love you forever...JP"_

_Lily was speechless. James had run down the tower before he could see her face. After her shock subdued she follow__ed__ him. The girls in their common room said he had returned looking deathly pale and went to his room with his friends. She didn't hesitate to go up there and kick__ed__ open the door. They were all there, around the pale boy...__She was stunned when she saw tears in his eyes although he tried to hide them...__She knew he liked her but she always thought that his 'crush' was to do to her 'hard to get' attitude as the rest of the school had dubbed it. She didn't know he was truly in love with her._

_"Out! NOW!" she barked __a__t the other three idiots. They were quick to obey her, but before he close__d__ the door Sirius Black sen__t__ her a pleading and worried stare. She nodded reassuringly and he smirked.__She locked and silenced the door before she turned to look at James. He was sitting on his bed with his long, ebony bangs covering his eyes. She studied him for a long moment._

_"I'm sorry..."__he whispered, his voice hurt. She blinked._

_"For what?" she asked confused. His eyes snapped to hers and she was shocked to see real pain in them._

_"For badgering you all these years..." he murmured softly. "I know you only accepted the date because your friends persuaded you... I know you don't like me I just... I just wanted you to know how I feel... I'm sorry for burden you with my feelings... You must be so stressed with your NEWTs and all and here I'm acting sappy..." his eyes suddenly turned bright and she could understand that he was trying -hard- to act cheerful. But she could see his pain through his happy façade... "I won't bother you any more, Evans you have my word..." he stood up and extended his hand for her to shake. "Please, can we at least be friends?"_

_She stared at him._

_"No"__she said steadily and his hazel eyes widened. Raw pain flash__ed__ through them and her heart felt like it was being ripped in half. He withdrew his hand, his whole body trembling._

_"I...__I understand...__Forgive me for my__-__"_

_He didn't finish, he couldn't even if he wanted it. Lily had thrown herself at him, her arms burying themselves to his thick locks, her body flush against him and her lips had clashed with his with all her might. He stumbled back and his hands instinctively grabbed her waist to help hi__m__ support himself. His mouth opened in an inaudible gasp and Lily didn't hesitate. Her tongue slip past his chapped lips and attacked his with fierce passion...__He was stunned. But not so as to not reciprocate the kiss with equal vigour. He pushed her until her back hit the door and his hand travelled to her hair, running through the silky locks with long suppressed need. His other hand remained on her waist, although it travelled slightly under her blouse to touch the satin__y__ skin of her back. When his cold hand made contact with the warm skin she moaned. He pulled her closer to him and tilted his head to the right to allow them more access to each other. Her hands tightened to his locks and her fingernails softly scraped his scalp. He groaned into her mouth and pulled regrettably back. Their breathing was laboured, and they were both flushed, their eyes burning into each other's and their foreheads touching...__Her fingertips rose to trace his bruised lips reverently. Her eyes were glazed and he watched her as her breath return__ed__ to her._

_"I...__I don't know if I should hit you or kiss you again..." she murmured and James buried his head to the crook of her neck, nuzzling her sensitive skin, causing her to shudder._

_"Why's that?" he murmur__ed__ as his lips touch__ed__ her exposed skin. He trailed feather light kisses all over her neck, cheeks, eyelids and nose. She smiled._

_"For causing me all these crazy feelings..."__she answered as he bit her earlobe. She sighed contently._

_"So...__will you give me a chance to prove you that I mean it?" he asked his voice uncertain. She slightly pushed him back and glare__d__ at him._

_"I think that we have establish__ed__ that I will be your girlfriend idiot...__I'll have you know I don't usually kiss every boy who says he loves me!"_

James actually shouted in joy. He grabbed her and started spinning her around the room yelling for all to hear that she was his. The door was thrown open and practically every Gryffindor fell in the floor. They obviously were eavesdropping. Before Lily could hex them into oblivion the two teens were surrounded by friends and well wishers... The start of their affair... Which led to him proposing to her in Valentine's Day while dancing under the moonlight (really the Invisibility Cloak was a great asset for breaking the rules!). She was so happy she said yes immediately.

What had possessed her though to accept for them to get married right after graduation was a mystery. She was looking at his shining hazel eyes and when he asked the question she just dumbly nodded. The bastard knew the effect his puppy dog eyes had on her and used it quite often.

"Are you OK my dear?" a melodic voice cut her thoughts. She turned and saw her soon to be mother in law and couldn't help a smile.

"A little nervous to be honest!" she admitted. She always liked Dorea Potter, ever since she met her during Christmas vacation and she had treated her like a daughter and thanked her for making her little Jamesy (she still used his mother's nickname for him to pock fun at him!) so happy.

"That's quite normal dear!" Lady Potter laughed. "Not getting cold feet I hope?"

"Nope, not yet!" Lily smirked back. "I think I'll save it for the last minute to have a more dramatic effect!"

Dorea's delightful laugh filled the room. And Mary soon joined.

"Oh I'm so happy you are going to be my daughter soon!"

"Speaking of soon... It's time!" Mary excited said and Lily paled. Dorea walked up to her and placed a white veil under her tiara that covered her face.

"There..." she whispered as the bride rose to her feet. "Absolutely perfect!"

"Are you ready honey?" her father's voice came through the dark mahogany door. Lily hugged her new mother tightly.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter!" she said close to tears.

"Now, now I won't have nothing of it! Call me mum or Dorea at least!" Lady Potter demanded playfully. Lily laughed.

"OK Dorea it is!"

"Lily dear?" her father knocked again. Lily smiled at Dorea as the elderly woman gracefully glide to the door. She smiled warmly to the Muggle and passed him towards the gardens where the guests were awaiting them. Richard Evans walked in and stared stunned at his younger daughter. His eyes glazed over with tears of happiness.

"You look beautiful Lily flower" he said and offered her his elbow. "Shall we? Or if you want you can run, and I can tell them you're sick!"

He offered excitedly. Richard was quite fond of the idea of her standing up her future husband; apparently all the fathers felt that way about the man that took away their little girls. That also explained the murderous stares he kept sending James whenever the young boy was within eye shot of the elder man.

"No, I think I'll pass!" she giggled as he led her out. "Next time!" she chirped and he almost fell.

"After I'm gone count to five and follow me..." Mary whispered when they reached the great doors that led to the small arch where she would soon be wed to her soul mate. Her emerald eyes filled with tears of joy but she held them back. Mary walked out the doors and she heard the low murmurs of excited anticipation... She took a deep breath and clung to her father's elbow as they made their way to the beginning of her new life...

**A/N:** I know it's short but I have some very serious and urgent problems this week and to top it all I'm sick as well! Whippy!

The next chapter will also be focused on the Marauder's life after the wedding and they will have their first... hearing I guess of Hermione, Neville and Luna... And no there won't be a Hermione/Sirius confrontation to the next chapter. Sorry! Probably in the one after? We'll see! But there's definitely going to be more Sirius! He's my male protagonist after all!

Thanks to all of you who favoured/alerted/reviewed/read this story!

And also thanks to my lovely beta **LittlePsychicPixieGurl**. I hope your friends don't hate you yet! But hey, it's three days sooner than expected! I promise that as soon as I feel better I'll start the next one! Bye!


	4. Dumbledore's Hidden Family

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the plot!

**A/N:** As always this chapter was beta 'd by **LittlePsychicPixieGurl**. Thank you!

Yeah, I know it's really short but I promise the next one will be longer... At least I hope so! And I'm not sure if there is going to be a meeting. I have plan for Hermione and Sirius to meet but I don't know if I'll manage it... If I include their first meeting it probably will be a very loooooooong chapter... Hm... We'll see!

Please read the A/N after the chapter's end. It's rather important...

_**Rewriting History**_

_**Dumbledore's hidden family...**_

_**Godric's Hollow, Potter's Cottage**_

"JAMES!" Lily's voice or scream more precisely, made them jumped and turned towards the hallway from where she came running... Her face was deathly pale and her hands were trembling. James exchanged a worried look with Sirius who was currently sitting in the love seat with Emily Green, his girlfriend of the month, on his lap. He was kissing her jaw line before Lily's yell stopped them.

"What is it, love?" James asked soothingly pulling his wife towards him and making her sit on the couch between him and Remus. Peter's watery eyes were scared.

"The... the paper..." she stumbled."Death Eaters... attacked... Albus..."

The Marauder's paled thinking that their old professor and leader of the resistance against Lord Voldemort was attacked. They knew he was powerful but if they ambushed him...

"His grandson's family was attacked last night... They are all dead!" Lily cried and buried her red head to her husband's chest.

"Lily, dear. Albus doesn't have family..." Emily said and got more comfortable on her lover's lap. Lily snapped her head up and glared at the blonde. She never really had gotten along with her. Amongst of all Sirius girlfriends she had last more than a week and she seemed to believe she was the soon to be Mrs. Black. Lily knew though that Sirius was just playing with her... The one girl he wanted was their old friend from school Dorcas Meadows. She was a Gryffindor and one year older than them but that didn't stop Sirius from pursuing her. She relented during her seventh year and they were an item for almost a year. After she graduated and they went back for their final year of education Dorcas broke things off with him... He was still pursuing her but Lily knew that Dorcas only viewed Sirius as a brother nowadays and she was madly in love with Caradoc Dearborn, a coworker of hers as Aurors and an Order member. He was an exceptional wizard and a very kind man... He and Dorcas were great friends but they had agreed to wait for Voldemort's demise to move things forward...

"I'm well aware of that fact Emily, but apparently dear Albus does have a family... They were living in France for more than fifty years and he kept their existence hidden to protect them from the Dark Lord..." Lily spat at her with her emerald eyes spitting fire to the blond witch who sifted uncomfortably.

"Are you sure, honey?" James asked seriously using his index finger to bring his wife's face towards him.

"Yes, it's all in the paper..." she murmured softly and few tears fell.

"Prongs..." Sirius relocated Emily to his right and flicked his long bangs out of his grey eyes. He reached for the Wizarding newspaper and James hand it over softly rocking his Lily flower. Sirius sat again and started reading out loud the article to all their benefit.

A large black and white photo was under the title, representing at least ten people along with Albus. From his appearance the photo was taken at least ten years ago. A little girl with a wild mane of curls was in the middle of the crowd with a huge smile on her youthful face.

_Death Eater Attack to prestigious pureblooded families!_

_Dumbledore's hidden family their __main target__!_

_In the night of July 31st, Death Eaters invaded the private grounds of the Dumbledore Manor, just outside of Paris, France. The Leader was the Dark Lord himself, who according to rumour__s__ intend__ed__ to capture as a hostage Adrian Dumbledore and his family to use them against Adrian's great grandfather, the one wizard He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is afraid of, Albus Dumbledore._

_We are surprised to discover that Albus had indeed a family to the continent, although he denied their existence until last night. Adrian was of pure blood and thus the last true heir to the Dumbledore fortune. He married Ophelia Lysander, of the most ancient and pure Wizarding family in France the Lysander's, almost twenty years ago, right after their graduation from the highly prestigious Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. They ha__d__ only one child, a daughter. They named her Hermione Isabella, after the infamous Helen's of Troy daughter (Greek mythology). Hermione also studied in Beauxbatons and according to the school professors she was the brightest Witch they ever taught and she truly proved that she was a Dumbledore! She graduated last year along with one of her best friends and second cousin Neville Nicholas Lysander, whose father Damien Lysander was first cousins with Ophelia. This June their other best friend Luna Elizabeth Rose, again one of the most powerful pureblooded families in Europe, graduated and last night was the celebration of her outstanding achievements and the goodbye party to the three young adults as they had decide to travel the world to celebrate their freedom and after their return they would join their families various businesses._

_Alas fate wasn't in their favour..._

_The Dark Lord was searching for Albus' weak point for years and he finally found it. There were quite a few rumours about a hidden member of his family but never a proof of that speculation. As it seems He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named discovered Adrian's existence and tracked him down to Paris along with the rest of his family. Our sources inform__ed__ us that his true purpose was to capture young Miss Dumbledore, because little Hermione was well loved from her great grandfather and well protected by him. It ma__d__e sense for him to want the one that surely would make Professor Dumbledore back out as Hermione Isabella is just eighteen years of age._

_Last night, around ten in the evening, the Rose__'__s and Lysander's had joined the Dumbledore family at their Manor and were celebrating. The three young heirs were having a small walk to the__ large__ gardens under the moonlight when they heard the screams. More than a fifth of the Death Eaters had broken in the Manor in a wild search of the young Hermione. The guests fought their best but they were totally unprepared and shocked. The first to die was Lady Artemis Rose, Luna's mother. Her husband, Helios followed soon after. Lord Damien Lysander and his wife__ L__ady Cyrille guided Hermione, Luna and their son Neville away from the great ball room and instructed them to leave. They died shortly after when the Dark Lord himself joined the battle calling out to Hermione to surrender herself. _

_Lord Adrian and__ L__ady Ophelia died much later._

_According to the Healers of St Ambrosio's Magical Hospital they were severely tortured for a few hours before they were killed._

_Lady Hermione arrived with her two friends to England via a port key, given to her by her parents. None of them suffered any injury except their emotionally scarred memories._

_A__s__ it seems not even the pureblood families are safe from the Dark Lord's crazy plans of domination...__The Rose__'__s, the Lysander's and the Dumbledore's were three of the most ancient pure families in the Wizarding world but their blood supremacy didn't protect them..._

_Isn't that proof enough that the self proclaimed Dark Lord doesn't really care about the pure bloods domination as much as his own declaration as the Wizarding world's high ruler? Who will follow their fate? The only members of these families are three broken teenagers, a little older then children, who had to witness their families massacre in the hands of fanatical extremists who think that they are following some bright new Saviour. Such fools..._

_In the picture above you can see young Miss Hermione celebrating her eight year birthday with her friends Neville (the dark haired little boy) and Luna (the blond smiling girl). Albus is standing just behind Hermione next to her parents Adrian and Ophelia Dumbledore. Helios and Artemis Rose are standing to Adrian's left. Damien and Cyrille Lysander are sitting on the sofa right beside Neville._

Everyone stayed silent after Sirius finished reading the article. James' eyes connected with the silver of his long time blood brother and a mute message was passed between them. Remus was staring at the picture with saddened eyes and Peter had a strange glint in his watery eyes. Emily just looked at Sirius as though she expected him to hug her and start kissing her again like before. Lily's quiet sobs were littering James' silken shirt with salty water but he didn't care.

"I wonder if they are at Hogwarts..." Remus murmured and they all looked at him. "What? It says they went to Albus! It's only logical to assume they are there!"

"Now that I think about it..." Sirius tapped his perfectly, manicured finger to his chin thoughtfully. "It is logical... There he can keep her safe and the school and the grounds are the most protected place in all England! No one can go there without him knowing!"

"Yeah, you are right!" James nodded enthusiastically. "Voldy wouldn't dare to walk straight to Dumbledore's natural environment!"

"James!" Lily admonished him.

"What!"

"You can't call him VOLDY!" she sighed.

"Why not?" he whined much to their friends amusement who were watching the married couple with smirks plastered to their faces.

"Because!"

"Because what!"

"He is the freaking dark lord! You can't refer to that psycho as _Voldy!_"

"But... it's a nice nick name!"

"He's not your friend!" Lily shrieked and they covered their ears.

"Sirius?" Emily's low, seductive voice called him. He turned his brilliant grey eyes on her and the breathe hitched slightly in her throat. _Good Merlin the man was HOT!_

"Yeah babe?" he drawled. His black hair was tied in a ponytail with quite a few strands coming free and framing his perfect sun kissed face. His full lips were drawn to a crooked smile and his eyes had a mischievous glint in them. _Too bad he knows how good he looks..._

"Can we leave?" she purred. "I missed you..." she smiled flirtatiously. Sirius wasn't a fool. He knew what she meant when she said she missed him. He was after all a player and had a reputation as a ladies' man... 'Bout time he proved to her why he had also the reputation of a Sex God!

"Come on gorgeous..." he said smirking. He stood up and helped her to her feet. "We are leaving Prongs. We took advantage of your hospitality long enough!"

"Don't be silly Pads you know_you_ are welcome anytime!" Lily said with a sickeningly sweet smile while glaring at the blond witch. James exchanged amused looks with the other three males. It was a well known fact that Lily never approved Sirius lifestyle as a man-slag and his passing girlfriends. She had a rule too. He wasn't allowed to bring any of his slags to her house if he wasn't dating them for at least a month. Needless to say Emily was the first and Lily really,_ really_ couldn't stand her.

"I'll keep that in mind Lils!" he said smirking at his favourite (as he always called her since he didn't believe in love) girl. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and snickered when she whispered to him: "Use protection, I don't want to have to deal with her for the rest of my life if you get her pregnant!".

"Oh wait Siri..." Remus interrupted the goodbyes. "Will you all join me? I'm planning on visiting Hogwarts this Saturday. I'm hoping I can find out more about Hermione Dumbledore... What do you think?"

"Count me in..." Lily said. "I really want to meet them. They will need all the friends they can get!"

"Whatever you say Lily flower..." James cooed while his wife rolled her eyes.

"I will come too!" Peter chirped. Again no one noticed his eyes glinting.

"OK mate, we'll arrange everything tomorrow!" Sirius smiled and pulled Emily out. His eyes travelled lightly over the young face of Hermione Dumbledore as he passed the coffee table and he felt a small tag to his heart. A feeling, which he couldn't identify if it was good or bad, settled in his stomach. Whatever it was it meant something was about to change... Now if it was for better or worse... Only time will know...

**A/N:** Hello everyone. Thanks to all of you who favoured/ alerted/ reviewed/ read this story. Telling me your opinion and ideas for this fic will help the progress, if only with a few words to say what you liked/disliked. I'm only human and mistakes are part of my nature. Regarding updates the previous chapter says the necessary... Thanks to all the people who messaged me... I really appreciate your support and understanding... Thank you...


	5. Wormtail

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:**Beta 'd chapter by Maria Binger.

_**Wormtail...**_

_**Hospital Wing, Hogwarts**_

"Hermione..." Neville murmured softly later that evening. The girl was still in bed, Luna had her blonde head on her lap, Hermione's slim fingers playing with her golden strands while Neville sat on a comfortable armchair he had conjured for himself and read the newspaper (of that era obviously) aloud so his two companions could hear. He had just reached the article about them.

Hermione sighed heavily.

"Do you need anything?" Luna asked raising her head and joining Neville. The black haired youth waved his wand and an identical chair appeared for her. "Thanks..."

Hermione frowned at the two of them.

"You are not my servant Luna... or you Neville... So I would appreciate it if you stop asking me if I want something. I'm not incapable of anything." she said rolling her eyes. After Dumbledore -or grandpa as he had insisted she should call him- left them her two friends started acting like she was made out of glass. Madam Pomfrey had told her to stay in bed for at least that day but she didn't plan to follow said orders. Truth be told Hermione Dumbledore, Neville Lysander and Luna Rose had a rough night... but that didn't mean she was fragile. Although she had the memories of her past/new life (according to Luna and Neville with each passing second their memories kept coming back like they had amnesia and they were suddenly cured) and she was heart broken for her dear parents and the family she had again lost, she knew that if she succumbed to her pain she would not be able to fulfil her role here. She was supposed to save the future and change the past! She couldn't very well do that while she was depressed! She had known such pain before and she would make sure Harry and Ron will never have to feel the same as her.

"Well technically..." Neville started with a small teasing smile in the corner of his lips. "We are obliged to serve you... You know as the last of your family!"

When Hermione glared hard at him he burst out laughing.

"Neville is right, Mya, we are bound by our families vows to protect and serve you... As the last one of the Rose family-"

"You are not a Rose you are a Lovegood!" Hermione spat angrily. "Just because we have new identities doesn't mean we can forget who we truly are!"

"Calm..." Luna said with her usual airy tone. "I will never forget who I was, who my parents were and what I have been through but what you have to accept Hermione is that now you are a Dumbledore, I'm a Rose and Neville is a Lysander. We have the memories meaning that we indeed lived these lives and the people that now are dead for us, loved us so much that they didn't hesitate to give their lives to save ours. I love my father... but now I have two more parents to love and grieve and a lot more to fight for. I want to make sure the people who killed my parents get their deserving punishment and that everything that happened in the future will not happen again..."

"So do I" Neville said softly. "Hermione. My, _our_ parents pledged to yours that we'll keep you safe. Now that duty is mine and Luna's. We are not fools; we know that if anyone, out of the three of us, has the slightest chance to defeat Voldemort that would be you. You are the stronger, smarter and most capable witch I ever met and together we can make sure he'll never get the chance to wreck havoc. But for us to accomplish that we need to make sure you are safe. He wants you. And I'm pretty sure he knows of your... special talent."

"Now that we've reach that topic..." Luna said and stared hard at her. "Have you got any vision lately?"

Hermione shook her head, her wild tresses falling out of the messy bun she had them.

"No..." She told them with a frown. "Well... none that make any sense..."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked sitting upright to his seat. Her visions were always quite understandable (at least from what his new memories provided him with!) and almost always she could grasp their meanings within an hour._ Always clear_, his mother always whispered to him.

"Well..." Hermione shifted to a more comfortable position. "If I remember correctly... I have had the same dream for a week now... It's always the same, nothing changes really..."

"Can you remember it?" Luna breathed watching the older girl with utmost concentration. Hermione closed her eyes and pulled her recurring dream in the forefront of her mind.

"There is a young man... He looks a lot like Sirius (her throat tightened when she mentioned her best friend's late godfather. His future was one of the most important on her agenda so she planned to make sure he would have a happy life along with his friends, he had enough misery and pain in his previous to last him ten life times). He's close to a beach; I can practically smell the sea water and hear the waves crushing to the shore. He's afraid, terrified really. Then the dream changes and I see him, the same man, along with a hunched creature... I can't really see the creature but I believe it's a house elf... He's screaming and kicking as some men are carrying him away... After that I'm underwater and when I'm about to die of suffocation I wake up... It's a rather disturbing dream..."

"It's only a_ dream?_" Neville asked tentative. Hermione took a deep breath and opened her honey eyes.

"I don't think so..." she whispered to her friends.

"Do you know who this man is then?" Luna asked softly. Hermione nodded shakily.

"I haven't seen him in my life, he was dead before we were born... I think... I think he is Regulus..."

"When you say Regulus..." Neville inhaled deeply and his eyes widen. "You mean..."

"Regulus Arcturus Black. Sirius' younger brother who stole the locket... I think I'm dreaming of his death..."

88888

_**Hogsmead, Three Broomsticks**_

Lily Potter was sitting along with two of her husband's best friends, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, delicately sipping her butterbeer while they waited for her dear husband (_note the sarcasm, please_) and his idiot of a brother (in everything but blood), also known as Sirius Black to join them so they could visit their old school and have a long chat with their headmaster concerning his young granddaughter and her two companions the press was so interested in. Honesty didn't they have anything better to do than camp outside Hogwarts so they could catch a small glimpse of the elusive Miss Dumbledore? The girl had just lost her parents! She didn't need all of them to remind her of that awful night!

"Oh seriously Rosmerta, can't you do something about them?" Lily called to the barmaid. The older woman sent a particularly hard glare to a reporter's direction who had run out her pub after some other idiot had said that he thought he had found a way to sneak in the castle.

"Sorry, love, I can't kick them out of the village. I don't allow them here though, no matter how much money I loose. The poor children need peace right now." Rosmerta tutted at a mob of people walking towards the magnificent magical castle. Albus had come to inform her right after that damn article came out that he had placed several powerful enchantments (including the ones the castle had had for years) around Hogwarts grounds to stop any uninvited invasions in the school grounds.

"Have you met them, then, Rosmerta?" Remus Lupin asked. His dirty blond hair fell in his eyes but he didn't seem to mind. His startling amber eyes were serious and sympathetic about the three youngsters. He sure was a rather handsome young man and quite intelligent. The older woman shook her blond head.

"I visited two days ago but Albus was rather... adamant that no one was to see them until they wished to. Apparently Miss Dumbledore is not feeling particularly social right now and Mr. Lysander and Miss Rose are on the same page. They don't wish to see anyone, they want to heal in private and I must agree with them. This is not a matter the public has a need to know. It's private..."

"Of course..." Lily nodded approvingly.

"Surely the people must understand that!" Remus said bemused and the two women looked at him with some kind of pity.

"Remus dear..." Lily put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "People don't care if they are in pain... as long as the press finds some good stories about them they would be satisfied..."

"Honestly boy, you think you aren't aware about how the world works!" Rosmerta turned and walked to the bar pouring a shot of firewhiskey to a burly man. She only glanced up and tutted disapprovingly when the door was thrown open violently.

'"HELLO ROSY!" an extremely loud, incredibly handsome Sirius Black strode in the pub with an equally loud but less handsome James Potter in tow.

"LILY FLOWER!" James happily skipped to his wife and before she could reprimand him about his terrible manners, he had scooped down and kissed her lips. She smiled against his cool lips and pulled away.

"My name is Rosmerta, Sirius, how many times must I tell you!" Rosmerta smiled to the younger man, casually leaning on her counter. His black hair fell on his forehead with a casual elegance only an aristocrat could manage, his grey eyes twinkled with mischief and his whole posture screamed arrogance.

"Until you agree to go on a date with me, my dear Rosy!" Sirius leered with a naughty smile while he did a quite obvious scrutiny of her hourglass figure and her generous curves. Rosmerta threw her towel at him.

"Then I'm stuck with that childish nickname until I die!" Rosmerta sighed while his friends howled with laughter. His smile just widened and his eyes darkened into a stormy sky's colour.

"Not for so long my dear, no woman can resist me for a long time... They always come around!" he said smoothly with a husky voice.

"Am I not a little old for you boy? Go find some girl your own age and settle down like James! You don't get any younger you know!" He barked a laugh at that, but before he could answer James called him.

"Planning on joining us anytime this decade Padfoot?" His voice dripping with fake sweetness. "We get rather lonely here and need your superior, smart-arse, sickeningly-"

"OI! I'm coming you sly arse!" Sirius threw a wink at the older woman and fell on his seat between James and Remus with a loud sigh. "So what are we talking about?"

"Are you seriou... Never mind!" Lily huffed when she noticed his look of amusement. He was quite fond of jokes in relation with his... unique name. He, unlike the majority of his friends (except James who was as stupid as he, and Peter who just followed blindly what these two did) found it quite amusing to use the words serious, seriously, mutt, dog and other related pet names that only they understood. It was their subtle way of talking about their secret without being caught.

"Why are we here, Sirius?" James asked sighing dramatically.

"To find a new girl?" he said roguishly. Lily frowned.

"What happened to Emily?" she asked with disdain. She really hated that girl. Sirius waved a dismissive hand.

"I have no idea. I stopped seeing her after that day at your house. She was a pain... She thought that since we were together more than a month that we were a '_couple_'!" he said with a tone that implied how horrendous such an idea was for him. "I don't do relationships! I'm Sirius Black, for Merlin's sake! They should know better!"

"Yes" Remus said with sarcasm. "Merlin forbid if you ever have feelings for a girl, except lust! That would be the end of the world!"

_"I know!"_ Sirius exclaimed obviously missing the sarcasm in the werewolf's tone.

"Shut up, mutt!" Lily snapped. "We are here because we want to visit Dumbledore and perhaps meet his granddaughter and her friends. We are going to go now! If you want you can come but if I hear you even trying to hit on any of the girls I swear to Merlin I will hex you to next week!"

Sirius recoiled looking actually afraid of the red head. Lily glared at him for good measure.

"So..." James started, snickering at his friend's discomfort along with Remus and Peter. "Shall we?"

"Yes..." Sirius nodded and stood up gracefully. "I'm just going to say hello to my future wife..." and he strode off to annoy Rosmerta. The others rolled their eyes in amusement. Peter though was watching his friend with jealous eyes. Sirius had everything. He was a pureblood (and even though he was disowned he still had his title), handsome, rich, popular, smart, everyone loved him, men envied and worshipped him and women fell under his spell with just one look from his winter grey eyes. He was in one word perfect. And what he had? He was mediocre... His blond hair was short, his watery blue eyes had no sparkle, he wasn't exceptionally smart and was often bullied as a kid. People only saw him as Potter and Black's sidekick. Remus was quite handsome and even though he was a werewolf he still was academically brilliant... James was also good looking, fantastic Quidditch player, rich, an aristocrat by birth right like Sirius, and had the woman he loved as his wife. They all were so lucky.

And Peter was jealous. They always treated him like a servant, asking him favours. He always felt that they only hung out with him because they needed someone to laugh at. He was tired of being left behind. He wanted to be the best for once at something... He wanted to be appraised for anything, he wanted to be... them. No, not them. He wanted to be Sirius. Yes that's what he wanted. He wanted to be as smart, as handsome, as desired as Sirius. He wanted for _once_ to have something that the golden boy of the wizarding world couldn't have... And he will have it... He will have everything he dreamed of... That was what _he _promised to him after all...

He would be the best finally...

**A/N:** I hope this chapter is OK. Thanks to all the reviewers! You guys make my day a little better!


	6. A Black Meeting

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the plot...

**A/N:**Thanks for the reviews... I'm sorry for the long wait, I hope the chapter is long enough to satisfy you... And many thanks to Maria Binger for proofreading this chapter!

_**A Black meeting...**_

Hermione stared extra hard on the white hospital wall... It stayed the same... _Damn..._

"No matter how hard you glare at it, the wall won't crush down." came an amused voice from the doorway. A voice she didn't recognize. She turned her head so fast she almost got whiplash. Neville and Luna were somewhere in the castle. She wasn't allowed to leave her bed until Madam Pomfrey said so. After she had told her friends about her suspicions considering the dream -_vision_, she mentally corrected her self- she had sent them to find whatever they could about the Black family. Although they knew a lot during their time back home, now they were in the past and she felt that it was of the utmost importance to learn about who was still alive. She knew that Orion Black, Sirius' father, died this May (the French equivalent of the _Daily Prophet _had six pages all of them focused on Orion's life and his many achievements) but his wife Walburga Black wouldn't die for a good six years. Now that would be a fine correction... Too bad she wasn't a Death Eater. Killing her just because she was a bitch wasn't the best solution...

When her thoughts turned to Bellatrix, her mood dropped to a murderous one -the woman _had_ tortured her in her past life and was one of the Death Eaters who attacked her family's Manor three days ago, thus making her one of the people who killed her loved ones- the voice cut her and she was surprised to see an elder man walk in the Hospital Wing escorted by her grandfather who seemed as amused as the newcomer. The man, although not quite as old as Albus, was definitely more than fifty years old but still rather handsome. He was as tall as Albus with a head full of silver hair, bright grey-blue eyes that sparkled mischievously and laugh lines adorning his face. She knew just by looking at him that when he was younger he was stunningly beautiful. And his composure and stance screamed aristocracy and wealth. She was willing to bet all of her fortune (and according to the _Daily Prophet_ she was well set) that he was a pureblood. His eyes though held too much warmth to make her apprehensive of him. He reminded her of someone but she couldn't recall whom.

"Uh..." she said confused. Her honey orbs focused on her grandpa who stood in the foot of her bed. "Grandpa?"

"Yes dear?" he asked smiling. She frowned at him, causing him to chuckle. The other man joined him, making her frown deeper.

"Don't make fun of me..." she sulked. She directed her next question to the stranger. "Who are you?"

"Definitely Adrian's daughter!" the man laughed. Hermione's eyes widen. This man knew her father? How?

"You knew my father?" she breathed out. "How? I mean, I don't remember seeing you? I'm sure he never mentioned anything about any friends from England. I didn't even _know_ he still had friends here!"

"Hermione, dear calm down. Poppy will have our heads if she found out we upset you." Albus commented idly. Hermione waved an impatient hand.

"I'm fine! She's just keeping me here as a precaution! I told her I'm fine but she won't let me go!" she said sighing and slumping back on her pillows. "Now stop avoiding my question!"

"My sweet girl we don't avoid your question!" the 'other' said cheerfully. Hermione looked at him weirdly. The man was practically skipping! "I did knew your father. A long time ago, it's true... Before he left for France we were really close. After he left, as I'm sure you know, he cut off all his connections. For a few years we all thought he died!"

"It was for safety reasons." she defended her father's actions. Albus stared at her smiling. He was rather concerned about the girl truth be told. After she remembered her parents she let her tears fall but after that she acted like their deaths had stopped affecting her. He was afraid that she was in denial... or _worse_ she was planning retribution to avenge their deaths. Knowing both her parents' tempers he was inclined to believe the second.

"Alphard I think it's better if you two talk alone. I have some pressing matters to attend. I believe your dear nephew and his friends just arrived." he said standing to shake Alphard's hand. Hermione's eyes widen._ Alphard?_ She only knew (and only by name since he was dead when she heard his name) one person with that name. _Oh crap! _Albus silently closed the door, efficiently giving them necessary privacy. His grey-blue eyes were trained on her own honey ones.

"I believe it's time for me to introduce myself..." he approached her extending a well manicured hand. "My name is Alphard Black, but you can call me Alphard, Al or Uncle Alphard! Although to be honest I would prefer for you not to call me Alphie. My nephew has a tendency to call me that just to annoy me, you see! Evil,_ evil_ child he is!"

Hermione couldn't help but snicker at his monologue. She grabbed his hand with her own delicate one. Hers was noticeable smaller.

"I'm Hermione Isabella Dumbledore. Please call me Hermione and if you call me _Herms_ or _Hermy_ I'll be forced to hurt you!" she answered smiling. His booming laugh vibrated around the tall walls of the spacious room.

"I think we have an agreement my dear!" he smiled at her and she saw that instant Sirius, an older Sirius smiling back at her. Her heart squeezed painfully and her head throbbed. Her hand instinctively moved to her forehead.

"Are you alright, princess? Do you wish me to summon someone?" Alphard sat next to her bed watching her pensively.

"No..." she breathed when the pain subdued. "No" she repeated. "Just a headache, it'll pass! Please forgive me!"

"Nonsense!" it was his turn to wave an impatient hand. "Now my dear, are you sure you don't want any pain relieving potion? I'm sure Poppy has some stashed around here." He looked around curiously.

"No, no I'm fine. Please don't worry." she dismissed his concerns and looked at him questioningly. "I'm sorry if I'm going to sound rude... but how did you get here? Grandpa agreed with me that it was for the best not to allow any visitors since to be honest all who asked to see me and my friends are strangers and reporters! And he would ask me normally if I wanted to see you! It's rather uncharacteristic of my grandfather to let you see me without my permission first. The least he could do was to ask one of my..._guardians_" she managed to suppress the grimace. She really hated to refer to her friends as her guardians but it was true. Alphard smiled pleasantly and crossed his legs and fixed her with a stern stare.

"Princess I'm a Black... And although I'm not a pureblood supremacist I still get what I want. I wanted to see you. Adrian was a long time friend and I considered him like the son I never had, along with Sirius (her heart stuttered again) and when I heard about his and Ophelia's murders I knew I had to see you. You may not know me but you are as important to me as you are to your grandfather... Albus understands where I'm coming from and allowed me to visit you. He wanted to ask you first but I didn't really leave him much of a choice. Now... Tell me how you really feel." he said leaning on his chair. His eyes boring into hers.

"I told you I'm fin-"

"Hermione dear I might be old but I'm not stupid. You just saw your parents and loved ones die and you have a crazy, psychotic mass murderer hunting you down along with a lot of pureblooded pigs without factional brains. Don't insult my intelligence. You most certainly are _not_ OK! Now tell me how you really feel!" his intense stare took her breath away. She suddenly remembered all the pain, suffering and losses she suffered in both her old and new life. Adrian and Ophelia Dumbledore's faces, kind, warm, loving penetrated her mind. Helios and Artemis Rose, Damien and Cyrille Lysander, Harry Potter, the Weasley's, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Dumbledore, Sirius, her parents, classmates, cousins, aunts, uncles, friends, loved ones..._ All gone..._

"It-it-it-it..." she stuttered. "It _hurts_... so much..." her voice was filled with tears as were her eyes. She started trembling violently and soon she was bawling out for everyone she had lost. Alphard hugged her close and let her cry. Her gut wrenching sobs intensified, her wails of despair getting louder.

"Cry, little one... Let it all out..." he murmured. _Don't worry Adrian...__I will keep her safe for as long as I live_, he thought.

"What happened?" a worried, slightly tinted with anger, male voice pulled his attention away from the broken girl in his arms. A tall, black haired boy, no more than eighteen-nineteen was standing a meter away from Hermione's bed with a blond girl with dreamy eyes and pale skin. She was shorter and younger than the boy but equally furious.

"Hermione" she whispered and approached the older girl and pulled her away from him and to her embrace. He didn't fight her. He stood and came to stand next to the boy.

"You must be Neville Lysander?" he said emotionally. Neville looked him up and down, measuring him, judging how much of a threat he was. Alphard approved. With Voldemort lurking around and not knowing who was working for him, trusting a complete stranger, even in a controlled environment was a stupid and possible fatal mistake.

"That is correct" Neville answered in a monotone. After the Final Battle he had adopted a dead, cold persona during confrontations with unknown people. _Better be cautious than polite_, that was the lesson Kingsley had drilled in his head during their many lessons. The man standing across from him had obviously the headmaster's trust to be allowed to visit Hermione and most importantly to be alone with her. That didn't mean that he would trust him, though. If this man wished to see again Hermione he would have to ask him or Luna. Professor Dumbledore may be her grandfather but he and Luna were her guardians. If someone not related to her wished to speak to her Albus was obligated to inform them so they could ask Mya if she wanted to see the individual. And as far he was concerned this man was a possible threat. "And _you a_re?"

Alphard couldn't help the smirk. Oh he _really_ approved! The young man knew what he was doing. Hermione was in the care of capable people!

"I'm Alphard Black. Adrian and I were close friends before he moved away. You could say he was my surrogate son with the exception of my nephew..."

"Black?" an airy voice called his attention to the bed. Luna Rose was staring at him with unreadable eyes. He had met Micah and Cierra Rose, her grandparents, and he knew that the Rose's were famous about their emotionless, often dreamy stare. Made reading them rather difficult. Another asset! "Like _the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?_"

"Yes that is correct." he smiled but the girl turned her eyes first to the crying girl and then to Mr. Lysander. They exchanged a meaningful stare and then Neville cleared his throat to gain his attention.

"I don't want to be rude, sir but I'm sure you understand why we are apprehensive. Your family has made their views about Voldemort quite public if I may say so. How do we know you are not some spy?" he demanded.

"I can assure you my dear boy that the day I'll support Voldemort (none of them flinched, he noted) is the day the sun will rise from the west and hell freeze over. This... _man _is despicable, vile and his beliefs are rubbish! My sister may support him but I do not! I would pay good money to be in the first row of his execution! Adrian was like my son and I now consider Hermione like my own grandchild! I would rather die than see her get hurt!" he said, his voice getting louder.

"Lord Black" Luna used his title. "Please, do not raise your voice. I believe you but after everything we've been through we cannot just trust you like that... I'm sure you understand that... We need time... And we would appreciate it if the next time you wished to see Hermione, come and ask us. We may be young but we are her guardians and her safety is our priority."

"My apologies Miss Rose" Alphard said smiling. "I was too worried to wait and I'm afraid I insulted you. I will follow the protocol next time!"

"It would be appreciated..." she nodded and turned to the brown haired girl.

"Lord Black" Neville was staring at him calculating. "If I may ask, why Hermione is bawling her eyes out? If I recall correctly she was fine when we left her..."

"We had a rather intense conversation about what happened. She just realized what exactly transpired..." he said watching as Hermione slumbered in her friend's embrace. Neville nodded agreeing.

His eyes too turning a little glassy, he noticed.

"I think it would be best for you to leave now, Lord Black..." he said unemotionally. "We would like to talk alone..."

"Of course Mr. Lysander. I have to meet Albus too..." he politely bowed his head to Luna and shook Neville's hand and turned to the door, his dark blue wizard robes billowing. When he made to turn the knob, a small voice called him. Hermione was looking at him from the haven of Miss Roses' arms.

"Uncle Al" she murmured. "You are welcomed to come see me again. I would like... I would like for us to talk about daddy..."

"Of course princess..." he smiled and walked out the door.

88888

Sirius fell to the brilliant red chair and stretched his long, jean clad legs in front of him. He looked like he owned the place and his friends_ cough Lily cough, _rolled their eyes at his antics. James sat right next to him pulling his wife along. Remus and Peter were on Sirius' other side politely awaiting their old headmaster.

"Put your feet down boy! Have some respect for the Headmaster's properties!" Phineas Nigellus said monotonously while glaring at his great nephew's feet. Sirius flicked his long, raven bangs causing them to fall in most strategic places over his forehead giving him a more alluring appearance.

"I have the necessary respect _uncle_." he said, the word uncle dripping with sarcasm. "I'm just a little edgy since Dumbledore is fifteen minutes late..."

"Where is the old coot?" James nodded agreeing.

"Shut up!" Lily snapped. She composed her self and turned to Armado Dippet's portrait. She knew from experience that even if she talked to the Slytherin Headmaster he would either ignore her or called her foul names, therefore causing her husband and his friends to attempt to destroy the portrait. "Professor Dippet" she said nodding her head in greeting.

"Yes, my dear girl?" the kind man immediately answered her much to Phineas' disgust. He simply turned away, _presumably going to his portrait back to Grimmauld to inform his dear mother what he was up to_, Sirius thought sneering.

"Can you tell us where Albus is? He was supposed to meet us here..." Lily asked.

"He did await you, dear..." Dippet nodded his round head, his red nose rather noticeable. "But Lord Black arrived and demanded to see Lady Dumbledore... He was rather adamant to see her without being properly announced or accepted..."

Sirius sat up on his chair, his silver eyes slightly wide. Since his father and uncle Cygnus were dead for a few months now, there was only one other male Black in their family with the exception of his little brother. And he really doubted that Regulus (his facial expression turned to one of disgust at the thought of his younger brother who much to his disappointment had turned like all the other Black's -pureblood supremacist, arrogant, prideful and a Death Eater, if the rumours were correct) would have dared to come here demanding anything from Dumbledore, much more seeing the man's only family! His lips stretched to a beautiful, real smile.

"Uncle Alphard is here?" he asked excited.

"Indeed he is Mr. Black" a calm, deep voice said and Sirius let a very unmanly shriek and jumped a good foot in the air.

"Dear Merlin," he panted ignoring his friends' sniggers. "_How do you do that_?"

"Do what Mr. Black?" Albus asked his tone politely inquisitive but the twinkle in his blue eyes gave him away.

"_That_!" Sirius pointed a manicured finger at him. "Moving around without making a bloody noise! Like a freaking ninja! You are not supposed to be so... stealthy! You're old!"

"Sirius!" Lily gasped and smacked him with the back of her hand. "Please forgive him, Albus..." she sighed tiredly. "He had too much sugar with his breakfast..."

"OI!"

"Don't worry Mrs. Potter, I'm not insulted. It's true that I'm old as one day you all are going to be!" Dumbledore smiled at them. He sat on his seat and clapped his hands to gather their attention.

"Although I'm quite pleased to see you all, I have to ask why you are here."

"We came to see your granddaughter to be honest... If she allow it of course!" Remus, always the gentleman explained. Peter was looking at him expectantly, like he was waiting for the girl to jump from under his pointy hat. Albus sighed. He placed his elbows on the table and touched his fingertips creating little arcs. His eyes stayed focused on them now.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait... Alphard wanted to have some time alone with her... I granted his wish and I would hate to interrupt them..." he said quietly. Sirius perked up but then frowned.

"Why he's allowed to see her? Rosmerta said that you have forbid anyone to come within a hundred meters of her!" he inquired. "I know Alphie can be persuasive but I doubt that your granddaughter would like to see a complete stranger!"

"She was rather surprised actually and a little rude to be honest" he said, a sign of fondness in his voice. "She is still in the hospital wing, Poppy is afraid that she might go into shock some time soon but I don't think so..."

"What about her friends?" Lily cut in anxiously. "Are they OK?"

"Do not worry, dear. Yes Mr. Lysander and Miss Rose are perfectly fine and up to their duties. You'll have to meet them if you really wish to see Hermione. It will be their choice if you'll be allowed I'm afraid."

"What?" Sirius frowned deeply. "And why would we have to ask _them_? You are her legal guardian!"

"Hermione is an adult, Sirius; _she_ is the legal guardian of her self..." Albus chided him kindly. "She is almost nineteen years old! And although I'm her grandfather Neville and Luna are Mya's... _protectors_ if you wish."

"What do you mean?" the young aristocrat asked intrigued. The others seemed equally interested.

"I believe you all know about magical bonds and vows?" he asked them. They nodded. "Well... The Lysander's and Rose's are obligated, _bound_ by an ancient blood oath made by their ancestors to Adrian's ancestry to protect him and his family until their last living breath... The oath doesn't break after death but continues, passing to the next generations until there is no more Rose's or Lysander's. If there is still one then his magic will force him to find the last of Adrian's blood line and stay by his/her side until they either release them from their duty or one of them dies. As you can imagine Neville and Luna, as the last of their families, are bound not only by their familial connections and relationship but by magic too, to protect Adrian's last descendent, meaning Hermione, even if it means they have to die for her. They are her servants, her most loyal allies and are trained since a young age for that part. So, therefore if you wish to speak with her you must pass them first. And if they say its OK then you get to see her."

"Wow" Lily whispered. "You mean that if she wanted, I don't know, to burn some place, hypothetically speaking!" she hastily added when the Marauders looked at her weirdly. "All she had to do is ask them to do it and they will?"

"Yes" Albus gravely said.

"But..." Lily said. "What if they don't want to? What if what she asked was absurd? What if they want the freedom to do as they pleased? The oath will forbid them?"

"In an extent yes..." Albus sighed.

"But-"

"Lily" Sirius' voice was disturbingly serious (pun not intended!). "I know it's hard for you to understand, being a Muggle born, but the pureblood families were always a little... behind. Even today if you notice it's consider unethical for women to show too much skin. Arranged marriages are the more suitable example... As for older times... Well, they thought it was most honourable to pledge their loyalty up to the purest family, which coincidentally happen to be the Dumbledore's. Or at least Adrian's part of the family. If you ask any pureblood or half blood about what they think of the situation the more probable answer you will receive is that they wish they had the same honour... The fact that the Lysander's and Rose's died doing their duty by protecting the last member of Adrian Dumbledore's family makes them heroes. I would not be surprised if the Minister decided that they should be awarded with Merlin's First Class..."

"It's how things work for the pure blood's love" James lightly kissed his wife's temple.

"This is so unfair for them!" she said with sad eyes.

"On the contraire Mrs. Potter" Albus smiled at her. "Neville and Luna, except their magical bond to her, are also Hermione's closest friends and the last reminder of her life. I'm sure they all will freely give their lives if it meant that the other would survive. And it helps the fact that although distant, they are related!"

Nobody spoke for a while.

"So..." Sirius broke the silence. "Why exactly did my uncle get to see her again?"

Albus smiled amused.

"Alphard was very close to Adrian before he moved away. He was one of the few who knew his relation to me. He used to call him dad because he was really the closest thing Adrian had to a father, his own being dead since he was a toddler. So when he learned he died and that his daughter was here, he immediately travelled to Hogwarts. As I'm sure you know he was quite... _insistent _that he speak with Mya and I couldn't refuse him. Especially after he threatened to hide all my lemon drops!" he said rather dramatically. Remus who was slowly sipping water spluttered all over Peter and stared at Albus expecting him to say: _"Gotcha! I'm only kidding!"_ but it never came!

"And I would have done it without regret!" a smooth voice came from behind them. Sirius jumped to his feet and turned with a brilliant smile adorning his already perfect face.

"_Alphie_!" he cried enthusiastically and snickered when_ 'Alphie'_ cringed.

"Hello, Sirius, how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" the older man walked next to Albus, conjured a magnificent chair and sat facing his nephew and his friends.

"At least another ten thousand!" Sirius said smirking. Alphard sighed.

"So how did it go?" Albus asked drawing the attention to them. The elder Black seemed sad.

"I made her cry" he answered causing the rest to gasp.

"You did WHAT!" James exclaimed.

"James!" Lily hissed.

"It's OK Mrs. Potter" Albus held up his hand and turned to the other man. "What exactly happened Alphard? I'm sure making her cry was rather hurtful for you too."

Alphard sighed heavily as he leaned back to his comfortable arm chair.

"She seemed, well... _too s_trong, for someone that had lost her family only days prior. I thought she was suppressing her feelings and I was right. I don't think she will cry again but at least she started grieving. Mr. Lysander and Miss Rose were ready to hex me into next century when they came in and saw Mya sobbing." he added amused. His dark blue eyes though remained sadden.

"They did_ what_!" Sirius fumed. "I'm going to kill them! How dare they threaten you?"

"Sirius!" Lily again smacked him.

"OI! Stop doing that! Prongs! Control your wife!" Sirius demanded but shrunk away when Lily Potter's green eyes glared at him for all he was worth. "On the other hand... That freedom she has adds to her charming personality!"

James, Remus, Peter and the two elder men chuckled with amusement.

"I will stop when you stop acting like a five year old! For Nimue's sake you are almost twenty years old Sirius! Act your age!" she admonished her husband's best friend with a long suffering sigh. Before either could utter another word, Albus cut in.

"Regardless of young Lord Black's immaturity (OI!)" he turned to Alphard with a stoically emotionless mask upon his aged face. "Did anything happen with Neville and Luna?"

"No, they were, as expectantly, rather protective and expressed their wish to consult them first next time I want to see her."

"What pricks" Sirius mumbled annoyed. _Honestly! Who did these people thought they were? They must ask permission to visit her! Who did she think she is? The Queen of England__?_

"it's completely understandable Sirius" his uncle's voice disturbed his thoughts. His endless grey eyes found his uncle's, he was staring at him like he was reading his thoughts. "They just escaped death by a mere bit of luck. And there are suspicions that someone betrayed them. Obviously not someone of the three families, because the oath wouldn't allow them such a betrayal but someone close to them! And Lady Dumbledore is amongst the most wanted people in Voldemort's list this instant! I can't blame them for acting cautious, especially with our surname! If they weren't suspicious they would be dead by now!"

Sirius cast his eyes on the floor, too ashamed to look at his friend's eyes.

"So what are we doing now?" Remus asked. "Can we see her?"

"Well I can!" Alphard said, chuckling. When the others turned to him questioningly he smirked. "She said that I'm welcomed to visit her whenever I wish it... She wants to hear more about Adrian..."

"Yes, yes you are a charmer, we know that!" Sirius glared at his uncle and former headmaster as they shared a meaningful glance. "What about us?"

"I'm afraid you won't get to meet her today Mr. Black. Hermione just went through a strong shock that probably left her weak and tired. She needs her rest and if we even attempt to come close to the Infirmary Poppy will kill us herself for even thinking of upsetting her patient. I will transfer your request to Mr. Lysander during dinner and shall owl you their answer as soon as possible. No worries!" Albus said cheerfully standing up.

"Yes I agree" Alphard nodded and reached a manicured hand to shake Dumbledore's outstretched one. "Give Mya my regards and inform her that I will visit her again this coming weekend. I may have some pictures with me..."

"Of course Alphard I'm sure she will be glad to hear it" Albus smiled and turned to the younger visitors. Lily hugged him smiling.

"I really hoped to meet her but I understand. I hope she will want to meet us soon!"

"Yeah!" her husband butted in and shook the elder man's hand with a firm grasp. "Tell her I said hi and I was wondering, what her opinions about Quidditch are?"

"James!" Lily snapped.

"What?" he asked innocently with wide eyes. "I want to know!"

"You are an idiot!" Lily decided. "I will wait for you outside! Coming Peter?" The young blond nodded and followed her out, not before shooting the handsome black haired youth an envious glance.

"What did I say?" James asked them confused.

"Prongs my friend" Sirius started with utmost seriousness. "I think that Lily doesn't understand the importance of Quidditch, the noble sport holds in our heart." he seemed in pain while he opened his mouth to speak again, "I know it's preposterous but I have the suspicion she may even consider it as a... loss -he gulped guiltily for uttering the dreaded and sinful words- of our time!"

_"Oh my god!"_ James gasped. Remus was holding his stomach, laughing so hard and Albus and Alphard watched them with amusement. "Albus!" he turned to his old headmaster with pleading eyes.

"Please tell me that your grandchild is a fan! Or better she plays! Please!"

"I have to disappoint you Mr. Potter" he answered gravelly. "But if I remember correctly Hermione hates flying. And although she has attended many games she only stands it if one of her friends either played or wanted to watch."

"That's... That's... THAT'S A CRIME!" he screeched. "Anyone who doesn't think Quidditch rocks should be thrown to the dragons!"

"I already lost my respect for her!" Sirius said smirking. Now he had a valid reason (well to his and James standards that is!) not to like her!

"Yes I'm sure Mya will be greatly upset when she finds out about your... er love about the sport and try to rectify that!" Alphard sighed. "Shall we take our leave now? I'm sure Albus would like to see her before dinner and we are holding him off!"

"Of course Mr. Black" Remus jumped to his feet and being older and stronger than his two best friends dragged them out followed closely by Sirius' uncle. Albus' eyes twinkled when he walked through the Infirmary's door.

**A/N:** I hope you like it. I know they were supposed to meet in this but it just wouldn't fit. I believe in the next two chapters they will meet! Patience please!


	7. Chances

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the plot and any extra characters I may add...

**A/N:** All the pureblooded families mentioned are from Harry Potter wiki, confirmed by JK. I didn't make up any families for this!

Thanks to Maria Binger for being such an awesome beta!

_**Chances...**_

_To Lord Sirius Orion Black III,_

_This coming Saturday Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has invited you to attend the great welcoming ball in honour of his great granddaughter Lady Hermione Isabella Dumbledore. The ball will take place within the castle of Hogwarts and will start at exactly 20:00 in the afternoon._

_Your presence will be most welcome._

_Formal attire necessary._

_You may bring along a guest/date..._

_Sincerely Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore..._

Sirius stared at the crème paper invitation with calculating eyes. Not even a week had passed since he visited the castle along with the rest of the Marauders and now Albus suddenly decided to throw a ball in her honour?

He tapped the invitation to his thigh as he thought carefully what to do... He heard his shower but gave no other notice. Melinda will soon be another notch on his bed post. He was feeling rather... _gloom_ last night and needed a distraction. Said distraction came in the form of a tall, slim blond goddess with a generous chest area. He was at a local pub all alone, since James was at home with Lils, Moony was busy and Peter... well he probably was home alone.

He saw her checking him out from the moment he stepped into the pub but he decided to let her come to him. He after all never hit on girls. They always came to him, drooling, begging for just a few moments of his attention. He knew he was incredible handsome and he used it to his full advantage. And with his surname -meaning his title as the Grand Duke of the Ancient House of Black and of course his huge fortune- girls practically fell at his feet.

So it was not his fault that they always ended heart broken. He made absolutely clear from their first second together that whatever happened between them, it will only be temporarily. He was _not _the relationship type. His longer relationship was with Emily and it lasted only four weeks. And he wasn't exactly faithful...

Truth be told he only saw seriously one girl... Dorcas Meadowes... She was one year older than him and a Gryffindor to the core. She was also an Auror and one of the best in the field. She was a natural beauty with long auburn hair and vivid blue eyes. She was quite the prankster too! But unfortunately she only viewed him as her little brother and nothing more. After he spent a good three years panting after her he decided that it will never happen(the one year she was his girl, she treated him more like her little brother than her boyfriend! They only ever kissed when he surprised her and stole a kiss) and started accepting other girls' offers. As far as he knew she was now dating another talented wizard Caradoc Dearborn and they were quite happy together.

His grey orbs lifted when he heard the bathroom door open. Melinda stepped out dripping water all over his floor, carefully towelling her long tresses. She was beautiful but he felt nothing more than momentary lust for her.

_Such a pity..._he mentally sighed. James kept badgering him to find a good girl and settle in like he did with Lily but he didn't want to! He loved his bachelorhood thank you very much!

He had spent the first sixteen years of his life with a crazy, pureblood fanatic family that tried to control every single aspect of his life. They had even chosen his wife before he was born for Merlin's sake! The best day of his life was when he finally got the courage to gather his things and leave the depressing house of the Black Family. He could hear his mother screeching at him about what a disgrace he was and that he was Black no more... He honestly didn't give a crap!

He was free at last!

His thoughts interrupted by the girl currently in his home.

"Um... Sorry but do you know where my bra is?" she asked unashamed. His wolfish grin made her flush though.

"Over there love" he purred and pointed to one of his bed posts. She nodded and he turned back to the envelope.

So old Dumbly throws a party for his granddaughter... That sure sounds promising... unconsciously his eyes landed on that day's _Daily Prophet_. As always the paper was well informed and the front page was dedicated to Lady Dumbledore. The photo was from her fourteen birthday and she was the only one in it. She was dressed in her school uniform, blue satin robes tight fitting and her hair tied to a loose ponytail. The only jewel was a heart pendant and her smile was radiant. She seemed immensely pleased about something he didn't know about and her eyes were sparkling.

His fingers slowly trailed the line of her face. The article was about her time in Beauxbatons, her life in France and of course her personal tragedy, ending with the announcement of the Welcoming Ball her grandfather will be hosting for her and her two friends this coming Saturday.

Sirius had a strange feeling taking place within his stomach. Lady Dumbledore's eyes held so much warmth and kindness in their depths that made her youthful face shine with beauty. But she was just a child in the picture. She was now an adult and she just lost her whole family. He was curious about her eyes. Will they hold the same warmth? Will she appear as kind as she did in that picture?

_No of course not! _He mentally scoffed. She will probably be all miserable and pathetic like all pureblooded women tended to be. She was the perfect Princess and according to the paper she was raised with luxury by two adoring parents and two families as her personal servants. Sure he explained to Lily that this kind of devotion was common in the pureblood circles but he never approved it. The girl was bound to disabuse her power over her two friends at some point and they will have no choice but obey. If there was one thing he dreaded except loosing his loved ones that would be the loss of his free will.

He opened his eyes -he wasn't aware he closed them- and stood up. He was a Black but that didn't mean he would behave like one. And judging a complete stranger, based on her parentage and the way she grew up was something his mother would do. Thus strongly unacceptable for him. He would give her the chance to prove to him the kind of individual she was and then he will make his judgement...

No matter that his gut was practically screaming at him that things were about to turn ten times worse for him.

88888

Peter stared at himself in his full length mirror. He wasn't ugly was he?

He was tall, almost six feet and admittedly a little chubby around his waist. His blond hair was short at the back with long fringes and his baby blue eyes were watery. No he wasn't bad looking. But he wasn't handsome either. He was as always mediocre. And when compared to _the _Sirius Black he was paling in comparison. Sirius had everything he ever wished for. He was coming from an ancient, wealthy pureblood family; he was brilliant, funny and incredibly handsome. Witches and Muggles were literally falling on his feet. And they never cared that he will never called them back or that the only thing he wanted was a shag... No they totally forgot any significant other they may had if Sirius winked at them.

Peter will never forget the pain he felt when the girl he was in love with back at his Hogwarts days never wanted him. She acknowledged him and then asked him if Sirius was single. Every girlfriend he had would always check his supposed best mate out when he would introduce them and Sirius would always smirk and tell him that they weren't good enough for him if they wanted another. What Sirius couldn't understand was that no girl will ever look twice at him when_ he _was around.

His beady eyes fell on the newspaper. Dumbledore's granddaughter will be making her official appearance this coming Saturday. Only two more days to go. If she was half as beautiful as her younger self then she would be breathtaking. And being Albus' family she of course will be a freaking genius.

He signed vehemently. He really hoped Sirius would just disappear. At least for the ball...

If he managed to catch Miss Dumbledore's eye then he would become powerful. He wanted that. He wanted power. His need to prove to his supposed friends he was as good as them, maybe better overwhelmed him.

Always the underdog, the loser, the fourth best, and the one they had to drag through classes...

He would prove to them, to him, how much better he was. And he would not allow Sirius to take his chance away. Hermione Dumbledore was his key to achieve his goals. And he would be damn if he lost it...

88888

"A ball? A ball? Are you freaking kidding me?" Hermione's screeching could be heard despite the thick walls of the office. She was officially released from the medical wing the day after Alphard's visit and she just found out -from the paper no less- that her dear old gramps decided that what she needed after the tragic events back at France was what else? A grand ball for all crazy, pureblooded bigotry to welcome her to their social circles. The Black's, the Malfoy's, the Potter's, the LeStrange's, the Parkinson's, the Crabbe's, the Goyle's, the Greengrass', the Prewett's, the Weasley's, the Brown's and every other respectable wizard family, not including the Muggleborns and halfbloods were invited. The guest list was over two hundred people. She felt dizzy.

"After everything we've been through, he honestly thinks I want to attend a stupid ball!" she shrieked.

"Well, to be precise it is your welcome and presentation ball! You'll be the hostess!" Neville was trying and failing miserably to hide his rather amused grin that threatened to spread on his face. He and Luna were sitting on the long red sofa he had conjured while Hermione was pacing the room. She was dressed in a simple white sundress and her long tresses were held back from falling all over her face with a white hair band. Her face was flushed and her lips pursed.

"Shut up!" she snapped but Luna's giggle made her huff.

"Hermione, don't you think you exaggerate?" the blond asked her smiling, her eyes as always unreadable.

"No!" she yelled but Luna simply shrugged her slender shoulders and returned to her magazine. Hermione glared at her but she sat down on a high back chair, scoffing.

"Mya, a presentation ball is kind of a tradition for purebloods when a family member comes back after a long period of absence. You wouldn't know but even when a child came back from his studies, if he was away for more than a year then his family would throw a welcome ball. It shows the family's wealth and helps upholding their status and place amongst all the others." Neville explained passively.

"Utter nonsense!" Hermione sighed heavily. Luna surprisingly nodded agreeing.

"I believe that too." her dreamy voice held surrender. "Problem is that all the others_ don't_."

"Fine, fine I will come willingly." she crossed her arms and again huffed.

"You do know you must have a date right?" Neville asked, innocently sipping his hot cocoa. Hermione spluttered and he laughed. "I'm only joking! As the hostess you will have to interact with your attendees though. And dance with all the males. It's tradition..."

"And don't be surprised if someone offers you a marriage proposal." Luna cut in and Hermione's eyes bulged. A_ marriage_ proposal?

"Oh honestly Hermione, you must be aware that you are quite the catch! The last descendant of the most ancient house of Dumbledore, heiress of their fortune and title and also a member of the Lysander's through your mothers side of the family, beautiful, ingeniously smart, well mannered (most of the time that is!), and young and fertile! You are the perfect wife! Every pureblood wizard with obsession over blood purity will be thrilled to get you as his trophy wife" Neville waved a dismissive hand.

"Great, just great!" she mumbled. "Now I have to worry about wannabe grooms? That's the worst thing. At least I'll be rest assured that nothing worse will happen."

"Uh huh" Luna clipped her fingers." You shouldn't have said that! It's bad luck!"

"How worse can the situation get?" Hermione demanded and as if he waited for this cue Albus waltzed in the room smiling radiantly, his eyes twinkling.

"Are you ready, children?" he asked. Hermione's eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"Ready for what?"

"Dear, the ball is less then a week away! You, Luna and Neville need appropriate attires! We are going shopping!"

Hermione turned to her two friends who were rolling with laughter.

"And that answers my question!"

**A/N:**Thanks to all lovely people who read/alerted/favoured/reviewed this story! Remember telling me your opinion not only helps me write more but makes me better. If you have any ideas I'm happy to hear them...


	8. The Order of the Phoenix

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** Adrian and Ophelia were not Order members so Hermione is not supposed to know about the Order of the Phoenix.

As always thanks to my fabulous beta, Maria Binger!

_**The Order of the Phoenix**__**...**_

Hermione was standing near her window, watching Hogwarts grounds with a pensive look on her face... Tomorrow afternoon the castle will be full of people,_ famous, rich, prestigious _people who all were quite eager to meet her in person... And her two friends. Her long fingers were absently playing with her golden necklace as she thought about her recurring nightmare. From her past life's memories and what her vision warned her Regulus died the August of 1979. A couple of weeks from now... She had only fourteen days to find the young pureblood and make sure she earned his trust...

"What's wrong?" Luna's dreamy voice made her turn abruptly. The blond was sitting on her king sized bed and she was currently flipping the pages of a book, Hermione was certain included information about non existent mythical creatures. Hermione couldn't help the small amused smile to curve on her lips. No matter the horrors they faced back home, Luna never, not even once, lost her childlike innocence. She envied her for it... She had lost hers since her first year at her new magical world.

"Nothing... Just worried about Regulus." she answered as she swiftly walked and sat next to her friend. She noticed Neville leaning casually against the wall across from them. He was frowning while staring at her.

"I'm thinking about it too. How exactly are we supposed to befriend him?" the tall youth inquired as he pushed away and stood towering over the two girls.

"It won't be so difficult" Luna cut in without looking away from her book. "Tomorrow is the welcoming ball... The Blacks sent their acceptance yesterday... I'm pretty sure Mrs. Black is really looking forward to meet you Mione..."

"More likely she wants to persuade me to marry her son!" she sniffed and Neville chuckled softly.

"It won't be that bad" Luna attempted to encourage her.

"Luna's right..." Nev nodded but then his smile turned to a full fledge smirk. "It will be ten times worse!"

Hermione threw her pillow at him. He ducked it laughing madly.

"I'm happy to see you kids enjoying yourselves" came Dumbledore's amused voice. The three teenagers looked at him.

"Hello grandpa" Hermione almost flinched when she called her former headmaster that. She was still in the process of realizing that she was indeed related to the most powerful wizard alive...

"Hello my dear" Albus smiled at his only grandchild. Hermione was the spitting image of her parents in both character and appearance. And that was why he was concerned that she would seek retribution over her parent's death. "I see you are feeling better."

"Trying" she sighed heavily. Albus graced her with a brilliant smile.

"Are you looking forward to your presentation?" he asked and watched with fascinated amusement as the trio's skin turned to paper white paleness. He chuckled. "I'll take that as a_ no_!"

"More likely" Mya nodded faintly. "Are you sure I'm obliged to attend? We can always claim that I'm sick!"

"I'm afraid not my dear" he winked at his distraught granddaughter. "It's _your_ presentation after all!"

"Albus" Neville smoothly walked up to the older man. "Is there something you need? It's quite late and you are usually to your chambers at this hour..."

"Is something wrong?" Hermione sat up and focused on him.

"No, nothing's wrong my dear." Albus smiled at them. "I just wanted to inform you that I'm having a small... _meeting_ with some of my old friends and colleagues and that's why my office will be locked. We will discuss some matters about the... school and we need privacy. So if you want something send a patronus, okay?"

"Of course! After all I and Luna will turn in soon so there really won't be a problem!" Neville nodded along with the girls.

"Lovely!" Albus clasped his hands and smiled. "I wish you good night my dear children! Rest well, you are going to need it!" he laughed again and went on his way.

"Wait Grandpa" Hermione called out softly. "Is Alphard here?"

"Yes" he said smiling.

"Say hi for me will you?" she asked sheepishly. The old man nodded and walked out the door.

"The Order?" Luna asked when they were sure he was away.

"What else?" Neville agreed.

"I know Dumbledore used to have their meetings here during the holidays and when the school was open, the Potter Manor replaced Hogwarts as their headquarters... His office is safe and there's no one else to spy on them... Until _now_ that is..." Hermione whispered.

88888

"Everything alright Albus?" Alastor's voice held the usual gruffness as he addressed the Order's leader. The Marauders along with Lily, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Caradoc Dearborn, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, the Squib Arabella Figg, Dedalus Diggle, Elfias Doge, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Emmeline Vance, Mundugnus Fletcher (who kept shooting Mad Eye fearful glances as his magical eye remained focused on him) and Sturgis Podmore were all gathered in his office, watching him expectantly. Alphard Black was comfortably sitting on the headmaster's chair and raised an elegant brow when Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at him and conjured a chair for himself.

"Just fine Alastor. I just wished Hermione good night" Albus cheerfully commented. The members (who still hadn't met the girl) seemed intrigued.

"Really now" Alphard mused. "And how's princess?"

"Awfully anxious about tomorrow. She's not very fond of balls you see!" he was smiling amusedly, perfectly aware that every one was listening curiously.

"Doesn't surprise me!" The elder Black laughed as he stood and sat on the desk.

"Yes" Albus agreed. "She also asked me to say hi to you for her of course!"

Alphard's answering smirk caused a lot of eyebrows to rose.

"I really can't wait for the ball" he smirked, thinking about the girl's reaction. It will be a blast to watch, to say the least!

"Although I'm sure the lot of you want to hear more about the mysterious girl, I want to get over with the meeting first!" Mad Eye barked causing the younger members to fiddle uncomfortable.

"_Mysterious?_" Albus seemed to seriously enjoying the stir his granddaughter was causing unknowingly. "Hardly Alastor! Hermione is mostly private! And it was my decision to not let anyone see her until the ball! She needed time and if I had let everyone smoulder her she would have snapped sooner or later!"

"Yeah yeah! Shall we start the meeting or are you planning to give them her biography? Because I'm sure they have a lot of questions!" the Auror snapped glaring at the grinning Marauders.

"Actually the majority of this meeting will be about Hermione, as I'm sure you have guess Alastor" Albus' eyes were serious, lacking the usual twinkle. His lips were thinned and he seemed upset.

"The attack" Moody nodded. "Someone betrayed them."

"Yes" the elder man agreed solemnly. "The Manor was hidden very well. Blood wards" the rest of the order gasped loudly.

"But Albus" Dorcas cut in with wide eyes. "That means that none except a family -by blood- member could penetrate the wards without escort! I'm fairly certain your grandson and his wife would never let Voldemort in! Especially if he was after their only daughter!"

"You are correct my dear" the old man sighed tiredly. "But the wards were defective. You see the wards only allowed blood family to walk in. Adrian's only family was me and Aberforth. But Ophelia... Ophelia was a Lysander. And the Lysander's were related to the Rose's. Although the two families weren't that large, the blood related people were more than twenty. I can guarantee that no direct family member could betray them. The oath they took would have prevented them. But the spouses were not bonded by that oath you see..."

"So what you are saying is that someone married into the family betrayed them?" James pulled Lily tighter against him, suddenly feeling the need to make sure she was safe. He glanced at his best friend. Sirius was looking at his uncle, his brows furrowed and he seemed to be thinking hard.

"Precisely" Albus confirmed. "No Rose or Lysander could break the oath, without resulting to their immediate death... Therefore the only logical explanation left is that one non blood relative joined the dark lord..."

"Do they know this?" Lily asked shocked. Albus sighed heavily.

"I haven't mentioned anything to her, no. But I'm sure they have guessed. They are aware of their bond and Luna and Neville are exceptionally bright. I'm sure they know. And I have the suspicion that at least Hermione knows exactly who the one was…"

"What?" Remus gasped. "And she hasn't told you?"

"I'm afraid Hermione is... conflicted." his eyes spoke the truth though.

"You think that she wants to avenge them herself" Alphard whispered. His blue eyes were dark, his thoughts on the girl in question. Albus' eyes were sad when he turned to his old friend.

"Yes" he answered, equally quietly. "I'm one hundred per cent sure that she plans to hunt down Tom herself... And I know she knows where to find him. Or she can if she wants to."

"That's impossible!" Mad Eye barked silencing any objection from anyone. "We've been trying to find the bastard for months! _Months_! And we are still in the dark! How a mere eighteen year old, barely out of school adolescent can locate him when our best trackers have no luck?"

A loud croak caused them to turn to the window. A large, gold eagle was perched on the window sill, just outside the office. The eagle's eyes were sharp, honey orbs solely focused on the aged Auror.

"That's unusual. I thought golden eagles were extinct in UK." Emmeline Vance cautiously approached the bird of pray. The bird's brilliant orbs followed every move she made. "Aren't you a beautiful one?" Her hand lightly touched the bird's head when it squeaked and twitched it's wings. Emmeline backed away slowly.

"I think she doesn't want to be touched" Remus commented. His sixth sense was on overdrive. Being werewolf had his pros sometimes. He could tell this bird was unique. And not normal... Something about the intelligence in it's eyes caused him discomfort.

"_She_?" Emmeline seemed enthralled with the eagle.

"She's female" Remus confirmed.

"Can we please focus?" Lily Potter snapped. She really loved animals but right now was _so_ not the moment!

"Evans' right" Mad Eye turned to Albus ignoring James loud: "Potter! She's a Potter!"

"How the girl will be able to track down Voldemort?" Moody repeated his earlier question. The others attention drifted back to the two men, the eagle now completely forgotten. Albus stared at the bird confused for a moment (he could swear the bird's eyes were identical to Hermione's) and then his aged eyes travelled to everyone in the room. He seemed conflicted, like he wanted to share something with them but wasn't sure if it was wise of him to do... Obviously it wasn't his secret to tell.

"Albus" Sirius spoke for the first time. His grey eyes were serious (pun not intended!). "Everyone in this room have placed his or hers allegiance on you... We trust you with our lives because we know it's for the greater good. You can trust us. We will never betray you... You can trust us."

"I know Sirius..." Albus sighed heavily. He seemed to be coming to a conclusion and he placed his hands on his desk. He closed his eyes. "Voldemort's true target is Hermione... Her being my granddaughter has little to do with his..._obsession _over her. Although it adds to his purposes. He wants her since he found out about her abilities a few years ago... That's why she was heavily protected all her life. As far as I know Hermione never went further away than Beauxbatons or the Lysander Manor or the Rose's mansion... She was almost a prisoner to her own home until she came here after the attack..."

"Why?" Sirius asked with his grey eyes wide. He couldn't begin to comprehend how someone could live like that. Always in a huge house with only your closest family and friends as your companions... Never be allowed to travel the world, to meet new people and visit new places.

For Sirius his freedom was one of the most important things in his life! His family (meaning his friends) came first and only for them he would consider sacrificing his freedom. Being locked up was his worse nightmare...

"Hermione... Hermione is a _Seer_, Sirius" Albus whispered and the complete silence that fell on them all only broke by a soft croon by Fawkes, Dumbledore's majestic phoenix.

"A_ true_ Seer?" Marlene choked out. "But they are so rare!"

"True" their leader rose from his seat and walked around the table so he could be closer to them. "Except Hermione, there's only another one this time and she's almost one hundred years old. She's sick and expected to die soon... So that leaves only Hermione. Imagine what Tom can do with a Seer in his troops. And not just an untrained girl. Mya has being training since she was six years old. She hasn't mastered the art completely but when she really tries she can have small visions. With a little time he could make her his most potent weapon..."

"So the girl is aware of her talents?" Moody asked. He was the first one who dared to speak. The eagle had long ago left it's place by the window, flying god knows where.

"Yes. When she was just a child she used to think her dreams were just that. _Dreams..._She managed to save Luna's mother once. She came for a visit and Fenrir Greyback (Remus visibly tensed when the werewolf's name was mentioned. Only his closest friends knew that Greyback was the one who bit him all these years ago) attacked her. Hermione had a dream the night before about that and we were able to save her... A few weeks later we revealed to her the truth... She didn't take it so well, to be honest. Until recently she thought of it as a curse."

"In a way it is" McGonagall spoke so softly, they barely managed to hear her... "A seer... Merlin, if the dark lord captures her, she will be a great advantage!"

"Without thinking that you won't be able to hurt her, Albus... And let's not forget that her two friends will be forced to join her as part of their bond... I may not know them but I have heard quite a lot about their magical skills..."

"They are supremely talented..." Albus' voice faltered when a silver light ball glided through the wall. The silver light transformed to a small hare. Albus and the rest of the Order watched with curiosity as the silver patronus hopped in front of Albus. When the creature opened its mouth a dreamy voice came.

_"Albus can you please come to Hermione's chambers? She had a rather...__unpleasant dream and she needs you. I think you'll find it quite...__interesting..."_

"Well" Alphard kept staring at the spot where the patronus just vanished. "I'm guessing that was Miss Rose..."

Albus stood up looking worried. He turned to his fellow order members.

"I need to go..."

"A new vision?" Dorcas breathed amazed.

"Most probably... It could be just a dream but I doubt it... I will inform you soon about our next meeting. I'll see you all tomorrow!" he hurried out the door, his speed contradicting his old age.

"A true seer" Minerva spoke softly. "And we have her right here..."

"Imagine what she can do for us" Fabian Prewett, who much to all the others shock had stayed silent (he and his brother were notorious for never shutting up in a meeting, especially when the Marauders _*ahem __Sirius and James ahem* _were present!), finally spoke.

"The question is, will she do it?" Gideon murmured.

"Why wouldn't she?" Caradoc sounded alarmed. "This is the dark lord we are talking about! Of course she'll help us!"

"Car" Dorcas put a calming hand on his broad shoulder, not noticing the sudden ire of one Sirius Black. "You heard Albus... He thinks the girl will attempt to find him herself to avenge her parents' death..."

"And she most certainly will die!" Moody snapped.

"Now now Alastor we are not sure the young woman really wants revenge!" Elfias Doge intervened trying to soothe the raged Auror.

"Trust me she is" Alphard sounded so sure that they all looked at him.

"How do you know?" James demanded.

"Uncle you have only seen her once! You may be wrong!" Sirius tried to be diplomatic. Alphard's blue eyes twinkled in amusement.

"If that's what you lot choose to believe, then be my guest! The girl is out for Voldemort's blood, for that I'm sure! And if she really is a seer then she already knows what all your plans are! She is smart, you can't trick her into working for you Mad Eye..."

"Well we can always force her if it comes down to this!" Benjy Fenwick proposed, sneering at the elder Black, causing Sirius to throw him a dirty glare. Benjy was very much convinced that all the Black's were future Death Eaters and they all deserved to be thrown to Azkaban. "She has valuable information about the war and I'm sure we can force her to assist us! The ministry will help us!"

"Really Benjy?" Sirius' sarcasm was obvious. "You really think Dumbledore will let his granddaughter at the ministry's mercy? Or are you forgetting that the laws strictly state that a person's free will is absolutely forbidden to be tampered with! If she chooses not to help us, then we can't do anything about it! It's her choice!"

"Now now children, shut up!" Edgar Bones' booming voice stopped Benjy's comeback. "Sirius is right. Miss Dumbledore is free to do as she pleases. We have no right, whatsoever, to demand anything from her! We haven't even meet the girl and we are fighting over who she'll join in the war? I suggest we all head to our homes for a night's sleep and we'll discuss this matter further in our next meeting. When we will at least have spent some time with her!"

"Edgar is right... as usual" Sturgis stood and smiled at them all. "Personally I'm dead on my feet and need a good night's rest! Tonight's party will be awesome and I need my beauty sleep!"

The rest left with a chorused groan.

**A/N:**Thanks to everyone who read/alerted/favoured/reviewed this story! It means a lot!


	9. First Sight

_**Hey guys! I wanted to let you know about this fund raising community my beta, Maria Binger is a part of called **_stop_sids _**. Their goal is to raise money for **_SIDS_** research and they'll be having an auction that will be starting today. Maria will be offering two winners, an alphabet drabble series. So please come and check it out.**_

_**You are really going to help!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** Thanks to Maria Binger for beta'ing this!

_**First Sight...**_

"I look dreadful" Hermione deadpan. She was standing in front of her human sized mirror, staring -or more accurately glaring- at her reflection. It was five past eight, the evening of her Grand Welcoming Ball her dear gramps organized, and she was supposed to be arriving at the Great Hall in five minutes. She delayed the moment as long as she could. She ate slowly her rather early dinner, walked at a snail's pace all the way to her room and spent a lot of time in her marble bathtub just watching the water and the sun setting out her window. Half past seven though Luna marched in her room and literally spelled her out of her bath with a well executed _levicorpus _that had her screaming her lungs out.

In record time her hair was sleek and shiny and her friend pulled them back and let them fall freely to her back. Her make up was next and Luna had her ready in only five minutes. Quite a feat if you think how she looked. Her lips were a light coral colour matching the blush. But what really made her stunning were her eyes. Light brown eye shadow with a touch of gold and black mascara. Even though it was quite simple it made her look beautiful.

Then of course came the time to wear the dress... What a pain!

_Hermione had chosen a simple white, floor length strapless dress with delicate silk adorning the skirt but Luna wouldn't hear any of it. She apparently had found the perfect dress for such an occasion. She dragged her at Twilfitt and Tatting's, the most extravagant and expensive clothes shop in all Diagon Alley! The rest of the Alley watched them with interest as Luna purposefully led her to the posh shop and many outsiders seemed to ponder who exactly they were to be able to shop in that shop. All hope for her anonymity though crashed __down __when a young and very much nosy Rita Skeeter jumped in front of her._

_"Miss Dumbledore what a pleasure!" she beamed and her white teeth flashed. She grabbed her delicate hand and shook it. "I'm Rita Skeeter, I work for the Daily Prophet and I wanted to properly welcome you __to__ London! Your grandfather was very adamant that no one except the family __c__ould have access to you__-how absurd- so the public's interest is growing! So when will you be able to meet with me for an interview?"_

_Hermione opened her mouth to snap at her but before a word left her lips a soft male voice cut her off._

_"I'm afraid that's not possible Miss Skeeter" Neville was there standing next to a highly amused Albus Dumbledore. The onlookers who weren't convinced by Rita's screeches that Hermione was indeed who she was let a collective gasp and people started shoving each other, yelling their names and attempting to come closer to her. Hermione bemusedly stared at them as they literally fought to reach her._

_"Mr. Lysander, I presume?" Rita had the nerve to actually smugly smirk at him while extending her hand. "Of course you and Miss Rose will join!"_

_Neville looked at her in disgust. Rita Skeeter was one of the first purebloods that sought to be in the Dark lord's good graces by publishing articles, encouraging the Muggle Born Registration Committee and sang the Dark Lord's praises about the good he was doing to the society. She was an insect not only as an __Animagus but in her soul as well._

_"SILENCE!" Both Luna and Hermione were shocked when Neville spoke up to their audience. His dark blue eyes were cold when he stared at Rita who unconsciously took a step back. "As I tried to say before you rather impolitely interrupted me Miss Skeeter is that Mya would never lower herself to speak__ing__ with you...__You are a leech, attempting to put down others in hopes of becoming rich and famous. You disgust me..."_

_He opened the door and shoved the two girls inside. Then he turned to Albus who was smiling amusedly at the witches and wizards._

_"Can you take care of the press, Albus?" several other reporters had arrived and were snapping photos of the trio. Albus nodded._

_"Take the floo, all the shops are connected to each other" he said to the younger man who nodded in the affirmative. "I won't be long. Let's meet say at-"_

_"Hogwarts" Neville cut in. More than half a dozen people were eavesdropping. He got in the shop and closed the door, silently and wandlessly locking it._

_"Mr. Lysander?" a small voice made him turned around. A petite young woman, no more than 17 years old, dressed to the customary dark blue robes of the shop was standing behind him. Her big eyes were deep green and she seemed both awed and bemused by the small display of magical skill._

_"Oh I'm sorry for locking" he rubbed the back of his neck, ashamed. "It's just Skeeter really made a scene and there are quite a lot of people out there. It wouldn't be safe for Mya if someone c__a__me in."_

_"It's not a problem sir!" she hastily apologized. "Miss Rose already explained your predicament and the manager was more than willing to assist you all. Lady Dumbledore asked me to collect you. Apparently she doesn't approve of the dress Miss Rose chose and she wants you to, uh, save her sir!"_

_Neville let a loud bark of laughter. He knew what dress the fair haired witch had hand picked. It was an ad__d__ in the Evening Prophet the other day and she had sent a letter to hold the dress the same day._

_"NEV!"_

_"Coming Mya" he chuckled as he winked __a__t the girl. He really felt confused. Back in the future when a pretty girl spoke to him he would transform to a blubbering idiot, complete with tomato red cheeks and downcast eyes. Now though he felt more brave...__More flirtatious...__If his memories were correct then Neville Nicholas Lysander was quite the flirt back at his school days. A lot more than a few girls had fallen for his charm. Including Fleur Delacour's aunt who looked exactly like Fleur. Like Luna who seemed to make more sense now than before. From what he could recall Luna Rose was exactly like Luna Lovegood. She even said hello to her parents who were strolling down the street just as they made their way to the street. She was elated to see them alive and well and she didn't cry._

_He found the two girls having a glaring match with Hermione crossing her arms and looking down her nose at anyone who courageously tried to placate her and Luna with a silken dress in her arms._

_"What's the problem?" he nonchalantly asked, shoving his hands in his slacks' pockets. Hermione turned her sharp eyes at him._

_"Did you know about this?" she demanded. He cocked his head adorably. Soft black locks fell to his eyes and the shop assistant let a dreamy sigh escape her. Luna fought the smile that threatened to stretch her lips._

_"About the dress? It's a rather lovely one, don't you think?" he walked to the blond and softly touched the fabric._

_"It's too much!"_

_"Hermione" Luna sighed. "It's the perfect dress for you. It's fit for royalty! And that's you!"_

_Hermione scoffed and turned her eyes to the shop's manager. She was almost as old as Albus but her elegance was unmatched. Her wrinkle__d__ face had the marks of extraordinary beauty and she was sure that when she was young she looked like a goddess._

_"Your friend is right My Lady" she softly, measured spoke. "You'll look stunning with that dress. Miss Rose owled us your sizes and we had it ready. You don't need to change now..."_

_"You are not going to let this go, are you?" she wearily asked Luna who just flashed her __a __winning smile. "Fine!"_

_"Yay!" Luna chirped as she handed the garment to the dark haired assistant. "Send my dress as well, okay Lynne?"_

_"Of course, Miss Rose" the woman smiled fondly at the girls. "Now Clarisse why don't you show them the fireplace? Merlin's knows how long the vultures will be out there!"_

_"Yes please Clarisse lead us" Neville smiled charmingly at her and she stumbled on her own feet, blushed scarlet and hastily walked ahead._

_"Will you stop it" Hermione gently admonished him, although she was smiling. "I miss the old Neville!" she sighed but the boy could tell she was joking. "Who's going first?"_

_"I am" Luna announced. "Then you Mione and then Neville. That way you won't be alone. Where to though?"_

_"Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, I need some unicorn horn's dust. I'm working on my potions skills. I neglected them these past few months."_

_"Okie dokey" Luna chirped. She took a handful of green floo powder and in a blink of an eye she was gone._

_"Your turn Mya" Neville commented as Clarisse uncharmed the door. Hermione sighed and walked into the fireplace. She really hated this form of travelling but Apparation was out the question right now. She would have to go outside for that. She sighed and called her destination._

_Neville smiled pleasantly at the girl who again turned red._

_"Nice to make your acquaintance Miss Clarisse. Hopefully we'll see each other again soon!" with that he swaggered to the fireplace and threw the powder. Right as the flames engulfed him the door open and four individuals walked in. He caught a glimpse of dark auburn hair and a Harry look alike. Before he could blink he was gone._

_88888_

_"Come on mute, get moving!" Lily Potter was usually a very easy going person. She was usually warm, forgiving and kind...__Not today. Today was Wednesday. The Wednesday before the ball. And she still hadn't purchased her gown. She had decided to go to Diagon Alley alone but she made the mistake to announce her trip this morning while Sirius was with them. Immediately both he and James jumped to the opportunity to tag along. One floo call later and Remus joined them too. Peter was busy with family affairs as he told __them the previous night._

_"Chill out Lils, the shop won't go away if you are late for five minutes!" Sirius airily spoke, his grey eyes openly checking out every female in the vicinity. He had his hair into a ponytail but some rebel strands had escaped, framing his pale face. In all honesty he looked like a male model with his stunning looks and the way he dressed. He and James were the only males she knew who could actually know how to dress and what colour coordination meant._

_"Half an hour Black" she said through gritted teeth._

_"Half an hour! By Godric what were you doing woman?" he had the audacity to ask. Before she could lunge__d__ at him a voice covered their ears._

_"She's in there, I swear it! I saw her!"_

_It was a middle age__d__ woman with dark brown hair and bright eyes. She was talking with three other witches, who all had smiles on their faces. They kept shooting glances at the stylish shop every now and then with reverent adoration on their faces._

_"I'm sorry to interrupt" Lily asked the woman. "But who exactly did you see?"_

_"Lady Dumbledore of course" the woman answered. Lily's eyes widened._

_"She's here?" James pulled his wife closer to him._

_"Why yes young man. She arrived not twenty minutes ago__,__ along with her __where __Lord Dumbledore and her two friends. They got in Twilfitt and Tatting's, almost fifteen minutes ago. We believe she's here to purchase her gown for the ball this Saturday."_

_"How is she?" Sirius curiously asked. He hadn't seen the girl so his curiosity was peaked._

_"Beautiful!" she sighed._

_"I agree__,__ she was quite pretty" another one nodded._

_"She was sad though, I saw her eyes" the most sensible one remarked. "She and the two others had a rather morose air about them. They are still not over what happened..."_

_"Well of course they aren't. It was-"_

_"Shall we go Lils?" Remus slightly pulled her away and the four walked rapidly to the shop._

_"Do you think she'll be nice?" she couldn't help but ask, childish anxiety warming her tummy. She knew she was acting silly, she was a married woman but she wanted to help the girl._

_"One way to find out" Sirius pushed the wooden door open and they stepped inside just as the room flared a dark green from the fireplace. They only got a glimpse of a tall dark haired man with piercing blue eyes._

_"Who was that?" James asked bewildered. Clarisse (they all knew each other by name since Clarisse was Edgar Bones' oldest child and close friends with Lily when at school) was a deep red colour._

_"And why are you blushing?"_

_"James!" Remus hit him upside the head._

_"Oh no" the girl exclaimed embarrassed beyond belief. "It's really that noticeable?"_

_"Well yeah sweetie. You have very pale skin. When you blush you look like a cherry!" Lily giggled but Clarisse didn't join. She looked mortified._

_"Oh Merlin! They all saw then!" she hid her face in her hands._

_"What's the matter Clara?" Sirius put a comforting hand on her shoulders. He only saw her like that when she was younger and had a crush on him._

_"That was Neville Lysander" she said meekly. "He__-uh-kind of flirted with me."_

_"Oh my" Lily giggled harder. Soon Clarisse joined her._

_"What's so funny?" James demanded._

_"He was too charming I'm afraid" she sighed dreamily. "I think I heard Lady Dumbledore reprimanding him for it but he didn't stop."_

_"Oh really?" Sirius asked interested. "And what do you think about the girls?"_

_"Well Miss Rose was so funny and approachable. Lady Dumbledore, though not unkind, emanates this certain...__aura. She looks pretty but she's very quiet and close to herself. I don't know really, I only stayed with her for a minute and then I was looking at Neville but she gave me chills."_

_"What do you mean?" Sirius whispered alarmed. He exchanged meaningful glances with Remus as they closely listened to the younger red head._

_"She...__Her eyes. They seemed so much older than her. They __we__re sad, withdrawn and very wise. Like she had seen so much more than all of us... I felt around her the same way I feel around her grandfather. Maybe it's a family thing?"_

_"Maybe" Lily frowned. What had happened to the girl that caused her to grow up early?_

88888

"Don't be ridiculous Mya" Luna gently chided her. She smoothed any wrinkles her dress may had and pulled her to the mirror. She carefully extracted a diamond tiara from a velvet box and placed it on her golden brown locks. She also was wearing diamond earrings, a necklace Albus had given her and an intricate bracelet. "You look absolutely breath taking!"

"Luna's right, princess" came Neville's voice from the door and the two girls turned to find him casually leaning against her door frame. He was wearing black wizard robes with a dark maroon colour button down shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes. His hair was styled to perfection and his eyes shone warmly as he stared at them.

_Family..._

"Thank you Neville" she softly murmured as she looked at herself. She closed her eyes briefly and exhaled. An action that always managed to relax her no matter how stressed she was. "Weren't you downstairs?"

"Yes but Albus sent me to collect you girls. It's time" he shared a look with Luna who smiled in return. He offered them his elbows wangling his eyebrows. "Shall we ladies? The pureblooded stuck up aristocrats await!"

"Shut up Nev before I hex you!" Hermione threatened with a dark scowl. She shoved her arm to the crook of his left elbow and felt Luna do the same. "Let's go before I change my mind and jump out the window!"

88888

Sirius was standing near the Great Hall's entrance having acquired the perfect spot to assure that he would indeed see for the first time the elusive Miss Dumbledore. He was loosely holding a glass of firewhiskey, his grey eyes scanning the attendees in hopes of seeing a familiar face. He was dressed in a Muggle black suit, a deep burgundy shirt underneath and his trademark dragon hide riding boots. In one word he looked stunning. His ebony tresses were again tied to a loose ponytail with a few strands framing his face. He politely inclined his head at an elderly couple that walked in. He caught a glimpse of his favourite cousin Andromeda along with her husband. Her auburn hair was piled to the top of her head and she wore an elegant dark green dress that stopped one inch shy of her knee.

"Hey Padfoot" he sharply turned around, only to find Peter, already munching a finger sandwich. He was dressed almost identical to him, the only difference his crisp white shirt. "Where's Prongs and Moony?"

"Haven't seen them yet" he murmured as he lifted his goblet to his lips. His eye caught a pretty blond who was watching him unashamedly. He winked at her causing her to blush. She wasn't the only one to notice the handsome Marauder. Almost every single female in the room who knew his name was set on catching his attention and hopefully his affections. He may be disowned but his fortune and title were intact. Surprisingly his father hadn't deducted him from his will so more than half his fortune passed to him as the elder Black male. And being the oldest he was technically the leader of his family. His mother was furious. Speaking of the devil.

_"Lady Walburga Black escorted by Lord Regulus Arcturus Black"_

His dear old mother had just walked in, her arm tucked in his little brother's elbow. Sensing his presence Regulus' smart blue-grey eyes snapped to him. He was as handsome as Sirius with his dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes but he lacked the charm of his elder brother. His eyes were hard but for just a moment Sirius thought he saw a glimpse of desperate sadness in his brother's stare. But no that was impossible.

His mother when she noticed him paled and turned her back at him. He snorted.

"Do you think she'll cause a scene?" Peter murmured also staring at the Black matriarch. Even though she was old she was still beautiful. Apparently every Black was more than presentable. She was tall, with long curly dark gold hair and grey eyes. Her whole demeanour though screamed haughtiness and snobiness.

"No" he curtly replied. "She wouldn't dream to publicly challenge me. _She _cares about the public opinion, _I_ don't. She knows that... She has too much pride to lower herself to that."

"Right you are, Padfoot" Remus had soundlessly appeared next to Peter who choked on his butterbeer. The werewolf took a crystal goblet by a passing waiter and took a small sip. "Hm... Elder wine, yummy."

Sirius snorted in his own goblet.

"James?" Peter looked around.

"He's just coming in" the werewolf pointed and they both turned... And simultaneously gaped. They knew Lily was beautiful but this instant she looked like an angel. She was wearing a dark green floor length satin ball gown with wide skirts. The dress was strapless and it had small silver jewels at the bosom. Her hair was curled and free to her back. The only jewel she wore was the emerald necklace James had given her on their first anniversary last month.

"Hello guys" Lily smiled cheerfully.

"Mates stop gawking at my _wife_!" James demanded sending them incredulous looks.

"Sorry" Remus smirked as he lifted his glass to her. "You look great Lils."

"Yeah you look ravishing" Sirius agreed looking her up and down, earning a growl from his best friend.

"Em yes" Peter meekly agreed, always tongue tied when he wanted to give a compliment.

"Thank you gentlemen" Lily flashed them a brilliant smile and turned to her husband who was sending death glares at Sirius who was smirking in response. She rolled her eyes and snatched two flutes of champagne. "Here" she handed one to him and stepped closer. "Sirius have you seen your mother?"

They all knew their relationship. And Mrs. Black had made a fine point to informed them all about her opinion about her marriage to James. _An abomination._ A shame to the Potter family. She was after all a mudblood.

"Yeah I saw the witch" he snipped. Remus chuckled merrily. "Pun not intended!" It was Sirius' turn to roll his eyes.

"Anyone else?" James finished his drink in a huge gulp earning a disapproving look from Lily and Remus.

"I saw Dorcas and Caradoc. They arrived with me" the werewolf looked around.

"Obviously" Peter chirped "all the invited came. This is the party of the year according to the _Daily Prophet_!"

"And the hostess has yet to arrive" Sirius pointed at their headmaster who was chatting with a smiling Professor McGonagall. "It's half past eight! Where's the bloody woman?"

"Sirius!" Lily seemed amused. "Have you any idea how long it takes for a girl to get ready?"

"I don't know, an hour?"

"At the least" she sniggered at his expression. Before he could open his mouth to speak the great doors creaked and they opened slowly allowing the arriving party to enter.

_"Miss Luna Elizabeth Rose escorted by Mr. Neville Nicholas Lysander"_

The tall dark haired young man they all had seen this past Wednesday walked with confidence, dressed in traditional wizard robes. A young girl was gliding next to him. She was short, more than a head shorter than the man, with long dirty blond hair pulled to the left and secured by a gold hair pin with sapphires. Her curls fell on her bosom. Her dress was deep dusty pink, almost red in colour with tight bodice and wide skirt. The waist was a lighter pink adorned with lavender horizontal stripes. Her huge eyes were faded blue and impossible to read. She was smiling mischievously and both she and her escort seemed like they were about to burst out laughing.

Before the guests could over power them, the tiny elf continued and they all held their breath.

_"Lady Hermione Isabella Dumbledore escorted by Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"_

Sirius could hear his heart beating in anticipation. Soft clinking was heard and Dumbledore walked in, his bright midnight blue robes bellowing and with her small delicate hand resting on his arm was the most beautiful girl Sirius had ever seen.

He felt his heart stop, his breath left his lungs and his eyes involuntary widened. He vaguely registered a crashing sound and the complete silence that befell on the enormous room. _All eyes were on her._ She was an angel dressed in a white and beige floor length dress with tight bodice and wide voluminous skirts that drowned her in their amount. Her hair was pulled back and her slender neck adorned a diamond necklace, matching the priceless tiara on her head. She had on chandelier diamond earrings and an intriguing bracelet that was carved into leaves. She was in a few words absolutely breath taking.

For the first time in his life he, who prided himself for his eloquence and charm, was rendered speechless by just a first view of a woman. From his peripheral vision he saw that a lot of males had the same reaction as him, including Remus and Peter and even James, who made saints look like sinners when about his devotion to his wife, had his mouth hanging open. Sirius irrationally gritted his teeth, hot anger making it's presence known to the pits of his stomach. He didn't recognize the feeling, never before he had felt it, but he knew he wasn't pleased. Especially with the way Peter was staring at her, his beady blue eyes shining as he swiped his stare up and down the length of her body.

He looked at her again and he almost reeled back in surprise when he found himself in the receiving end of curious honey orbs. Her lips tipped up when he stared back and he knew that instant that his life would never be the same again...

**A/N:** So that's it... Their first meeting... Don't freak I haven't forgotten her vision from the previous chapter. Next chapter though...


	10. The Black Family

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** Thanks... And say thank you to my awesome beta Maria Binger for doing an amazing job!

_**Dedication:**___To **craizypet** for being my 100th reviewer!Thanks!

_**The Black Family...**_

_Sirius..._

He looked so young and handsome. No comparison with the broken, empty shell of a human being she had come to know back in her own time. He was dressed in a black Muggle suit with boots and his slightly long hair was tied to a low ponytail to the base of his neck. Some tendrils fell on his forehead, hiding partially his left eye. _Grey..._ So intense were his eyes that she found herself momentarily lost of breath.

He was looking around him but then his eyes connected with hers. She couldn't help a small smile to adorn her painted lips when he looked surprised by her appraisal. She shifted her stare to the people standing around him. Her heart clutched painfully when Harry stared back at her with wide, honest amber eyes and his arms wrapped around a stunning red head with emerald eyes. _Harry_'s eyes. She felt tears prickled her eyes and snapped her stare away before they could see her desperation.

Remus, sweet, kind hearted Remus was there as well. Tall, muscular and with blue-amber eyes shining. He looked a little tired and she realized the full moon was only three days away. She made a mental note to collect some Wolfsbane to brew his potion. It wouldn't be discovered for some years but she came to change the past. And that was one of the things she would change. He nodded his head politely at her and she sent him a dazzling smile that caused him to slightly stumble.

Her smile though froze when she caught sight of the beady, shorter man next to him who was unashamedly staring at her. He was shorter than the three other Marauders with dirty blond hair and beady watery eyes. He was a little chubby but overall above average looking. Shame he was constantly overshadowed by his best mates. What woman in her right mind will look twice at him when James and Remus were there? What woman will choose_ him_ over _Sirius Black_, who true to what she had read about him, was the image of male perfection with his porcelain skin and dark ebony tresses. And the trademark Black eyes that sparkled mischievously and the drop dead gorgeous smile?

Even she, who knew about his reputation and had the chance to meet him, she felt a strange fluttering in her heart when their eyes connected for just mere moments. Peter was doomed to be eternally overlooked.

She frowned calculatingly. Maybe that was the reason for his treachery? Jealously was a very powerful emotion, she knew well. Having spent all his teenage life in the shadow of his more talented friends may have caused him to feel unworthy. Maybe that was the real reason he turned to the Dark lord?

"Are you well, my dear?" came her grandfather's quiet voice. She looked up and saw him smiling down at her.

"Oh no gramps, just nerves." she smiled fakily and he nodded. He guided her to a small crowd with elegant looking people who were staring at her fondly. She grinned broadly when Alphard winked at her.

"Uncle Alphard!" she spoke when they were two feet away. The silence had not been disrupted so her voice was loud and clear through out the massive hall. She broke free from Albus' arm and hugged the elderly Black who laughed and hugged her back. People around them were staring incredulously at the exchange.

"Nice to see you again Princess" he lightly pushed her away to look her up and down. "You are truly your mother's daughter!"

She blushed heavily when nods of agreement followed his statement.

"I'm afraid your little reunion must await dear" Albus smiled at his old friend who stepped back and allowed the others to come closer. Albus took her hand and presented her to them. "Allow me to introduce you my great granddaughter Hermione Isabella. You already know Lord Black so let's move on!"

Next was a woman she only knew very well personally.

"Hermione let me introduce you Lady Augusta Longbottom. Her son Frank is studying to become an Auror and he was our Head Boy in his final year. He is engaged to Miss Alice Green. Also a future Auror!"

"It's lovely to meet you Lady Longbottom" Hermione shook the elderly woman's hand and stood straight under her hawk eyes running up and down her body.

"Pleasure Lady Hermione" Augusta studied her a moment longer. "Your parents were lovely people my dear. I met both of them and I must say people like them are very rare. Make sure to bring honour to their names."

Hermione's stance went rigid and the rest of the guests expected some kind of explosion. She forced her self to relax and smiled benignly.

"I'll try my best." Augusta seemed pleased as she stepped back to let the next person in line.

"Lord Lucius Malfoy" she managed to keep her indifference mask on as she shook Malfoy's hand. The last time she had come so close to him was a few days after the final battle when he murdered his own son for saving her. She made sure Draco was properly honoured and after that she took it upon herself to kill the responsible one.

"A pleasure" she ignored him and turned to the next person and she almost choked when a younger version, less handsome, of Sirius stared at her with an eyebrow raised. Blue grey eyes were focused on her as he brought the elderly woman in front of him.

"Lady Walburga Black and this is my _only _son, Regulus Arcturus Black. A pleasure to meet you Lady Dumbledore."

Walburga Black was exactly like she remembered her from her portrait. Tall, slim with dark blond hair falling in ringlets around her aristocratic face and her dark, almost black eyes trying to stare her down. Her nose was actually upturn and her hand icy to the touch. She was dressed in an all black dress made of the finest silk and her expression cold.

Hermione actually felt like flinching when the woman obviously emphasized that Regulus was her only son, knowing full well Sirius could hear her. She shook her hand and turned to Sirius' little brother, the man she was set to save.

"Glad to meet you Lord and Lady Black" she smiled and then her cute little smile turned to a positively evil grin as an idea flashed in her head. "Lady Black my apologies because I'm apparently sadly misinformed. I would swear that you had _two_ sons. Don't you have a son named... Wait how daddy told me... Ah! Sirius! That's the one!"

Shocked whispers broke all around them as the Black mistress lost all the colour on her face. Regulus actually smirked at her and she had the suspicion he knew what her plan was. Albus' amused chuckle was covered by Alphard's loud barks of mirth. She looked around her, adopting a confused and shy expression.

"What's wrong?" she innocently asked. Walburga started getting red in an incredible speed but before she could speak Regulus' smooth voice cut her off.

"Nothing my Lady." he sent her an understanding nod. "It's true I have a brother. He's here actually and I'm sure you'll get to meet him sooner rather than later. But it is a private matter, better not discussed in such a public setting. Maybe you'll be willing to come dine with us and have a nice little chat?"

The whispers intensified as the onlookers waited with baited breath. It was a universal truth that the majority of the single wizards of age had their eyes set on the young Lady Dumbledore and Regulus was the first to make such a bold move. Hermione appraised him for a moment and then nodded resolutely, causing another round of whispers. By this time tomorrow she was sure the papers would have their wedding announcement.

"I will be delighted to dine with your family but you must understand that your invitation must include my dear friends Miss Rose and Mr. Lysander. If not I'm afraid I'll have to decline" she resolutely smiled daringly at him.

"Of course" Walburga had found her voice. Apparently her acceptance -and in her eyes her favouritism for her younger son- made her forget her anger towards the young witch. "Say this Monday around six?"

She turned to her grandfather who had a strange expression on his wrinkled face as he stared back at her.

"Grandfather?"

"Sounds perfect" he took Walburga's hand and kissed the knuckles as tradition and without another word guided her to others.

88888

Sirius watched her like a hawk, making sure she would always remain within eye sight. He completely ignored the smashed glass where he dropped his beverage when he first caught sight of the angel. Albus led her ethereal form to a group of high titled pure bloods including his mother and uncle. He waited with baited breath as she smiled pleasantly to them all. Unconsciously he moved closer to them in order to be able to hear what they were saying. He didn't miss the fact her face lit up when she practically threw her self at his uncle.

Apparently his friends had the same idea as the four Marauders and Lily formed a tight circle just three feet away from her and her grandfather just as she was being introduced to his dear old mother. He managed to catch his mother's eye and she sneered at him. He very maturely answered with a raised brow.

"Lady Walburga Black and this is my _only_ son, Regulus Arcturus Black. A pleasure to meet you Lady Dumbledore."

His fists clenched, he could feel his sharp nails biting into his callused skin from all the years of Quidditch practice and his teeth gritted when his own mother made sure to let him know that he was indeed dead to her. He didn't really care about her opinion of him but the woman had the nerve to antagonize him in the worst possible situations. He noticed Alphard's eyes hardening as he glared at his sister but she ignored him as she shook the pale, delicate hand of her hopefully future daughter in law. Oh Sirius wasn't stupid, he knew Walburga well enough to understand that she dearly hoped for a union between Regulus and Lady Dumbledore.

But his eyes attracted the young woman in front of his mother who seemed uncomfortable to be near her. She shook her hand and when her coral coloured lips parted he held his breath.

"Glad to meet you Lord and Lady Black" her voice was melodic and bell like, he was reminded of sweet honey and he actually shivered in delight. He then frowned. What was the matter with him? He never acted like this around a woman. But before he could regain his composure he noticed her eyes sparkled with mischievousness. He watched as she stared dead on at his mother and schooled her features to polite inquire.

"Lady Black my apologies because I'm apparently sadly misinformed. I would swear that you had_ two_ sons. Don't you have a son named... Wait how daddy told me... Ah! Sirius! That's the one!"

He choked on his breath as James stuttered and Remus sniggered at the astonished faces all around her. Lily laughed quietly and when he stopped coughing he looked up to see her looking innocently at the guests. His mother was an interesting colour of magenta and his brother was smirking amusedly. Alphard was openly laughing at his sister's expense and Albus seemed to be watching his granddaughter closely. He looked around to find her two friends. Neville was hiding his amused smile behind the rim of his crystal goblet full of what seemed like elven wine and Luna was staring transfixed at them. He raised his eyebrow when her pale blue eyes landed on him and she only smiled politely but didn't stop watching them. He shrugged and returned to his previous occupation. His little brother was now lightly leaning near her and smiling charmingly. He made to take a step closer but James hands stopped him.

"It's not your problem mate" he hissed as he too stared at the younger Black.

Sirius' mood worsened drastically when she accepted Regulus' invitation and he abruptly turned around and went to his corner. He suddenly felt cold and he had the sudden need to plummet Regulus to the ground for daring to so openly flirt with her.

_Well she did accept._

His brain really must hate him for reminding him that.

"Hey mate are you okay?" Remus' concerned voice brought him back from his sulking mind.

"Oh yeah, yeah just-"

"Insanely jealous?" Lily offered nonchalantly and Peter spat his firewhiskey.

"What!" Sirius exclaimed truly shocked. He never, _ever_ felt jealously! He didn't know what that emotion meant!

"Well it's obvious by the way you look at her!" Lily commented offhandedly as she motioned towards the girl who was now literally tossed to each other around the room. Everyone wanted to meet and talk to her.

"I beg your pardon!" he sounded offended. "I was just curious! As were you all! I'm _Sirius Black_! I don't get jealous over little girls! I can have everyone I want!"

"Except her" Remus grabbed two glasses of butterbeer and offered one to Peter who took it willingly, as his watery eyes stayed on Sirius the whole time. Remus' frown went unnoticed.

"What do you mean _except_ her?" Sirius demanded. "I don't _want_ her!"

"That's good" James agreed as he patted his shoulder. "Because you wouldn't be able to have her no matter."

"Will you people stop?" he sighed vehemently. "As I said I don't want her. But if I did I could have her! I am Sirius-freaking-Black!"

"Well stay away from her" Lily snapped. Her green eyes flashed dangerously. "You know fully well what you'll put your arse through if you even attempt to flirt with her! She's a Dumbledore! I doubt she is defenceless and she'll probably kick your arse with closed eyes!"

"OI!"

"Oh do shut up!" she pointed a manicured finger at him. "You can have all the trollops you like mutt! But stay away from her! She had enough as it is! Hermione doesn't need a stray dog chasing after her!"

"That's-"

"I actually agree with Mrs. Potter. After all you are a cat person are you not my dear?"

They all turned sharply and came face to face with a beaming Albus and a fairly amused Hermione. Both set of eyes, one brilliant blue, the other warm honey, twinkled with mirth and her lips were upturn to a half smile. Neville Lysander and Luna Rose were standing on either side of the two Dumbledore's. Neville was smiling but his eyes were calculating. Luna on the other hand was cheerfully waving to some guests who returned the wave bemused.

Lily stuttered unintelligently but before she could make a worse full of herself Miss Dumbledore walked forward and took her hands in hers.

"I'm truly delighted to meet you Mrs. Potter. Grandpa has told me so much about you and I must apologize for not being able to meet you sooner. I am aware you visited me earlier this week but unfortunately I wasn't capable of accepting your kind company. Please forgive me." she spoke kindly, her warm smile genuine and her eyes honest. Lily blushed under her intense scrutiny and nodded vigorously.

"Of course I forgive you! Wait, there's _nothing_ to forgive! You needed time, that's understandable! I am quite happy to meet you now!" she cupped her hands on top of the younger girl's and returned her smile.

"You are too kind Mrs. Potter" Hermione took a step back and offered her hand to James. "Mr. Potter I presume?"

"Yeah -I mean" Lily had elbowed him hard in his ribs. "Yes I am but please call me James. Mr. Potter makes me feel so old!"

Her smile was beatific.

"Only if you call me Hermione" she complied and he laughed. He started to like her more and more.

"It's a deal beautiful!"

"James!" Lily shrieked indignantly and James had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Really charming Mr. Potter" Albus laughed freely as Hermione felt her cheeks tinted red. Sirius thought she looked adorable when ashamed. "Mr. Lupin how've you been?"

"Fine professor" he extended a slender hand to her and she took it bemused. "Remus Lupin at your service!" he finished with a rather dramatic bow of his waist and she giggled making the passing boys look at her.

"I'm honoured to meet you Mr. Lupin." she now understood how someone so subdued as Lupin became a master prankster. And then her eyes fell on the rat. She unconsciously recoiled when she noticed the hungry look he had on his chubby face. She almost stumbled back but Neville's comforting hand landed on her waist and kept her in place. Peter didn't seem to notice her behaviour but the others did and they exchanged glances.

Peter literally grabbed her hand and pulled it to his mouth. He reverently kissed her knuckles and she felt bile rose in her throat when he looked up at her with what he must assumed was a sultry look.

"A pleasure my lady" he purred and she was sure she heard Neville snort behind her. She plastered a fake smile on her lips and extracted her hand from his, resisting the urge to wipe it on her silken dress. Even though she preferred the simplest she really liked it. She just had to make sure to wash her hand extra hard later.

"Same" she answered monotonously and she received a raise brow from her grandpa who seemed bemused by her behaviour towards the young boy. She shrugged noncommittally. Albus decided to ask her later what was wrong and then turned her to the black haired youth who was staring at her rather intensely.

Hermione tried and succeeded to suppress her furious blush when she felt Sirius' cold hand touching her own. His smouldering grey eyes were focused on hers as he lifted her white hand to his parted lips and left a small peck on her knuckles. She felt like her hand was on fire and resisted the temptation to just wrench it from his iron grasp. She didn't know why she felt this way. This was_ Sirius! _Harry's godfather and the man she saved when she was fourteen. She couldn't have such strange feelings for him! Especially so soon and when she had mission to complete!

Sirius felt his heart beating ferociously as he slowly straightened and released her small hand. Her skin was warm and soft and he really wanted to know if it tasted as sweet as he thought but it was wholly inappropriate to actually lick her hand! Her face remained impassive but he caught a flare of insecurity in her endless orbs. For what she was uncertain he didn't know.

"Sirius Black" he spoke his name and couldn't help but be reminded of her little trick with his dear old mother. She blushed.

"Uh I met your mother and brother Mr. Black." she stuttered much to her discomfort and Luna and Neville's amusement. Her two friends exchanged knowing glances above the top of her head. James, Remus and Lily too noticed the electricity that the two individuals seemed to emanate. They grinned happily as they watched Sirius attempting to seduce Hermione without him even realizing it.

Albus' twinkling eyes were smiling at the two young adults in front of him.

_Ah young love!_

Peter's eyes were looking from the obviously enamoured Sirius to the more subtle Hermione as they kept staring at each other's eyes like they had found the biggest treasure. He felt his jealously flaring and his eyes narrowed into slits. How _dare _he? How dare he take away from him what belonged to him?

"Ah the music started!" Albus clapped his hands and that broke her out of her stupor.

"What?" she nearly croaked and blushed again.

"The dance!" Neville cut in and smoothly walked to her. "As the hostess you must open the dance Mya" he winked as he took Luna's hand.

"Grandpa?" she turned to find Albus whistling happily as he stared at the guests who cleared the dance floor and stared expectantly at her.

"Oh dear, I am too old to dance! Maybe you can find another partner?" Albus sighed dramatically and she felt the colour leaving her face as he walked away and the single males started approaching her. She felt like they were the vultures and this time she actually stepped back. A warm hand rested on her waist and she felt a hot breath ghosting across her exposed shoulder. She shivered and turned her head to look. Sirius was staring down at her with an indecipherable expression across his handsome features.

"Will you accept my hand in your grandfather's place my Lady?" he silkily asked and was thrilled when her cheeks flared red.

"As you wish" she sighed as he took her hand and led her to the middle on the dance floor.

**A/N:** Hope its okay...


	11. A Night to Remember

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Unfortunately my midterms are soon so I need all my free time to study so writing will have to wait! Sorry about that!

Also many thanks to my lovely beta, Maria Binger!

_**A Night to Remember...**_

Hermione breathed deeply as Sirius led her to the centre of the enormous room and everyone's eyes were upon them. She saw their various expressions from simple curiosity to shock and most amusing jealously directed at both her and her partner.

Apparently the single males found the fact that Sirius Black got the first dance with the beautiful heiress unacceptable and the females couldn't fathom the fact that said Mr. Black was staring at said young woman with shining eyes and a quite sexy smile plastered on his kissable lips. He may be disowned but he was still the Grand Duke Sirius Black III and quite rich and a pureblood! He was quite a catch but until now he never shown such open appreciation of just a single woman. He was a man whore and everyone knew that. And he actually lived up to his title. He welcomed it and made no motion to change how the wizarding society viewed him.

And now here he was dancing with the most sought after woman and looking at her like she was the sun to his everlasting night. His grey eyes were alight with warmth as she prettily blushed under the public scrutiny and his lips quirk at the corners with a fond smile as he twirled her around. The women gasped when he leaned in and whispered something to her ear that made her giggle. She answered back and he laughed out loud making her smile in return.

The elderly women stared pointedly at each other. Apparently tonight a new romance was slowly blooming...

88888

He was smiling.

He knew he was not supposed to show his feelings so openly, especially when his dear mother was watching his every move like a hawk with a distasteful sneer on her face, probably wishing Regulus was in his shoes, but he couldn't help his lips to stretch to a beatific smile as the younger girl in his arms blushed when she noticed all the stares directed at them. He delicately rested his hand on her waist and took her other hand in his and raised it to the standard position. She placed her own hand on his shoulder and he swallowed heavily when he felt fire spreading through out his whole body form such an innocent touch... And she didn't even touch his bare skin! He almost choked when he thought what it would feel like to have her soft white hands on his bare skin.

_No bad ideas Sirius! Bad dog!_

But he couldn't help but admire how her petite curvy body look clasped in that ethereal humongous dress of hers. And how her heavy chocolate hair fell to her waist and her face shone with the red tint on her ivory cheeks. She was stunning... More beautiful than any other woman he had ever seen and he had met fairly a lot. But every girl and woman he had taken the time to spent more time with, instead of just shagging, always ended up air heads and social-fame-money starved harpies that prayed that he'll take them and make them the newest Mrs. Black, a title the majority of the attendee females wanted badly. If judging by the outrageous disbelieving looks from said harpies his little show of affection -because that what his gestures were dubbed by the spectators- was quite unwelcome to them.

And the men didn't fair that well.

But that made him grit his teeth as he sent scathing glares at anyone who dared to even look at the pure angel in his arms. She was too pure, too innocent for them to be looking at her like that... With lust! Merlin help him she was _eighteen_! Just barely more than a child! And those perverts were practically undressing her with their eyes! He was so going to kill them if they didn't stop soon!

He suddenly sobered up when his eyes connected with his brother's. Regulus was staring at him with an amused smile on his face and his brows high in his hairline. He hadn't spoken to his little brother after his own graduation and before then they were enemies. Regulus viewed him as a traitor and Sirius couldn't stand the fact that his little brother, the boy he used to love more than anyone in the world had turned into a pureblooded bigot than treated the others of lesser blood like they were scum. He would never forget the pain that caused him the scene of Regulus taunting a small first year Muggle Born Gryffindor, calling her names and pushing her. He had hexed Reg's friends and declared that he was no more his sibling. He had seen the hurt look that flashed in his grey-blue eyes but before he could apologize Reg had called him a blood traitor and wished he was never born. Since that day they never spoke as siblings again.

But he could still decipher his younger brother's different expressions. Regulus was fairly amused and intrigued. He was watching his dance with Hermione with inquisitive eyes and when his gaze fell on the girl in Sirius' arms, his icy stare softened and his smile turned genuine. More so when Miss Dumbledore returned it with one of her brilliant smiles that caused Sirius' heart to clench painfully with no reason at all.

Not wanting to consider more his feelings for her, he leaned in her personal space and smirked when she shivered.

"I think your guests aren't please with you... Probably because you aren't acting like a_ hussy _searching for a suitable hubby... What an utter disappointment you are to the social gossipers Miss Dumbledore!"

She giggled and he smiled cheekily, happy that he made her laugh. She looked up at him, through her lashes and gave him an appreciative smile.

"That same goes for you Mr. Black... I have had heard so much about you and your... _philandering_ ways that before I walked through those doors I was sure I wouldn't meet you because you would have been away with some more than willing _hussy_" her innocent smile made him bark a loud laugh as he was immediately reminded of her little stand with his mother not half an hour ago.

"Oh my, Miss you really think that low of me?" he asked rather amused.

"Not at all" she answered cheekily back. "I just met you after all! I cannot pass judgement if I don't know you personally now can I?"

"Well my dear we need to rectify that" he smoothly replied and twirled her around before pulling her close to him once more. Finally Neville and Luna joined them and soon more couples started dancing around them, taking the spotlight off of them.

"And how you propose we do that Sir?" she asked smiling. Her eyes twinkled the same way her grandfather's did and he felt that she knew a lot more than she let on. Strange thought to have during this time but he was sure that she wasn't as innocent as he first thought. The fact that she managed to humiliate his mother and walk away unscathed spoke volumes of that very fact. What else could she possible hide? He vividly remembered that Albus and Alphie feared that she wanted to avenge her parents herself. Could she possible be planning something? She could do anything after all... Her Seer abilities made her an ominous opponent...

"By getting to know each other of course" he responded absentmindedly.

Hermione frowned as she watched the young version of the Sirius she knew and loved -not that way!- get lost in thought. She knew from the worry lines on his forehead that he was in deep thought and she didn't feel the need to know what was in his mind. Getting close to the Marauders was not something she actually planned. She was set on to not let her future come to pass and that meant that the Potters would have to live. And Sirius wouldn't spend half his life in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. But did that qualify as a valid reason for her and her friends to become acquaintances with the famous Marauders and Lily?

She must admit Lily was such a sweet and beautiful woman. She could see herself becoming friends with the fiery red head. She kind of reminded her of Ginny. And James was the exact replica of Harry that made her heart ache if she refused his olive branch. He wanted to be friends and she couldn't deny her need to see him again and again in order to be reminded of her Harry.

And Remus... _Oh Remus! _She was heart broken when the werewolf died back then along with his wife. Tonks had fallen first, diving in front of her husband and taking the killing curse instead of him. She couldn't bare to loose her beloved after all this time she spent trying to convince him they were perfect for each other. Remus was broken. He killed the responsible for his wife's death and became mad with grief. He fell in the hands of Bellatrix LeStrange like his elder friend did two years previously.

She still cried in her sleep for her favourite professor's death. He was like the uncle she never had, because of her parents being only children she never had siblings or uncles and aunts or cousins. She was always alone.

Sirius... Sirius was another matter all in itself. She used to like him as a teenager. Even after twelve years in prison he still had the famous Black beauty. Tall, dark and handsome he was every girls dream man with sinful good looks and the standard bad boy attitude. But she also disliked him... Curious thing, only Sirius managed to provoke such strong and contradicting emotions within her. She liked him but also couldn't stand him because of his light attitude when it came to life in general. She couldn't fathom the fact that he actually planned to spend the rest of his life simply relaxing and spending his money _after_ he was found innocent.

They had several fights when he did something she didn't approve concerning Harry and he always called her a _know it all swot_ that couldn't let Harry live a little. She so regretted her harsh words when she found out he didn't make it out the Ministry. She prayed for his forgiveness but never forgave herself.

So now could she form a relationship with Sirius? She could tell he was immature and much more lay back than when she knew him, product of his still young life and naivety of not yet having see death.

The feelings he awoke within her were indeed strong. She couldn't identify them but she was sure she still cared for him as a friend. And wasn't her plan to change the future? How could she help them if she wasn't close to them?

She noticed Sirius staring at her and a strange fluttering of her heart made her blush.

"Yes" she whispered as the dance ended and the rest of her guests clapped loudly. Sirius leaned in to hear her properly. "Yes I believe we should get to know each other better..."

A slow smile crossed his features as he brought her small hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Can't wait" he winked and took a step back as Neville stepped up and claimed her attention.

88888

"They make a good couple don't they?" Luna airily commented as Neville expertly swung her around. As a pureblood in both his previous and current life he had taken dance lessons and he was an excellent dancer. Luna too was outstanding on the dance floor. Hermione on the other hand seemed highly uncomfortable having people stare at her. So she avoided this kind of assemblies like the plague.

"Yes" Neville's blues eyes took in Hermione's smiling face as Sirius said something to her. Her eyes were glued to his handsome face and they both seemed completely oblivious to all the others. "He is good for her..."

"So I take it you got over her?" Luna's seemingly innocent question stopped him in his tracks as he stumbled on his feet and his wide eyes stared at his partner's dreamy stare.

"What?" he choked out flustered. Luna smiled benignly.

"I know you were in love with our Hermione, Nev" she spoke sweetly and he gulped as his eyes dropped to the floor, embarrassment making his throat feel swollen. "Don't be ashamed. I was the only one who knew this. Although you weren't so subtle when you spent hours staring at her, no one else made the correct assumption."

"She was the first person to help me" he murmured as he continued to stare at his feet. "She didn't make fun of me when I asked for her help to locate Trevor when we first met. She helped me! And she always helped me study and in potions she tolerated Snape's insults if that meant she could assist me... She was always kind to me... And without me realizing it I fell for her... I never told her or anyone. I didn't want her to feel bad. Or weird around me..."

"She wouldn't" Luna convincingly said and he looked up. "She is too nice to act like that. You should tell her..."

"No reason now" he sighed as he resumed the dance. "I still love her but not romantically any more. I think through everything that happen this past month my feelings turned more brotherly than romantic. It will cause unnecessary discomfort and damage to our relationship."

"Are you sure?" Luna looked past his shoulder at their charge. "She would like to know."

"Please Luna" he begged. The blond sighed heavily and shrugged her shoulders.

"As you wish" she smiled and pulled back to clap loudly when the dance ended. Neville bowed his head and walked to Hermione who was smiling at Sirius.

"Can I have this dance, beautiful?" he smirked at her and her answering smile was warm.

"Lead on handsome" she giggled and they twirled away from a frowning Sirius who was watching their exchange thoughtfully.

"And what did you and Sirius speak about?" Neville was serious. Hermione glared at him but he just lifted an eyebrow.

"He wants to get to know me better." she sulkily replied. After the Hogwarts Battle Neville and Luna stopped feeling threaten by her death glares. Something to do with seeing her cry.

"And what do you want?"

"I think we have no real option here" she murmured as both flashed bright smiles to everyone that spun close to them. "If we want to change the future we must have some sort of relationship with the key targets. And the Marauders and Lily are the important."

"I see" Neville caught sight of the pretty red head that worked at the shop Hermione picked her dress from and he winked at her. She blushed and stumbled causing her date to knock into another dancing couple.

"You are so bad" she chuckled as he smugly laughed.

"I know" he breathed and suddenly frowned. "Do you think it was right of us to trick Albus?"

Hermione's eyes immediately landed on said man who was happily dancing and chatting with Mrs. Longbottom. The night of the Order meeting she had decide to reveal something to her grandpa. She needed to save Regulus so all her energy would be focused on that part of her plan. That meant that she needed Albus to save the ones she wouldn't be able. Like the Prewett brothers who were supposed to be killed by five Death Eaters, including her old stalker, Antonin Dolohov this month. She had said to her gramps that she had a rather vivid dream of two red headed men fighting five dressed in black figures and she had the feeling it will happen soon. Hopefully he took the necessary precautions to assure their safety.

As for Antonin she had her own plans concerning the rat faced murderer. After the Ministry fiasco the vile man had become obsessed with her. Apparently she was promised to him by the dark lord if they managed to capture her alive and he was livid when Greyback dared touch her. She had come across him after Harry's death and he managed to torture her again with the_ Cruciatus_ when he threatened to harm her parents. She let him torment her and then the bastard _Imperio 'd_ her father and made him slit her own mother's throat. He then killed himself, all in front of her. The Order saved her before Antonin had the chance to do anything to her but she never forgot her parents' empty stares. And Antonin of her current present will pay the price for his future actions.

Soon the ball ended after she practically danced with everyone in the room. James made a point on showing her who was in his opinion worth her while and who was worse than dragon dung. She had a very interesting conversation with Remus about the new minister and she almost reveal the fact she knew about his lycanthropy. She made a mental note to start producing the Wolfsbane potion soon. She faked a need to sit down after only thirty seconds in Wormtail's arms and he unhappily assist her to her seat. She had noticed the predatory glint in his watery eyes when he eyed her but she decided to not bother.

Alphard spent the time teasing her about how she had not one but two Black's running after her and she laughed. Regulus was quite intelligent and when she asked him his opinion on Muggle Borns he actually seemed uncomfortable when he parroted his mother's words. She knew he had already started changing opinions! She could save him!

So all in all it was surely not a bad night!

**A/N: **So this is my only story that I changed a very important part of the plot. In the beginning I wanted for her not to get along with Sirius. You can tell by his words that until he met her he didn't trust her. He doesn't mistrust her now but he isn't in love with her yet. Yes his feelings are strong but remember he has never known romantic love so he will fight it tooth and nail!

And of course Hermione has her own agenda. She has plans and falling in love it's not one of them...

Any questions are welcome!


	12. Dinner at Grimauld Place

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** So sorry for the long wait but real life issues are more important. Sorry again and thanks for all the reviews! But the next chapter is ready and I will post it next week... Many thanks to my beta Maria Binger!

_**Dinner at Grimmauld Place...**_

Sirius was lying on his huge bed the night after, thinking of the utterly charming young girl he had the pleasure of meeting and dancing with. She wasn't what he expected her to be that was for sure! She was pleasant, polite and charming. She wasn't a total snob as he thought, not even close. She was smart and pretty and all in all pretty much perfect.

The fact that she would go to his old house, Grimmauld Place, was a bother to him but he decided he could give her the benefit of the doubt. The girl had no idea about who his mother and his family in general -with few exceptions- were, she merely thought they were typical pureblooded people who only cared about their money and the next assembly they'll attend until they found their future husband or wife.

And it enraged him the fact that Walburga obviously had her eyes set on Hermione for Regulus' _bride to be_. She was too pure and perfect to be tainted with the likes of them!

But he could not do anything about it. She wouldn't go alone, thankfully. Her two escorts will accompany her and Walburga will be more restrained with two extra aristocrats there as well. Her hopes for a union between the Black and the Dumbledore families will probably stop her from doing some grave mistake, like mentioning her almost religious devotion to the dark lord's ideas. She should know about what happened to Hermione's family and friends and that should have shake her badly.

Voldemort made a grave mistake at attacking so openly three of the oldest and most pure wizarding families in Europe. The majority of his supporters were now starting to realize that what he truly wanted was not a pure, Muggle-free wizarding society but one that everyone will bow down to him and he would be the ultimate ruler. If the Lysander's and Rose's were attacked then what about the Black's or Potter's or Crouch's?

No one was safe until they declared their devotion to the dark lord and agreed to bow to him. But a Black knelt to no one.

If there was a thing he inherited from his dear family was their aristocratic pride and his parents put on him so many rules and restraints that he was left with a deep hatred for the loss of his freedom. He would never become someone else's servant as long as he lived. He'll choose death over slavery any time as long as no one he cared about died.

And Sirius Black was not about to let a perfectly normal girl fall into his mother's claws. Oh no, if Regulus wanted Miss Dumbledore then he would have to fight him tooth and nail to have her. _Not that he wanted her of course!_

He just found her incredibly attractive and witty but he didn't see her like that!

Of course not!

Sirius Black only lusted after women; never fall for one... And Hermione Dumbledore was no different than any other woman in his mind's eye.

88888

"I feel like I'm going to my execution" Hermione mumbled as Luna pinned a delicate white rose in her simple bun. She was wearing a very simple but elegant strapless black dress and black pumps with a simple silver necklace (spelling ROCK because she felt a little rebellious) and a silver bracelet. Luna chose a simple yellow dress (really no matter in what timeline she was, Luna will always have her own sense of fashion!) with turquoise pumps and her hair in pigtails. She was charmingly unique and managed to look pretty in such outrageous clothes.

Neville, having gone with black wizard robes and black dress shoes, was eyeing the butterfly on Luna's left pigtail as he casually leaned against Hermione's door frame, watching the two girls conversing.

"Interesting accessory you have there Lu" he offhandedly commented, his eyes curious and when Hermione glared at him, he just shrugged.

"Oh thank you Neville!" she sunnily chirped, her hands playing with the wings. "I took the idea from Parvati Patil back in my third year when the foreign schools came. Remember Mione?"

"Oh yes" the older girl nodded. "McGonagall wasn't so impressed though... She told her to take it off. Shame really. I may not liked it but it looked good on her hair."

"Yes" the blond replied as she dreamily eyed the red rose Neville had in his jacket's pocket. "Is it time to go? I feel hungry!"

"Yeah I came for that actually" he pushed away from the door and looked back over his shoulder. "Albus said we can use his floo to go to Grimmauld Place. And we can come back the same way. But we must hurry or we are going to be late... And from what little I know of her, Walburga doesn't appreciate tardiness."

"Oh I'm sure she'll make an exception for her future daughter in law!" came Luna's airy reply as the three passed through the door. Hermione stumbled and almost fell on her bum if not for Neville's steady hand on her back. Her pale cheeks flushed with colour and her eyes lightened with indignation as she stood straight and glared at her two friends, one acting like she said nothing absurd and the other muffling his laughs.

"I will not marry Regulus!" she hissed, anxiously looking around to make sure no one was watching. "I just want to save him! Now stop insinuating it and let's go!"

She marched on, not caring if they followed or not. Luna turned to Neville.

"Say... you think I should tell her Regulus was not the brother I had in mind?" her voice was honestly curious, not a hint of mischievousness playing in her dreamy tone. Her dark haired companion laughed and offered her his arm.

"No I think we should let her discover it herself" he proposed and the blond pigtails flew as she nodded in agreement.

88888

Hermione wasn't impressed. She knew the parlour of Grimmauld Place should have caused her to feel awed by it's extravagant decorations and obviously priceless antiques. But she had stayed in this place many times before so she felt the coldness and arrogance emanating from every pore of the tasteless room and the hostess herself.

No matter her beautiful face and elegance or the well mannerism of her every move as she welcomed her guests with the utmost polite cheerfulness and showed them her house, Hermione still got the chilly feeling of being judged, evaluated to make sure she was perfect enough to continue the royal Black lineage by marrying her only -as she insisted to refer to her second son- son and heir. Oh Hermione wasn't stupid, she knew that Walburga's true purpose of having her for dinner and accepting Luna and Neville as well was to assured that Hermione was going to end up as Regulus' bride.

If the old woman had her way by this time tomorrow she and Regulus would be already married.

Regulus himself was dressed similar to Neville, with the exception of a Slytherin green tie. He was tall and handsome, a true Black with his blue-grey eyes sparkling with amusement at his mother's subtle but persistent recommendations of their future wedding.

"I'm so sorry about my dear mother" he whispered at Hermione's ear when he was allowed to escort her to the huge dining room, the house elves already having prepared their dinner with Mrs. Black's best cutlery. Hermione sat at her left with Regulus right across from her and Neville to her left and Luna to Regulus left. The food was delicious and perfectly made but Hermione couldn't help but worry that she was going to be poisoned every time she took a bite.

Thankfully the dinner only lasted an hour... The longest hour in her short life, she might add. Walburga attempted to ask numerous questions about Hermione's past life but every time Regulus cut her with smooth commendations about some new interesting piece of gossip he had heard, like for example an acquaintance of theirs had done something or what his friends decisions about their careers and his own decision to join the Ministry as an intern lawyer. Hermione was surprised by that, she had no idea Regulus hoped to join the Magical Enforcement Law team.

She wished to have time to speak alone with him but his mother was always there. Whenever one of them tried to start a conversation of a topic she didn't approve she made a point of talking, rather loudly, to everyone, asking pointless questions and rudely interrupting them. The best word to describe the Black Mistress was spoiled and egocentric. She hated not to be and her family the centre of attention.

But the perfect chance came when Regulus asked her what she thought of their beautiful house.

"Beautiful I must say. At least the parts I have seen!" she laughed and he joined her, his deep tone strongly reminded her of the older Sirius' barks of laughter and she almost choked on her drink.

Now it was not the time for having heart breaking flashbacks! The man was alive and well! _And quite handsome too..._

"Would you like to see more?" Regulus stood fluently and offered her his hand and pulled her up in one motion. "Mother" his mother stopped talking to the other two victims, _er guests_, and turned to her son, eyeing their clasped hands. So did Luna and Neville who exchanged private smirks, ignoring the deep scowl marring Hermione's features as she glared at them. "I'll take Miss Dumbledore to a tour if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, Reggie" she enthused, Regulus wincing at the horrid nickname. Her grey eyes sparkled with satisfaction as he bowed deeply to his other two guests.

"Would either of you wished to join us, Lady Lovegood, Lord Lysander?" he asked, his eyes curiously looking between the two people.

"No I'd rather not" Neville waved him off and turned to engaged Mrs. Black to a new conversation about the magical plants of England.

"I'm too tired" Luna smiled at her and then her pale eyes turned to Regulus who was watching her curiously. His eyes had slightly widened when the eccentric girl had walked out the fireplace, his stare immediately landing on her special outfit and her carefree expression. "Have fun! Be careful of the Nargles though, they do tend to live in old houses and can cause a lot of mischief!"

"What?" Regulus couldn't help but ask but Luna had already turned and joined the conversation with Nev and Walburga. Hermione was softly laughing as she gently placed her hand of his arm and he turned his inquisitive eyes on her.

"Please do not bother. Dear Luna has the most bizarre beliefs all the time! Shall we?" she nodded towards the doors and after a bewildered stare sent the blond's way he pulled her away.

88888

"_Regulus_? Really?" Sirius couldn't help the sarcastic tint colouring his voice as he and the rest of the Marauders sat on a table at the Three Broomsticks. They had come for their usual drinks and fun about half an hour ago and their topic of conversation was the trio from France. Or more specifically the fact that they were currently dining at Sirius parents' house and his mother was planning the wedding between Regulus and Hermione. He just couldn't believe it.

"Why not?" Remus demanded as he sipped from his firewhiskey, feeling the liquid burning down his throat. "He's rich, handsome and a pure blood. According to the gossipers he's the perfect candidate for her!"

"And what about the other two?" James curiously asked. Lily had really liked Hermione and gushed and gushed about her new friend.

"Ah" Peter chirped in, his watery eyes innocent but the glint returned every time he looked at the sulking mutt across from him. "Apparently all think that Miss Rose and Mr. Lysander are together but keep it a secret to be announced after the properly amount of time for them to mourn their lost ones. Hermione is the only one publicly thought available."

"I see" James nodded and chanced a sly glance at Sirius who was looking away, his mouth tight and eyes hard, his chair balancing on two legs. "And _someone_ is getting jealous that he has so many rivals, a certain _brother_ of his also?"

"What are you talking about, Prongs" Sirius growled as he sharply turned around, his chair falling back on all four legs with a bang. "I'm not jealous about anything! It's just that Regulus is not enough! You know my brother don't you? The arrogant evil git who will probably join that psychopathic killer within a year?"

"Sirius!" Remus admonished him angrily, no one noticing the way Peter flinched and his eyes flashed guiltily. He swallowed thickly. Remus was talking again. "You do not know that! Just because Regulus believes that purebloods are superior, doesn't mean he'll join You Know Who!"

"Oh please!" Sirius scoffed angrily as he banged a fist on the table, earning a few raised brows. "I know my family better than you do, Moony. I know what they represent. What I represent, no matter how rich or pure our blood is, we are still consider Death Eaters by everyone... Even I receive suspicious stares when people learn my last name. And Regulus is just the perfect son. _Of course_ he'll join!"

"So this is what this is all about?" James suddenly seemed angry as he politely placed his goblet on the table and glared at his best friend. "You don't just think Regulus is unworthy of her. You think _you_ are unworthy of her..."

"What?" Sirius chuckled merrily at James absurd words and shook his head.

"You heard me" James insisted and leaned closer to his friend. "You know who attacked her family... Your dear_ cousin_ Bella was there. We all know it... You think you are not good enough for her because of your family... You my friend, are feeling guilty for your family's crimes! That is the reason you can't admit you like her!"

"No!" Sirius shouted and jumped to his feet, his grey eyes burning with fury. "_I. Do. Not. Like. Her. _Period! I certainly do not feel guilty for other people's crimes! She is still unworthy of me! She's just a girl, I only date women! I felt sorry for her, yes. Bad? Certainly! But guilty? No way! Bella is a crazy bitch but _not_ my responsibility!"

"You are absolutely right!" James too stood at his feet. "Glad you saw the light! Now you only have to convince yourself as well and we are done!"

Sirius groaned in exasperation, threw a handful of galleons on the table and apparated away in a huff.

"Poor man" Remus drunk the rest of his drink and sighed deeply.

"Yeah" James pushed his glasses on his nose and sighed as he stared at the spot his best friend just stood. "He has it pretty bad and he's not even realizing it!"

Peter remained silent.

88888

"And this is my room" Regulus opened the door to a room she had only once visit. The bed hangings were vividly green and the room seemed alive. He was unusually tidy for a young man and he had a lot of books, that weren't there before... Or after... Oh whatever!

"It fits you perfectly" she murmured as she looked around. Regulus seemed fidgety, nervous and she realized that he was every few minutes touching his left forearm. Her heart froze and she swallowed heavily when she realize that it was the dark mark he was touching. Regulus had joined the Death Eaters his last year at Hogwarts..._Th__is_year. And he stole the Horcrux the summer after his graduation, the exact date unknown but from her visions and his pale face she knew the time was coming. But when?

She wanted so desperately to grab the young man and tell him he could trust her, that she could help him but she feared that she would only scare him away. With her hand midway up a bookshelf, a sudden thought made her freeze. _He knew..._Voldemort must have known she was coming here today... But since Albus also knew he couldn't exactly order Regulus to kidnap her... But the Death Eaters that attacked the Dumbledore Manor at France weren't only his most trust worthy. Meaning probably every one knew about her special... _talent._

She looked up and turned discreetly at the younger Black. He was so much like his older brother that her heart gave a stutter. _So young to die such a violent death_. His dead body was forever doomed to serve at the dark lord's commands, whilst residing under the dark lake. She clenched her teeth angrily. No she would _not _allow it!

And then her eyes landed on a board she remembered all too well. A board full of articles about the Dark Lord. Pictures of him when he was still a student and the very few older ones. Pictures he undoubtedly allowed to be taken. She gasped loudly and his eyes followed her line of sight and he paled when he saw what she saw. He recomposed himself quickly and tried to act nonchalant.

"Just curious that is..." he laughed but she could hear the panicked hint in his tone. He wasn't proud about what he had done she could tell.

_"He_ was there you know" she suddenly whispered, her eyes glued to a photo of a very young and handsome Tom Marvolo Riddle. "When my parents died... I saw him right before we leave... He called out to me... But they wouldn't let me fight him... Or surrender myself... He killed them all... _Tortured _them first... I remember when we heard the screams from inside. Neville's parents sent us away. They kept him back as long as they could. He had to leave his parents to their death just so he could save me..."

Regulus stayed quiet, his face paper white and his eyes wide. He was breathing harshly as she continued her story.

"All because he wanted _me._.. Because he wanted to control the future..." she turned to him and rather plainly, unemotionally stated "because I'm a true Seer..._That's_ why he killed them all..."

Knowledge flashed in his orbs but he acted surprised. She would have been convinced he didn't know if she hadn't known for sure what he was. She smiled knowingly at him as she turned to the pictures.

"He's so... _inhuman_ don't you think?" she had her head tilted to the side as she studied the pictures. "Seems almost... _unnatural_ to be so void of all emotions. _Like he has no soul"_ she didn't imagined his loud, disbelieving gasp and she turned to face him. His face was now deathly white, his eyes wide with pure fear shining in them and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"How do-"

"Know?" she smiled at him, amused. "I'm a seer remember? I know things..."

He opened his mouth to say something but then...

_"Hermione? Come down please! It's time to go home!"_

She couldn't resist rolling her eyes but before he could walk away she gently grasped his shoulder and he turned to look at her, apprehension in his childlike eyes, his age apparent in the fear reflecting there.

"If you need help... or just to talk to someone... _Please_ remember I'm always here..." she pleaded with him but his suddenly ashamed eyes fell away.

"Please do not worry yourself for me, Miss Dumbledore. I'm not worthy of your time..." he turned to leave but this time her grip was not gentle.

"I already know your love for _tattoos"_ he paled more and she was sure he was about to faint. "But I'm still_ here_... and willing to help you any way I can... Do not forget it Regulus _please..._"

She walked away, feeling a strange protective fluttering in her heart for the young, terrified boy behind her. He was so young, guided by his parent's wrong beliefs and made some pretty bad choices... But he did redeemed himself in her past paying a horrifying price... This time she'll make sure he'll live to restore his relationship with his big brother...

After all she owed at least that to Sirius.

She smiled to herself as she bid the Black's goodbye and felt a heavy burden leaving her shoulders...

**A/N:** So this story is officially completely out plotted. We have 18 chapters and an epilogue left. All I have to do is write the chapters!

I must warn you now the end is not what you suspect!

Next chapter's title:

_**Blue and Bronze...**_

Any guesses?


	13. Blue and Bronze

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** I hope you'll like it...

So I wasn't planning to update now... But I just got a lovely review from **Julia,**anonymously so I have no other way to answer but this! Thanks so much for your review! And all of you, both sighed or anonymous, thank you so much for your support!

This chapter is a special thank you to all anonymous reviewers, my only way to properly thank them!

_**Blue and Bronze...**_

"Where's Albus?" she asked as she walked in Neville's room without bothering to knock. The owner was lying face down on his bed, his face buried in a thick volume about the plants in the British Isles with a focused look upon his face and his bottom lip between his teeth. From as far as she could remember she and Neville shared this quirk. Chewing their bottom lip when in deep thought or studying. In her case though it also indicated that if everyone dared to interrupt her then he better be prepared for the consequences.

Luna was lounging on one of his comfy armchairs near the fireplace dressed in a very eccentric bohemian dress that reached her knees. She was staring at the high ceiling, softly humming a song about Knork -something she believed in. Apparently her mother used to sing that song to her when she was little.

"Don't you mean _'gramps'_?" Neville asked without turning to look and missed the glare she sent his way.

"Oh shush you!" she snapped and threw herself at another of his armchairs. It was afternoon, almost five o'clock and after their lunch that day she hadn't seen her grandfather, he had left for an _'errand' _and they hadn't any news from him since.

"He said he was going to have a nice chat with some old friends. I think that's the code for _'Order meeting that I'm not going to tell you about because I think you'll just jump to the chance to kick some Death Eater's butt'_. I'm fairly certain he and Alphard are quite sure you are out for blood." Luna dreamily provided as she lifted her left hand and showed Hermione her newly done fingernails, all in bring yellow polish.

"And they are correct" Neville said as he noisily closed his book and stretched before he rose to his long feet and turned to the two girls, eyeing Hermione with patience. "I'm going to guess, from the deviant glint in your eye right now, that you are glad he's not here and that you have some plans... Plans we won't like very much..."

"You can take Trelawney's place you know" Hermione offered politely with a huge grin that didn't reach her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Luna jumped to her feet and stretched like a cat.

"We are going to destroy the Horcrux that resides at Hogwarts." she stated calmly and her two friends froze at their actions. "Now."

88888

_"Ah Miss Dumbledore...__Or should __I__ say Miss Granger?"_ came the eerie voice of the sorting hat. The trio had gone in her grandfather's office in the purpose of obtaining the sword of Gryffindor.

Apparently the sword was lastly used by a gallant knight three hundred years ago to kill a basilisk that plagued his village. The man had been poisoned and killed by the beast's venom but he managed to stab the creature. Hermione placed the hat on top of her head and waited. Needless to say she was utterly shocked by the hat's words.

"How do you know?" she whispered loudly and Luna and Neville exchanged glances.

_"I know a lot of things my dear girl. I once belonged to Godric Gryffindor himself as you already know and the four founders cast several enchantments on me to assure that __I__ would remain able to continue doing my duties, correctly. Sorting the students to the right house__,__ counting their strongest personality tra__it__s and fate."_

"Fate?" she repeated bewildered. She never thought that the hat would be able to know anyone's future.

_"Yes Miss Granger. Didn't you ever wonder why you ended up in Gryffindor, when you so obviously belonged in Ravenclaw? Do not get me wrong, dear child, your courage and chivalry __are__ unmatched but you also possessed traits from all the other houses. You were__-and still are-__hard working and faithful, the smartest witch of the last few centuries and quite conniving and cunning. You have a dark __streak__ in you but your light manages to overbalance it in your favour...__So why were you placed in Gryffindor? Simple my child__.__ Harry Potter was never meant to survive all alone. He would need someone who __c__ould stand by him, who would assured he'll stay alive until he achieved his own fate...__You were that one...__You, along with Mr. Weasley were chosen by __the __fate__s__ to assist Mr. Potter to his goal..."_

"But he's dead" she whimpered and the hat's amused chuckle made her gnashed her teeth.

_"He was...__But you changed that...__You changed that when you decide__d__ you were going to come back...__Don't you see Miss Granger? Harry Potter is no longer the Chosen One...__You are...__That's why the fat__e__s gave you the precious gift of __see__ing the future...__Your old memories help you but there were a lot you didn't know...__You are the last chance of the human kind (and do__n__o__t think it__ i__s only the wizarding world Voldemort is after.)__. __The fat__e__s __have __already intervened enough..."_

"What do you mean? They only chose Harry and now me!" she rebuked the hat's statements with strong belief and again the hat laughed.

_"You are the third Chosen Miss Granger...__Mr. Potter was the second...__Before him the fates had chosen someone else...__Someone powerful enough who could change the world for the better...__But unfortunately he was de__f__ected by his way by a dark wizard and his purity was permanently tainted. He was no longer fit to carry that burden...__He would not be able to resist the temptation's as you and Mr. Potter so many times did...__So the role passed to another pure soul that came to earth many years later...__Do you see Miss Granger?"_

"Oh Merlin..." she breathed, realization hitting her like a sack of bricks. "Dumbledore..._Albus Dumbledore_ was the first chosen one!" Neville was on his feet in milliseconds, his eyes wide and his breath caught in throat. Luna stayed seated, calmly looking up with a long, suffering sigh.

_"Correct... But he fell for the young charismatic Gellert Grindelwald's words and beliefs and his pure soul, who balanced the dark and light perfectly, was tainted. As a young lad he was intrigued by the Hallows. But after his mother's death he started returning to his previous self... Gellert made him forget everyone and everything and then his young sister's death, who they never learnt who was the responsible one, pushed him over the edge. He is not dark... But he would do anything to achieve the Greater Good... And he can be tempted... Guilt is the first step to damnation my girl... Especially that kind of guilt... But now I think it's time for you to go... You have a mission and I hinder you from it... Remember... The right choice is not what you may think... Fates have a weird sense of humour..."_

"What?" she confusedly asked but the hat stayed silent and something really hard landed on her head and she yipped, pulling the hat off of her and grabbing the magnificent sword of Gryffindor. The huge ruby was glinting under the candle's light and Hermione stared at it for a long moment. The last time she had seen it, it was set on fire, on top of Neville's head during the Final Battle.

"What was all that about?" Neville demanded as he took the blade from her hands when they started shaking slightly.

"Nothing..." she bit out, the previous minutes disappearing from her mind as she focused solely on her mission. "Come on, we need to hurry... Who knows how long we have until Albus' return?"

88888

"This is kind of freaky" Luna commented with an emotionless voice as she stared around her at the endless rows of hidden things.

"What did you expect?" Neville bemusedly asked. "This is the place where students hid things for a thousand years! And if you think how many have passed all these years this room must be larger than Hogwarts itself!"

"Thank Merlin then that I know exactly where the diadem is hidden..." Hermione marched on with determined pace as she vividly recalled that night, more than three months ago, that she, Harry and Ron had run in the room in search of the same thing she was currently looking for. She could practically hear her two friends whispering as they searched, she could see the three Slytherins attacking them, the bright light of the _Avada Kedavra_ that she barely managed to dodge by Vincent Crabbe, she could hear Malfoy's screams and she could smell the awful stench of burning wood and even flesh as the _Fiend Fyre_ killed the young boy. The fire he, himself had started.

"Here it is" she was standing in front of the very ugly statue of the warlock, the diadem on top of it's head, dirty from all the years. She felt the dark aura it emanated and the allure of the magical artefact itself. The famous diadem that gifted the wearer with extraordinary wisdom. She felt the faint temptation growing stronger but a simple image of Harry's brilliant green eyes snapped her out of her reverie. "The sword" she spoken evenly as she grasped the diadem and made a small wooden table materialize next to her.

"Maybe one of us should do it" Luna stepped in and took Hermione's forearm, her eyes surprisingly gentle. Neville made to take her place in front of the Horcrux but Hermione pushed them both back.

"No" she shook her head and extended her hand for the sword. "I'm already used to it's dark aura. I had a Horcrux around my neck for eight hours every day for months! I know how it's going to fight me... I need you to stay back and make sure I wont succumb to it's words... or any tricks the fragment of soul inside this thing may play on me... Ron told me the last piece of Riddle's soul in the locket used all his fears against him, even producing a visual of his worst nightmare in order to stop him... If you see I'm failing, do not hesitate... Destroy it at any costs... _Do you understand_?"

"Yes" they answered in unison and took a step back. Hermione took a calming breath and approached the table, where the diadem was innocently sitting. Her grip on the sword tightened and she lifted it with both hands above her head, her eyes determined. She closed them and brought the sword down with all her might...

_"Hermione?"_

She gasped and turned around only to come face to face with Harry. He was dressed in the outfit he wore the last day he lived, his glasses askew on his pale, bloodied face and his green eyes, flaming with rage as tears leaked down his cheeks.

"It's not real Hermione!" she vaguely registered Neville's voice but she pushed it in the back of her mind as she stared at her dead best friend who was staring accusingly at her.

_"How could you leave me Hermione?" _Harry's voice was hoarse and raspy and sent chills down her spine. _"How could you live with yourself after you let me to die!"_

"NO!" she desperately yelled, in her distressed state not noticing the white fog stopping Luna and Neville from coming to her. "I didn't know! I swear I didn't! You left without telling us! Without telling _me_!"

_"YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU LEFT ME TO GO DIE ALONE!"_

She reached for him, her face deadly pale and tears streaming down her cheeks, her heart beating ferociously and her lungs felt like they would burst any minute now. She stumbled back when Harry's place took her first real love... Ronald Weasley, tall and broken, his eyes dead.

_"I knew you always preferred him...__I mean after he died you were never the same...__But I thought you cared for me too..."_

"I did... I DO!" she sobbed as her grip tightened, her fingers reaching all the way around the handle and biting into her own flesh.

_"You did not...__You left me all alone...__You didn't even say good bye...__I lost my brother, friend and the girl I love__d__ that night and you didn't care one iota..."_

"Ron-"

Again his image dissolved to be replaced by an elderly couple with brown hair and eyes. They were covered in blood and bruises and red streams of blood made their way down their chins.

Her strangled gasp was stopped by her mother's voice.

_"How could you did this to us? You took away our memories and sent us away...__He found us-__"_

_"Torture__d__ us! That woman used some spell on us...The pain-__"_

_"Oh the unimaginable pain! I screamed for death-__"_

_"And then he came...__He used me against your mother...__I carved her with a kitchen knife-__"_

"STOP!" Hermione screamed, her hands gripping her head, the sword pressing to her temple as she pressed it to her head. The cool metal brought her out of her dream like state and she stared through her bleary eyes around her, trying to focus beyond the images of her broken parents.

_"Maim__ed__ us-__"_

"Hermione, it's not real!" she heard Luna's terrified voice and saw her and Neville shooting spell after spell to an invisible barrier trapping her inside.

_"My blood spilled all over-__"_

She turned around and saw the diadem shining a sick green light, a visible mist circling it and she could hear Tom Riddle's smooth voice inviting her in.

_"Wear it...Feel the power...It belongs to you..."_

_"Shut. UP!"_she screamed as she lifted the sword and brought it down, unconsciously channel a part of her own magical energy through the blade, and smashed the ancient jewellery in half. An unearthly scream was heard as dark, thick liquid spilt out the diadem, the smell unbearable as the light got stronger and stronger and she stumbled back in the arms of Neville who along with Luna run to her side the second the force field was not stopping them. The light was almost blinding and she closed her eyes just as it exploded, roughly thrusting them across the room. Neville took the full force of the impact as she was safely cushioned in his arms but the emotional ride she just went through, along with the diadem's effects proved too much for her. She succumbed to the darkness making it's way to the sides of her eyesight and tears continued leaking.

88888

"Do you think she'll be glad to see us Albus?" Lily Potter asked for the tenth time as she and the Marauders, minus Peter who had left, saying something about having to visit a friend of his that he had forgotten about, made the way up the stairs following Albus, who was leading them to Hermione's private quarters. After the Order meeting where Fabian and Gideon had confirmed that they were attacked, just as Hermione had predicted, and named the Death Eaters that managed to escape the trap Albus set up for them, she had approached him and asked if she could visit his granddaughter. James and Remus jumped to the opportunity as well and Sirius acted nonchalant, trying to pretend he wasn't too bothered with actually visiting. Albus had agreed and now here they were.

"Of course Mrs. Potter. Hermione spoke very fondly of you after your meeting. I dare say she will be overly happy to see you all again..." Albus calmed her with his twinkling eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I heard she had dinner with dear ol' mum last night" Sirius spoke, his voice neutral but colder that normal. He didn't approve her decision to accept Regulus' invitation after all. He knew his mother and how her mind worked. And he knew his brother and he was sure that Regulus wanted the new shiny toy in town so he could prove to their mother that he was the best son by snatching the perfect pureblood princess as his bride and future Mistress of the House of Black.

"She did and she told me Regulus gave her a tour of the house. Apparently Hermione found your room quite interesting Mr. Black. And your taste somewhat amusing because she kept giggling every time she mentioned your_ fine _wall décor... Is there anything extremely funny about your old chamber Mr. Black?"

Sirius face had turned a rather nice shade of puce, his mouth closing and opening like a fish and a blush started from down his neck and slowly travelled to his cheeks. James and Remus, who knew what Hermione had found so amusing, were openly grinning at their embarrassed friend. Lily, who may not know for sure, had a vague idea about what Sirius could possible had in his old room. Or more likely what kind of_ 'wall décor'_ Hermione mentioned.

"No nothing..." he choked_. Oh Merlin she had seen his room!_

"Hey Siri what do-"

_BOOM!_

A loud explosion shook the castle and the five people walking down the corridor stopped in their tracks. Albus' face turned stony as he tilted his head upwards.

"The seventh floor" he whispered and then he started running with a speed and agility that quite contradicted his old age. They followed him, keeping their ears open for a new noise as they climbed the stairs two at a time and saw black smoke coming from a corridor they knew the Room of Requirement was located. The pulse of powerful and dark magic lingered in the air around the great oak door that was refusing to open no matter what spells the headmaster used.

"What the hell happened?" James yelled as he too started throwing hexes at the door, hoping beyond hope it would bulge.

"Dark Magic" Lily whispered as Albus' fury was evident on his stony expression. Before they could say more the door creaked and they stepped back, their wands pointing at the dark shadows coming out. Albus' blue eyes widened and his wand hand dropped when he saw who was there.

Lily gasped and brought her hands to her mouth as James swore loudly and Remus kept his wand up, not knowing if he should trust it was truly them or impostors. Sirius' wand on the other hand had dropped the moment he caught sight of the unconscious girl.

Luna Rose was standing next to Neville Lysander, both looking worse for wear, their clothes ripped and cuts and bruises covering their faces and arms. But what was more frightening was the unconscious figure of Hermione Dumbledore held in Neville's arms like a limp doll. Her long hair were unruly, her skin almost transparent and blood travelled down the side of her head. But that wasn't enough... Her magical aura, actually visible as a faint red and gold light around her body was tainted with dark patches that fought against the brightly coloured light.

Hermione was practically covered in Dark Magic, emanating from her pores and hurting her...

"What is the meaning of this!" Albus' strong voice held so much fury that Sirius felt sorry for the two young adults in front of him. Red sparkles were erupting from his wand tip as he shook in wrath as he walked forward and rudely took his young grandchild in his arms. Neville and Luna exchanged a guilty look but when they turned to face Albus their eyes were detached and cool.

"I'm afraid we are not allowed to disclose that information, Albus" Neville's robotic answer made Sirius want to hex him.

"What?" now they actually stepped back from the obviously enraged headmaster.

"Hermione forbade us to say anything to you or anyone else about what happened here tonight... If you want to know, you'll have to ask her when she wakes up..." Luna flicked her hair out of her pale eyes and stared at Albus evenly. The old man stood rigid for a moment and then, without another word turned and walked to the Infirmary.

The rest stayed there watching each other wearily.

"You must tell him!" Lily snapped at them, her fear for her new friend overpowering her usual polite personality, "This is not a game or something! Screw what she told you! She'll forgive you eventually! By not telling him, you are risking her life! What kind of friends are you people?"

James suddenly pulled her behind him as both Luna and Neville's wands appeared in their hands, seemingly out of nowhere. Their eyes were on fire and their mouths set in a thin line as they tried to control themselves.

"Listen here Mrs. Potter and listen well" Luna started, her usually dreamy tone, now ice cold and sharp like razors. "Just because Hermione felt some kind of connection with you and wished to create some kind of friendship with you-"

"Doesn't give you the right to judge us." Neville continued, his voice deadly. "We know Mya all our lives, you met her one time and you think you care for her more than _us_!"

Luna let a melodic but very sarcastic laugh leave her lips. "How dare you! You have no idea about her!"

"What Mya values most in her friends is _trust!_ If you break her trust then-"

"You are dead to her! I won't allow you to tell us what is best for our _family!_"

"Mya is our family, we are hers! You are simple a busybody who thinks that can stack her nose into other people's business! Learn some manners! "

James' teeth gnashed together and with a feral growl he attempted to launch at Neville. The dark haired boy, just looked at him with an eyebrow raised and he was suddenly flying across the room and crushing to the far away wall.

"JAMES!" his friends run to him. Lily, whose eyes were teary, helped him to his feet. Sirius turned to point his wand at the two teenagers that stood their ground. Luna waved her hand nonchalantly and his wand flew to her outstretched hand and she threw it away.

"_Please _gentlemen and lady" Neville's voice was heavy with irony. "We've been training since childhood to protect Hermione."

"Wordless, wandless magic is a feat we achieved many years ago. Now we can do equally strong magic with or without wands."

"I suggest you remember that next time you'll try to play heroes."

"Do not_, ever, _underestimate your opponent... You _will _lose."

And with that Neville placed Luna's hand in the crook of his elbow and led her towards the Hospital Wing, leaving four stunned individuals behind.

**A/N:** Sirius room was mentioned in Deathly Hallows. I believe you know what that was all about! So next time's title:

_**Severus Snape...**_

I don't think you have to guess what it's going to be about, now do you?


	14. Severus Snape

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait... Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. And since I got a lot of PM's asking, I deleted the ANs so you have technically reviewed, that's why you can't post a new one!

And many, MANY thanks to my fabulous beta, Maria Binger!

_**Severus Snape...**_

She was burning up...

That was everything she could comprehend. She felt like she was set on fire and someone had paralysed her so she couldn't escape. She tried screaming, kicking and even apparating but to no avail.

She was trapped in this inferno that tortured her body, mind and soul.

Deep inside her brain she realized that these were probably the after effects of her close experience with the Horcrux. Unlike Neville and Luna, her connection to the Dark Lord was higher, she did spent nearly half a year with his soul dangling down her chest. Such close proximity to the most evil soul on the planet left marks on all of their souls. She still remained pure (the shorting hat had made that fact clear) but she was more inclined to the dark than the rest.

Memories of the ghost images of her adventure, Harry, Ron and her parents -both the Granger's and the Dumbledore's- flashed through her mind's eye, making her pain more bearable. Her mother's crooning voice lulled her to sleep, the magical lullaby numbing her pain away and she saw her life before everything went downhill.

Her small family, living in London, her two soul mates, Harry and Ron, practically her family and the pain, _so much pain_, she had to endure to first lose one to death and then abandon the second in order to save them all. It was her duty to assure that the future she came from would not, under any circumstances, repeat itself again.

She'll rather give her life than let Harry live in so much misery and then die in vain...

She suddenly gasped and her eyes flew open to see a white arched ceiling she knew all too well. She trailed her stare down, where she could feel a pair of eyes burning through her skull. She found herself staring dead on at a pair of usually, but not on this occasion, twinkling brilliant blue eyes, set on an ancient, wise wrinkled face. He was sitting on the only chair near her highly uncomfortable bed, his deep blue robes wrinkled, apparently he had spent quite a lot of time in that chair.

She vaguely wondered how long she was out. The fire felt like an eternity...

"H-how... long?" her voice was croaked from unuse, her throat dry and she drew a harsh breath as she pushed her self to rest back on her pillows. Albus waved his hand and a crystal glass was conjured out of thin air, he filled it with water and helped her drink, his hands gentle as she struggled to swallow. He sat back after she pulled back, refusing a second cup.

"Three days" he answered monotonously and she snapped her head to him. He lifted his snow white eyebrows, the gesture almost mocking. "You've been unconscious for three days. You spent a good portion of your first day screaming for someone to put the fire down, then until this very morning you were burning in high fever. Care to explain how you ended up in this condition? What exactly happened in that room that caused your magical core to be completely drenched in dark magic? Your body was practically oozing dark magic when Neville and Luna helped you out. And it wasn't the kind you use yourself. Either someone attacked you in there or you and your friends were up to something that had to do with a very dark artefact... What is it?"

"Didn't Nev or Lu tell you already?" she inquired softly. Albus leaned close to her, his elbows resting on his knees, he suddenly looked a lot more like his actual age than before. She hadn't seen him like this since her fifth year in school after Sirius' death and his revelation to Harry about the prophecy... She felt guilt start creeping in her stomach. No matter how his past, or future depending on perceptive, actions caused all that trouble, he did acted for the greater good. His old age, as he once admitted to Harry, blurred his opinion and he made mistakes. No matter how powerful or wise or intelligent he was, Albus Dumbledore was still a human and humans make mistakes. It's their thing!

"No" he answered tiredly as he sighed and looked at her with expressionless eyes. "They were bound by their blood oaths not to reveal anything without your express permission first. Apparently what you did, you didn't seem it fit to allow them to disclose the information to me or anyone else..."

She breathed more freely now. She had in fact ordered them not to say anything to her grandfather. It wasn't the right time.

Yes she did plan to reveal the truth, or part of it, to him at some point but not so soon. It was too early and she needed to do some things that he would never allow her if he had previous knowledge of what she was planning. She was after all his only kin... Except Aberforth that is... Now that she remembered him she should pay him a visit. The old goon hadn't even attended her ball!

"So are you planning to tell me, dear?" Albus soft tone brought her back from her short lived vacation from reality. She sighed and ran a hand through her unruly locks. Three days without brushing them... Merlin will she have to put a fight to control them!

"No" she meekly replied and avoided his eyes. "At least not for now... It's something I must do myself... You _know _why..."

"It is obviously too dangerous-"

"Of course it is!" she bellowed suddenly, her eyes wide and burning as she stared at her calm grandfather. "This is _war_! He wants me because of what I am! He will do anything in his power to have me, he won't hesitate to kill innocent bystanders or little children if it means he can use me! My parents died, Lu and Nev's as well to keep me safe from him! I know how dangerous this is! But it's something that I must do alone! It is my job! I can not let anyone else risk their lives for mine! Not again, _not ever again_! Lu and Nev know this, only because they were there when I learnt of my mission. I wouldn't allow them if I had the option... But I would rather die than let them die for me! Do not patronize me again grandpa! I know what I'm doing! Yes it's dangerous and extremely life threatening, yes it, in fact, has something to do with _him_, and yes I'm using my special abilities for this mission but, please, _please_ don't ask that question yet! I promise you on my parents' graves, on my powers as a witch that I will divulge the necessary information when the time is right... Until then you have to be patient and trust me I'm afraid!"

The two Dumbledore's had a long staring contest, Albus' blue eyes unyielding, searching her void, expressionless brown ones for any hint of weakness, of surrender. She gave him none. He sighed again and leaned back on his seat, staring at the ceiling, his hands playing with his long beard that reached his waist. They stayed silent for a while.

"I will give you some time, Mya" he spoke lowly, still staring up. "But I won't make any promises for the next time something like this will happen. You almost died you see. You are my only family, I love you dearly and view you as my real daughter... If I see you in this condition again I will be forced to take extreme measures to assure your safety. Even against your will... You may hate me but at least I will be assured you are going to live to extend the Dumbledore line with lots and lots of kids."

She stared after him, bemusement and annoyance flashing in her eyes, especially when he left her with just a wink and a kiss on her cheek.

"I guess he really wants more grandchildren" came Luna's dreamy voice and Hermione squeaked out loud, causing the blonde and Neville to laugh at her.

"He said you were awake" he shrugged as he and Luna came and sat on either side of her. "How are you?"

"Better" she murmured, her eyelids drooping. "Tired I guess" she yawned.

"We better let you sleep; we'll come back later to check up on you, 'Kay?"

She didn't have enough energy to snarl at him for his cheeky remark, sleep overcame her senses quickly and she fell gladly into unconsciousness.

88888

"You are going _where_?" Luna looked up from her breakfast to pin her older friend with an empty gaze. Hermione hated that stare. Luna was famous for her rather peculiar eyes. Most of the time her gazes was void of any emotion and even when she expressed vocally some strong emotions, her eyes remained untouched. That actually made her a better liar, Hermione could ever wish to be, because you could never say what Luna was thinking.

"I told you, I want to visit Aberforth. He didn't come to my ball and hasn't visit once! I need to get to know him better! He did help the Hogwarts students back in your sixth year after all. And he provided us with a way in after he saved our lives." she grumbled as she chewed her cereal and threw an accusing glance at Neville. He was supposed to be with Albus, making sure the old man was busy so she could escape the castle unnoticed. Not that he could or would stop her but she didn't need the unnecessary third decree.

Apparently her dark haired friend decided food was a much better option than chatting with a man five times his own age. _Arrogant young fool!_ she mentally cursed him.

She rolled her eyes, wiped her lips with her napkin and got to her feet. She was wearing pink flats and a long, floor length bohemian styled dress that exposed her shoulders and she had her hair in a braid that reached her mid back.

"Are you sure you want to be alone?" Neville asked, shovelling eggs down his throat. She made a grimace and he shrugged his shoulders. Boys will always be boys after all, no matter the time line or wealth they possessed.

"Yeah, I'll be perfectly safe. I'm not an amateur, if there was a planned attack for today I would know" she tapped her forehead, smiling amused at her two companions. "But to make you feel better if I'm not back until lunch you can send a search party."

"Will do" he waved her off with his fork as he gulped his milk and Luna stared at her, perplexed but thankfully decided to let her go without further complains. She sighed heavily as she skipped the stairs to the grounds and started walking fast towards the huge iron gates so she could apparate straight to Hogsmead.

When she reached the gates and passed through them she chanced a glance upwards and saw Fawkes flying above her in wide circles. Although the picture of the stunning flaming bird was breath taking she couldn't help a glare. She knew Albus would not be completely honest. He promised to not inquire about her plans but made no promises on letting her unsupervised.

With a huff she turned on the spot and appeared just outside the wizarding village.

Unfortunately for her she stumbled straight to a tall, black dressed young man sending them both to the ground. She cursed under her breath as she gathered herself up and started apologizing.

"Keep quiet girl, I have no time for your idle chattering" came a sharp, cold voice that left her breathless.

The last time she had heard that voice was during his final moments as he urged Harry to collect his last parting gift so everyone would know the truth and he could finally be redeemed for the crimes he did not commit and be acknowledged as a hero. Not that this was his purpose when he gave Harry his memories but she saw it like that.

If they hadn't found him then he would always be remembered as the man who betrayed and kill the greatest wizard of all time.

She startled look up and obsidian orbs, filled with disdain and distrust stared at her above a crooked nose and a pair of firm thin lips. His black, chin length hair was pulled to a low ponytail and his black wizard robes were dusty from where he fell on the ground.

"Severus Snape" she breathed just loud enough for him to hear her and snapped his attention to her, his dark eyes narrowing and his lips forming a thin line. His hands shot out and grabbed her arms, his fingers wrapping all the way around her thin arms. She winched but remained impassive.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded, giving her a firm shake, her teeth gnashed together because of the pain he was inflicting on her person. "_Who _are you?"

"My name is Hermione G-Dumbledore. My grandfather have mentioned you quite a few times and there is a picture of you at the trophies chamber under the most potent Potion's student of the last century..." she murmured, she actually almost gave him her past surname but she caught herself. She saw realization sinking in his black eyes but the distrust remained.

"You are Dumbledore's granddaughter." he whispered as he practically shoved her away. She stumbled a step but managed to straighten herself before she landed on her arse again.

"That is correct" she snapped and gingerly touched her arms. She flinched. Yep there were definitely going to be bruises there tomorrow. Great! Exactly what she needed! Albus, Nev and Lu worrying about who had manhandled her!

"What are you doing here all alone?" he snipped, his eyes glancing around them, searching for any threat. She rolled her eyes and bit back an exasperated groan. What was she, seven?

"I'm an adult you know and I just wanted to visit the village! I needed fresh air!"

"So go to the grounds! Plenty of fresh air and not much danger... Except if the giant squid decides to have you for lunch..."

"Oh shut up!" she yelled and he lifted his brows, his lips twitching. "You all acting like I'm heading straight to my death! Jeez, I just wanted to take a walk! It's not like I'm waving a flag and screaming: _Hey Voldie I'm here all alone, come and get me if you are man enough!_"

"Are you always that immature?" he asked her flatly. Her glare did nothing on him. "You do know of course that the dark lord has spies everywhere. And your picture is all over the papers for the last few days._ Everyone_ knows who you are Miss Dumbledore and there's a great chance that he already know where you are."

"And _you_ would know, now would you?" she whispered lowly, her eyes travelling to his left forearm, which he instinctively wrapped in his hand. She knew he had already joined. From what she could recall he had joined immediately after he graduated. She looked up and his eyes were two burning charcoal's of fire. His teeth were bare and he grabbed her roughly again and brought her closer to him.

"And what _that__'s_suppose to mean?" he bit out, his breath irregular. She didn't bat an eyelash.

"I think you know. Every... _friend _of his knows about my secret" his eyes widened and he let her go, his hands shaking as she might have burned him. He took a step back. "I know you are one of them. I saw you and your friends... And I know you are not like them, not really."

"You are wrong" he shook his head, "I'm worse. And I should turn you in..."

"Don't make this mistake, Severus" she chided softly, taking a step forward and reaching to touch his arm. "Your actions don't always affect only yourself... But those close to you as well... You don't want to hurt someone you love right? You don't want to hurt _her_!"

Now she knew he was absolutely livid. His hands felt like iron vices and she was sure her blood circulation had stop.

"What did you just say" he seethed, his face mere inches from her own. She held his gaze as she stared right back at him, her eyes steely and resolved.

"You heard me... If you make some choices then who you love the most will pay the consequences. More severely..." she said again and tried to push him back. She knew he had understood what she meant, she saw how his eyes widened and fear creep in but before he could speak again a wand was poking his throat. Both turned to look and Hermione let a surprised gasp at the newcomer's face.

Sirius Black, dressed in a black tight shirt and black jeans was standing there, his wand digging in Snape's throat and his face a mask of the purest hatred. His grey eyes, usual alight with mischievousness and mirth were now two stormy orbs, almost black, his lips pulled to reveal his sharp teeth as he snarled at his rival.

"I suggest you release her and back off... _NOW!_"

**A/N:** Hope you approve of the newest chapter! Just so you know Snape plays a key role in this, even though he's not a main character...

Next chapter's title:

_**Rage..**__**.**_


	15. Rage

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the long wait! My friend formatted my PC without telling me and all my files were deleted! I was so disappointed! But here is the newest chapter, hope you'll like it!

So in the Philosopher Stone, Hagrid mentions that he flew above Bristol, so I placed Godric's Hollow near that area. As we know Hogsmead is near Hogwarts, therefore in Scotland.

The beta 'd version! Thanks to my fabulous beta, Maria Binger!

_**Rage...**_

Sirius looked himself in the mirror and smiled his trademark, heart breaking crooked smile that had women falling at his feet in seconds. He was dressed in black, skin tight jeans and a black shirt with his black, dragon hide's boots. His hair as usual was pulled to a ponytail. The crisps falling on his forehead gave him a casual air and his intense grey eyes were alight with purpose.

He had woken up this morning, after a night of drinking with his friends at the Leaky Cauldron, with the sole purpose of visiting the one Miss Dumbledore and demanding an explanation about what happened to her in the seventh floor to cause her to be unconscious and her magical aura to be so tainted with dark magic that it was visibly to the naked, human eye.

And of course to start their acquaintanceship as they had decided back during their dance the night of her ball.

He managed to stay away all these days, even though he was internally fuming after Albus told them that she refused to reveal what harmed her. But her time was up as far as Sirius was concerned. That wasn't a matter of a simple prank between friends. She almost died... _Again!_ And both her friends stayed silent about her plans. Their oaths preventing them from revealing her secrets and their loyalty to their friend assuring their faithfulness.

Neville and Luna would never willingly betray Hermione's trust and they had demonstrated that they were powerful enough to protect her from her enemies. But that didn't placate Sirius... Hermione was obviously on some crusade to avenge her parents death's and she wouldn't stop until the responsible ones had pay. Meaning the dark lord and his Death Eaters... And that was the most dangerous and suicidal mission she could take. _Silly girl!_

He flicked his hair and swaggered out his house.

After he run away from the Black Family Manor in Number 12, Grimmauld Place he stayed with the Potter's until his seventeenth birthday. Then using his own money and money from his uncle he bought a house in the outskirts of Bristol, about ten miles from James and Lily's cottage. It was a big house for just one person with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, attic room and basement. The garden was large as well and he enjoyed the fresh air daily.

His most precious possession, his flying motorbike was stationed just outside his picket fence, spelled with _anti-theft _charms and a Muggle lock.

He mounted his bike and smiled charmingly at his blond,_ married _neighbour that always flirted with him. Her husband was a respectable doctor to the local clinic but his wife was clearly enamoured with the younger, god look alike, aka Sirius, living next door. She was shamelessly flirting with him whenever they crossed paths and whenever her husband was away she invited him for dinner, coffee, tea or anything she could think. He always, politely declined. It was one thing to flirt and another to actually go ahead and help her cheat. Sure she was a beautiful woman but he wasn't interested.

But she kept trying...

He winked at her, causing her over painted cheeks to flush and drove away quickly. He awaited until he was sure no one was around and after hitting the invisibility button, he revved the bike once and then flew straight to the clouds. The distance between Hogsmead and Godric's Hollow was great but he managed to install a portable and long term port key in his bike that, when tapped with his wand, would take him to the place he asked.

So he lifted his dark, yew wand with Chimaera Scale as its core (a very rare and powerful wand according to Mr. Ollivander) and tapped the white button, softly calling: _"Hogsmead!"_

The bike flashed blue and he felt the familiar pull behind his naval as he was pulled through space and within seconds appeared above Hogsmead. The sky was brilliant blue, clear from any clouds and the sun shone brightly and caused him to be covered in a thin sheet of sweat as he guided his bike to the ground. He glided smoothly to the road going to The Three Broomsticks and parked just outside the popular pub.

He planned to have a drink and flirt a little with his favourite barmaid before he went to see Hermione. After all he hadn't see Rosmerta in so long! The last few nights the Marauders went out to drink, they chose Muggle pubs or the Leaky Cauldron so they hadn't been here for some time.

He winked at some passing women, who all flushed and giggled uncontrollably at the sight of the devilish handsome dark haired Marauder and his smug grin widen even more. If he had inherited something from his damn family, except money, that was the famous Black good looks. The standard inky black locks, stormy grey eyes (in contrast with the Malfoy silver stares) and pale complexion and of course his natural charm, that had women despite their age falling for him.

He casually threw a look over his shoulder to catch the drooling stares of the females of the magical town and his shiny, amused eyes fell on two individuals on the far end of Hogsmead. He immediately recognized the lanky, tall and lean frame of his and James' nemesis, Severus_ -Snivellus- _Snape. His oily hair that reached his shoulders, was tied to a low ponytail but he could identify Snivellous from a mile away.

The dark haired Slytherin was grabbing a smaller person and was leaning over said person. Perhaps a lover?

He snickered distastefully. Any woman who willingly choose to date that vile Death Eater was either a Death Eater herself or a total brainless idiot. He casually leaned against the wall of the pub, really curious to catch a glimpse of the mysterious woman... He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, like something was about to happen but he couldn't pin point what exactly. Sirius always trusted his gut feeling; he had escaped many unpleasant situations because he trusted his gut. His animal side, his _canine_ had more advanced senses and he always believed the old legends that claimed that dogs had a sixth sense and could see more that humans could. That's why they were called many times as omens of death with the most commonly superstition of the Grim. Because of their sensitive senses dogs could sense natural disasters and, again according to myths, could actually _see _Death when he came to claim a soul...

Snivellus pushed away the young woman and Sirius almost lost his footing and tumbled to a heap on the dirty road's floor... Because the girl that was standing next to his arch nemesis was none other than Hermione Dumbledore herself. Her long curly hair was tied to a long braid and she was wearing a long multi coloured dress that hugged her chest and fell freely all the way to the ground. She was talking to her companion and Sirius felt a cold stab of betrayal to his heart.

How could she just stand there and chat with that man! Didn't she know who he was?_ He was a Death Eater!_ A vile, disgusting man who couldn't distinguish the shampoo from a bottle of oil apparently!

His deep hatred for Severus Snape clouded his vision and he wanted so badly to wretch her away from him and cursed the man until his dying breath... How dare he taint her innocence with his dark presence? How could Albus and her guardian's let her all alone when not a week ago she was close to the brink of death?

He gritted his teeth and tried desperately to rain on his emotions. He needed to calm down or else he would end up scaring her and that was something he preferred to avoid. All caution was thrown out the window though when Snape harshly grabbed her thin arms and he clearly saw her flinch. She attempted to push him away whilst trying to speak with him but Sirius needn't any other reason to approach them.

His wand at hand, he crossed the meters separating them and reached them within seconds. She was staring at the hideous man with caution and a slight hint of fear in her lovely chocolate eyes as Snivellus leaned in to say something... He never had the chance.

Sirius shoved his wand to his enemy's throat and both Snape and Hermione turned to look at him.

Hermione with a surprise and kind of a relieved expression and Snape with revulsion and fury.

88888

"I suggest you release her and back off..." Sirius' voice was low and lethal, chilling Hermione to her bones as she stared at him. His dark eyes sparkled with rage and his pearly white teeth gnashed together making her winch.

_"NOW!" _he barked again and Severus, lifting an amused eyebrow released her arms and stepped back, his hands raised in mock surrender. She tried and failed to suppress a flinch when the blood rushed through her veins causing a small dose of pain. Sirius noticed this and became more furious.

"So now you attack young women? What, can't you find any _willing_?" Sirius mocked him as he took a step in front of her, shielding her behind his broader frame and making sure Snivellous could not touch her again.

"You must be mistaken me with yourself Black" Severus' voice held the same resentment and hate when he spoke to his childhood bully, his black charcoal eyes burning with a hatred so deep she had only seen directed at Harry in her past life from Voldemort himself. She shivered as her memories resurfaced. "You are the famous man slug of England after all!"

Sirius breezed at the mention of his philandering ways in front of Hermione. She needn't know about his love (or more accurately sex) life. It had nothing to do with her!

"Listen here Snivellous-"

"Enough!" Hermione commanded and the two men abruptly turned icy stares at her. She had her wand at hand, angry red sparks flourishing from the tip as she switched her target between them. "Please act like the adults you both are and stop this nonsense and petty insults! If you really want to fight then at least wait for me to go away, I have no wish to sit here and watch you two act like _cave men_! You" she turned to a very shocked looking Sirius. "Thanks for coming to my rescue but I needn't saving, I can handle myself! And you" now it was Snape's turn who looked quite amused by her anger. "Stop _provoking_ him! You know where I live so if you want to talk send me an owl! Until you are ready to accept my words I cannot help you!"

She pushed past both of them and started rapidly walking towards the Hog's Head, inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm her temper. Really those two men!

"Hermione!"

She stopped and turned. Sirius was coming towards her, his hair dishevelled as he shoved his wand to his wrist holster, the ladies passing him looked appreciatively at his strong form and that caused a hot surge of anger to course through her, freezing her immobile. She recognized the feeling; it was the same when she saw Ron kissing Lavender back in her sixth year...

_Jealously..._

Holy crap, she was jealous of Sirius?

That meant she felt something more than friendship for him then! _Crap, crap, crap!_ That wasn't suppose to happen! She knew she had a teenage crush on the ex convict when she was Hermione Granger but she thought she got over it!

_Apparently not..._

She managed to adopt a cool, indifferent expression when the younger replica of Sirius came to stand next to her, his eyes fixed on her face accusingly.

"What are you doing here all alone?" he asked angrily. "Don't you know it's too dangerous? Someone could hurt you! And talking to Snivellous no less! What were you thinking?" he demanded as he looked her up and down, making sure she was perfectly fine.

Unfortunately for the young Marauder Hermione had her fair share of the exact same speech today and her temper flared tenfold.

"I'm not a child Sirius Black and I expect you not to treat me as such!" she bit out as she poked his firm chest with her finger. "I can take a walk alone if I so wish it and I can talk with anyone I want, got it?"

Now it was Sirius' turn to lose his temper. His eyes flashed and he took a menacing step towards her. Hermione, never the one to be intimidated, stood her ground.

"My apologies Miss Dumbledore for _caring_" he sneered at her, his tone dripping with faux condescension. "But are you aware of the little fact that the man you were just talking to is a _Death Eater?_ Belonging to the same group that killed your p-"

"Stop right there!" she snapped as she lifted a hand to halt him. "Don't you_ dare_ breach that subject Sirius! Who I am and am not talking to has _nothing_ to do with you! I know what I'm doing and need no one telling me otherwise! You asked to get to know me better... The first you need to know is that I know what I'm doing! If I want to speak with Severus then I will! Who are you to tell me else?"

"Very well" he whispered coldly. "Do as you please! See if I care!" he took a step back, bowed mockingly and sharply turned around, walking away, leaving her behind to fume.

She closed her lids, trying to calm her boiling blood and think about what just happened. She knew Sirius hated Severus with a passion but she also knew that Severus was a good person. He had suffered so much and for so long, his life a constant tale of misery and she knew that one of her duties was to assure his safety. He was a hero and she would be damned if he had the same end as in her previous life!

"He cares for you" came a husky voice and she snapped her eyes open to meet the curious gaze of a twenty years younger Rosmerta. She was dressed as usual subtly provocative and her smile was warm and genuine.

"Pardon?" she murmured, not sure she had spoken to her.

"Sirius Black" the older women tilted her blond head and smiled at her. "I know him since he was just a little boy... He cares for you, that's why he freaked out... You shouldn't be so harsh on him... I don't think he can deal with his emotions just yet!"

"Um... thanks. I guess."

88888

After a small chat with Rosmerta and a promise to visit her pub soon she finally reached her destination.

Hog's Head was exactly like she remembered it, only a little cleaner... She pushed the wooden door open and made her way inside. The only occupant of the room was a small black tabby, lounging on a table.

Her soft shoes made no noise as she walked closer to the door that led to the small apartment above the store when the same door opened and Aberforth stepped out. His tall frame was hunched from the boxes he was carrying, his brilliant blue eyes behind his round spectacles landed on her and he froze. He obviously recognized her but utter no word. Just stood there and gazed at her.

She smiled tentatively at him and took a step closer.

According to her memories she had only met the man once at the tender age of nine. He had come only because his elder brother had forced him. He was quiet and brooding but she managed to make him open up a little when she made him read her a fairy tale. He had commented that she greatly resembled his younger sister...

"Hi, uncle Abbie" that was her nickname for the elderly man when she was just a child and he unconsciously faltered. "Missed me?"

Aberforth snapped his eyes away from her and placed the boxes atop a tall stool. The silence stretched as she fidgeted uncomfortably. Aberforth was one of the very few who knew about her and her special gift. She needed someone else except Albus to talk to!

"I was sorry to hear about your parents" came his grouchy, harsh voice and she looked up startled. He was cleaning the tables quickly, not looking at her. "They were nice people... How are you and your two friends?"

"Fine, we are fine" she murmured as she got closer to him and sat at a clean stool.

"That's... good" he said with a deep sigh as he finally locked gazes with her. No one spoke for a minute... "You hadn't _any_ warning?" he strongly emphasized the word and she shook her head in the negative.

"No, nothing... Listen uncle Abbie" she jumped off of the stool and placed a cautious hand on his forearm. "I wanted-"

Aberforth looked at her curiously when she suddenly stopped talking and he was quick to catch her when her eyes turned completely white and she collapsed on the floor.

88888

_Hermione opened her eyes and gasped loudly. She was standing under a white willow, next to a running river, the waters clear and icy to the touch. The sky was the bluest she had ever seen it, not even a hint of clouds and the sun was smiling down at her. The field in front of her was covered in spring flowers that swayed in the soft breeze and she realized she was bare footed._

_She looked down at herself and gasped again._

_She was wearing a floor length white gown with thin straps. The dress was tight under her bosom and then __fell freely to the green floor. Her hair were free, falling in her back as she looked around trying to recognize her surroundings. She knew she was having a vision but she usually never participated in them!_

_A giggle was heard from behind her._

_She sharply turned and came face to face with a young blond girl with blue laughing eyes and freckles covering her nose and cheeks. She was also wearing a white long dress, the soft fabric clinging to her petite frame as she laughed and extended a hand to Hermione._

_Hermione knew who the girl was... She had spent quite a lot of time staring at her picture back in Grimmauld Place when she was reading Albus' biography..._

_"_Arianna_?"_

**A/N:** So what do you think? Review!

Next time's title:

_**Memories...**_

Any guesses?


	16. Memories

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** I'm so, so very sorry for the long wait! I have valid reasons, UNI is really demanding, having to cover last year as well as the current one, and some difficulties at home. But! At last the new chapter! The next few chapters are written and hopefully I'll update much sooner this time!

But regretfully I might not update any of my stories until after the holidays. I have much to do during the hols since exams start right after we are back.

I know, hard but necessary!

Hope you'll enjoy this!

Make sure to thank Maria Binger for the amazing job she did, betaing this!

_**Memories...**_

_"Oh my God... You are Arianna!" Hermione thought she might faint but then she realized she was probably having a vision... So fainting was pretty much impossible. She looked up from her hazard thoughts when she heard a giggle from the blonde angelic girl in front of her. Arianna Dumbledore was truly a very pretty girl with her long blonde braids, a few strands framing her small pale freckled face and her brilliant blue eyes so much like her brothers'. Her twin blue orbs held so much wisdom and warmth that she instantly felt calm and welcomed._

_"I was expecting you for a long time Hermione Granger" her soft voice was sweet and gentle and Hermione stupidly realized that she called her by her true name._

_"How do-"_

_"-Do I know your real name?" she smiled as she again extended her hand and Hermione took it without thinking. She was warm and her skin smooth and satiny. "You forget that I'm dead Mione. People, _living_ people, have so many superstitions about death... Product of their fear mainly but some... some hit pretty close at home..."_

_"Unfinished business" Hermione suddenly murmured and blinked. She didn't know how she knew that but she did. Arianna laughed at her bemused face._

_"Do not worry... Did you ever wonder from where the gift of foresight came from, Hermione? Many think it's heretical, if an ancestor had the gift then one of the descendants will as well. But the truth is that the gift only comes to the ones that have a more sensitive psychic nature...The ones that are sensitive to the soft whispers of the other side... Seers are mediums; they unknowingly communicate with the dead, use the unlimited knowledge of the other side of the Veil and see into the future. The dead know no time... We see past, present and future in the blink of an eye... And some of us, the ones that as you said have some unfinished business can hover in the line between the two worlds... The in-between..."_

_"Is this where we are?" Hermione looked around at the ever green field, the sun burning on the bluest sky she had ever seen and a cool breeze hitting her exposed skin. "The Purgatory?"_

_"No" Arianna's voice had a hard edge on it and she looked at the girl confused. "The Purgatory is a place of punishment, where the vilest of the sinners go... The Purgatory is the place for them... They will eternally remain there, all alone in a black abyss, void of any contact, never to see, hear or feel another again... They will never go to Heaven or Hell, they'll forever remain there with their thoughts, begging for mercy but never receiving any... There is where the Veil leads... To eternal loneliness... Damnation..."_

_Hermione felt like someone had punched her gut. That was where her Sirius was? Forever alone in a black abyss for crimes he didn't commit, always living in his guilt for failing to protect his friend?_

_"You can stop that..." Arianna murmured. "The Fates chose you..."_

_"I know..." she nodded, incapable of shedding a tear to that peaceful place. "Is this why I'm here?"_

_Arianna's face turned sad as she looked ahead of them where Hermione could see the shimmering of a lake and a beautiful waterfall._

_"I'm afraid not... My unfinished business has nothing to do with your mission... Albus and Aberforth... They... Ab hates Al... He thinks it's his fault that I died... I don't want that... I need them to forgive each other and themselves... I need you to help them..."_

_"How?" Hermione asked, staring at the young girl with sad eyes._

_"You need to see for yourself how it was back then... You need to _see" _she whispered and her eyes were asking for forgiveness as she suddenly placed a cool hand on Hermione's eyes and blackness overwhelmed her again..._

88888

_She was standing at the back garden of a big, white cottage. The white fence was almost two feet tall, concealing the flower covered garden. An old maple tree with auburn leaves was providing a small blonde girl shadow as she sat and giggled at the wooden swing someone had tied to a thick branch._

_She leaped laughing merrily as she sat on the green ground, giggling. She started pulling flowers to make a wreath. She sneaked a glance around her to make sure no one was looking at her. She didn't notice the three dark haired heads of three young boys peaking from the tall fence. Right next to the large cottage was a smaller one belonging to a family with a lot of kids. The three younger boys had pushed an iron barrel to the fence to look at the blonde little girl and they were now watching her in silence._

_She picked a withered pink tulip and pouted adorably, her bottom lip pushing out and her blue eyes wrinkling at the corners as she fought back the tears. It was her favourite flower, it was pink! And now it was dead!_

_She sniffed as she threw stubbornly the wreath aside._

_Suddenly she gasped as the tulip started blossoming again, the fallen petals rising from the grass and planting themselves to the blossom. The blossom was once again fresh and perfect._

_She laughed happily and then spun around when she heard loud shocked exclamations. The three boys jumped over the fence and approached her, whilst the small girl backed away, feeling slightly afraid. Mummy and daddy always told her that Muggles didn't and mustn't know about magic. She was so in trouble! But maybe the little boys will promise to stay silent!_

_"How did you do that?" one of them, the older, asked as he pointed to the previously dead flower. They seemed too excited about her little magic trick. But the truth was that she couldn't do it again._

_"I don't know" she whispered as she shuffled her feet. The boy frowned._

_"Come on! Don't lie! We saw you! Show us the trick!" he persisted and she took a step back._

_"I told you I can't. I just wished it to happen and it did! It wasn't me!" she murmured as she cautiously __stepped back again, the boys seemingly getting angry._

_"Liar!" the smallest of the three muttered and pushed her. She stumbled but stayed upright. Her lips trembled as she fought back tears._

_"I'm not a liar!" she yelled back._

_"Then show us the trick!" they demanded and she shook her head._

_"I can't!" she tried to push back them but they circled her._

_"You just don't want to show us! Mummy always says that you and your family are weird!" the smaller boy spat and she got angry as well. Her family was not weird! They all were magical!_

_"Yes mum says you and your brothers are freaks!" the second younger boy spat and she flinched at his cruel words._

_"No we are not!" she pushed him away._

_"Don't touch us freak!" he slapped her and she fell on the grass, her knee scratching when she hit an edgy rock._

_"What you did was a devil's act! You need to be punished! Mummy says that whoever does evil things must be punished! We'll punish you!"_

_She screamed as the three boys hit her again and again, slapping and kicking her when she fell on the ground and curled to a small ball to protect herself, all the while calling her freak and demon._

_When her father came running out the door she was bloody and unconscious. She didn't tell them what happened to her. After she woke up and saw him with his wand, she screamed and thrashed._

_She had learned her lesson..._

_She was a freak and a demon. She mustn't do any more magic... _

_She hated it!_

88888

_"Arianna please calm down!" Kendra Dumbledore was a tall, red headed beautiful woman with kind, green eyes. She was a very powerful witch and now the single mother of three children._

_After Percival had found her in their back yard all bloody and hurt, Arianna was never the same._

_She rejected her magic, hated it and refused to use it and repressed it. But that had repercussions. Magic must be released or it keeps gathering until the carrier can't hold it inside him longer and then it burst... The longer it was repressed, the greater the combust would be... In some cases it had the power of a small explosion!_

_Arianna had such bursts of magic. Not all the time but whenever her body couldn't withhold the energy, it would burst out of her without warning. After a particular nasty accident when there were Muggles visiting, Percival was adamant to learn what caused that to Arianna. He forced her memories out and he became enraged... He went after the three boys and cursed them. The Ministry arrived and arrested him but he refused to tell them why he attacked the Muggle kids. If he had then they would have taken Arianna and __locked her at St Mungo's. He preferred to be put in jail than seeing his baby girl locked somewhere..._

_So Kendra was left all alone with three children. Money was not an issue but the village was drowning her. So she took her kids and moved to a smaller village, a Muggle one again but in this one there were a lot of wizarding families living since it was the place of birth of the famous Godric Gryffindor, Godric's Hollow. Amongst the more prominent families there were of course the Potter's and the most acknowledged magical historian, Bathilda Bagshot._

_She kept her daughter away, afraid that if they see her they'll take her away. She spread the news that she was too fragile and she was suffering from a long term medical disease that didn't allow her to be outside._

_Arianna kept mostly to herself, hiding in her room or playing with the goats in the back garden where no one could see her._

_Albus was soon to leave for Hogwarts and not long after Aberforth would follow him._

88888

_"Ari?" Ab's head peeked through her door._

_She was once again hiding in her room, curled into a small ball against her wall and crying softly. She had another burst of magic earlier and she refused to eat, crying that she wanted this curse out..._

_She whined and turned towards the wall when she heard her second older brother. Albus was away at Hogwarts for the first time. He had sent her a letter telling her that he was placed in Gryffindor and then nothing..._

_"Go away" she whimpered and Ab sighed as he walked in, softly closing the door and sat at her large bed with pink bedding. He wrinkled his nose at that and she giggled softly. A small smile appeared on his face at hearing her laugh._

_"Mum said you haven't ate. Again..." he said looking at her sternly and she blushed._

_"I did it again" she whispered sadly. "I couldn't hold it anymore and it just came out!" she cried and Aberforth scooped her tiny frame and sat her on his lap, softly crooning her and rubbing her back. "Why won't it go away Abbie? _Why!_"_

_"It's part of you Ari!" he gently reminded her as he rocked her back and forth. "It's a part of you and if you keep repressing it, it will only grow stronger... If you just let it out-"_

_"_NO!_" she bellowed and tried to sit up._

_"OK, OK calm down!" he soothed her as gently as he could. "But you must eat, Ari. Mum's worried about you! You need to eat so you can stay strong! Listen, let's get you down stairs to eat and then we can go feed the goats!"_

_She nodded and followed him down, a shy smile forming on her face._

88888

_"Hi Al" she shyly shuffled her feet as her elder brother walked in the vast living room. It was the summer break for Albus before his fourth year and Aberforth's first year and he hadn't come to their house at all, choosing to stay at a friend's house for the Christmas and Easter vacations. He sent her a letter every month describing his classes and friends and the magical village near the school._

_Albus was a spit image of their father, tall and slender with auburn hair and brilliant blue eyes that seemed to be the Dumbledore family's trademark. He seemed even taller after almost a year from the last time she had seen him but his eyes still had the mischievous twinkle in their depths and his smile was as warm as she recalled._

_He let his large trunk fall and placed his hands on her skinny shoulders and dropped a kiss on her hairline._

_"Hello Arianna" he never called her Ari like their brother, but he didn't object in her calling him Al even though he insisted all the other's to call him by his given name. He didn't like it better, he still thought it a silly name but it was better than Al!_

_"Have you got any pictures from Hogsmead?" she excitedly asked. She knew she would probably never be in a condition to visit the historical village in person so she would settle for photos..._

_"Of course, I have a whole stock just for you! I also brought you all kind of candies... But let's keep that between us, aye?" he winked and she giggled. They knew their mother disapproved eating a lot of candies and most certainly would take her candies away._

88888

_As the years passed Albus became more and more withdrawn._

_He spent less and less time at home and when he did, he was always locked up in his room studying and penning letters to his friends or writing articles at Transfiguration Today, a magazine that had recently awarded him as the most promising wizard of Hogwarts. Trophies and awards just kept coming for the intelligent young Albus and his popularity kept increasing._

_Unlike his continually increasing acknowledgement from the Wizarding community, he kept wanting more and more. He wanted to become smarter, learn all he could. He had told his mother in secret that he was hoping to find or even create a cure for his sister but the time he spent with her and Aberforth kept decreasing and by the time he left for his seventh and final year at Hogwarts he had almost no contact with little Arianna, who in return believed that he left her because she was a bad person and her self-hatred secretly became greater._

88888

_All came to a halt about a week before Albus graduated and left for a yearlong tour around the world with his good friend Elphias Dodge._

_Arianna felt restless, the tightness in her chest becoming more prominent with each passing hour, she had been repressing her magic for close to sixth months now, successfully not having any bursts. Albus and Aberforth were due to arrive in less than a week. Kendra had made the necessary arrangements for a graduation party for her elder son, making sure that Arianna would be secure upstairs._

_She was descending the stairs, calmly reading a book when she heard a small bang. She run down the rest of the stairs, fearing something had happened to her mother. Unfortunately Kendra was magically redecorating the large living room for next week's gathering, the colourful sparks made Arianna freeze and the tightening in her chest gave a violent push. She gulped and started back tracking when her mother noticed her._

_"Ari what are you doing here?" Kendra's warm voice didn't register in her ears as she turned and run to the staircase. She hadn't made it half way when her mother's tight grip stopped her. "Calm down Ari. Nothing's wrong, see?"_

_"No I need to go, stay alone" she fought against her as her breathing turned laboured._

_"Sweetie you must at least get used to magic! You are a witch!" she insisted but Arianna violently shook her head._

_"No, no, no! I don't want to be a freak! I want it out! Why don't you all listen to me! Let me go!" she cried, feeling a warmness crawling inside her, pushing all her barriers, she herself had created all these years ago._

_"Because it's who you are! I know how that boys scared you honey but it's time to let it go! You can't keep living like this!" she pulled her towards her but she pushed her away._

_"LET ME GO!" she screamed and without warning the suppressed magic exploded out of her with the force of a bomb. Light burst through her destroying everything in its path. Kendra had no time to protect herself. The force of the explosion pushed her away and she crashed to the wall. Her fall didn't stop as she fell down the stairs. Arianna herself was thrown against the far wall, falling unconscious._

88888

_"It's my fault, all my fault" she kept muttering. It was a week after her magic exploded, causing Kendra's premature death. The funeral was settled for the day after the event and Albus had cancelled his trip to come stay with his family. Arianna had just a small head injury. But her guilt was overwhelming. She had bawl for three days after her mother's death, screaming it was her own fault and she should be the one dead._

_Albus hadn't allowed her to attend their mother's funeral. It was a cruel decision for the young girl but after Aberforth had calmed down, he realized it was a necessity. Arianna was too delicate to get through that. She was still grieving and mourning as were they, but her unstable condition on top of her guilt over causing that terrible accident, made Albus decide that she would most probably lose control again and the Ministry would take her away._

_"I'm not going to return to Hogwarts... I'll contact Dippet today and say that I won't be returning... Arianna needs me..." he muttered that night to his brother. Albus was busy preparing their dinner and his head snapped up at his younger brother's words. He scoffed and returned to chopping carrots. He preferred cooking manually. It calmed him..._

_"Don't be ridiculous Aberforth... What you need to do is finish your education and leave everything else to me..." he reprimanded the younger man but Aberforth wasn't one of his fans or friends that would blindly do what he asked or said. He grabbed his wrist and forced him to look at him._

_"You can't deal with Arianna, Albus" he shook his head. "Not alone. She needs us both... You haven't deal with her for over a year... You don't know how it is... You. Need. Me."_

_"What I need" he took his wrist back and returned to his chopping. "Is for you to stop being irrational and do as I say... You'll finish your education and then you can do as you please... I won't negotiate this Aberforth!"_

_"Fine!" he spat angrily. "But if anything, _ANYTHING_ happens I'm coming home and you can say whatever you want!" he turned and walked out the door. Albus sighed, letting the knife drop from his hands and hid his face in his hands._

88888

_"You must eat something" he murmured as Arianna sat there, not putting anything in her mouth. Her eyes were sad and she was staring out the window at the falling rain. Aberforth was away for a month now and Arianna was so far calm. Only sad..._

_"Do you hate me Al?" she asked quietly as she refused to meet her brother's eye. Albus' fork fell from his hand with a clank._

_"What?" he asked, shocked. "Who told you that?"_

_"No one" she answered quietly. "But... you were so reproachful last year and you didn't sent me any letters... And now... Now I killed mama!"_

_"Listen to me" he suddenly was in front of her, kneeling to be on eye level and holding her small hands in his bigger ones. "Mum's death was an accident! It wasn't your fault! You didn't do it purposefully, so stop blaming yourself! Not I nor Aberforth blame you! We love you! _I love you_! You are my sister and I care for you! Last year I acted like a jerk and I'm sorry for that but don't you even doubt that I love you! Okay?"_

_He brought a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. She was crying as she nodded and he smiled._

_"Good" he stood up and nodded towards the food. "So why don't you eat and tell me how is my cooking?"_

_She giggled._

88888

_She couldn't sleep._

_The rain was too loud and the wind was howling outside her window and that scared her. She got up and came to watch the storm from her window. Unlike the dreadful sound the picture of the falling rain calmed and soothed her. She looked down when she noticed the opposites house downstairs' lights._

_The woman who was living there alone was standing in her doorway as she motioned to an approaching figure to come closer. Arianna looked closer and saw that it was a cloaked man. He ran under the veranda's roof and the woman, her mother had called her Bathilda, hugged him and made room for him to walk inside. He turned and Arianna felt a cold shiver running down her spine. She couldn't clearly see the man's face but she knew he was watching her. She hastily closed her curtains and climbed in her bed, the intensity of his unseen stare causing her to tremble._

_Who was that man?_

88888

_Arianna was busy cleaning her room when she heard voices coming from outside. She curiously pulled her lavender curtain away and peaked at the road just outside her bedroom._

_Her brother was standing at their front garden's gate talking with a young man, probably the same age or a little older than himself, with dirty blonde hair, pale skin and dark green eyes that sparkled with intelligence and maturity. A polite smile was plastered on his face and he seemed genuinely interested in his conversation with Albus. He was nodding along and speaking, using his hands and body language to make a statement._

_She had never seen a boy so close, with the exception of her two brothers and she watched him entranced. He was beautiful..._

_But she felt a little jab of mistrust and precaution when she looked at him. No matter his looks she felt that he was not to be trusted..._

_Suddenly his eyes flashed upwards and their gazes connected. She froze, her breath caught in her throat as her heart started beating erratically. Albus didn't notice his shift in attention but the young man was now closely watching her with a small curious smile on his full lips and his blonde head tilted to the side. She gulped, her cheeks flaming and she quickly closed her curtain and slid slowly down her wall, her hands clutched in front of her as she breathed deeply to try and calm her heart._

88888

_The young man's smile broadened when the pretty younger girl hid and he turned his attention back to his newly found friend. If this conversation was anything to go by then Albus was equally smart with him, maybe even more..._

_A good friend to have around and he may be persuaded to join his cause. After all he was a pureblood and if the rumours around the village were true then he had a good reason to believe that Muggles were inferior as well..._

88888

Albus is back!_, she mentally cheered as she skipped the stairs, dressed in her white night gown. Her older brother had gone to Hogsmead to visit Ab and he had promise to bring her a lot of chocolates and candies. She and Al shared the same abnormal (according to her mother!) love for candies but he didn't forbid her to eat any as long as she ate her food and stayed calm. She hadn't had an outburst since that day her mummy was killed and she felt okay. Maybe that curse was gone!_

_"DID YOU BRING ME CANDY?" she yelled as she landed on the parlour's floor._

_"No but I wouldn't mind going and fetching you something" came an amused, foreign voice and she startled looked up. Right in front of her, casually leaning against the wall was the blonde man she had seen talking with her brother. He was smirking amused as he stared at her, his arms folded across his broad chest._

_Arianna stayed silent for a moment._

_Then her shriek was thunderous as she grabbed a vase and threw it at the stranger. The man laughed and raising a wand froze the vase and lowered it to the ground just as Albus came running from the kitchen, his hair dishevelled as he glanced between his friend and sister._

_"AL!" Ari screeched and threw herself at his arms, the feeling of security calming her immediately. Albus was there and he would protect her._

_"What in Godric's name happened?" he asked, as he hugged her close. He looked at his friend who laughed and shrugged._

_"She saw me and got scared!" he said calmly as he pointed at the young girl. Albus nodded and rubbed her back._

_"Ari, sweetheart this is Gellert. He's a friend of mine and he's Mrs. Bagshot's nephew. You remember her don't you? She brought you that horrendous doll three years ago?"_

_The blonde head hiding in his chest nodded once._

_"Do you want to meet him properly?" he asked but her nod this time was in the negative. Albus sighed as Gellert laughed._

_"It's okay Albus" he smiled watching closely Arianna. Albus had mentioned what happened to her all these years ago and what she became. Too bad she was unstable, he could feel her magical power and she was very powerful. But because of the Muggles she was forced into hiding... Well soon she won't be... He and Albus were just starting to make plans for locating the Hallows and then they would rule the Wizarding World and force the Muggles to their rightful place, as slaves. And Mudbloods would be executed... A perfect pure blooded, pure world! And little, beautiful Arianna would be free and live as a princess..._

88888

_"Your brother is really smart."_

_She jumped a good foot in the air at the sudden voice. She was feeding the goats, cheerfully telling them that Ab would be there by nightfall and commenting on how much she had missed him when Gellert interrupted her alone time._

_Since his arrival he and Albus formed a strong friendship and they spent a lot of time together. Since Albus needed to look out for her, Gellert was a constant visitor to the Dumbledore household and almost every day had dinner with them. He knew about her condition and more than once tried to convince her to accept what he called 'an extraordinary' gift but she always got up and left when he started. But he never ceased to find her._

_From the first moment she was introduced to him, he followed her around when Albus was cooking or otherwise engaged and pestered her about everything. He always acted arrogant and spoke belittling of Muggles and Muggle Borns and told her she was special because she was of pure blood. And the fact that Muggle children hurt her proved that they were barbarians and needed to be taught their place._

_She had come upon him and Albus planning the new world they would create, Albus talking about the Greater Good and when he talked to her she sadly shook her head and told him he should know better._

_She tried to stay away from Gellert since then but he sought her out constantly._

_That day was no exception. She sighed and stood up. She threw the last piece of food and rubbed her hands on her dirty apron as she turned to walk in the kitchen and came face to face with a smiling Gellert._

_"I know" she said simply as she looked pointedly at him. He was blocking the way. He smirked but didn't move._

_"He only wants what's best for you... And when we create our new world then you won't have to hide!" he pushed away from the door's frame and came nearer. She took a step back. Whenever he got close to her she felt a little apprehensive. His eyes darkened and his face got all intense looking. Same as was happening now._

_"Muggles are people like you and me. They don't deserve whatever you plan!" she shook her head and her back hit the tall wall of the yard. She drew a harsh breath when he came close to her, his chest touching her own and his hands coming to rest on either side of her head, effectively caging her in. His head lowered until his lips were only an inch from her ear, his cool breath fanning the sensitive skin of her lobe. She shivered._

_"No they are not" he whispered, as he slowly nuzzled her ear. She bit back a small whimper from escaping her. She felt the familiar tightening in her chest, her magic ready to burst out. "They harmed you... They deserved more than what your father did to them... If it was me, I would have killed them... For you!"_

_"Well I'm happy you were not the one! I would never want another living creature to be harmed!" she said evenly as she tried to push him away, in vain. His right hand came to grab both of hers and the other caressed her cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut..._

_"How can you be so forgiving after what they did to you?" he asked, and he sounded angry._

_"They were kids!" she spoke and opened her eyes to meet his angry green ones. "Kids make mistakes!"_

_He stared at her for a long minute, both of them unrelenting._

_He rolled his eyes and took a step back._

_"Eventually you'll see the light" his certainty was a little annoying but she wisely chose to remain silent. He turned to leave but stopped. "And before I leave, there's something I've been dying to do since I first saw you."_

_Before she could ask what he meant, he had spun around, pushed her against the wall again and crashed his warm, soft lips on hers. She gasped and she felt his moist tongue slipping in her mouth. Her hands grasped the lapels of his jacket as his hands tightened around her waist, bringing her closer and the left one slowly travelling upwards to bury in her free locks. He guided her face to a more comfortable position for his lips and deepened the kiss._

_She felt the desperate need for oxygen but she didn't want to break the kiss._

_She felt consumed by his passion and even though she didn't trust him, she couldn't stop herself from loving the feel of his lips on hers. She had never been kissed or even meet a guy, Gellert was the very first out of family man she had met and the feelings he caused inside of her terrified her. Especially after she noticed the way Albus was looking at him._

_From what she had learned Albus was a little different from other boys. He didn't look at girls the same way Aberforth did. And the way he stared at Gellert when he thought no one was watching was the same her daddy looked at her mummy..._

_Gellert wrenched his mouth off of hers when the need for oxygen became overwhelming. His eyes burned her soul as he stared at her, his cheeks flashed, his hair flying in every direction from where she unconsciously had buried her hands and his tender lips swollen and red from their kiss. She knew she looked the same and she felt heat rising in her face._

_She pushed him away and ran from him, his last words as she ran past him haunting her all the rest of the day until she fell asleep._

"I love you..."

88888

_"You must stop! Both of you! You can't take her with you, she's too unstable, too fragile and you want to drag her around the world to a goose chase! Are you insane?" Ab's voice was rising with every word until it became screaming. She was in her room, avoiding Gellert as she started doing after their kiss a week ago. He tried talking to her but she ran away before he could utter a word. She felt so much for him but she couldn't betray Albus like that..._

_"You silly little boy!" she gasped when Gellert's cold voice reached her ears and she started descending the stairs. The shouts were coming from the living room. Ever since Ab returned from school for the Easter vacations he and Albus were always fighting. Ab didn't approve of Gellert and Al's plan and he didn't like Gellert period..._

_But so far nothing so big had occurred._

_"Don't you realize that after we create our new world Ari won't have to hide? She would be able to walk out freely, get to see the world than just read in the books about it! The Ministry won't lock her up somewhere out of fear of exposing the Wizarding community! WE WOULD BE THE RULING ORDER OF THE WORLD!"_

_"THAT'S BULLSHIT! ALL YOU WANT IS POWER SO DON'T YOU DARE MAKE IT ABOUT HER! LEAVE ARI OUT OF THIS SICK LITTLE PLAN OF YOURS! AND _YOU_! HOW CAN YOU LISTEN TO HIM! ARIANNA NEEDS STABILITY! SHE NEEDS_ US! _SHE DOESN'T NEED A POWER HUNGRY MANIAC AS A BROTHER AND A HOMICIDAL BASTARD HANGING AROUND THE HOUSE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"_

_"Aberforth calm down, Gellert has many valid points!" Albus spoke calmly and she felt her heart tugging. The desperate for release tightening in her chest was becoming unbearable._

_"Are you seriously considering enslaving people Albus?" she asked softly and all three men turned to look at her. Her feet were bare, her small hands were wriggling in front of her as she clasped and unclasped the hem of her white woollen dress. Her long hair was tied to two long braids as she looked at her elder brother._

_"We won't enslave them Ari" he violently shook his head and glanced at their brother who scoffed. "But if we come out of our shell and take control then we won't have to worry about using magic openly! You would be able to go to Hogwarts, to Hogsmead, to everywhere you ever dreamed of! Without fear!"_

_"And what about Muggle Borns, Albus?" Aberforth's biting tone caused her to look up. He was having a glaring contest with Gellert._

_The outsider spoke without emotion._

_"Shut up you insolent boy! Have you not learned not to talk back to your superiors?" he spat at him, his wand hand trembling violently._

_"When I see a superior then I will show them the proper respect" Ab sneered and turned to his brother. "This is not over. I won't let you take her away! I will speak with Bathilda and Dippet about your plans, be sure of that!"_

_"No you won't" Gellert's voice was icy and deadly and before neither could comprehend what happened, his wand was trained on him and Aberforth was on the floor writhing in pain and screaming his lungs out._

_"GELLERT!" Albus roared and sent a disarming spell at his friend. Ab was on his feet in a second. "YOU WENT TOO FAR!"_

_He fired a spell at him but Gellert was equally powerful and the three of them were suddenly engaged in a three way duel._

_"STOP! STOP!" she cried as she watched them fight. Her brothers and the man she loved were trying to kill each other! She needed to make them stop! But how? Her chest was getting heavier and heavier, her throat tightening with desperation and she knew she could hold the magic inside her no longer. She gasped and threw herself in front of the duelling trio, the previously suppressed magic bursting just when a storm of spells hit her dead on. The colossal explosion that followed destroyed half the house, the four teenagers flying in every direction..._

88888

_"Ari?" Albus coughed as he pushed himself from under a stash of fallen wood. He could hear Gellert and Aberforth standing as well, all three of them, anxiously calling Ari's name._

_"Ari? Where are you?" Aberforth felt dread in his chest. _Please make her be okay!

_Gellert was pale, his usually calm and mischievous eyes now void of any emotion as he searched for the young girl he cared so much about. The only person in the whole world he loved. His aunt was his way of securing a safe home and Albus had the necessary brains to help him achieve his lifelong goal._

_But Arianna was different. She was the reason he stayed human. From the moment he first saw her that rainy night he arrived, her small frame illuminating from the lightening, curiously watching him, he knew he would die for her. If she was gone... Then he had no reason to stay... A reason to keep his humanity..._

_"ARI!" Albus' agonized scream brought him back and his heart stopped when his eyes rested on the kneeling red head. He didn't registered Aberforth's painful, inhuman scream or the sound of crushing wood or even the fact that he screamed until his throat went raw._

_The only thing that registered in his mind was Ari's small body, dressed in a white dress looking like an angel, cradled in Albus' hands, her long hair spread on the floor as her pale face was relaxed and a small smile was resting on her bluish lips. Blood was slowly dripping from her mouth and a cut on her forehead. Her chest remained eerily unmoving. She wasn't breathing..._

_She was dead..._

_He looked around emptily. The house was half destroyed; Albus and Aberforth were mourning their fallen sister... There was nothing left for him there... He couldn't stay where Ari lived and died... Where he would learn that he was the one that killed her... She was hit by three different spells... From all of them... As far as he knew each of them could have cast the damned spell... He didn't know if he could take it to know_ he_ was the one..._

_So he left..._

_To become one of the most powerful wizards of all time and second to Voldemort as the darkest wizard..._

88888

_Hermione's eyes flew open and she started coughing violently as she fell on her knees. Arianna, young as the day she died was sitting under the ancient tree, her hands circling her knees as she rested her chin on them. Her eyes were saddened as she looked at the brilliant sky, the colour identical to her own eyes._

_"Grindelwald... He was... He was..."_

_"He was the one who cast the curse that killed me" Arianna's voice was soft like the breeze and warmer than the sun. "He knew... He realized it afterwards, when my brother defeated him... But he couldn't stand it... The thought that he killed me... The girl he loved more than life... So he begged Albus to kill him... But Albus still cared for him... He couldn't kill him... But both he and Ab believe they might have cast the spell... Their guilt is eating them up inside. Ab blames Albus for being the reason I died... Even though he feels guilty as well. Albus fears the same and more so because he lost everyone he cared about... They are both so lost... That's why I summoned you here" she suddenly turned and stared right at her brown eyes, the intensity of her blue gaze unbearable. "You must tell them the truth. You must tell them that they have nothing to be sorry for! I forgive them even though there's nothing to forgive! Make sure you do that!"_

_Hermione tried to speak but Arianna gave her a slight push and she felt like she was falling again._

88888

Her eyes opened and connected with two pairs of identical brilliant blue eyes. Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore shared a lot of similarities in their appearance's and she was slightly peeved that she hadn't made the connection back in her fifth year when they visited Hog's Head to create the DA.

She gasped and tried to sit up but Albus' cautious hand stopped her.

"Rest. You fainted and were unconscious for over three hours..."

"Arianna" she coughed and suddenly the two brothers were on high alert. "She came to me" she kept gasping, her body still tired from the experience. "She says... She says she forgives you..."

Her world turn black again and she succumbed to her tiredness.

**A/N:** Since neither Arianna nor Gellert had an extended role in the novels (with a small cameo from the older, dying Gellert who was redeemed for trying to mislead Voldemort) I decided to give you my own version of what happened so many years ago. It may seem OCC or highly improbable but hey! It's fan fiction!

And before I get any comments about Albus' sexuality I will remind to anyone that JK herself revealed that Albus was in fact homosexual and had fallen in love with Gellert all these yeas ago!

Here's your title:

_**Silver and Green...**_

I have one more clue to give... Remember a previous chapter with a similar title and you get what this is about! Have fun!

And please read and review!


	17. Silver and Green

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** Thanks...

The chapter starts quite light headed, I wanted to show more of the relationships between the main characters... But the final part is more dark...

_**Silver and Green... **_

"Arianna was in love with Grindelwald?" Neville let out a low, nervous chuckle as he stared out the window, rain drops falling at the glass every now and then as the rain continue. It was late afternoon, dinner was in an hour and the trio were sitting at Neville's personal living room. Albus had inform them a few hours earlier that the Dumbledore Manor at Godric's Hollow was almost ready to receive them and they would move there soon.

The old house was heavily protected and Albus had just finished the placement of the Fidelious Charm, himself as the Secret Keeper and the location known only to members of the family and Neville and Luna. The Rose's family summer Manor in Wiltshire -near the Malfoy Manor- was close under Luna's instruction's and the Lysander's summer Mansion in Brighton was under renovations. A Death Eater attack had cause many damages to the building and his parents were redecorating and placing a lot of extra ancient protective enchantments around their property before their death and now Neville continue their work so he could relocate their little party there in case of an emergency.

Recently they had find out, after Neville and Luna contacted their connections in both UK and France that there was indeed a traitor amongst the three families. Clemance Pierry, his oldest uncle's new wife, had betrayed them to Lord Voldemort and allowed him entrance to the grounds that fateful night. Unfortunately for her, Tom Riddle was not so forgiving when Hermione escaped and so Clemance joined her husband in the underworld. Needless to say Neville hadn't be happy when he find out...

"I know!" Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the tragic irony of that fact. "And he was in love with her too!"

"I didn't know he was capable of love" Luna's dreamy voice held a tone of scepticism, something completely new for her. Seriously after they arrived in 1979, she noticed some subtle changes in all their personalities. Their old selves didn't just cease to exist, but parts of their past selves combined themselves with their new personas.

Neville was more confident and sure of himself, he didn't stumble when he was in front of a pretty woman but he flirted back, quite outrageously if she remembered correctly. He knew he looked good and he knew how to use his charms and good looks to get what he wanted. Just the other day she caught him flirting with the Fat Lady's portrait so she would let him in the Gryffindors common room!

Luna on the other hand was always confident in her own way. She had her own way of thinking, she believed in ridiculous things but she never took what everyone was saying about her to heart. She forgave them all so easily and never judged anyone. She was a dreamer and quite observant and Hermione more often than not, got the feeling that her seemingly crazy words hint a double meaning and she knew more than she let on. She was a Ravenclaw after all...

Now she was still a dreamer but she was more of a scepticist. She still believed in crazy stuff but she learned to read people more easily, knowing that they could and would betray her if they were forced to. She learned to pick her loved ones above all others and she was the only one of the trio that consciously chose to forfeit her life and father so she could make a new, better future for everyone else.

Hermione maintained her past personality, she only became more determined to defeat the dark lord and more cruel. She couldn't afford to be gentle, kind, _human._.. People were dying every day and she needed to do something about that...

"Neither did I but it turns out he is... Arianna was the only person he ever loved and after her death he had nothing to keep him human any more... " Hermione sighed as she scratched a new sentence on the parchment in front of her. Alphard Black had penned her a letter, inviting her, Neville, Luna and her grandfather to dinner that night and they had decide to accept and attend the event. Albus had warn her that when Alphard said a small gathering he actually meant a small party. His usual guests included the Marauders and Lily, Albus and Aberforth and a few others. And apparently it was a semi formal event.

"How Albus and Aberforth took the news?" Neville asked as he casually lean against the wall next to the window, his arms folded across his chest and Hermione looked up at him and smiled.

"You remind me of Harry" she murmured but then shook her head. Their past lives were a touchy subject still... "They were shocked and spent three hours conversing and mourning her all over again. But I think a burden was lifted from their shoulders then... I mean they thought that there was a chance they had killed her themselves... Learning that the killing curse was not cast by them helped them... They even hugged before Albus came and collect me to go!"

"Yes and then he proceeded to lecture you all the way to Hogwarts about the irresponsibility of your actions" Luna offered blankly and Hermione thought she saw a hint of amusement in her pale blue eyes but as usual Luna schooled her features perfectly. Neville didn't bother try and hide his mirth as he sniggered. He easily duck the pillow she threw at him.

"I wonder who told him I was talking with Severus" she mumbled darkly. "When I find out, I'll hunt him down and make him pay!"

"That's not so important" Luna breathed as she tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes as she stared hard at Hermione. "I think... you should wear pink tonight!"

The other two sweat drop.

88888

Regulus was pacing the floor of his room, his hands clasped behind his back as he fought down the urge to run down to his mother, grabbed her and tell her everything, the truth about the lord she so worshipped, the monster she forced him to obey and kneel before as a common house elf...

Oh how he regretted his choice to stay with his family when Sirius tried to convince him to follow him to the Potters. Until Sirius went to Hogwarts you wouldn't be able to find one brother without the other... They were so close that if one got hurt the other actually felt it.

But everything changed when Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor and became a disgrace to the Black name and family. He started distancing himself from the rest of their family, making everything in his power to show that he was different but he never acted cold towards Regulus. And then he joined his older brother at school... And as per tradition he was sorted to Slytherin.

He went to find Sirius that night, to tell him that he was still his brother...

Sirius' eyes were so disappointed and betrayed that night. They started growing apart each passing day and when Sirius run away the summer after his fifth year he felt his heart breaking in half. Sirius attempted to convince him to follow him to the Potters. They would welcome him with open arms he knew, he would have uncle Alphard's love and help he knew... But his parents... He couldn't do that to them... So he stayed... And made his family proud with his actions back in school, acting like the pureblooded prince he was... And Sirius hated him for it... He hated himself...

And right after graduation, not two months ago he officially became a Death Eater. He returned home and spend an hour in his bathroom puking and crying. He had betrayed his brother and most importantly himself...

And soon he realised exactly what kind of monster Voldemort was...

And tonight he would make sure he was one step closer to his death... Tonight he would make his brother proud...

88888

"Sirius! You look absolutely great son" Alphard laughed as he patted the young man's shoulder.

"Err... That's James Alphie... _I'm _Sirius" the correct Sirius Black cough amused as James threw him a bewilder look as Alphard hugged him. He nodded to the crystal glass full of wine in his uncle's hand with a small smile. "Started a little early aren't we?"

Alphard stared at the two grinning Marauders with his eyes narrowed as he tried to identify them.

"Let the boys go Alphard" laughed a very amused looking Aberforth Dumbledore who shook Lily's hand as she introduced herself. "Aberforth Dumbledore, please to make your acquaintance Mrs Potter."

"Dumbledore?" James asked, his hazel eyes wide with curiosity. "As_ Albus_ Dumbledore?"

"No, as Aberforth Dumbledore. Albus is my elder brother." the older man answered looking him with hard eyes and James blushed and stuttered. "Just messing with you kid" he patted his back as the rest of the Marauders joined in his laughter. "Albus will be here soon with princess and her friends."

"_Princess?_" Sirius asked his uncle who seemed to have found some clarity. His heart started hammering in his rib cage as he remembered he and Hermione's last encounter. After he had walked away from her and effectively calmed down he had realise that he acted like a jerk. He really treated her like a child and an irresponsible one at that. And he shouldn't snap at her for talking to Snivellus. She just came to UK, she didn't know anyone and she was Albus' kin, she probably thought that anyone deserved a second chance and the benefit of the doubt as her grandfather chose to believe.

"My granddaughter Hermione, and her friends Neville and Luna. You've met them correct?" Aberforth's brilliant blue eyes were so like his brother, only the famous twinkle was missing.

"Yes we have and I'm so glad they'll be here tonight. I haven't see Hermione since the ball, being busy with studying for Healer training" Lily sighed pleasantly as she eyed the rest of the guests. Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was quietly talking with the tall and handsome Caradoc Dearborn, Moody's protégée at the Auror programme and a close friend of the Marauders. Next to him was an ethereal beautiful young woman. Dorcas Meadowes had dark brown hair in soft ringlets and deep blue eyes that matched her knee length cocktail dress. Sirius caught sight of her and smiled a soft, fond smile before he turned to his uncle.

Sitting on the couch were the famous Prewett twins with their bright orange-red hair and laughing brown eyes. Fabian was easily recognised by the horrendous tooth earring he had hanging from his right ear. His brother, Gideon was more mature but both were masters of pranks. They had taken the Marauders under their wing when they first started at Hogwarts, them being fifth years and pointed them as their official successors when they proved themselves as master pranksters.

Lily squealed out loud when a smiling young woman with auburn tresses and green eyes waved at her from across the room.

"Marlene!" she dumped her husband and run to her former housemate and friend Marlene McKinnon. She was one of Sirius ex's, although she was the one to dump him because she thought they weren't compatible.

"Hey Lils, looking hot!" Marlene giggled as the two hugged and Lily blushed lightly. She felt a little self conscious because she had pick a black mini skirt that reached her mid thigh, the fabric falling around her hips freely, a lime green tank top with very thin black stripes that hugged her body loosely and high heeled, green peep toe sandals. She only wore a black and a silver necklace and multiple black bracelets on her left wrist. Whenever she chose green she felt weird. She always thought that she would look like a Christmas tree, the green clothes clashing horrible with her deep red hair. But it was the opposite. They brought out her striking green eyes and made her look heavenly. And according to James quite sexy. But she never trusted his judgement in fashion. Yes he knew how to dress, he and Sirius being the only two males she ever met who knew more about fashion designer's than her, but he always said the same thing.

_"You look beautiful."_

She appreciated the compliments but some times he got on her last nerve!

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself" she winked at her old friend and it was true. Marlene had a very bold style and she was now wearing a blood red tight, mini dress with black stilettos. When she span to let her see the back of her outfit, Lily choked back a laugh. A huge black bow was on her waist making her look like an oversized present!

"Hello lovely ladies" Dorcas smiled at them as she offered each a glass of butterbeer.

"Hi Dorcas" Marlene cheered as she glanced around the room to see who was there.

"Hello Cassie" Lily smiled as she used Dorcas old nickname. "Anything new?"

Dorcas finished Auror training that summer and she was now officially an Auror alongside her boyfriend, Caradoc Dearborn. She was a very powerful witch, having very high scores in all her tests and because she was a pure blood, the dark lord had express his interest in her. She had declined his offer to join his ranks and rumours had it that he was not so happy with her decision.

"Other than a minor attack in a small Muggle village near Portsmouth, we haven't any other attacks. Thankfully! Apparently the dark lord is busy with other things." she shrugged as she took a small zip of her beverage.

"That's good right?" Marlene asked hopefully.

"Depends" Dorcas smiled raising her glass in salute back at Remus who smiled at the trio of young women. "He might not doing anything too dangerous for us or he might be preparing a huge attack... When it comes to the dark lord the saying _no news is good news,_ not always applies..."

"Albus didn't seem too concern in our last meeting" Lily spoke thoughtfully, her green eyes scanning the vast room to locate her husband. He was with Sirius and Remus, Peter couldn't make it, he had a family emergency and he would visit his parents.

"I heard Fabian and Gideon were attacked two days later. About ten Death Eaters cornered them but Albus had set up a trap for them. Apparently Hermione had warn him that two red heads she didn't recognise would be attacked soon, so he set them under protection. Thank God for that! Merlin knows what the outcome would be if they were on their own" Marlene shuddered as she looked at the laughing twins. They had some scratches on their faces and arms but they were otherwise okay.

"But he still refuses to bring her in... We could definitely use her..." Dorcas scowled as she recalled Albus's strong refusal when she, Caradoc and Moody tried to persuade him to initiate Hermione in the Order and use her Seer abilities to prevent attacks and help them with Voldemort's plans.

"Cassie... I'm sure he has his reasons... She's been through so much..." Lily tried to justify her old headmaster, but her feeble attempt only provoked Dorcas.

"That's why we need her! So no one else has to go through what she and her friend's been through. We didn't ask him to let her join the fight openly! But we could use her visions to assist our plans. After all the dark lord already knows about her, it's not like he keeps her a secret" she seemed ready to stomp her foot in frustration but managed to calm her self fast.

"Well, she may not be in the Order but she still helps us... I mean she saved Gideon and Fabian! He might not use her openly but she still has visions that help us" Marlene nodded towards the twins pointedly.

Dorcas sighed tiredly. "I guess you are right" she mumbled as Caradoc winked at her from across the room.

"You'll meet her soon" Lily promised as she stirred them to her husband's general direction. She didn't trust him enough not to get wasted...

88888

"So basically you acted like a complete jerk, hinted that she's stupid and that she's untrustworthy... All in one way! Are you serious? And don't give me that shit again!" Remus snapped his fingers when he saw the mischievous twinkle in his friend's eye. The same twinkle that appeared when he was ready to make another lame _serious-Sirius_ related joke...

Sirius flicked his long bangs out of his face as he looked around embarrassed. Moony was the only one of his friends that could actually make him feel guilty and stupid at once. And of course could make him realise how utterly ridiculous his actions were. Like now for example. He had just finished relating his last encounter with Hermione to the other two Marauders and their reactions were similar. First silence. Then meaningful side glances and then James snorted as Remus sighed in exasperation. Usual thing really...

"It was Snivellous!" he stubbornly repeated. "You know how I feel about him and you share the feeling."

"I do but the fact I don't like the guy, doesn't mean he's a Death Eater" Remus growled and Sirius scowled back.

"Oh please! His best friends are known Death Eaters, he calls You Know Who,_ the Dark Lord,_ something only Death Eaters do and he knows more dark curses that us. And we are Aurors!" he narrowed his eyes, challenging his old friend to deny any of these claims.

"Show me your friends and I'll tell you who you are" James sing song as he patted Remus back sympathetically. "Sorry mate but I must agree with dear old Padfoot here. I am 100% sure Snape's a Death Eater and nothing can change my mind."

"Oh fine!" Remus threw his hands in the air in clear exasperation. "Be like that, see if I care!"

"What's wrong handsome? Why the long face?" Marlene jumped from behind the tall werewolf, almost a foot shorter than him, and grabbed his elbow, leaning against him and winking at him flirtatiously. Even though they were all used to Marlene's flirty personality, Remus still got all red and shy when she directed her attentions on him. Something the women found adorable.

"Nothing, just Sirius being Sirius" he rolled his eyes as Sirius poked his tongue at him. Marlene smirked at her ex beau.

"What's the matter sunshine? Did a girl cause you trouble? I heard from a reliable source that you have your eyes set on a newly arrived pure blood princess" her gigantic grin caused him to glared hard at Lily who pretended not to notice his death glare.

"Whatever ginger told you is a lie" he snapped as he elbowed hard James on the ribs when he snorted in disbelief. "I only see her as a friend and nothing more."

"Well if you don't want her then I'm sure one of our resident twins will be happy to have her!" Lily told him highly amused. "They were too interested when they saw her in the ball."

"Who wasn't?" Marlene cut in with a mirthful laugh. "If I was a lesbian I would go for her! Or her blonde friend. But since I'm not I will have to settle for the _very _handsome Mr Lysander."

"Marlene!" Remus choked on his firewhiskey, not expecting her exclamation.

"What?" she asked confused as the rest laughed, only James noticing how forced Sirius's laugh was. The dark haired Marauder was silently fuming. Just because he wasn't interest in Hermione like _that _didn't mean that others had the right to do so!

"Oh my god!" Lily let out a mortified laugh as she shook with violent laughter. "Albus!" she managed to say before she broke down. As one they turned to see... and started laughing.

88888

"Seriously Luna I feel ridiculous!" Hermione whined for the millionth time as they port keyed straight to Alphard's huge parlour. The marble floor would have been a death trap if Luna had chosen high heels for her outfit. She was wearing a pink mini dress that stopped mid thigh, it tied around her neck with a thin strap of pink fabric, it was tight on the bosom and then it was slightly shagging until it reached her bottom. There it was tight so she wasn't concerned for the wind. Not that she would go outside. Luna had matched it with pink flats, a clutch so she could carry her wand with her and white pearl stud earrings with tiny diamonds around the pearl, one gold flower shaped ring with pink gems and a platinum ring with a diamond on either side of a pink gem. Hermione had picked a pearl bracelet with the image of a silver skull in a pink background, something to make the whole outfit more personal.

Luna as always went with her very own personal style, picking a vintage long sleeved light pink dress with bows on her neck line and waist. A very long pearl necklace she wore wrapped twice around her neck and a golden pearl ring. Flat shiny pumps and a matching vintage shoulder bag.

Neville was forced into a pair of silk black dress pants and shoes, a satin navy blue shirt and black loose tie. He also had a light jacket in case the slight breeze turn to a cold wind.

But the one that as always garnered all the attention was of course Dumbledore himself who was dressed in hot pink robes with sewed pearly white roses to match his great granddaughter. Hermione couldn't look at him without bursting into fits of uncontrollable laughter. The icing on top was his bright pink pointy hat that Luna had magicked into life for him. Neville had promised her any present she wanted for making them laugh so hard.

"Alphard!" Albus glide in the large room with the air of someone that owns the place. The present guests looked at him with various expressions on their faces. Alastor Moody seemed alarmed by his old friend's attire, Aberforth only mildly surprised, a tall dark haired youth near Moody had his eyes wide open in astonishment, the Prewett twins were laughing openly as they stared at their old headmaster and the Marauders were following at their example, even Lily was reduced to a giggling mess.

The two women she recognised as Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes were gaping like fish, opening and closing their mouths much to the three men amusement. Evidently Peter was absent and that cheered her up considerably. She wasn't in the mood to avoid his silly attentions all night long.

Alphard, who was a little drunk lifted his glass to a polite greeting as he hugged the elderly man. Then his grey blue eyes, suddenly very aware turned to the three younger arrivals.

"Princess!" he pulled Hermione to a fatherly hug and she returned it half heartedly. She knew what expected her. "Albus and Sirius told me in what condition they found you a few days earlier. We'll talk about it soon."

"Miss Rose, Mr Lysander, so glad to see you again" he smiled as he shook hands with Neville and hugged Luna with the famous crooked smile that apparently all the Black men had inherited.

"It's good to see you again Mr Black" Neville smiled tentatively, his dark blue eyes moving rapidly around the room, finding all the possible exits and making a quick escape plan. Just in case...

"Your house is marvellous. The Nargles in the parlour though may cause you some problems in the future." Luna commented with the utmost seriousness. Hermione and Neville managed to hold their serious expressions when Alphard turned confused eyes on them and they nodded resolutely.

"I'll make sure to remember that" he promised soberly as he motioned towards the other guests. "Why don't you kids go mingle with the others whilst I and Albus talk? Your other grandpa is here too Hermione" he winked at her as he and Albus walked to the far wall, away from them. Hermione glared at their backs but smiled brilliantly as she approached Aberforth who was softly smiling, Neville and Luna right beside her.

"Uncle Abbie" she gushed as she hugged him tightly and he chuckled. "How are you?"

"Being better, being worse" he patted her back and kept a hand on her waist as he shook hands with both Luna and Neville. "I remember you two. Trouble makers, all of you along with princess here! Used to play hide and seek all the time, scaring the bejeesus out of all of us back when you all were little!"

"I don't seem to recall that" Neville coughed embarrassed as Luna smiled serenely.

"I do" Aberforth continued, ignoring the rest of the younger guests who gathered around to hear stories for the three strangers. "I'll never forget Ophelia's face when she caught you and Hermione here kissing when you were eleven. Practising I believe you said?"

"UNCLE ABBIE!"

"IT WAS HER IDEA!"

"NO IT WASN'T!"

"Now now children" Luna slapped the back of their heads, earning her glares from them and snickers from the others. "That's ancient history. After all Neville helped me learn how to kiss as well."

"LUNA!"

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING!"

"I don't?" she asked with a very un-Luna-ish smirk.

88888

Sirius wanted to kill someone... Preferably someone that went with the name Neville Nicholas Lysander... That vile, disgusting, _EVIL_ man had dare to kiss her! He was going to _Avada _him first chance he got!

"For Merlin's sake Sirius calm down" Lily hissed as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the crowd. Sirius looked at her questioningly and she glared at his hand. He followed her gaze and he stop on his tracks. The crystal glass he was holding was crashed in his tight fist, pieces of the glass having penetrate his flesh and blood dripped slowly down his fist. No one seemed to noticed it as they talked with the new comers but Lily.

"I don't know why" he started stuttering but she cut him out.

"Stay still" she snapped as she pulled her wand and gently extracted the glass from his hand. He flinched and tried to pull his hand away only for her to tugged it closer as she pressed the tip of her wand to his palm and whispered: "_Episkey..."_

The flesh knitted itself together within seconds and his palm was as good as new.

"Thanks" he mumbled as he flexed his fist testily. It stung but nothing he couldn't handle.

"You still insist that you only see Hermione as a friend?" she asked him abruptly and his eyes held his unspoken question.

"Oh come on Sirius" she almost threw her hands up in exasperation. "You crashed a freaking glass in your fist when you heard that Neville kissed her! You looked ready to kill him when you heard it."

"I did not!" he stubbornly refused her claims and Lily felt like pulling her hair out. Sirius almost felt sorry for her. He would bet she was ready to start crying any minute now... "But I must admit... I _might _see her as more than _just _a friend..."

"Oh thank God" she cried as she hugged him briefly.

"Stop this instant woman!" he gently pushed her away, looking around to make sure no one noticed the quick emotional moment. "Are you trying to destroy my image?"

"Dinner's ready!" a tiny house elf, dressed in a black and green uniform, announced loudly from the entrance, before a vivid Lily could psychically attack Sirius.

"Thank you Tinzy" Alphard smiled at the tiny creature who bowed deeply at the presence of it's master. "Shall we?"

88888

Hermione felt her hands sweat and tremble violently as she was escorted to her seat by Alphard. The sneaky old man had Albus at his right and she was at his left. Right next to Sirius who looked like a dark prince. He was wearing black leather pants, a light grey shirt that brought out his endless silver eyes and a very loosely tied black tie and his favourite dragon hide boots. His hair were as always pulled to a low ponytail with many ink black crisps falling to his forehead messily but giving him a stylish messed up look.

He looked like sex on legs.

And she wasn't sure she could retain her sanity if she spend more than the absolutely necessary time next to him.

If he was angry and acting like a jerk like the last time she spoke to him, then she would have been okay. But no, he was back to his old charming and incredible alluring self. She felt drawn to him, her old crush coming back full force...

And growing to something much more powerful and dangerous, she realised desperate.

"I'm sorry" he murmured quietly when they were seated. She look up startled and her brown orbs connected with remorseful silver eyes. She felt her mouth going dry. She had to clear her throat to answer him but her voice still sounded a little husky.

"About what?" now it was his turn to gulp. Her husky tones made his heart jump and his pulse to quicken.

"About my behaviour when we met at Hogsmead. I acted like a jerk, I realise now but I was only trying to protect you... I may overreacted and I'm sorry. If you decide you don't want to continued our... acquaintanceship then I understand... Well I don't but it's your choice."

He looked like a puppy, the way he looked at her through half lidded eyes, remorse shining clearly in his gaze and fear that she would deny them the chance to get to know each other. Of course she knew more about him that he could possible know but he had only met her three times. And he was already feeling the need to protect her... She couldn't decide how she felt about that... Knowing Sirius, she knew that he must feel something about her to want to protect her so much... And she wasn't sure that was good or bad...

"Of course I want to see you again" she unexpectedly placed her hand on top of his where it lay on his thigh, her eyes never leaving his. "Yes you acted quite unreasonable but I can forgive you since you apologise."

"Thank you, beautiful" he grasped her smaller hand in his, slightly shocked that she touched him first and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her palm gently feeling gratefulness pouring off of him in waves. Her blush was adorable, he thought dreamily as he relished in the feel of her soft, satiny skin that he dreamed every night.

_Okay maybe I feel more than I admitted to Lils, _he mentally shrugged.

Hermione looked around but thankfully they all were busy talking and didn't notice her exchange with Sirius. With the exception of Luna and Neville. The duo was sitting across from her and next to each other and they were seemingly absorbed in their conversation. But their amused smirks spoke otherwise.

She heavily sighed as the first course arrived. It was going to be a_ long _night...

88888

"Kreacher!"

_Pop..._

"Master" the ancient elf bowed so deeply that his nose almost touched the floor. The rugs he had around his thin waist were so dirty Regulus doubted he could clean them. The elf had obeyed his orders and stayed hidden from everyone, even his mother. But tonight was the night he needed his help.

"Take me to the cave the dark lord took you" he commanded as he extended his hand and grabbed the thin arm of the shorter creature.

88888

Dinner was almost over when Hermione felt darkness slowly creeping to the sides of her vision. She smelt salt water and dark magic, an ominous feeling rasped her insides as she saw Regulus's dark locks disappearing under the dark water, spidery, white, dead hands grabbing his body and dragging the barely conscious young boy to the icy depths of the lake.

She blinked and she was back in Alphard's dining room, every eye on her as Sirius shook her.

"Hermione?" he whispered worriedly. Albus was looking directly at her. She knew they all probably knew what just happened. She had long ago learned that her eyes turned completely white when she was having a vision. It wasn't something anyone could miss. Except if that someone was blind.

"Was that... Was that a_ vision_?" Dorcas stuttered impressed.

Hermione's wide eyes flew to her left where Sirius was watching her with curious, admiring eyes and then she looked straight at the other two parts of her past.

"Tonight... Now!" she said clearly and whilst the rest exchanged bewildered glances, Neville and Luna understood her meaning in a heartbeat. They were on their feet before she could blink.

"I think Luna, Hermione and I will be taking our leave" Neville walked abruptly around the room and helped Hermione to her feet, Luna shadowing them like a cat.

"Yeah we have..." Luna paused and gave Hermione a side gaze. "A meeting to attend."

"We are getting late" Hermione frantically spoke as she ignored everyone else and turned to the door.

"Wait a minute." Albus was standing, his usually twinkling eyes now serious and hard.

"What's going on?" Sirius demanded as he tried to grab her arm, only to have Luna blocked his way and fixed him with a warning glare. He rolled his eyes and made a motion to show them the rest of the guests who were looking at them with various expressions. Moody as always was suspiciously glaring at them.

"None of your concern" Luna admonished with a voice void of any emotion, her usual kind blue eyes replaced by cold and purposefulness.

"But it _is _mine" Albus's voice held no room for negotiations or argument.

"And mine" Aberforth joined his brother, identical brilliant blue eyes staring at them.

"You couldn't wait to fix their relationship could you?" Neville muttered under his breath and grunted when she elbowed him on the ribs. Hard...

"I think we can safely say that you just had a vision" Albus lightly commented and Hermione glared at him.

"Yes everyone here knows" Aberforth cut Luna before she could utter a word. "And I'm sure you three already know about the Order, thanks to Hermione..."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you told total strangers _my _secret!" Hermione bit out angrily as she attempted to apparate.

"No good will come out of it princess" the lord of the house shook his head and she looked straight at him. "Anti Apparation charms."

"I need to go, NOW" she directed her command to her two friends who nodded and prepare to battle their way out if they needed it. They had to save Regulus Black no matter what.

"You are not going anywhere" Albus told her calmly as he took out his wand.

"Albus!" Lily gasped shocked that he would attack his family. Albus and Aberforth both raised a hand to silence her and any other who would speak against their actions.

"This is a family matter Mrs Potter, please stay out of it" Aberforth snapped as he raised his wand again.

"Adrian and Ophelia wanted you to stay safe. The last time I left you unattended you ended up in the hospital wing drowned in dark magic... You almost died... _Again_... I cannot let you go away, knowing you may not return..." Albus took a step closer and faced Neville and Luna's wands.

They were really powerful, yes, but were they a true match for _the _Albus Dumbledore?

Hermione's hand flew to her temple as another short vision hit her. Now she was seeing a stone basin in the middle of a tiny isle in the lake. Regulus was forlornly staring at the greenish liquid on the basin, a terrified expression on his face.

In the split of a second she took a decision that would change their current situation either for the worse or the best. She hoped the later.

"What you speculate about Voldemort is correct" she ignored the shivers and loud gasps and squeals around the room as she stared directly in the eyes of her old mentor. "What you suspect is correct. He have five so far..."

Albus's wand hand faltered as he realised what she meant and his eyes widen.

"I destroyed one when you found me..." Now his wand lower more. "And tonight some one will find another one... and he'll die... I must help him! Please let us go and I swear in my witch's honour to tell you everything after our return."

"Hermione" Luna placed her hand on the elder girl's shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" she only said and Luna nodded.

Albus stayed silent for a long moment. Aberforth was swinging his head from his brother to his granddaughter, not sure what was going on... Finally Albus sighed.

"Do you have your necklace?" he asked simply. Hermione nodded. "Very well... I'll hold you to your word. Go!"

Before anyone could say more Hermione was out of the room, Luna and Neville hot on her heels.

James saw Sirius moving and decided against stopping him. He knew that even though Sirius haven't realise it yet himself, Hermione was to him what Lily was to himself. When the two of them were together, the world stop existing.

88888

_"I'm a Gryffindor!" Sirius announced and Regulus felt a slight pang in his chest. He knew his relationship with his dear brother would soon change._

_xxxxx_

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

_Regulus instinctively lifted his head to look at Sirius__'s__ lighter silver eyes, to let him see his enthusiasm and pride. And to see the familiar loving supportive gaze of his elder brother an__d __best friend._

_But Sirius__'s__ gaze held only disappointment. His shoulders s__h__agged._

_xxxxx_

_"Come with me Reggie!" Sirius pleaded quietly._

_It was the first day of their summer vacation. Sirius had a huge fight with their parents and gone to his room grounded. Orion had attempted to stop his wife but didn't m__a__de it__,__ Walburga had used the Cruciatus curse on her elder son before she sen__t__ him in his room._

_Now, a little after midnight, Sirius sneak into Regulus__'__ room, his school trunk ready and told him he was running away to the Potters._

_"Dorea and Charlus will accept you! Please Reggie come with me!" his silver eyes stared at the darker, stormy grey of Regulus__'s__ eyes pleadingly. Regulus felt a sting of excitement as he thou__g__ht how life would be w__i__th just he and Sirius. They could be as happy as when they were children._

_But..._

_He knew if he joined his brother then Walburga and Orion would never acce__p__t it. They would go to the end of the wor__l__d to __av__enge the Potters and punish their disobedient children, they'll use every law available to contempt the kind elderly couple and take their heirs back. They would stop at nothing..._

_But if Regulus stayed then Sirius would be free. They wouldn't go after him, he was the disgrace, the mudblood lover, the shame of the family. They would be happy with Regulus as their heir._

_And Sirius would have the life he deserved._

No... Stop... PLEASE!

_He could be with his friends, be happy..._

Help... Someone help me...

_He looked back at his brother, hiding the heartbreaking longing he felt._

_"I cannot Sirius" he spoke softly but determinedly and Sirius took an unconscious step back. "Mum and dad may be harsh... But they are our parents__.__ I can't do that to them!"_

Please, no more! Don't make me drink it!

_xxxxx_

_"Filthy Mudblood!" he spat at the younger girl, her soft brown eyes watering and he felt bile rising in his throat. He had to yell at her. He looked up and faltered. Sirius was standing there, his eyes wide as he stared at his younger brother and the fallen, crying girl in front of him. Then his eyes turned hard, unforgiving._

Water...

_"Let her go!" Sirius threw a nasty curse on Regulus__'s__ housemates. When he knelt before the girl he acted like he didn't see his brother._

_"Sirius..." he stuttered, not knowing what to say. He had to act a certain way. Orion wasn't sure he was worthy of being the Black family heir, he thought he didn't have what it was needed to lead them. He had said that he thought that with __little__ persuasion Sirius would come__ around__. _

_He needed to make sure his father thought him worthy or he would go after Sirius._

_"Don't talk to me you snak__e__!" Sirius spat and when he lifted his eyes, Regulus felt his heart br__e__aking. His brother's eyes, usually full of love for his younger sibling, were now full of hatred..._

NO! KILL ME! KILL... ME!

88888

"Stop!" Sirius grabbed Hermione's arm and span her around.Her elegant chignon coming undone. Luna and Neville's hands twitched to threw a hex at the Black heir but stopped at the last minute. Hermione needed to do this on her own.

Hermione looked up at the silver gaze of Sirius, bemusement and worry shone back at her and she flinched.

"Let me go, Sirius. Please" she pleaded as she tried to shook his iron grip off of her arm but he held tighter. His eyes flickered to her two companions but they didn't meet his gaze. They wouldn't interfere with this, he realised.

"No" he said evenly, his steady stare steely as he grasped her other arm as well. She was suddenly reminded of an elder Sirius Black but she swallowed her urge to tell him everything. It wasn't the right time... And she wasn't sure there ever was going to be a right time to tell him everything... "What's going on? Where are you going? You had a vision, I know that but about what?"

"That's none of your business" she snapped exasperated. He may have good intentions and care for her but if he kept stalling her then his baby brother would die really, really soon!

"The Hell it is" he growled as his grip tighten. "This has something to do with You Know Who... This War affects all of us and we all have a right to know what's going on. Your gift can help us prevail and-"

"Oh right I forgot!" she sarcastically cut him out and shove him backwards. "You lot all know about _my _secret. Albus apparently trust you all enough to tell you! But that doesn't mean I do too!"

"What?" he asked, recoiling slightly back and she felt a little guilty... but Regulus's time was almost up. "You don't trust us? Me?"

"Sirius" she groaned as she run her hand through her hair that now hang in loose waves down her back. "I just met you all... Trust isn't given away freely. It's earned! And not after three meetings. And my gift... Is mine! I didn't wish to be born a Seer, I didn't want to have these visions. But I do. And no one but me can choose what I do with it... That was one of the reasons my parents kept me hidden all these years! They were afraid the Ministry or any good _Samaritan _will try to use my gift for their own gain. I'm not a weapon... If I choose not to fight I won't fight... And if I choose to do... Then I will under my own terms... And this is something I need to do alone..."

Sirius's eyes flickered to her friends and she shook her head.

"Neville and Luna are different. We are part of the same fate... Each and everyone of us will prefer to die than betray the other first... I trust them with my life and they with theirs. They are my family and I love them more than anyone else. They know everything..."

"Of course" Sirius snidely spat. "Neville was your first kiss right?"

Said man smirked amused as he raised his head to look at the dark haired Marauder. Luna shook her head sadly. Sirius just dug his own grave.

Hermione's eyes were hard and icy as she returned his glare. "I don't have time for your childish antics... _again. _Grow up and until you do, stay away from me."

"Wait-"

"_Stupefy!"_

He didn't have time to raise a shield and her powerful stunner hit him straight on his remorseful face. He hit the ground with a quiet _thud._ Neville and Luna cringed as Hermione, seething sheathed her wand in her invisible wrist holster.

"Let's go" she commanded and marched ahead. Luna followed with only a slight shake of her blonde head as she ran to catch up with the retreating brunette. Neville raised his wand.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

His patronus, a lion (fitting his new personality much better), materialised and after he playfully sniffed Sirius launched in the house to alert James to come and collect his fallen friend.

88888

"Hermione do you know where we are going?" Luna breathed as they reached the end of Alphard's protective enchantments. Hermione pulled her small beaded bag and summoned a small, leather bound book. She leafed through it and stopped at the middle of it.

"Harry had made secretly this book when we were on the run... After Ron left us and we had nothing to do... He has written all the Horcruxes' locations and everything he could remember about the protection and anything Dumbledore had told him before he died. Here it is!"

She mouthed the location's name three times, store her tiny notebook back in her trusted bag and grasped two hands.

"Wait" Luna cut her in. "Won't it be better if someone go ahead to Hogwarts and wait the others there? From what you told us, it won't be so easy to reach the lake... Regulus, if not you too, will need medical attention quickly and we may not be capable of alerting anyone..."

"Lu's right" Neville jumped in and placed his hand on Luna's shoulder. "You go ahead and wait for us near Hogwarts gates. A quick patronus will do the trick. Don't let anyone else see you though! We don't want any unnecessary explanations."

"Good luck" the blonde kissed them both and took a step back. "Bring Regulus back alive okay?"

"We will" Hermione smiled and tighten her grip on her friend's hand. Neville squeeze back. "I swear we will."

And then she and Neville disappeared.

88888

She landed painfully on her hands and knees and smelt the strong salty fresh air. Although they were in the middle of August, the wind was too strong and chilly, resembling winter more than summer. Her satin dress did nothing to protect her from the cold and she shivered when she looked down at the towering cliff in front of her, the water crushing to the rocky shores of the cliff they were standing.

"Here" Neville had taken his jacket off and was holding it for her. She shook her head no and he lifted a questionable brow, looking pointedly at her arms. They were covered in goose bumps. She couldn't refrain from smirking.

"I have no need for a jacket Nev... We will go swimming after all" she nodded towards the water far below and he followed her look with one of utter bewilderment.

"You are joking!" he choked. When she lifted an ironic eye brow, he cursed. "That's great! He really is a sadistic son of a b-"

"I get it, you are upset but do you mind swearing whilst swimming? We are running out of time here" she muttered as she gave him a little push and he fell in the water with a girlish scream. She smirked sadistically as she heard him yelling at her. "Well here we come" She flicked her wrist and when she felt the familiar, smooth wood of her wand took the jump.

The moment she hit the icy water, she felt thousands of tiny needles poking her skin, her breath froze in her lungs and her heart started beating frenetically. She broke the surface with a loud gasp and coughed sea water.

"Neville?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Here" came his voice from behind her. She flicked her wand. "_Lumos!"_

A second beam of light joined hers as she pointed the ray of light towards a slit in the rock face. It was invisible in the dark but their lights made it quite visible.

"There" she gasped. "That's where we must go."

Hermione was a good swimmer, but Neville was much better. He began to swim with a perfect breaststroke and his lit wand in his mouth, pointing the slit, his breathes coming even and steady as she clumsily followed him, finding trouble with holding her wand. She thanked every god she could remember that Luna had chosen such a short and light dress. She couldn't even begin to imagine how she would swim if she had wore a dress similar to her gown for her ball. She would be at the bottom of the sea within seconds!

"We are going in. Look out for the tide, it will be high in the tunnel" Neville yelled back as he disappeared in the narrow passage. She rolled her eyes and followed stubbornly. True to his words, the current was a little stronger until they took a curve to the left, going into the cliff.

_Jesus, he really went to great lengths to protect his Hocruxes,_ she mentally cursed the brilliant dark wizard. She might hate him with all her heart but she couldn't deny the fact that other than Albus, Tom Riddle was probably the greatest wizard the world had ever seen.

Too bad he ended up a psychopathic serial killer with daddy issues.

She felt a familiar strong pull of dark magic and knew they reached their destination. After so many months carrying around a piece of Voldemort's soul, she could easily identify his magical signature. She could practically taste it on her tongue. Bittersweet and tang. And cold. Really cold. She felt like a Dementor was near her, her chest filling with dread...

She saw Neville rising out of the water and he turned, his wet hair sticking to his forehead, to help her out. She took his hand and hoisted herself up. She rested her hands on her knees and took deep breathes to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Do you want me to go?" he calmly asked.

"No" she breathed and straighten. "It's my duty. I need to do it..."

"Then lead the way" he made a wide motion with his hand and she walked ahead of him and came to stand in front of the cave's side. She gently placed her hand on the rock and started running it side to side, trying to locate the entrance. She suddenly felt the dark magic pulsing through the wall.

"Here" she jumped back and raised her wrist. Neville grabbed it and brought it down slowly. She startled looked at him.

"I'll do it. You stay back" he brought his wand tip to his left palm and made a large cut. The blood slowly dripped to the cave's floor as Neville touched his bloody palm on the wall. A blazing silver outline of a high arch appeared and they looked at each other, took a deep breath and walked right through it.

88888

"I don't like this" Neville murmured as they hastily walked in search of the boat Harry had described. Their wand's rays of light barely reached the isle in the middle of the vast black lake, soft whimpers and cries were heard from there and they both knew Regulus's time was almost over.

"Come on, come on!" she kept muttering, frantic, her eyes watering at the thought that she might lose him. She might fail him.

The idiot!

Why hadn't he come to her?

Why he chose to act alone?

Now he most probably will die because of his utter stupidity and pigheadedness!

"I found it" Neville shouted as she heard Kreacher's loud sobs. She could vaguely hear a body crawling on the rock floor or was it her overactive imagination? She prayed it was her imagination as Neville was holding a thick coppery green chain connected to a rickety black boat, small enough to fit a grown man and a teenager but not so large to fit two fully grown ups. "It won't hold both of us" Neville placidly muttered as he gestured to the size of it. She swallowed heavily.

"I know" she was sure she was hearing a body crawling on rock. No time to waste in explaining Neville that the boat wouldn't hold them because their magical powers were greater than what Voldemort anticipated. According to Harry's notes, Voldemort wasn't thinking about bodily weight when he crafted the boat... "Go back to Hogwarts. If I don't manage to save Regulus go and tell Albus that Kreacher has the Horcrux. The sword of Gryffindor will do the job. Take this with you. Everything you all need to know is in here" she handed him her beaded back and avoided his teary eyes.

"Mione?" he sounded ready to cry, like his old self again and it broke her heart. She choked back a sob and hugged him fiercely.

"I'll try my best to come back, I swear. Now go!" she took the chain from him, jumped to the boat and she felt him pushing her in the water. She didn't turn back because she knew he was watching her. "GO BACK" she yelled and felt him leaving. The boat was moving slowly, probably another of Voldemort's sadistic acts.

"Master Regulus! Master Regulus!" she heard a yell and looked ahead. Kreacher was standing at the middle of the small isle, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched his younger master being drugged underwater.

Hermione felt her heart freeze.

Regulus was deathly pale, his eyes half lidded and lost, pure fear and pain in their depths, his lips trembling as he quietly muttered. His black clothes were wet and his jet black hair stuck to his face. But what made her tremble were the skeleton creatures that were dragging him. Women, men and children, dressed in rugged, ripped clothes that were moulded after so many years submerged. Their bodies were ripped apart, broken bones protruding from their white flesh, body parts bend to impossible angles, their waxy skin tightly stretched across their bones and their dark sockets seemed empty, their eyes having lost their shine when death found them. Claw like nails, yellowed by time, gripped him tightly as he whimpered and sharp, rotten teeth protrude from their open and hungry mouths. He started screaming when an Inferi bit him in his leg and his screams were unearthly.

She couldn't save him...

_No! I won't allow history to repeat itself!_

_"Incedio!" _she screamed, pointing her wand at them. Shrilly screams filled the air as the Inferi jumped away, but she couldn't hit them all, without hitting Regulus. Spidery hands gripped the sides of her boat and she gnashed her teeth angrily. "_INCEDIO!"_ she screamed and a wall of fire surrounded her, the water splashing as the dead bodies hurried to get away from her.

Unfortunately in her attempt to protect herself, the Inferi that had left Regulus, returned and started dragging him faster to the water. She looked up just as he touched the water and gasped. His blue-grey eyes were open, silent tears falling down his waxy cheeks as he stared right back at her, fear and remorse in his face. Her mouth opened and tears welled in her eyes.

Regulus closed his own, resigned to his fate as he was submerged. Hermione stood frozen as his dark locks disappeared under the black lake. His last look burning in her mind and her promise to her self making her decision solid.

She jumped.

**A/N:** So? What do you say?

Next chapter's title"

_**Lost and Found...**_

_A_nd I promise more Sirius next time!


	18. Lost and Found

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews and sorry for the long wait!

This chapter is slightly darker than the previous. I don't think I should raise the rating to M because of it. If you disagree and think I should, please let me know and I'll do just that...

_**Lost and Found...**_

Her lungs felt like they had burst, the ice cold water soaking her thin dress within seconds as she submerged under the cursed lake. The boat sway lightly, like a breeze was softly hitting it, the gentle ripples in the water disappeared quickly after her dive.

Later she would cursed her utter stupidity and lack of common sense since just after she hit the water she realized that her necklace was most likely not going to work. Surely Voldemort would have place strong enchantments around the cave to prevent both Apparition and port-key's... Albus and Harry weren't able to use a port key when they visited the dark cave almost fourteen months ago. Or was it seventeen years in the future? That whole time travel thing messed up with her head!

The grip on her vine wand tightens as she opened her eyes and let out a scream of terror. White, spidery, decadent hands were gripping her, her arms and legs, wrapped around her waist and she winced when she felt sharp teeth biting strongly her calf. She kicked blindly as she fought against the deadly creatures.

She raised her wand steadily and focused her magic there.

_INCEDIO!_

She was always prone to non verbal magic, thank Merlin, and since her magical powers had increase after all that excessive training she went through in her past life, and the additional experiences of her present life, she was capable of producing a strong enough underwater fire to push the undead away.

The flames surrounded her and she could see the half open mouths of the Inferi, shrieks of pain leaving them as they swam away from her.

Now her second problem.

Where the hell was Regulus?

She swam around, her eye wide open as she tried to locate the figure of the younger Black. Dead bodies snarled at her, attempting to reach her but retreating just as quickly as her fire blazed stronger. She turned around, hoping that she had missed him but saw no one.

Her lungs were aching for air, she could feel the painful need to breathe and the stinging pain on her calf as blood leaked heavily from her wound, driving the Inferious crazy with blood lust.

A spot of pearly white skin...

Her eyes widen as she finally,_ finally,_ caught sight of young Regulus. He was being dragged rapidly to the bottom by at least ten different Inferi, his clothes torn to pieces as they scratch and bit every part of him they could reach. Long gashes decorated his face and slowly revealed body, the water around him, dark with blood and his already pale skin, was getting whiter and whiter, his eyes were half lidded, like he was in a trance and bubbles left his mouth as he swallowed water.

She mentally cursed and tried to swim towards him. The flames protecting her flickered and a child, no more than five years old, his face ugly burnt and his small arms in awkward angles grabbed her ankle.

She enforced her spell and thinking quickly grabbed her wand tighter, pointed it to her back and focused her eyes on Regulus.

_Reducto!_

The blasting hex had the wanted results. It blast the creatures away from her and at the same time propelled her forward quite fast, not giving the Inferi the chance to catch her, something that was a bless because no matter how strong or powerful she was, her anxiety and near panic, made her incapable of managing to hold the fire around her whilst casting the hex. She could conceal herself but the Inferi depended heavily on their olfactory senses. The smell of her blood would lead them to her. And concealing Regulus was out of the question, it was already almost impossible to see him through all that dead bodies and blood around him...

_Diffindo!_

She aimed the hex at the creatures holding him and the angry red jet slice through their wrist's skin and bone, completely detaching the appendages from their owners. If she was in her right mind, she would have been repulsed by that but now she just didn't care.

_They are already dead after all..._

_Reducto!_

Again she was propelled forward, deep gashed running down her arms and legs, since they had manage to approach her while she was busy releasing Regulus. She ignored the sting of pain, her adrenaline filled mind not registering anything besides her need to save Regulus fast and come out the freezing water. Her oxygen was non existent and she needed air NOW!

_Accio Regulus!_

She desperately thought and screamed as she felt cold arms wrapping around her waist and someone biting hard on the soft spot where her neck met her shoulder and drawing blood. She kicked and screamed and thank the heavens when Regulus' unconscious body flew to her leaving a track of blood behind him, the Inferi following with their tongues hanging out their mouth's, tasting the sweet blood and craving for more, for fresh flesh...

She gritted her teeth and prayed for a little extra time.

She dug her wand at the Inferi that was holding her, digging to his skeletal ribs and growled.

_INCEDIO!_

The teeth attached to her neck unlocked and the arms released her just as she grasped the pale and eerily still form of Sirius' brother.

_Fiendfyre!_

The accursed flames erupted from the tip of her wand and engulfed the white men around her, taking the form of a gigantic dragon roaring under the water as it swallowed everything in its path.

She knew that unleashing fiendfyre in her current state was stupid but she had no choice. She knew she couldn't contain it but she needn't to. She only needed to control it for the few seconds until she reached the boat. She aimed spell after spell, making her way to the surface, her lungs almost burning. The Inferi were too busy trying to escape the hungry flaming dragon to grab her, although a couple was stupid enough to try anyway. She blasted them to pieces as she fought her way up, to the air and freedom.

88888

Luna paced anxiously, she was flipping her rosewood wand every five seconds, a nervous move that always failed to relax her but she kept repeating it faithfully. Her blonde hair was swiped to a loose pony tail, her light dress swaying in the night's cool breeze but she didn't register the cold, her thoughts were on her friends.

She should have stayed with them! Who knows what they were facing!

Saving Regulus was one serious problem.

In the beginning both she and Neville were quite apprehensive with Hermione's plans, thinking that they should focus on locating the Horcruxes and destroying them. If they had already take down the locket then, wouldn't be a given that Regulus would have survived?

But no, Regulus, as Harry and Albus before -or was it after? - him, wouldn't know someone got to the locket first... Unless they went to him and revealed the truth. And even though Hermione wanted him safe and sound, she didn't trust him nearly enough to let him on their secret.

Her abrupt decision tonight to promise Albus that she will in fact tell him everything was a move of desperation.

But Albus was a trustful person.

Sure he made some heavy mistakes, trusting Pettigrew, testifying against Sirius, keeping Harry's fate secret for so long and all the Hallows business, but in all reality, he really was trying to save them all. He made some poor choices but that didn't make him a bad person. That made him _human_.

He could help them...

"Luna!"

She startled looked up, now realizing that she had stop pacing, and met the fevered eyes of her fellow time traveller, Neville Lysander, nee Longbottom.

"Neville?" she inquired confused. And then her eyes widen and anger flashed in their usually dreamy depths. "What the hell are you doing here? Where's Hermione? Regulus?"

"She..." he choked, her throat dry and a feeling of suffocation settling in his chest." She sent me away. The boat... The boat could only fit her and she ordered me to come here! She gave me this..." he lifted the small beaded bag she always carried with her and Luna's eyes filled with tears.

"No!"

88888

"Calm down mate!" James tried, in vain, to calm down the enraged Black. The wolf patronus, carrying the amused and equally serious voice of Neville Lysander, had calmly informed him that his friend, Lord Sirius Black was currently stupefied in the front garden and if he could kindly go and collect him...

He found him lying on his back, his elegant silk grey shirt was dirty from the ground and his face even in unconsciousness held the angry expression that he always attributed to his family.

He enervated him and Sirius gasped and shot in a sitting position, effectively snapping James' nose when his head connected with his best mate's face that, unfortunately, was leaning over him to make sure he was okay.

James' howls of pain and Sirius low grunts caused the rest of the alarmed guests to come outside.

Lily rolled her eyes at the image the two presented. Sirius, still on the ground, was holding his head, moaning and whimpering in pain and James, his hands covering his bleeding nose was letting a series of profanities better suited for a pub than a high class dinner party. Not that anyone cared about politeness amongst them but still!

She had healed them both, but refused to give them any pain relieving potions as punishment for their immaturity.

Alphard had led them to a side room so the older guests could talk alone, while Sirius fumed and cursed, and blast everything in the room in his rage.

How dare she stupefied him and then leave!

Who did she think she was?

Running away like that, not telling anyone, even allowing her jerks of a friends threatening them all!

And Albus!

Was he insane?

How could he let her go like this!

After last time!

For Merlin's sake, she had almost died from all that dark magic tainting her soul and body!

And now he let her run away, probably to some martyr mission that she didn't dim them worthy or knowing!

What gave her the right to keep that kind of information, most surely quite valid for defeating the dark lord, to herself! She should have told them! They knew she knew about the Order, kinda hard since she was a Seer and all that crap so she should know that she could trust them!

Trust _him_!

"God dammit!" he yelled and pointed his wand at a very expensive looking glass ornament. "_Bombarda_!"

"You are paying for that, dear nephew" came Alphard's weary voice and they all turned to see him walked in the room, eyeing his favourite nephew with apprehension and trepidation. "I see you have yet to calm yourself. Mrs Potter perhaps a Calming Draught will do the job? I'm sure Tinzy has a stock of it still. Young Sirius was always prone to dramatics..."

"_Dramatics_?" Sirius repeated, his silver eyes burning with fury as he eyed his uncle like he lost his mind. "DRAMATICS!"

"Yes dramatics and please lower your voice, son. My head feels a little heavy. Although I have no idea why." he lifted an eyebrow as James slightly pushed his friend to a chair.

"Probably all the elder wine you swallowed" Sirius grumbled but allowed James to push him to a comfortable, puffy arm chair.

"Nonsense!" Alphard batted a hand. "Probably all the yelling you've been doing for the past half hour... You really can't have a hissing fit in silence, can you?"

Sirius glare could freeze in fear any normal man. But Alphard had practically risen the tall, dark haired youth. He knew he was all bark but no bite. Sirius always shouted when he was upset and blew up things. It was a better way to vent his anger than cursing his friends or family like his dear mother, Walburga was prone on doing.

And he was worse when someone he cared about was in danger.

Surprisingly really, considering the fact that he only knew Hermione for a short amount of time.

And Alphard had a feeling that he still refused to acknowledge what exactly he was feeling for the young woman.

But the chemistry the two of them emanated when close to each other, was enough to cause an atomic explosion!

"Albus and Aberforth just left. They wanted to be at Hogwarts when Hermione returns" he said and gauged their reactions.

Lily was pale as she grabbed her husband's hand tightly. Remus and James were exchanging worried glances above the younger Black's head, and Sirius' face was stony.

"How could he let her go?" he whispered, his tone flat and emotionless but his silver eyes were stormy. "The last time she came this close to dying..."

"I don't think he would have been able to keep her from leaving Sirius. Albus and Aberforth are strong but they'd never use more than medium powered spells to contain her and her friends... And the three of them are trained fighters. They can keep up with the best trained Aurors, they are close to Albus' level and unlike us, they had no qualms about using the necessary force to allow Hermione clear passage. Neville and Luna were more than capable to keep us occupied until Hermione managed to escape. She would have left no matter our objections... But this way, at least Albus will receive an explanation for their actions... And will be ready next time to protect her..."

Sirius snorted in disbelief.

"Oh please! Like she cannot tell him lies and be done with it! For all we know, she has more secrets than all of us put together! How do we know if we can trust her after this?" he snidely snapped and Alphard's eyes hardened.

"Sirius shut up!" Lily snapped shock evident in her voice as she regarded the black haired Marauder with her emerald green eyes. "Just because you are hurt about her not telling you-"

"Hurt? I'm not hurt! Why would I be hurt?" he spit at her, his hands balling into fists as he shot to his feet, towering over the fiery red head for over a foot. Lily didn't back down, instead she glared right back at him.

"Cut the crap, Padfoot! We all know you are hurt because she doesn't trust you! You care about her and you think that she doesn't reciprocate the feeling-

"That's bullshit!"

"No it's not!"

"I think I know how I feel better than you! Keep your nose to your own damn business, Evans!" he shouted.

"Sirius, calm the fuck down!" James growled as he stepped between his friend and wife, his hazel eyes hard as he glared at his childhood mate. "Just because you are thick and can't accept the fact that you maybe, just_ maybe_, have feelings for Hermione, doesn't give you the right to be a bastard to all who care about you! Get over yourself, man!"

Sirius blanched and recoiled, like James had just slapped him.

"Listen, mate" Remus, always the voice of reason in their small group, placed a light hand on his distressed friend's shoulder. "She has her reasons... Thinks about it... What would you do if someone hurt James, I, Peter or Lily? Or anyone you care about?"

Sirius' face lost the little colour he had left. What he would do, indeed.

Hunt the responsible one down and kill him slowly and very, very painfully of course, no remorse and no second thoughts...

"I see" he murmured and he deflated, sagging in defeat as he heavily sat at his chair.

"Sirius."

He looked up to stare at his uncle, his father figure, who always stood by him and helped him whenever he needed help, even when his pride wouldn't allow him to ask. Alphard's deep cobalt eyes were sad and understanding.

"She cares for you... She might not like you right now, but I can attest to this... She definitely has some feelings for you... I don't know if they are just friendly or more romantic... But your attitude towards her, most probably reduce your hopes by far if you ever think about pursuing more than friendship with her... She doesn't need a knight in shining armour, she's not a damsel in distress, she needs an equal... And you are not treating her as such... You need to think about what you want, son... And keep in mind that she needs time after everything she's been through..."

"I-" he broke his sentence, not really knowing what he wanted to say.

It was disturbing that since Hermione arrived in his life, nothing seemed to make sense any more.

He was always the playboy, the heart breaker, the _love 'em and leave 'em_ type, the man all women wanted but no one truly had for more than a few days, a month top. He didn't believe in true love, only few blessed ones managed to find their soul mates, like James and Lily had.

The only girl he ever saw as more than just a shag was Dorcas and that because she was older, more experienced and understood him. But she never reciprocated the feelings. For her Sirius was the little brother she never had, the young lad that flirted outrageously with her back in school but she'd never consider more with him. She was deeply in love with Caradoc and he with her.

After that Sirius was sure that love was not meant for him. After all his whole family believed in pre arranged marriages. Only the renegades like himself, the rebels and disgrace to the family name, actually married out of love.

No woman appealed to him like Lily did to James...

They were always too absorbed by his looks or famous name or money... They never took the time to get to know the real Sirius, to learn what made him laugh or cry, what books, movies, music he liked. They were just a pretty face, a shaggable body and no brains.

Okay he might have always gone for the brainless goddess' but he did crave for something more. Sometimes he found himself jealous of James. When they were gathered at Godric's Hollow, James sprawled on the sofa, his long legs dangling down the arm of the couch, his head resting on Lily's lap and her elegant fingers running through his short chestnut hair, as she talked with Remus or read a book, a soft smile playing on her lips as James yawned.

Of course at first he freaked out, thinking he had a thing for his best friend's wife but eventually realized he wasn't jealous of James. He envied what he and Lily had. The comfortable companionship, the understanding and love they held for each other...

James had described the first time he realized he was in love with Lily like he was blind and he suddenly found his light. She took his breath away and made his heart hammer with excitement and happiness.

When he saw Hermione he felt like he was drowning and she was that first, liberating breath of life-giving air.

Love at first sight...

Surely not...

He was Sirius Black.

"I can't love her" he muttered, in his own little world, forgetting all the others who were watching him with various expressions upon their faces. "I just- I can't! It's too soon, too early! I don't even know her! I can't!"

"The thing with love" Alphard's voice brought him back from his little reverie and he looked at him, his eyes wide and frightful. "It's totally unexpected and unexplainable. You don't know when she'll hit you or how to stop it... You can only hold on tight and get ready for the ride..."

_Great..._

88888

The first gulp of the salty, tang air hurt her throat and chest but she gulped it down greedily. She cried out with relief when she saw that the boat was just a meter or two away from her.

"Ah!"

She felt a sharp, clawed hand grabbing her ankle and dragging her underneath the surface again. She chocked as she gulped down water and opened her eyes to see. An Inferi, a man about forty years of age, his neck broken and his head hanging to the side like a broken doll, his clothes old fashioned, probably around the fifties, were covered in blood and huge chunks of flesh were missing, the edges rotten from time and the water effects, sharp bones protruding from his ribcage, the edges having stuck pieces of human flesh on it, the man's teeth were missing, blood filling his mouth, like they were pulled violently from his mouth, just like his nails. One of his eyes was missing, claw marks running down that side of his face.

She felt sick when she realized what had caused this man's gruesome death. A werewolf attack...

But her sympathy quickly vanished when he latched his toothless mouth on her bleeding calf and started sucking down her blood.

The fiendfyre was out of her control, coming nearer her in an agonizing speed so she gritted her teeth and took aim.

_Bombarda!_

His skull exploded and his twitching body feel away from her, just as a searing pain coursed from her leg to her head. She had hurt herself as well.

_Episkey._

It sewed the wound messily, but it open back again. Inferi wounds were hard to heal if you haven't applied the salve firstly. She mentally cursed and made a mental note to hex Regulus good when, she refused to think _if,_ they made it out alive and safe.

She returned to the surface, dragging Regulus, who had stop breathing and was turning slightly blue with her.

She felt drained from all energy as she swam clumsily towards the boat, her breaths coming out in short pants as she fought against time. Tongues of gold-red fire burst through the water, illuminating the dark cave with otherworldly light.

It wouldn't be long before she lost completely the control of the fire. She had still some fibble grasps on it, just so she could keep it away from her...

_Please, please, a little more..._

The boat rocked violently as she grabbed the side and attempted to howl herself up. But she wasn't strong enough... A chocked sob escaped her as she tried again to no avail.

"Damn it!" she loudly cursed and her voice echoed throughout the vast dark cave.

A memory of Harry, his sad, remorseful eyes as he watched the green light coming towards him made her gripped the fragrant remains of her strength.

She took a deep breath and submerged along with Regulus.

She wound her arms around his prone body and clenched her wand tightly, pointing at him. She silently apologized to him for what she was about to do.

_Levicorpus._

Like a puppet with broken strings, his body flew out of the water upside down, dragging her with him as she hang on to him for dear life. She let out a screech of terror when she found herself floating two meters above the lake's surface, the black water rippling lightly and flaring gold and red with fire. The boat was now rocking more violently as Inferi tried to reach their floating food.

She would worry about them later, now she had to get them out of there. She carefully led Regulus above the boat and closed her eyes briefly. She sighed vehemently and released the spell.

_Liberacorpus._

She landed on her back, her ankle twisting painfully and Regulus heavy weight crushing her. She wasted no time as she stood and circled the boat, leaving a trail of fire around it, a small precaution for the few moments she needed. She sent a powerful spell on the boat that made it start its trip to the land across the small isle in the middle.

She looked at the fallen teenager and gripped her wand tightly.

"_Anapneo_" she muttered anxiously to clear his airway and then touched the tip to his chest. "_Ennervate."_

She held her breathe but nothing happened. She cried out in despair as she repeated the spell three times. He stayed limp.

_CPR..._

She knelt beside him, her hands shaking terribly as she placed them on his chest and started pushing hard.

_One, two, three, four, five..._

She alienated between massaging his chest and blowing small puffs of air in his mouth, making his lungs start again. Nothing. He remained eerily still and she started panicking.

After all this, he couldn't die!

He couldn't!

"Come on, come on! Breathe damn it! You can't die, not now!" she kept muttering feverishly as she kept her pumping motions and didn't notice the tears started falling down her pale cheeks. She felt when the boat hit land but she didn't stop. She didn't care that the Inferi were making their way towards them, that she had completely lost control over the accursed fire she created and it slowly crept to her, thirsting for more flesh to flame, more deaths.

"WAKE UP!" she shouted, desperation making her irrational. She drew back and using all her strength, landed her tight fist on Regulus unmoving chest.

It was like time suddenly stopped when his blue-grey eyes flashed open, a harsh breath drew between tight lips and he started coughing fountains of lake water, gasping for air that he was denied and clutching his heart that hurt so much with his bloodied hand.

She had recoiled back, sitting on her haunches and watching fascinated and terrified as he came back from the dead and she cried with relief.

"What?" he gasped and his eyes landed on the small, shaking and sodden form of a very pale Hermione Dumbledore. His eyes run over her body, noticing the blood dripping from various gashes, but more heavily from her calf and neck and burns marrying her otherwise perfect skin. Her pink dress was ripped and her hair was clinging to her forehead and back.

"No time" she bit out and crawled to him. "Can you stand?" she demanded as she touched her wand at his temple. An urge of energy coursed through his body but he was still immensely weak. His arms trembled as he pushed his self into a sitting position and when he attempted to stand, he almost fell on his arse. He realized why she was so anxious to get him up when he looked behind her.

The memories from before, how many hours has it been? He shook his brain and he choked when he saw the Inferi, a cold shiver running down his spine when he remembered their cold embrace. His eyes widen when he saw the great blazing dragon.

"You cast _fiendfyre_?" he gasped as she wrapped her arm around his waist and bodily lifted him up, a small grunt leaving her lips. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"Next time we get attack by Inferi I'll remember to let you handle them! But oh wait! You were fucking unconscious and dragged to the bottom of the fucking lake to be their dinner! Now shut up and move! Unless you want to returned their food, now toasty and cooked to perfection!" she snapped back angrily as she started making her way to the apparently solid wall. "What a splendid idea to send your house elf away and let yourself die! A little extreme I must say, a simple jump from Grimmauld Place's rooftop would have done the job if you were so desperate to kill yourself! But oh no! You are a Black! A love for the dramatic, the whole lot!"

He opened his mouth to snap back at her but the sound of heavy steps behind them cut him. He sent a look from the top of her head and paled.

"Hermion-"

"The Inferi are on the land and move fast? Yes I realize! Maybe you will be so kind to remember that they may be dead but they are set on one thing, killing! Next time you decide to take them on!" she bit out, all her fear, adrenalin and rage coming out in her harsh words but he needed to hear it. He may chose to defy the dark lord but he still chose the coward's way out. Time to man up and face his mistakes and the repercussions of his actions.

"What-

He shut up when she splattered her hand on the wall, smearing her blood over the grey, moulded wall. The outline of a high arch was illuminated and she pulled him through. They passed through it easily and when they came on the other side, she caved and rested against the wall.

"They can't get past it... No worries" she breathed out the answer to his unasked question, her breath coming in white puffs. Like his was. And he then realised something very important.

He was alive...

_Alive..._

Thanks to her.

"Here, grab this" she showed him a golden necklace, dangling down her long neck, her hands trembling violently. She was going into shock... And he wasn't too far behind.

"The Dark Lord... Protections-

"Albus created this port key" she impatiently huffed as she shook it under his nose. "It's enchanted, sure the enchantments in the cave were too much but here, it must work. Grab it!"

He obeyed and he felt the familiar warmth of magic pulsing in his veins.

Their tight grip set, she looked up into his eyes and for the first time in what seemed like eternity, smiled genuinely.

"Mission accomplished" she whispered but before he could questioned her words, she mumbled: "Hogwarts!"

They were gone in a flash of blue light.

**A/N: **This was supposed to be the final part of **Silver and Green** but I had to cut it out! The chapter was getting insanely long and it was for the best to divide it to two parts! Good news the next chapter is already done so I hope the next update won't take as nearly as much as this one!

Next time's title:

_**Forgiveness...**_

Quite emotional if I may say so...


	19. Forgiveness

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N: **Another impossible long chapter... Apparently I can't write a short one for the life of me... Enjoy!

_**Forgiveness...**_

Luna and Neville were starting to worry, their nerves making them incapable of stop moving as they fiddled with their wands. Albus had arrived a few minutes earlier, a grim expression on his aged face as he and Aberforth, stonily informed them that they would wait at the Hospital Wing until Hermione arrived and they must go there at once. The two teenagers fought back their indignation, knowing that Hermione and Regulus most likely will require medical attention.

Albus fury when they grudgingly told him that was quite frankly terrifying and if they hadn't fought against Voldemort himself, then they would have been reduced to cowering, sobbing messes.

But they_ had _faced Voldemort, they _had _kill and see their friends and loved ones being killed, they_ had_ faced the hardships of war and death and destruction, so his anger did nothing on them. They calmly nodded their acceptance and resumed their fast pacing, sending anxious glances left and right and jumping at the most inaudible sound.

A brilliant flash of blue caught their eyes and they sprinted towards the area, where the port key landed.

"HERMIONE!"

Their join scream of horror echoed all the way to the castle as they saw the condition they were in...

Clothes torn and sodden to the bone, blood covering them from head to toe, scratches all over their bodies and both were deathly pale and trembling so violently that Neville thought their figures were blurred.

"Told you I'll come back alive" she muttered brokenly, tears openly falling down her cheeks. "And look! I got Regulus back as well."

"Bloody hero" said boy muttered and after a meaningful gaze between them, they collapsed heavily.

Luna and Neville moved in lightening speed.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _Luna sent her silver fox to the two Dumbledore's and knelt by Hermione's side.

"Levitate them?" she calmly asked as Neville examined Regulus, his keen eyes travelling the length of the younger man's body.

"Yes, it's safer. We don't know the extent of their injuries. They might have a broken bone or something."

"Okay" Luna nodded and stood. She pointed her wand at Hermione's limp body. "_Mobilicorpus!"_

Neville repeated the spell and Regulus joined her in the air. They hastily made their way to the castle, not wasting more precious time.

88888

Needless to say Albus and Aberforth were not happy with the condition the two individuals were brought in a few minutes later. They exchanged grim glances as Albus called Poppy and she fretted over the two youngsters.

"What caused these injuries?" she demanded from the two guardians, her eyes disapproving and hard. Neville flinched at her look, always the gentle nurse had managed to evoke shame and guilt in him, in both his past and current life.

Luna on the other hand, remained stoic and mutant, her eyes distant and vague as she gazed dreamily back at the taller, older women.

"To the extent on my knowledge... It must have been an Inferi attack. At least that's what Hermione told us..."

"Inferi's!" Poppy's shriek of utter disbelief, mixed with horror, made Neville winced and covered his ears. She glared at him and then retreated to gather the proper potions and bandages. A long night waited them.

Neville schooled his features to polite inquire and turned to the headmaster and his brother. They were seated in the back of the room, two comfortable chairs, obviously magical products of theirs, with high back in bright, vibrant red. The sight of that same red caused him an urge to be sick. It was the same red as Hermione's blood...

"Inferi..." Aberforth muttered, his brilliant blue eyes glassed over as he listened to Madam Pomfrey fussing over his granddaughter and the unconscious Black.

"Care to explain to us, _why _Hermione found herself in that precarious situation?" Albus's voice was steely, sharp and to the point. "Inferis aren't such common magical creatures... Only truly deranged wizards and witches use them..."

"I'm afraid that's not our tale to tell" Luna spoke equally strongly, as she grasped Neville's hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back. "As you saw earlier, she sent us back. We weren't with her, although we did know what she was getting herself into-"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?" Aberforth roared and jumped to his feet, his eyes wide and dark with anger. "Why you let her alone when you _knew _what she was about to face? Aren't you supposed to be her guardian's? Her _protectors_?"

"Mr. Dumbledore!" Poppy appeared behind the close hospital curtains, her wand half raised and her hands smeared with blood and sweat as she fought to save the two teenagers. "Please calm yourself, this is a hospital. I need quiet to concentrate. Please!"

She went back to her healing as Aberforth sat heavily on his chair, silently fuming as he glared at them.

"She _ordered_ us to leave her" Neville spoke then, his voice gentle and filled with guilt. "Luna was supposed to be here to wait us... But when we reached that... Where we supposed to be... Only she could go further... She ordered me to come back... I shouldn't have... I-"

"Don't be ridiculous, Nev" Luna scoffed, her eyes soft as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Our oaths were very specific. When she tell us to do something, we do it either we like it or not! Your magic would have hurt or even worse, _kill_ you, if you had disobeyed a direct order! You know that!"

"It doesn't matter" he yelled angrily as he tugged at his hair, his eyes wide and remorseful. "She might die and it's my entire fault!"

"No it isn't."

The three turned to look at Albus, who had stood, his majestic form emanating power. His eyes were sad and resigned as he glanced at the curtained area of the Infirmary.

"Hermione would have resorted to drastic measures if you hadn't done as she said... And then she would have been worried about you and her focus would have been divided, therefore she most likely would have died... You are not to be blamed, Mr. Lysander... I certainly not blame you and I'm sure Hermione will be upset with you if she find out, you beat yourself for her choices and actions. She _chose _to act and I'm certain she was fully prepared to face all the repercussions... I'm right to assume that the reason she risked her life was Mr. Black?"

Neville exchanged an uncomfortable look with Luna.

"Yes" they answered quietly.

"She had a dream-"

"-a vision-"

"-days ago and she knew when she met him at the ball he was the one from her dream-"

"-and decided she had to save him."

"So at dinner she had a vision about Regulus Black being in danger?" Aberforth asked bewildered.

"No" Luna shook her head decisively.

"She had a vision of Regulus Black _dying"_ Neville grimly explained. "If she hadn't gone to him, then-"

"Regulus would have been dead" Luna concluded.

"Merlin's pants" Aberforth rubbed his tired face.

"Is this something to do with Lord Voldemort?" Albus inquired and Luna nodded.

"We can confirm this but we can't say more, I'm sorry, but Hermione was very strict about that. And in all honesty this is her and Regulus story to tell, not ours." Neville murmured as he flicked his wand and wordlessly conjured two arm chairs for him and Luna. She smiled gratefully at him and sat gracefully at her chair.

"I thought so" Albus tapped his finger on the arm of his own chair as he rested against it. "Lord Lysander if I may ask a small favour?"

Neville looked up intrigued. Albus rarely asked anything from anyone, besides his self and the Order members.

"Of course" he inclined his head to show him he was listening.

"I think Alphard and Sirius have a right to know what happened tonight. Not everything but the basic details, like Regulus almost dying and such. I'm fairly certain they would like to be close to him."

"Do you want me to contact them, then?" he asked, an eyebrow rose. He liked Alphard but he wasn't sure he liked Sirius.

In his past life, he was raised to believe that Sirius was Voldemort's most loyal supporter and when he escaped, they all were terrified. When he learned of his escape once again, he had a feeling the Golden Trio had something to do with it, their facial expressions when someone spoke about Black or his escape, were just too smug and amused to be passed as normal. But he also knew that if they had something to do with it, then it was for good reason. They risked their lives every year, saving the Wizarding World, Hermione was Muggle Born, so he doubted they would have helped a Death Eater.

So when he saw the man barging in the Ministry's Death Chamber along with Aurors and fellow Order members, he knew he was innocent.

His image imprinted itself in his mind.

Black was tall and lean, still very handsome but his face carrying the signs of many hardships and tragedies, his eyes when he turned to him and Harry were sad and haunted, only to alight when he saw his godson was well with inner fire as he fought to save them.

He was brave, proud and could love so deeply and absolutely that Neville felt that the man was a great loss to their side.

Harry's anguished cries when he died still echoed in his mind.

Hermione was the one to reveal the full story of the tragic man to him and Luna, a few days after Harry's hurried funeral.

She may not have liked him much, but she still admired his strength and loyalty and was heart broken when he died.

But the man that Neville had met in this present was nothing like the Sirius Black of their past.

This Sirius hadn't lost his best friends, hadn't gone to prison for twelve years for a crime he didn't commit, he hadn't watch his godson suffer and come close to death. _He hadn't died._

He was devilishly handsome -according to Luna!-, he knew it and used it to get his way, he was also quite intelligent if he judged by the fact that he will start his second year of Auror training this September, and undoubtedly charming.

He was also rich, had women falling on his feet left, right and centre and unfortunately all of this had gone to his head and was acting like an immature child when angry, and like a cocky bastard the rest of the time.

Oh and he didn't handle jealously very well, if his attitude earlier this evening was anything to go by.

Obviously he wasn't used to a girl brushing him off like Hermione did, and not giving him her undivided attention.

She was infuriated with him.

The two of them would either have the love of the millennia or drive all their friends' nuts and then kill each other.

He was itchy to find out which one!

And okay, he did want to rub his own relationship (not romantic in the slightest) with Mione in his face so he could watch his reaction.

Oh yes, he really loved drama!

"Okay I'll do it" he accepted, rather eagerly and both brothers raised an eyebrow in bemusement. Luna, knowing him pretty well, swat at his head playfully.

"I think that you should visit Sirius" she said to Neville, knowing he would enjoy it immensely. "And I'll go to Alphard's house and tell him, shall I?"

"That's a good plan, Miss Rose" Albus agreed, smiling slightly, his eyes twinkling lightly, although the hint of sadness still remained in their depths. Aberforth just remained silent, probably worrying about Hermione. After all she was their last family. And Luna had a feeling they felt like they had failed her since she always seemed to end up in a critical condition in the Hospital Wing.

Two near death experiences in less than a month... Not a good figure.

"Let's go then" Neville jumped to his feet and gallantly helped Luna to her feet. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll be back. I want to be here when Mione wakes!"

Luna indulged him.

When the two left Aberforth turned to his brother.

"What's going on Albus?" he demanded, throwing his hands in the air. "Why Hermione risked her life, _again, _what the three of them hide? What she meant when she said you are right in your suspicions?"

Albus sighed and looked around. He casually swished his wand and a soft blue bubble materialized around them before it fainted. The shimmering around their two chairs remained though...

"Privacy charms" he explained to his brother and he relaxed.

"Explain" Aberforth demanded again and Albus nodded.

"You remember what happened almost forty years ago?" Albus' voice was soft, inaudible.

"The Chamber was opened and a Muggle Born was killed. The ghost that haunts the second story laboratory, correct?"

"Yes... According to the claims of a student, Tom Marvolo Riddle, a model student and Prefect, Hagrid was accused of that crime and expelled. The case was closed and the Chamber never opened again..."

"Yes but you never believed Hagrid did that, did you? You convinced Dippet to keep the boy as the gamekeeper, knowing he had no one left to take care of him and he was just a little boy, no matter his size."

"No, I knew Hagrid was innocent."

"Did you suspect someone else, then? You must have!"

"Indeed" he stared at his brother intently. "Tom Riddle was the one that open the Chamber."

"The boy who accused Hagrid? Why? How?" Aberforth was shocked. He knew his brother probably knew the guilty one but another student? Preposterous!

"Do you know Voldemort's real name, Aberforth?"

"No... His supporters never refer to him as nothing else than the Dark Lord. I doubt they even know his true name."

Albus raised his wand and started writing something in the air, golden letters forming.

_I am Lord Voldemort_

He circled widely the tip and the letters started reforming, making a new name from the letters.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Aberforth's disbelieving gasp was loud in the clear room.

"Tom always hated his name. He thought it too common, too... simple. And he thought he was too unique, too great for such a common name. And his belief intensified when he learned that his mother was one of the last living, direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin. His rage when he realised that his father was just a simple Muggle, making him, the last living descendant of the great Slytherin, a mere half blood was scorching. He located his father and grandparents at their house and murdered them the summer after his fifth year."

"But Albus! The Ministry! He still had the Trace on him, hadn't he?"

"Correct. But Tom was a smart boy. His mother's brother, his own uncle, Morfin, still lived at the Shack of the Gaunt family,_ his_ family. He was nearly insane after an extended stay at Azkaban prison for harassing the Muggle's and he came back to find his father dead and his sister missing. Tom knocked him out and claimed his wand. As you know when an underage student uses magic outside school, is traced. But when there's an adult in the house, more often than not, the Trace is tricked. They simply erased it as malfunction, believing the adult used magic. Tom walked to his father's Manor house, found him with his old parents and murdered them all with his uncle's wand. He then returned to the Shack, modified his uncle memories and made him believe _he_ had committed the crime. Morfin confessed everything when the Aurors arrived and no one doubt him. After all he hated that Muggle, who had seduced his sister years ago. He died in Azkaban... Of course all these are my own speculations, but as you know I'm rarely wrong..."

"Unbelievable. So the evil git was bad from the start, huh?"

"Indeed... Tom used to torment his fellow orphans at the orphanage. He used dark magic against them and collected trophies, stolen goods from them. The only reason he stopped the monster was because the school would have close if the responsible one wasn't brought to justice..."

"But Hagrid did have a monster, did he not?"

Albus chuckled.

"Yes he did harbour a creature. An acromantula... But the creature never hurt anyone. Until today we still don't have any idea where the chamber is or what the monster truly is..."

"But Albus... What that has to do with today's events? The fact you know Voldemort's true name, means nothing."

"My brother... My suspicions don't stop there... If there is a thing Tom fears most, that is death. He's terrified of dying; he thinks it beneath him, a commoner's weakness. Even as a student, he was searching a way to become immortal..."

"Merlin's beard..." Aberforth's eyes were wide as he contemplated his words. "If he succeeded..."

"I fear he did" Albus whispered as he tilted his head to the side. "What do you know about Horcruxes, Aberforth?"

88888

Luna knocked lightly on the door. She was till wearing her dinner dress, although now it was stained with blood and her hair was softly swinging with the cool breeze. She tapped her foot on the marble floor as the door crock open, a tiny house elf, dressed in a black and green uniform, stood there, his long ears brushing its shoulders.

"Missus! Are yous okay?" the little creature asked as its eyes widen to the size of saucers when she -it was a girl no doubt- saw the red, bloody splotches.

"Yes I'm fine" Luna smiled airily at the small elf. "Can you please lead me to your master? There's something urgent I need to talk to him about."

"Of course! Comes, comes, Tinzy will brings Master immediately."

She was led to the same grand, tasteful drawing room they came to last night and she sat hesitantly on the couch, fearing for stains on the fabric. A silver tray with a cup of hot tea and chocolate biscuits appeared on the table. Her eyebrows lifted and she shrugged.

xxxxx

Alphard was reading, well_ try_ to read, in his vast library, the crystal chandelier lit with magic as he nursed a glass of brandy in his left hand and turned pages with his right. His thoughts were far away, to the trio of strange young people, who seemed pretty intent on risking their lives, every chance they got. He looked up, startled when his favourite elf, Tinzy, appeared looking flashed.

"Master, master!"

"Calm down Tinzy" he spoke calmly as he placed his half filled glass on the mahogany table and closed his book. The elf took deep breathes and her cheeks started coming to their right colour. "Now tell me, what is the matter?"

"A missus heres to sees you, master!"

Alphard's elegant arched brows rose. He glanced at the grandfather clock and saw it was almost one in the morning.

"Who can it be at such ungodly hour?" he muttered as he rose and fasten his silk robe's belt around him. His striped silk pyjamas still peaked but he care not. He started to the door and then stopped and turned to the elf. "Go to sleep Tinzy, I'll handle everything from here. And that's an order" he added when her mouth open to no doubt spew objections. Tinzy had raised him and helped him raise Sirius when the young boy visited. He felt for her like he would for a family member.

He was shocked to see a bloody Luna Rose sitting on his couch and munching chocolate biscuits, looking absolutely relaxed and calm, despite the fact her silken, pink dress was covered in blood. Not so much he might worry she was dying but still, blood is blood!

"Dear Godric, what happened to you Miss Rose?" he exclaimed as he withdrew his wand, ready to cast healing spells.

Dreamy, wide pale blue eyes turned to him.

"Oh, it's not my blood Mr. Black. It's Hermione's."

The casual way she spoke caused him to falter until he registered the meaning.

"WHAT!"

Luna carefully placed the porcelain cup on its matching saucer as she stood, her hands smoothing the wrinkles on her ruined dress. She was the perfect image of tranquillity.

"You heard me. I'm perfectly fine, a little tired but otherwise in good health." she tiled her head to the side and silently regarded him. Alphard felt like he was a difficult puzzle she was trying to solve. The only other time he had feel that way, was when he met her mother. A very unique experience he had to say.

"Hermione's hurt?" he asked, trying to keep the focus of the conversation on the important matter.

"Oh yes. She was attacked by Inferi-"

"WHAT!"

"Along with your nephew, Regulus."

"_WHAT!"_

88888

Sirius was lying on his back on his king sized bed, the Egyptian cotton sheets, a bold Gryffindor red in colour, made him purr with satisfaction. The blonde goddess slowly kissing his collarbone maybe had to do something with his euphoric feeling.

After he left Alphie's house, he damped his friends, needing time to himself, to think and realize what he was feeling. As it was predictable, he ended up in a new, wizard's bar in Diagon Alley, _The Dragon's Lair. _

He sat alone at a bar stool, his fingers circling the rim of his glass as he stared at the amber liquid. He was already to his fifth glass when he felt a presence slipping onto the stool next to his.

"Sirius Black" came a purring female voice, and a heavy aroma hit his sensitive nostrils. She was aroused and wanted him...

"In the flesh" he muttered, lifting his eyes and giving her a roguish grin. She was tall, curvy with a generous cleavage, wide hips and long, blonde hair. Her big eyes were blue and had a sultry, seductive look in them. She was definitely his type...

At least she used to be. Before _she _came into his life and brought everything upside down...

But the woman, what was her name again? Camille? Claire? Who cares, was the perfect distraction.

They ended up in his house, stumbling up the stairs as they hurriedly undressed each other, their mind only on the upcoming physical release.

She pushed him on his bed and straddled him boldly as she kissed him deeply. He closed his eyes and snapped them open when she bit his ear lobe, letting a whine escape his lips in satisfaction.

His molten, silver eyes burned and his breath caught in his throat when she lifted her head and smirked smugly. Not because of her gorgeous features. No...

Long, luxurious curls fell down her heart shaped, porcelain face. Eyes the colour of liquid gold stared back at him, filled with unadulterated passion as she bit her lower, plump pink lip.

He blinked and Hermione Dumbledore disappeared and in her place stood a stunningly beautiful blonde who was his usual type, only wanted sex and didn't care about all that crap that were involved in a relationship and he would willingly jump into bed with her, no second thoughts.

And yet...

Yet he felt sick in his stomach, guilt burnt his insides as he felt like he was cheating on someone. His hands grasped her face and brought her down for a violent kiss. She moaned low in her throat, enjoying it as he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

_Go away,_ he screamed at the smiling face of Hermione, whose eyes made his insides melt.

_BANG!_

Both he and his 'date' broke the kiss to look at the door. The noise repeated and Sirius realised someone was banging at his front door. And he was very impatient apparently.

"Be right back, love" he winked at the blonde; internally wincing at the affectionate pet name, even thought they both knew it was an empty word. He pulled a simple button up shirt over his head as he started walking downstairs, muttered profanities leaving his mouth.

"COMING!" he yelled as another hard bang rocked his door. "Impatient aren't we?" he growled as he unlocked the door and yanked it open, his mouth open, an expletive ready to be delivered to the idiot who came banging on his door at one in the morning.

The words died in his throat when he came face to face with a neutral faced Neville Lysander, his previously crisp shirt wrinkled and darker on some parts, like it was soaked with water or-

His canine senses caught a whiff and he turned rigid. The scent of blood was too strong to be a coincidence.

"Good evening, or should I say, morning Mr. Black" he spoke formally, his eyes giving him a once over, a frown upon his brows. He knew how he looked like, his hair was probably tangled, since Blondie upstairs seemed too fond with running her hands through his inky locks, his lips must be swollen and red from their kisses and his clothes were wrinkly...

"What?" he snapped, not quite comfortable with the younger man. His jealously from previously that night flared up again at his appearance. Surely he was just thinking idiotic things, he couldn't possible be here to gloat, right?

"Is it a bad time?" Neville silkily asked, a steely undertone to his calm voice as his blue eyes harden. He had his suspicions about why Sirius looked like he just got up from bed. And Merlin helped him if he was correct. He'll castrate the bastard if Hermione was hurt by him, because there was no doubt, he _would _reveal everything to his surrogate sister...

"Actually it is" he answered back smoothly, as he furiously thought a possible lie, not involving his previous activities. He didn't want _him _knowing what he was doing... Because if he knew, then _she _would know as well. And that was bad. He didn't know why but it was. "I was actually trying to sleep and you woke me" he winced, knowing he just screwed up.

"Oh" Neville humph as he shrugged nonchalantly. "I just wanted to give you a message. Your br-"

"Sirius, baby are you coming up or not?" came a sultry, purring voice from the stairs and two pairs of eyes, one dark silver and the other deep blue, landed on a young woman dressed in only a white man's shirt and high, strappy heels, her long blonde hair falling down her back and her lips very attractively bruised by kisses. She was twisting a curl around her finger and winked at Neville when she caught sight of him. He gritted his teeth and abruptly turned his attention to Sirius, obviously dismissing her.

Sirius usually porcelain complexion, was now deathly pale as he sent a glare at the blonde.

"I apologize for interrupting your _sleep" _he mockingly emphasized the word and the woman let out a trilling laugh. "But Albus thought that you may want to know that your little brother was brought at Hogwarts's Infirmary. He was attacked by Inferi and is in danger of dying. Thought you should know."

"Reggie?" he whispered, memories of his little brother flashing in his mind. His wide blue eyes as he watched him sailing in the air, the new broom Alphard had bought him glossy and pretty. Regulus's tears as they hugged in farewell when he left for his first year at Hogwarts. Regulus's crying face when he sneaked in his room, after Walburga had finished punishing him for becoming friends with a Muggle girl living next door, using the Cruciatus curse. "No" he uttered and stepped forward, grabbing the other man's shirt and shaking him violently. "You're lying, you have to be!"

Neville calmly detached Sirius's shaking hands from his shirt, smoothed it down and levelled him with an apathetic stare.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Black. Hermione brought him back almost an hour ago. They are both seriously injured."

_Hermione..._

"What?" he murmured, his hands flying to his head, grasping handfuls of ebony hair. "What has she to do with Reggie?"

"He was the one in her vision and she was pretty adamant that he needed saving... The Inferi on the other hand, opposed a disagreement. A strong one, by the looks of it..."

"How can you joke?" Sirius sputtered and his hands balled into fists. "Reggie... _Hermione _might DIE!"

"Yes" Neville agreed, heartlessly. "And you knew Hermione was in danger... I can see how much worried you were" he muttered sardonically as he eyed the half naked woman, still standing on the stairs.

Sirius felt a pang of guilt and tried to speak but Neville cut him off.

"Look I don't really care. Just... Know that Regulus would like his only brother to be there. Luna is already at your uncle's house. Do as you wish" he shrugged and without sparing him or his companion a second glance, sharply turned around and walked to the safe spot for Apparation.

"Sirius?"

"Get dressed. And then get the hell out of my house" he growled as he pushed her away, run to his room, grabbed his wand and after lifting the wards, apparated away.

88888

Sirius was running like mad, his legs hitting the grass and propelling him forward as his hard pants increased rapidly. He was half way to the castle, he could see the lights on the first floor where the Infirmary was located and he could actually make out two figures approaching the Entrance doors. A tall man and a shorter female. The light hit them and he saw the familiar black and grey hair of his uncle.

"UNCLE ALPHARD!" he screamed, not caring who heard him as he increased his pace. Alphard faltered and turned to the sound of the pained scream.

"Siri" he muttered, his sad desolated face as he watched the silent tears running down Sirius pale cheeks.

"Reggie?" he asked, desperate. He faintly noticed Luna moving inside, giving them privacy but he pushed the thought away. Alphard was wearing his pyjamas and suddenly looked ten years older.

"I don't know, son. Miss Rose told me everything she knew, which I'm guessing was what you learned as well. I'm on my way there."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go" he demanded and grabbing his arm, started running to the first floor, where his baby brother waited them.

88888

Luna halted in her steps as she heard the fast approaching steps behind her. She looked up and the two Blacks flew past her, Alphard's robe billowing and Sirius's shirt half way tucked in his leather pants. She titled her head curiously and turned around, staring intently at the great doors.

Not a minute later, they creaked open and a tall, dark haired man walked in, his hair messy.

"Neville" she sighed and he looked up. "Sirius just arrived..."

"Hm" Neville harrumphed as he ascended the stairs slowly. Luna regarded him carefully, his eyes were angry and his lips pressed together. He was quite angry.

"What did Sirius do?" she sighed as she resumed her walking, her friend by her side. Neville fall into step with her and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He didn't bother pretending.

"He was with another woman" he snipped.

"So?" Luna inquired, seemingly unaffected.

"So? _So?_ He supposedly cares for Hermione and he shags another witch when _he knows _Hermione is in mortal danger?" he fumed as he fought hard to keep his composure.

"He never admitted to anything, Nev. He only asked Hermione for a _chance _to get to know her. That isn't the same with proposing a marriage you know. He's a single man and he can sleep with anyone he wants, Hermione can't fault him, although I'm sure she would be hurt... And might pull herself away from him..." she thoughtfully commented.

"She better" came the muttered reply. "Don't you think the way he acted last night was a clear indication about his feelings? He almost attacked me when he heard I was Mione's first kiss! In this present" he acquiesced blushing lightly.

"Yes and if you recall, he was desperate to keep her with him, safe, and he asked for her trust. And Hermione shunned him out -_I know she had a very good reason, I don't judge her, close your mouth-, _and then he acted like a jerk because she trusted you, the man that in his mind was a rival for her heart. Jealously make us do stupid things, Neville and I doubt Sirius ever felt envy until last night, cut the guy some slack!"

"No" he strongly objected. "Hermione deserves better than him. Who says that the next time he feels jealous won't do the same again? What if he's with her? What then?"

"Well I guess we'll figure it out then... But no matter what _we _think, this is Hermione's choice. She will decide if she wants to be with him or not..."

"I know" he groaned as he rubbed his face tiredly. His eyes felt heavy with sleep but he fought back his fatigue as they walked in the lighten room.

88888

Regulus felt his whole body aching, his skin felt like it was on fire and smooth hands were massaging it but it didn't help. The fire seemed to be getting stronger as he fought the blackness that threatened to consume him whole. Spidery hands ghosted over his sickly skin and he felt bile rising in his throat. He fought the invisible bindings holding him down as he thrashed.

"Calm down Mr. Black. You are safe now!"

"No" he moaned as the nurse poured a dark green potion down his throat and forced him to swallow. He coughed roughly, wanting to spit it back out but she magicked his mouth shut and forced him to drink it. "Hurts... _Burns..."_

"I know, Mr. Black. I know..." she muttered as she sadly stared at the young man. Just three months ago he had strutted in the room, tall and handsome, his aristocratic face split into a beam as he secretly told her he got his acceptance letter from St Mungo's where he had applied for Healing training. He wished to become a healer every since he saw his mother hurting his elder brother but only Madam Pomfrey knew of his future plans. Mrs. Black expected him to join the Ministry of course...

"Reggie!"

Regulus's thrashing stopped abruptly when his fogged mind registered the voice. He hadn't heard this voice for more than six months. And the tone with which he spoke his name, laced with affection and brotherly love, had stopped almost three years now. He choked on a sob, sure that he was dreaming.

"Reggie, please come back" came the same pleading voice and he knew, _he knew,_ Sirius was crying. But why? What was wrong with him-

The Horcrux...

The Inferi...

He shuddered, his body arching as searing pain shot though his spine, his bones felt like they burst but he knew it was the bites he had received from the undead. They might not be poisonous but Inferi bites were very hard to heal and caused a fever that was difficult to drop. And to top that, the potion the dark lord had used to hide his locket, was still in his body and the after effects left him weak and his immune system was still half shut down.

Hermione...

She had come for him. She had saved him, risking her life.

He remembered a moment, just before unconsciousness claimed him, as the Inferi carried him to the freezing water when he locked eyes with her wide, anguished honey orbs. Tears were freely falling as she watched him slowly dying. He had closed his eyes, keeping his own tears at bay, knowing death was coming for him, resigning to his fate as he was... But she didn't give up on him.

She saved his arse, getting wounded herself.

She had no reason to do that. None whatsoever, yet she did just that.

Like she had promised him she would...

What an idiot he was...

He had beat down his urge to contact her and plead for help, ask her assistance. She had been through much already, was his thought... She doesn't deserve another worry.

"Herm... Hermion... _Hermione!"_ he choked out and without warning his fevered eyes snapped open and looked around him wildly, frantically.

"Regulus!"

He looked and was shocked to see the fearful faces of Sirius and Alphard looking at him, relief dawning on their faces. But he was just dreaming right?

"Dream" he muttered sadly, his eyes watering.

"Huh?" Sirius cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about, Reggie?"

"Dream... You are a dream..." he spoke softly, the nurse rubbing antibacterial saliva on his scratches and bites all over his body. "You hate me..."

Sirius's already pale face became ashen.

"No I don't Reggie" he murmured as he touched his brother's hand. Reggie closed his eyes in mourning.

"Yeah you do... You left me all alone..." he cried out softly and Sirius felt guilt crushing on his chest. What kind of brother was he?

"I thought... I thought you wanted to stay..." he replied as he squeezed Regulus's limp limb. Alphard stood behind Sirius's chair, watching the two brothers make their peace. He mentally started planning how to protect Regulus. They had seen the dark mark decorating his skin, but it was a fade black, a rush covering it, like an allergic reaction and Albus had told them that Regulus was unwilling to take it, that's why it was infected.

"I stayed... cause of you..." Regulus wheezed, half asleep. "If I stayed... then you... you were free... I pret... pretended to be like... like all the oth... others._.. _that way... Dad... dad thought I was a... a good heir... had to... to keep you... keep _you _safe_..."_

His breathing evened as he finally fell asleep, Madam Pomfrey gently murmuring the healing charms on his wounds, knitting the flesh and eradicating the scars. The bites were covered with a purple coloured ointment that smelt like dung, and bandaged with clean, white bandages.

Alphard watched his relaxed face for a moment, the pain relieving potion having worked finally.

"Regulus" Sirius' eyes were glassed over as he blinked back tears, silent sobs wrecking his body.

88888

Hermione woke up in daytime, feeling refreshed but slightly sore. She remembered what happened but wasn't sure how many days had passed since then. She recalled the extreme pain she was in, the burning fever and her skin crawling but she fought it with magic, using her inner, magical core to heal her minor injuries and assist the healing of the bigger, more severe cases.

It was a trick she had learned from some dark arts books.

Every magical person had a magical core. Like their hearts kept them alive, their cores made their magic work, pulsed through their body and manifested when strong emotions were at play. The core was sleeping until it was mature enough to manifest the magical prowess. In pure blooded families, the age deterred from five to nine years old. But in the Muggle Born witches and wizards, their core activated earlier, around four or five.

Pure blooded society chose to ignore that fact, because that would put all their claims of superiority to the rubbish bin.

The truth was that every generation the core was supposed to be getting stronger. But by inbreeding, they limited the expanse of their cores, making them slowly loose power. Result? More squibs births, more Muggle Born children that had more power than purebloods.

She was the living proof of that.

In her past life she was considered the smartest witch of the generation and in this life, she was even more powerful. The Dumbledore's were not prejudiced and therefore they didn't marry their family members. Her parents were complete strangers...

So her magical core had been awaken in her very early childhood, her mother fondly remembering when she made her toys float when she was barely one year old. She had worked hard to be able to achieve the level where she could use consciously her own core, expanded it accordingly or reduced it.

There was always the danger she might lose control and that would be catastrophic, releasing the magical energy of a powerful core was the equal of a bomb. The blast was enough to destroy everything in five hundred meters radius. So she was always careful in how much energy she unleashed.

She groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around her, disoriented. She was in the hospital wing, her private bed had curtains around it and the light didn't pass through. She was thankful for that...

"You are awake."

The sudden voice made her squeak and turned so sharply that she almost fell off her bed.

Albus was sitting on a cushion chair by her bed, dressed in bright butterscotch robes (seriously the man needed to stop spending so much time with Luna) and a sober expression upon his face.

"Grandfather" she greeted him as she raised herself in a sitting position and sat heavily against the head board.

"You promised me an explanation, Hermione" his voice was soft, but the undertone was hard. She nodded and sighed through her nose.

"Tell me grandfather... What do you know of time travel?"

88888

Regulus was staring...

Again...

"Will you stop that? It's getting annoying" Sirius grumbled as he forked a piece of his meat and shove it to his mouth. Two days after Regulus near death, and one and a half day since he awoke to his brother and uncle smiling at him, and the young man was still flabbergasted that Sirius was there, had forgiven him and they were back at being close. Alphard had promised him that he would get a room ready for him but Sirius had protested vehemently and told him his little brother would stay with him.

At last Poppy had cursed them both out of the wing when Hermione had moaned in pain in her sleep.

Regulus had anxiously fretted over her, only to have the usually calmed and gentle nurse glare at him and magically silenced him.

Now he was still disbelieving...

"You are here" he muttered.

"Yes" Sirius answered for the tenth time. "As we established ten times already I'm here. There's nothing to forgive so shut your tramp. You are going to stay with _me"_ -insert glare at the older Black here- "and you'll be completely safe. Albus promised to put some extra protection around the cottage so we're fine."

His grey eyes flickered to the curtained bed, where Hermione was still sleeping. Albus was with her and no one, expect Aberforth, Luna and Neville were allowed to see her. Alphard could of course but stayed with his nephews instead, sensing that If he did used his leverage to see Hermione wouldn't sit well with Sirius.

"How..." he cleared his throat awkwardly. "How is she?" he asked softly and the two brothers turned simultaneously to Alphard.

"In better shape than you, son" he answered honesty. "But unlike you, she had some pretty bad burns. Cursed fire I believe Poppy said. Care to explain?"

Regulus looked away suddenly. He had told them how he became a Death Eater, pretending it was the greatest honour ever. He still hasn't told them what and where he and Hermione were.

"It's a long story..." he sighed.

"We have time..." Sirius contradicted and watched as Reggie's face relaxed.

"Very well... But you must promise not a word of this conversation will leave this room."

Alphard lifted a brow and casually flicked his wand, effectively giving them privacy.

"Done" he said. Regulus nodded his thanks and sat more comfortable.

"What do you two know about Horcruxes?"

**A/N: **Damn this chapter was huge! Hope you enjoyed it though! Till next time:

_**Tales of Darkness...**_


	20. Tales of Darkness

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews!

I really don't like the title but I couldn't think anything else! If you do, let me know!

_**Tales of Darkness...**_

Albus' spidery fingers were tightly clasped on his lap, his brilliant blue eyes lacking the usual twinkle and his ever warm smile non-existent as he absorbed her words.

Hermione spared no detail from her earlier childhood when she accidentally turned her kindergarten bully green and all her accidental bursts of under-age magic to the day he himself appeared on her doorstep on her eleventh birthday carrying a small envelope that changed her whole life.

She told him about her first taste of the magical world along with Professor McGonagall and her meeting with the famous boy who lived. She mentioned his tragic history naming every person she could think and detailed every year they spent together fighting against the darkest wizard of all time until the Great Battle of Hogwarts where everything fell apart.

"Harry died that day... And with him died our hopes. We managed to escape but the losses were too great. The resistance took it upon themselves to teach our youngsters how to protect themselves and I, who until then was only considered Harry Potter's Muggle Born friend replaced him as the Chosen One. Apparently being dubbed the 'smartest witch of the age' meant that I was the one that should take on Voldemort."

She laughed bitterly as she remembered the last few weeks of her past life. Albus wisely chose to remain silent.

"My training was... intense. I was spared nothing. I was taught dark arts even though I despised them. I woke up at five in the morning every single day to start my physical training. I ate breakfast and immediately after started studying every subject I could think off. Potions, charms, transfiguration, DADA, dark arts, Arithmancy and ancient runes. After lunch I had duelling training. For hours on end I went against every member of the resistance available. I pushed away my remaining friends after a surprise attack meant to capture me. Before Harry's death I was Undesirable No2. After I became No1. I knew anyone close to me was in danger so I pushed them away. Neville and Luna... They refused to leave. They trained by my side. I helped them myself and every spare moment we had we used it to straiten ourselves. They are almost as good as me. But unlike them I'm well versed in the dark areas of magic. I know dark spells that are forbidden by Ministry laws for centuries and my training included fighting with only dark magic spells, jinxes and curses."

She swallowed heavily as she recalled the thrill whenever she used a dark spell. She understood how easy was to lose yourself in the allure of the dark. Dark magic was seductive, it whispered in your heart and promised your deepest desires. She more than once almost drown in the dark. Her soul which still carried the mark of Voldemort's mutilated soul called to the dark but her light was too strong. Unlike Tom she was capable of feeling love. And love saved her every time.

"After it became obvious Death Eaters were ordered to kill me on sight the Order forbade me to go on missions with high risk. I was contained, sealed in Grimmauld Place and my only mission was to become stronger. Like I was ever going to be stronger than Tom." She laughed bitterly. "I used to lose myself in my books, you know... But there in that house it was impossible. So many memories... My depression got worse. At Harry's birthday... I received an unexpected letter... From you, sir."

She locked eyes with the ageing wizard across from her and his eyes glinted knowingly.

"Chronos' hourglass." He murmured thoughtfully as he regarded his granddaughter with something close to wonder.

"Yes." She nodded quietly. "Neville and Luna were with me and we decided we needed to change things. We used it... And here we are."

"The day Adrian and Ophelia were murdered..."

"Yes when we arrived at the castle we had no idea who we were supposed to be. My -_our _memories started after we woke up. We have both sets of memories you see but it is still difficult to grasp our new lives. Of course the fact I'm a seer was an unexpected factor in all this but I think it is quite useful for our mission."

"Indeed." He agreed as he sighed deeply. "My dear your story seems..."

"Unbelievable," she offered with a shy smile and he grinned back. "Tell me sir-"

"Grandpa," he insisted with a frown. "You are still my granddaughter in this time line and you better get used to it my dear."

She couldn't help the relieved smile that graced her features. She had come to care for her late headmaster and she was terrified that he would push her away when he found out the truth. "Grandpa" she corrected, "do you have the hour glass?"

"I do," he answered, his hands playing with his long beard as his eyes unfocused. "I'm still trying to decode the message, although," he paused to grin at her, "my guesses are confirmed now."

"I bet." She rolled her eyes.

"So Tom really made Horcruxes." He tilted his head thoughtfully to the side. "Seven you say."

"Seven in my time as Hermione Granger." She corrected. "Harry didn't become one until he attempted to kill him and the snake became one after his return. So that leaves five. The diary, the ring, the diadem, the locket and the cup."

"Am I correct in assuming you know of their whereabouts?"

"Most of them." She admitted. "The ring is in his mother's paternal home, the Gaunt Shack in Little Hangleton. The diary is in Lucius Malfoy's possession and the cup is in Bellatrix LeStrange's vault in Gringotts. The locket was located in a cave but now is in the possession of Regulus' elf, Kreacher. The diadem... Well it was hidden in the Room of Requirement in the seventh floor but we took care of it."

"Ah. So that's why you were covered in dark magic that time." Albus mumbled pensively and she flinched mentally.

"Yeah. It put up a fight but we were able to destroy it."

"And I'm assuming you won't let me take care of that and sit back and wait like a good girl." Albus sighed heavily and her eyes flashed.

"With all due respect grandfather; there is no way I'm sitting back. I forfeit my life in order to have the chance to destroy Riddle. He took everything from me; my family, friends and everything I cared about! I chose to come back and fight him and I plan to fulfil my plan! I'm not opposed to help, Merlin knows I'm still not strong enough to go against him but there's no way in hell I'm leaving others put their lives in danger for me! Not again... I told you because I trust you to keep my secret. But no one else can know! Especially the people I came here to rescue."

"Calm down dear." He put his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her down to her bed. She felt her body throbbing, the soreness was still present and she sighed resolutely. "I promise to keep your secret. But you cannot keep putting yourself in danger. There are a lot of people here that cares for you," she had the feeling he meant _one _particular person and she felt a flush stealing her features, "and if you insist on worrying them eventually they'll want answers and your friends won't be able to stop them."

"Bloody mutt." She muttered softly but her heart was fluttering in her chest when she thought about the dark haired Marauder, who seemed adamant on making sure she was safe. "I would appreciate any help, grandpa."

"Lovely." He smiled pleasantly as he looked at her in amusement. "I will request from Regulus to summon his elf and have him bring the locket here. I think you might agree that Regulus should be the one to destroy the Horcrux?"

"Yes." She readily agreed remembering what Harry had told her about letting Ron destroy the locket. Regulus was supposed to destroy the dark object. The Fates dictated it and she didn't wish to oppose them when she needed all the luck she could get.

"And since I already know where the Gaunt Shack is I'll make the trip next week."

"Wait." She cut in and he looked at her in confusion. "There's something else you should know."

He waited patiently and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"The ring... The ring's stone... Is the Resurrection stone." His clear blue eyes widen and he sat forward all his focus intently upon her. She saw with a sinking feeling the emotions that flashed in the aged man's face. Yearning, enthusiasm, _greed._ "In my time... You put it on and tried to use the stone's power... There's a very strong curse upon it though... Professor Snape was able to contain the curse within your damaged hand but it slowly spread. You had maybe a year of life after that."

"The Hallows..." He murmured stunned and she felt her heart clenching.

"Yes. But please grandpa, _please,_ the ring must be destroyed. The stone's power is fickle, you _know _it. It cannot bring back the dead just a shadow of the departed soul. It will drive you mad. You can't use it! It is too dangerous. Please don't repeat the same mistake!" She pleaded as he seemed to fight his inner demons. His desire for the Hallows was too great she knew. It had once destroy him in the end and she knew it could again. "Please... Don't let Arianna's death be in vain0." She whispered and Albus' blue eyes cleared.

She breathed in relief.

"I think you know me better than I know myself." Albus murmured softly and she laughed.

"No grandpa. I just know how tempting it sounds to have a loved one back. Harry was so lonely then..."

"Hermione... I know you think it best not to divulge too many information about the future you're so intent on changing... But if I may be allowed two questions?"

"Of course." She nodded.

"You mentioned being a member of the Order... I must know if there is someone amongst us that shouldn't be trusted. I need to make sure he or she aren't privy to crucial informations about our plans... I'm sure you realise the importance of suc-

"Peter Pettigrew." She cut him softly her eyes distant. "Do not trust that creep. And also... You may want to approach Severus, he's a valuable asset."

"Mr Snape?" Albus seemed shocked and she couldn't fault him. She knew how Severus was at this point of time but she also knew that his love for Lily was stronger than his grudge.

"Yes; Severus was probably your best spy. He's more talented in Occlumency and Legilimency than even you and a very talented and powerful wizard."

"What about Tom? I would hate to risk another person's life-"

"Don't worry. If we have Severus then he can pretend to be a double spy. He's cunning enough to manage to convince Voldemort that it is in his best interest to have a spy amongst your group and whose best than a former student?"

"And you are sure he'll be willing to risk his neck, as you kids say these days, for our purpose?"

A secretive smile graced her lips as an image of a radiant Lily Potter flashed behind her eyelids.

"No, not for us. But he does have a personal interest in not wanting his Lord to conquer. Trust me."

88888

"Dear Heavens." Alphard muttered when Regulus finished his tale. "He really is mad... Creating a Horcrux is madness. But more than one? That is... inconceivable!"

"Well, dear Voldie was never known for his mental stability." Sirius wryly commented as he sat on his chair, his legs crossed and his fists resting on the chair's arms. His dark hair fell messily on his shoulders, he hadn't bother tying it up and his eyes shadowed by dark circles were flat stones of hatred and revulsion.

How could his parents force Reggie into that?

Were they mental?

He knew their obsession with blood purity but he never thought they would go as far as forcing their son to join a deranged lunatic!

His heart clenched when he remembered his little brother's reason for putting up with them.

For him... All for him.

His little brother allowed them to use him so he would have the life he always dreamed off...

"What were you thinking Regulus?" He demanded suddenly. Regulus winced when he turned his anger filled eyes on him. "Going to that suicide mission? Letting yourself be killed? Kreacher could save you! _What were you thinking?_"

The younger Black mumbled something inaudible.

"What?" Sirius barked and Alphard sighed at their antics.

"I thought it was for the best..." He murmured back. "Voldemort will eventually summon me. If I don't respond he'll make sure I'm dead before the week's out. If I was dead then he would never suspect something. When he finds out he will check his Horcrux. And he'll find out its gone. Who knows what he'll do when he realises Dumbledore knows about them?"

"He will be upset, that's for sure." Came the serene reply and the two younger males squeaked out loud.

Alphard smirked amusedly as he looked at the brightly dressed wizard.

"Nice outfit." He snorted and Albus beamed at him.

"Why, thank you Alphard. Miss Rose helped me pick it! She says bright colours bring luck." Albus answered happily as he waved his hand and a majestic chair materialized next to Sirius. "If you'd like I'm sure Miss Rose will be delighted to help you shop for new robes."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to bother." Alphard hastily declined. He had seen the girl's fashion sense and although it was surprisingly fitting for her he had to admit it was rather peculiar and eccentric. Perfect for Albus though.

"As you wish." The elder wizard sat on his chair not minding the amused snickers from the Black brothers and the withering glare their uncle sent their way. "Now, Mr Black. Regulus," he corrected when both Sirius and Regulus looked at him expectantly, "I think you landed yourself in a rather precarious situation."

Regulus rested against the headboard of his bed and groaned.

"I really thought it the best solution." He mumbled as he avoided the glares from his family members.

"Yes, so I've gathered." His blue eyes twinkled. "And I'm sure you know your decision angered some people especially after said people offered you their help."

"Hermione." He winced and Sirius sharply turned to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well." He shifted uncomfortably as the three wizards regarded him with various expressions. Alphard seemed amused, Albus glanced at him knowingly and with a soft pitying look, and Sirius... Well Sirius looked both bemused and curious. "She... um... she kinda knew I was a Death Eater. Do you know she's a seer?"

"Yes."

"Ah... Well when she came for dinner... She kinda told me that if I needed help I could ask her... She was pretty pissed when she saved me that night for not seeking her out before trying to kill myself... I'm pretty positive if the Inferi weren't after us and we weren't seriously injured and you know, about to _die _a horrible death she would have cursed me herself."

"Oh I don't think she is ready to let you go so easily, Mr Black." Albus smiled and Regulus' eyes shifted to the curtained bed across from his. "See Hermione is still rather... _testy _with your behaviour... I believe she plans to let you know what she _thinks _after your discharge from the Infirmary."

"Oh shit." The younger Black paled dramatically.

"Now on a more cheerful tone... Can you please tell me what you remember from all the times you joined

the Death Eaters?"

88888

"Hm." Albus remained silent through out Regulus' tale. The young man had a feeling the headmaster knew most of what he revealed but he felt good to finally let someone know exactly what he had been through. He knew he was in danger; but now he had his brother with him. He could cope with anything as long as Sirius was with him.

He chanced a look in Sirius' direction and fought back a smile when he noticed his eldest sibling's eyes were solely focused on the hidden area where Hermione was resting. He was willing to bet his wand arm that Sirius was falling fast and hard for the young witch but he was too thick headed to admit it to anyone himself included.

"Albus." Alphard interrupted the white haired man's internal musings after ten minutes of silence. "What are we going to do about Regulus?"

"What do you mean, Alphie? Reggie's staying with me." Sirius cut in, frowning.

"Sirius," Alphard sighed and run a hand through his greying hair, "please understand, son. Regulus is in grave danger. He's the only one in Voldemort's inner circle who knows about his Horcruxes. When he finds out he's with us and make no mistake he _will _find out then not only he will relocate all his Horcruxes but Regulus will be in his hit list. A traitor."

"I'm afraid Alphard is right Mr Black. For now Hermione is his top priority. But when he finds out about Regulus then he'll stop at nothing to destroy him."

"Hide him then." Came an airy, dreamy voice and they all sharply turned around.

Luna was standing behind Alphard, his tall frame hiding her until she spoke. Her long, dirty blonde hair was tied into twin pigtails and her wide vacant blue eyes were sharp as she looked at the bedridden Black.

"She's upset with you." She told him softly. "You almost got both of you killed you know..."

"How long have you been standing there?" Sirius demanded angrily.

"Since I arrived." She answered simply and Sirius growled. "Relax, we already knew everything Regulus told you... You do know Mya's a Seer right?"

"Miss Rose whatever do you mean?" Alphard asked the girl cutting any biting remark Sirius was about to deliver.

"Exactly what I said..." She repeated. "Voldemort will think Regulus' dead. Let him believe he's dead. Let him believe no one knows anything about him. Keep Regulus hidden, keep him safe."

"Wait a minute," said young man interrupted when the three others seemed to seriously ponder her plan, "there's no way I'm staying locked up in a house! I want to help!"

"Staying alive will help." Came the sharp reply from the tall, imposing Neville Lysander who came to stand next to Luna. His dark looks in contradiction to her fair complexion.

"What is this? A party?" Sirius groaned glaring at the other man for good measure. Neville dismissed him easily with an eye roll.

"Hermione almost got herself killed to save your sorry arse. The least you can do is keep your self safe." He bit out and Regulus' eyes harden.

"Reg, Miss Rose is right-"

"Like hell she is-"

"I know you don't like it bro, but-"

"I need to fight! I can't stay in a house all d-"

"Then fight." Luna cut in their three way fighting. "Don't stay in a house all day long-"

"Luna!" Neville murmured shock evident in his tone. She threw him a wink and smiled.

"There's a way you can stay hidden in the open... No one said you have to fight as _Regulus."_

Sirius and Regulus' eyes seemed troubled but Albus, Alphard and Neville seemed to follow her train of thought and seemed to like where she was going.

"Polyjuice Potion." Alphard breathed and let out a deep laugh. "You, Miss Rose, would make an excellent Slytherin!"

"I'll take that as a compliment, Lord Black." She snorted delicately.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Regulus tilted his head to the side and regarded the petite fragile looking blonde with shining eyes. His smile was soft when their gazes connected and he felt a slight tug in his heart.

"Not as brilliant as to stay completely secured and hidden," she reprimanded him, a delicate scowl on her brow, "but the next best solution. I would hate for Hermione to have to kill you after spending so much time and energy in saving you..."

With that she swirled around, her long hair hitting Neville in the face and marched determinedly at Hermione's bed.

"Hermione Isabella Dumbledore! What in Nimue's sake were you thinking!"

Her shrill voice was cut short suddenly probably from a privacy charm. Neville shrugged helplessly when Albus looked at him.

"Luna is pretty upset with Hermione for sending me away. I think its safer to let them solve it themselves than getting hexed." A flash of light passed the linen cloth and landed on the white wall and he rolled his eyes again. "I wouldn't go in there if I was you. And if I was you," he turned to Regulus with a smirk placed on his lips, "I would start running the moment she's discharged."

"Thanks for that." Regulus scowled at him but Neville just shoved his hands in his pockets and left the four men whistling all the way out the room.

"Do you think we should..." Alphard indicated the flashes of bright light.

"I wouldn't." Albus smiled amusedly. "Hermione chose to act alone. Now she has to deal with the consequences of her actions."

88888

Two more days passed before Hermione was allowed to leave the hospital wing. She felt okay since she first woke up but Madam Pomfrey was adamant she should stay longer. Inferi bites and Fiendfyre burns were hard to heal and easily infected.

The young witch didn't find it necessary to share the fact she was able to manipulate her magical core to heal so she obeyed albeit begrudgingly the matron. She didn't wait for her to be officially discharged, she just got up and dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt Luna brought her after hexing her. She had let the blonde vent and even allowed a couple of her mild jinxes to land on her but she eventually had to silence and bound her dear friend to a chair.

For someone usually so aloof Luna had quite the temper when provoked or worried.

She sighed smiling happily when she stood up and waved her wand to fix her bed the curtains folding themselves to the wall beside the bed. She looked up and caught sight of Regulus still asleep -it was barely six in the morning-, his hair tousled, a small smile upon his lips as his elder brother slept with his head on top of his folded arms in the middle of his baby brother's bed. They looked so adorable she barely made it out the room without cooing and squealing at their cuteness. She was still a girl after all...

Her anger at Regulus had disappear after her third day in her uncomfortable bed and she felt pleased that he was alive. She mentally checked _Save Regulus _from her imaginary to do list and she was pleased as a punch.

She still felt sore but Madam Pomfrey assured her it would pass soon enough.

She frowned when she thought about Neville's behaviour.

Where Luna was upset about her actions Neville seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

She knew him since he was an eleven year old boy and she knew he was hiding something from her. He was struggling with himself about it she could tell but so far he refused to tell her anything; not that she asked. A feeling warn her that whatever he wanted to tell her wouldn't be pleasant. She preferred to remain clueless for a little bit more.

After all she had other concerns in her mind right now.

Like retrieving and destroying the Horcruxes.

A walk seemed tempting and she walked out the imposing Great Doors to the grounds and started towards the Black Lake, which shimmered under the sun rays.

88888

"Where the hell is she?"

Sirius jolted awake at his brother's loud yell and he lifted bleary eyes to the youngest Black ready to scold him for awakening him in such a manner. Really Regulus needed to understand that sleeping on a chair for almost a week did nothing for a pleasant and cheery demeanour and more so when someone awoke so rudely.

The black haired youth was standing dressed in black jeans and a Slytherin green tee shirt, his wand in his pocket. He was pacing in front of his bed muttering under his breathe and cursing softly.

"What is your problem?" Sirius whined as he stretched and yawned loudly, cringing when his bones cracked.

Grey-blue eyes snapped to his and soften.

"Hermione's gone." He murmured and Sirius was on his feet looking around the spacious room with alarm. Could have someone break in the Infirmary and take the young brunette? Surely not! The castle (as Lily always told them) was impenetrable. Centuries upon centuries of protective enchantments made Hogwarts safer than even the Ministry for Magic!

How could someone especially Dumbledore's granddaughter disappear?

"Where the hell is she?" He repeated his brother's words frantically as he summoned his wand and prepared to go look for her with his brother.

"Still here Mr Black? I thought you couldn't wait to leave this place." Came the matron's voice and the two siblings looked up to see Madam Pomfrey walking in the room, a floating tray with various potions in front of her. She started when both brothers jumped in front of her, simultaneously yelling.

She caught a few words like 'Hermione', 'missing' and 'Aurors' and she sighed exasperatedly.

"Really now," she huffed and sent the tray flying to her office. "You two need to learn to wait before jumping to conclusions! It will save both time and energy for both of you and all the others. Miss Dumbledore was discharged today and apparently couldn't wait for me to officially release her. She left shortly after dawn I believe. Albus assured me she's within Hogwarts premises. If I have to guess I'll say she's in the grounds. She enjoys walks."

"Thank you Poppy." Sirius enthused and dropped a kiss on the shocked matrons cheek before he and his brother ran out. She shook her head fondly and proceeded to her office to relocate her vials.

88888

"Why are you so adamant to see Hermione? I know why I am but what about you?" Regulus nonchalantly asked as they walked to the grounds. Sirius stumbled and almost fell on his face but Regulus grabbed and steadied him immediately. Regulus smirked.

"I just want to thank her for saving your sorry arse. And giving me my baby brother back of course." He added softly and Regulus felt his heart warming. He had really miss his big brother. But that didn't mean he was above teasing him.

"Only that? Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes wide and innocent. Sirius looked sideways at him and scoffed.

"Of course. What else would I want with her?"

"Maybe ask her why exactly she stunned you instead of trusting you?"

That hurt and he was sure his flinch showed it. Regulus looked sympathetic.

"You really care for her, don't you?" He softly asked and Sirius's face harden, his expression shielded.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sirius."

"Regulus."

"She won't be around forever you know."

Sirius's eyes snapped to his. "What do you mean?"

"Well firstly she seems really into defeating the Dark Lord. She came close to death numerous times from what I hear, whose to say she won't eventually fell well over her head? Secondly she's young and beautiful. She's bound to find an equally young and handsome man and start dating him. Neville is her age, he's wealthy, handsome and they know each other their whole life. He's a likely candidate is he not? So why should she wait for a stubborn, arrogant man whore to decide to accept his feelings and go for her? I wouldn't if I was her. Especially if I learn that said man spent his time with another witch when I risked my life to save said idiot's little brother."

"Lysander told you?" Sirius growled but it did nothing to his brother. Regulus only sighed and laced his hands behind his back.

"No, I heard him having an argument with Miss Rose. Apparently he wants to inform Hermione of what he saw the other night and Luna disagrees."

"Hermione doesn't know, then?"

"I don't think so." Regulus' voice was tight and tense and when Sirius looked up he saw Hermione, looking fragile and weary, standing in front of the lake speaking to Neville Lysander. Her face was impassive, he couldn't see her eyes from where they were but he could tell by her stance that she was upset.

Sirius felt his temper flying when Lysander placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered furiously and heard Regulus chuckling.

"You are so whipped."

"Shut up and move."

Sirius felt a lump forming in his throat as he approached the two friends and when Hermione looked up and locked eyes with him his heart stuttered.

Her face was shuttered but when she saw him a cold mask replaced her pain and her honey eyes harden to solid gold as she averted her stare to the man holding her.

_She knows... Oh shit._

88888

"Thank you for telling me Nev." She murmured in his chest as she fought back betrayed tears. Really she had no business feeling betrayed and hurt, Sirius was single, he could sleep with any witch he wanted, she had nothing to do with it.

But it did...

Hurt that is.

It hurt the thought that whilst she was facing death he was shagging another witch.

It hurt that he apparently didn't care for her one iota and preferred tall, leggy blondes with no brain to speak off.

And it bloody hurt the fact that he made her care for him to the extent where she was hurt by his womanising ways when she knew perfectly well what kind of man Sirius Black was.

He was not a faithful romantic kind of guy.

He didn't spend time just conversing with a witch, learning what she love and hate, getting to know her and even loving her.

No.

He spent money and time only until he got them to his bed.

Women in his books were replaceable. One night stands. Notches on his bed post.

Women fell for his stunning dark looks and his fame and wealth and he used it in his favour until he got bored and then went to the next.

And she was one of them.

Or she was supposed to be.

That had to be his purpose for asking to get to know her better.

Acting like he cared for her when all he wanted was to bed her.

But she was no fool.

He almost got her fooled but not any more. Her walls, carefully placed around her still tender heart, had started to crumble when around the charismatic Marauder but now she raised them higher and thicker than ever.

She was not allowed to get sidetracked. She had a mission she needed to fulfil.

And Sirius Black was not part of it.

His brother was safe.

She needn't him no more.

She looked up and her heart froze when her eyes locked with silver orbs filled with anxiety and nervousness. She felt her facial expression turned stony and she looked at her fellow time traveller.

"Hermione!"

Regulus' voice cut through her thoughts and for the first time she noticed the younger but equally handsome Black brother accompanying Sirius.

"Reg." She breathed elation making her smile. "I'm so glad you are okay!"

"Me too." He laughed as he hugged her and span her around ignoring her loud squeals. Neville and Sirius glared at each other, Sirius's gaze holding so much rage she shivered.

"I thought you've been gone by now. Why are you two still here?" She asked, genuinely surprised as she knew their plans to hide Regulus with Polyjuice, so they could buy some time until they manage to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes.

"Eager to be rid of us?" Sirius chirped, his eyes still glaring at Neville but softening when he looked at her.

She forbade her heart to melt. He was not worth heart break and she repeated this in her head like a mantra as she regarded the Marauder coolly.

"Well no actually. After everything I went through to save Reg I would like to make sure he understands the concept of staying _alive _and asking for help if he don't wish me to hunt him down and kill him next time."

Regulus averted his gaze, Neville snorted and Sirius kept his eyes on her face.

"And what about me?" He asked quietly knowing she probably wanted to throw him in the lake and have the giant squid eat him for lunch.

"You?" She asked sounding amused. "I have nothing to say to you."

Sirius' temper flared and he gnashed his teeth together.

"How about an apology?" He snapped and growled when Neville rolled his eyes.

"Apology?" She sounded incredulous. "Whatever for?"

"Stunning me when I tried to make you see sense." He snipped and she huffed her lips twitching as she looked at him like he was a child with a temper tantrum.

"In case you have forgotten," she dryly said, "If I had, as you so eloquently put it, 'see sense', then Regulus here would have been at the bottom of a lake, as an Inferi now."

He winced at the reminder but held his ground.

"Oh so sorry for worrying over you." He sarcastically commented ignoring Regulus' attempts to 'let it go, Sirius' and advanced on the witch. Neville Lysander tried to step in front of her but she waved him off. "I'll make sure not to do so again in the future-"

"Oh you were worried about me weren't you?" She asked heatedly her eyes flashing dangerously and her hands grasping the fabric of her shirt to keep herself from striking him. "I think though that your _companion _might helped with that right? After all from what I hear you didn't seem so upset."

Sirius's eyes flashed to Neville's unapologetic stare and he balled his fists.

"That has nothing to do with you." He snarled right in her face. "What I do and don't do in my free time is not your concern nor your lap dog's."

"Watch your tongue." She hissed at him wordlessly summoning her wand from her secret holster to her palm. "But you are absolutely right Mr Black," she sneered his name and he took a step back at her animosity clearly coming to his senses, regret making its way into his silver orbs but she was too incensed to care. "Your business is your own but that applies to you as well. My business in my own and you better stay away from it. And me. I'm sick and tired of your behaviour! You are supposed to be an adult yet you behave like a child and think that after saying sorry everything will be back to normal. Well guess what; I'm not your mother, I'm not your friend and I'm certainly not any of your bimbos! I'm not obligated to stand your childish behaviour and I won't. You asked me for a chance so we can know each other and I gave it to you. Now though I'm reconsidering... Because so far everything I have learn and see about you its just not worth my time. _You _are not worth my time!"

"Oh really?" He mocked forgetting his previous regret. "The great Hermione Dumbledore don't like me? Now I'm sad. Guess what little girl; I don't need you. I have tons of girls waiting at my beck and call. You are not as unique and special as you want to believe!"

"Me?" She shrieked not caring when Neville tried to pull her back by her wrist or Regulus trying to pull his brother away. "_I _think I'm special? Well, hello kettle, I'm pot! You may believe that you are God's gift to women but in reality you are just an oversized, ignorant, arrogant, bad mannered,overgrown _child_ who thinks everyone adores him. You prance around like you own the world, acting like you are so different than the rest of your family when in reality, with the exception of the purity obsession, _you are just like them!"_

Sirius stumbled back like she had slap him.

She was breathing heavily and her hair had come undone from the ponytail she had put it but she didn't care.

"You may not be a pureblood fanatic," she whispered hoarsely, "but you are still a prejudiced git. The only exception is that instead of Muggle Borns and Gryffindors, you only hate Slytherins. And for what? For simply being in that house? Grow up. And until you do... Stay away from me. I have no time for an oversized baby in my life. It's difficult as it is."

She pushed past him and started on the castle, Neville hot on her heels.

"Hermione!"

She stopped when Regulus called but didn't turn around.

"I wanted to say, thank you." The younger Black said chancing a look at his still brother. "You saved my life. I owe you a life debt so If you need anyth-"

"Forget it. My only request is you keep your self safe. If you do that we are even."

She didn't look up until she reached the Great Doors and passed them. Neville stopped for a moment and looked at the Black brothers. Sirius seemed made out of granite he was so eerily still.

"Sirius." Regulus tried to look at his brother's eyes but the elder man shook himself awake and smiled at him. His eyes though remained hollow and... haunted.

"Let's get you home, now Reggie. You need your rest and we need to make sure no one knows you are still alive."

He followed him with a heavy heart.

He knew his brother well enough to know Hermione's words had cut him deeply.

Now he needed to make sure Sirius was going to be okay.

Then he could think of a way for the two of them to get past their differences and realise their feelings for each other.

It was just fate's twisted humour that had the world's most stubborn duo fell for each other. They were so perfect for each other but so much alike that they would either have the love of a millennia or kill each other.

He hoped it was the former.

**A/N: **What do you think? And don't worry in the next chapters, they'll get over themselves. Somewhat...

Also all anonymous reviews and questions you may have will be answered to my new blog. Check my profile for the link.

Next times title:

_**Bellatrix LeStrange...**_


	21. Bellatrix Lestrange

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the plot...

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sorry for the long wait.

To better fit the plot line chronologically speaking I moved the trio's arrival date in the past from 31st July 1979 to 31st June 1979.

_**Bellatrix Lestrange...**_

_...I have tons of girls waiting at my beck and call. You are not as unique and special as you want to believe..._

_... What I do and don't do in my free time is not your concern nor your lap dog's..._

Hermione scoffed mentally.

No matter how much she tried to Sirius's words kept repeating in her mind. And even though she knew she shouldn't, not after his behaviour, her heart still throbbed over what Neville told her.

Gritting her teeth she took a calming breath and forced her mind away from thoughts of the dark haired Marauder.

So far the man had acted like a schoolboy used to getting his way with his good looks and wealth. Women practically flocked him and he had never really known rejection until she arrived in his life. Unlike his older counterpart, this Sirius hadn't lost his best friends. He hadn't felt the bitter taste of betrayal and complete despair. He hadn't spent twelve years in Azkaban for a crime he hadn't committed, with only his knowledge of his innocence to keep him sane.

Despite the raging war outside Sirius still was carefree and full of life, ignorant of the course his life was set to take unless she did something to stop it. He had all his life ahead of him to grow up and changed his more annoying and childish attributes.

In retrospect feeling annoyed and hurt by his actions was a little unfair.

As Luna had told her Sirius was a single man. He hadn't made any official move toward her -and no acting like a caveman over her reckless behaviour didn't count as an attempt to win her affections- so she had no right to feel betrayed. Or hurt.

Luna had reminded her it was her own fault for pushing the dark haired man away when he made it abundantly clear he wanted a chance to get to know her. That for someone like Sirius, someone who thought feelings were for poofs and females, was a big gesture. And from what she could recall of him a first.

Sirius didn't go after the girls. And never ever had a real relationship.

After the way his family, people that were supposed to love him, had treated him Sirius guarded his heart fiercely. The only people who knew the real him were James, Remus, Peter and Lily. Opening up was difficult for him. And developing romantic feelings were uncharted territory for the youth.

Despite his prowess Sirius had no idea how to deal with a woman who wasn't impressed by his looks and money and he had actual feelings for.

Hermione knew all that. But that didn't mean she was willing to forgive him so easily. Just because he was hurt didn't mean she had to subject herself to his moods every time she did something Sirius didn't approve. If Mr Black thought she was like the bimbos he was used to date with no brain to speak whatsoever then he had another thing coming.

She knew her words had hurt him the other day; he had striven not to follow in his family's footsteps all his life and having to hear her say he was no different must have felt like a knife had been plunged straight into his heart; but he needed to learn that Hermione was not obligated to tell him anything or abide to his wishes and wants. She was her own person and she'd be damned if she allowed anyone to control her like Sirius was trying to do.

He cared for her?

That was dandy. She cared for him as well. He was one of the reasons she put her life in danger day in and day out; to make sure the handsome Marauder would never have to know how the inside of a cell looked like. And if she had to choose between saving his life and breaking his heart; then the choice wasn't a hard one to make.

Shaking her head she focused on the busy street ahead of her.

The new term at Hogwarts was starting in just two days and she, Luna and Neville had decided they needed to move out the castle no matter how much they loved it there. Albus and Aberforth had been unhappy with their decision but were forced to agree that living in a school full with children was not the best option. Regulus had admitted Voldemort had at least a dozen spies amongst the students; children who thought helping the dark lord would benefit them and their families.

Aberforth was the one to suggest they use the Dumbledore cottage in Godric's Hollow. The cottage was rebuilt after that fateful fight many years ago and was large enough for the three friends. Also it was close to the Potters' place so if the need arose and they needed help, then all they had to do was walk there.

Hermione was thrilled when Albus asked her to assist him in casting the Fidelius Charm and be the Secret Keeper. She took meticulous notes and asked numerous questions, making Aberforth laugh at her enthusiasm and Neville and Luna to leave.

After painting -the Muggle way- her room Hermione had decided she needed books. The library was seriously lacking since Albus rarely, if at all, spend any time at the cottage and although Madam Pince had fondly told her she was welcome to borrow any books she wanted from Hogwarts she still felt bereft.

Luna and Neville had been busy struggling with the paint brushes and so it was easy for the brunette to sneak out the house.

Her friends would be furious when she return but when she apparated in Diagon Alley all worries flew out the window.

Diagon Alley was crowded with people, mainly parents with children about to head to Hogwarts. Flourish & Blotts was packed when she passed by it and she wistfully smiled as she recalled the first time she saw the magical book store. Her excitement earned quite a lot amused smiles and raised eyebrows.

The young woman stumbled and almost fell on her face when she caught sight of a young and very much thinner Molly Weasley trotting along with five red headed children. Bill was clutching tightly the hands of his younger brothers, Fred and George, who despite being toddlers had identical mischievous smiles on their chubby faces. Charlie had Percy's hand in his grip as they were followed by their mother who was carrying various bags from the apothecary and grocery shop.

The plump woman kept an eye on her children as they walked ahead of her and Hermione felt a warm wave of affection wash over her. At this point in time Molly was pregnant with Ron.

"Hermione?"

Her head snapped to the side and she swore when her neck cricked.

Remus winced.

"You okay there?"

"Fine." She rubbed her neck and looked at the tall Marauder. Remus was dressed in jeans and a white shirt, his sandy blond hair falling in his eyes as he smiled at her. "How are you Remus?"

"Oh great. Just finished my shift at Flourish & Blotts and was heading to the Leaky. What are you doing here all alone?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I'm nineteen years old! I don't need permission to go out alone and I sure as hell don't need a guardian!"

Remus' amber eyes widen at her outburst and he placatingly lifted his hands.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to upset or insult you! I only meant you were never alone; you always have your friends with you and I'm surprised they are not here today! That's all!"

Hermione blushed at her overreaction. Apparently she wasn't as emotionally stable as she thought she was.

"Sorry Remus. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just... Let's just say the past few months have been hard and I needed some time away from everyone."

"And you thought Diagon Alley two days before Hogwarts starts was a good place to be alone?"

His tone was heavy with amusement and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"I said I needed to be away from them. I didn't say I wanted to be alone. And Diagon Alley being busy suits me. People are so busy no one notices me."

"Good point." He laughed as he motioned with his head. "Do you wish me to leave you alone or you wouldn't be opposed to a companion?"

"Nah. I wouldn't mind having someone with me." Her smiled turned predatory. "After all Merlin knows I'll need a strong man to carry my bags after I'm finished shopping."

Remus' smile dropped and Hermione cackled as she grabbed his elbow and pulled him towards Twilfitt and Tatting's.

"Come on! Luna mentioned she'd like a new set of robes!"

The young man sighed heavily as he followed the smirking brunette into the store. He had a feeling this was retribution for his comment earlier but he couldn't exactly flee now. He asked to join her!

And despite Sirius' tantrum and foul mood the past few days, Remus knew the Black heir would have his balls in a vice if he found out the werewolf left Hermione all alone in a busy street where anyone could hurt her and get away with it.

88888

"Sirius, please do me a favour."

"Anything Lils."

"Stop sulking. Please."

'I'm _not _sulking!"

"Sirius is right Lily flower. He's not sulking. He's brooding."

"Bite me deer boy!"

"Shut it mutt!"

"SHUT IT!"

Sirius and James, both glaring at each other from across the coffee table turned to the standing red head. Her emerald green eyes were flashing and Sirius gulped.

"You both are acting like children! You are adults for Merlin's sake! You are training to be Aurors! Act like it damn it! And you!"

Like a scolded child Sirius jumped when she turned solely on him and unconsciously moved away from her. James was too afraid of his wife's wrath to laugh but his eyes twinkled as Lily advanced on the fidgeting Marauder.

"Be a man and admit you made a mistake! As always you let your dick lead you and look where it got you! What did you expect when Lysander found you? You thought he wouldn't say anything to Hermione? Let her get close to you after what you've done? You are not together I get it and you are right to say she has no right to feel and act betrayed. But the same goes for you. You have no right to demand her trust when you've done nothing to earn it. You have no right to ask her all those questions and expect her to answer you when all you seem to be doing ever since you met her is acting like a brat. She saved your brother! Just because you don't approve of her actions doesn't mean you can be a bastard about it! She's not your girlfriend to ask your opinion. Deal with it!"

Sirius' eyes were hard as he stared at the floor, his hands balled into fists. It seemed he was doomed to be subjected to Lily's tirades every time he made a mistake and he didn't like it one iota. The fact she was right meant nothing.

"Sirius."

James had retaken his seat on the sofa and watched his friend with sad eyes.

"This has gone too long. You like her and something tells me she likes you back. Just admit it mate."

The grey eyed man stood and shoved his hands in his pockets as he stared moodily at the fireplace. It wasn't easy. Admitting he liked a girl.

Last time he opened his heart to someone was in his fourth year with a fifth year Ravenclaw. The girl turned out to be a gold digging whore who only wanted him because he was Sirius Black. He vowed then no woman would have the power to hurt him like that again.

He didn't need love. He had his friends and he enjoyed his bachelor lifestyle, sleeping with a different woman every night no strings attached.

But Hermione was different.

The moment they first locked eyes he knew he was screwed.

Not because Hermione Dumbledore was stunning. Compared to the bomb shells he was used to Hermione was rather plain looking with long brown hair and eyes. She was pretty all right but there were plenty of pretty girls in the world.

It wasn't her intellect either. He grew up with Lily Evans; and again there were smarter people out there. Albus for example.

No. It was the look in her eyes every time she thought no one was watching her.

Her dark eyes, usually shuttered, were filled with pain and loss. She was a lost soul and it called out to him. He didn't know why but he felt like he was meant to protect her, keep her safe.

Sirius was confused by his feelings for her. With the exception of his friends he had never felt the need to protect someone else; a virtual stranger nevertheless. Yet the thought of Hermione getting hurt physically sicken him; his throat got clogged and his eyes burnt with unshed tears.

He wasn't used to feeling this way. Totally and unexplained depended on another person's well being and happiness.

He craved her presence, to get to know her, the real her. Without the pretences and masks they both were wearing constantly. He wanted to know her inside out and let her know him the same way. And most of all he wanted her to look at him with the same trust and affection she always wore when she looked at her friends.

And it terrified him.

"I... I can't..." He choked and grabbed fistfuls of his raven hair. "_I can't! _I can't like her!"

"Why?!" Lily asked exasperatedly as she and her husband watched their friend suffer. Why can't you let yourself-

"BECAUSE SHE HAS THE POWER TO DESTROY ME!"

Lily and James stared open mouthed at the roaring man. Sirius' eyes were wild as he shook.

"If I admit it... If I let myself fall... Then she'll hurt me... They always do."

"No she won't. Hermione is not like that-

"She's not your family mate."

Sirius' eyes snapped to James decisive ones.

"She's not like your bitch of a mother. I may not know her well but I can tell she's a good person. And she's the _right _person for you. She doesn't take your bullshit, she stands up to you and can match your wits. She won't hurt you, I know it."

"Besides." Lily softly touched his shoulder and smiled motherly at him. "I think it's a little late to stop yourself from falling. Don't you?"

His eyes shut as he breathed deeply. This was the first time he showed his vulnerable side; everyone thought he was too arrogant and confident to have doubts and insecurities but Sirius was human. And his family's treatment had left its mark on his personality.

Sirius' whole body shook as he fought himself. All the barriers he had erected around his heart were falling apart. All that was left was an image of Hermione's face as she smiled at him, brown eyes alight with happiness and cheeks rosy with a flash caused by him.

"Merlin... I don't like her."

"Sirius-

"I think I love her."

Lily's protesting words died in her throat and James let out a disbelieving laugh.

With a resigned sigh he pulled his hands from his face. For the first time in many days his face was relaxed, calm, serene. His eyes were glittering with relief and a small smile had formed on his lips.

"I love her."

_POP_

88888

"Neat trick."

"Undetectable Extension Charm. Remind me to teach you how to properly cast it later."

"I will. I reckon it will come handy in many situations."

"I know. God knows how many bags you'd have to carry if I hadn't charmed all my bags!"

Remus snickered as Hermione pushed the last of her purchases in her messenger bag which at first appeared too small to fit the heavy book bag from Flourish & Blotts.

Surprisingly after their short excursion to Twilfitt and Tatting's for a new set of bright yellow robes for Miss Rose, Hermione avoided all clothes shops in favour of the Apothecary, Potage's Cauldron Shop and finally the book store. Remus' curiosity was spiked when she asked the Apothecary's shopkeeper for Wolfsbane picked under a full moon. It was rare and expensive stuff but she didn't bat an eyelid. She carefully examined it before paying the man with a smile and a request to keep a supply for her every month.

Weird.

Now they were on their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour because Hermione claimed she was close to fainting from hunger.

Remus felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and knew something was about to happen. Something bad.

Without conscious thought his arms snapped out and wrap around Hermione's small waist pulling her behind him as he span around, his wand already up and pointing the of the dark alley. The entrance to Knockturn Alley was shadowed as always but his keen lupine eyes were better adjusted than humans so he could see the two figures lurking there, one slim and female and the other broad and tall, definitely a male.

"Remus? What's going on?" Hermione knew the signs. Remus was alarmed so she kept her voice low and inconspicuously flicked her wrist, her wand sliding to her open palm. Silently she cast a shield charm around them.

"Someone's there. Watching us. You." He growled, amber eyes flashing yellow as he took cautionary steps back. A jet of red light flashed from the shadows and crashed on her shield.

"What the-

"The mute and the blood traitor know how to play."

Hermione's blood ran cold as a tall, thin, raven haired woman with heavily lidded grey eyes stepped out of the shadows, closely followed by a darkly handsome man. Both were dressed in leather, traditional, expensive robes over their clothes, their wands in their hands.

The last time she had seen the woman was when Molly Weasley finished her off during the Hogwarts Battle. Years of imprisonment stole most of her beauty but now Bellatrix Lestrange was as stunningly beautiful as her younger cousin.

The fanatical mad glint in her eyes was present though and Hermione knew the woman wouldn't be easily deterred now that she found her prey.

Herself.

"What do you want Bellatrix?" Remus' voice was harsh, cold. A purple spell hit Hermione's shield and it started shaking. It was a dark spell and the shield dissolved. Hastily she cast another just in time for the second curse to rebound on it. Remus' growled and added his own shield.

"How dare you utter her name you filthy mongrel?" The man, who she recognised as Rodolphus Lestrange, snarled. Through the panic that threatened to overwhelm her Hermione dimly registered that people had stopped their strolling to watch the four of them, some with suspicious eyes and some with anxiety and worry. It wouldn't take long for someone to alert the Ministry.

"He's a better wizard than you'll ever be." She snapped in return and pushed Remus' restricting arm away and came to stand beside him. She was a fucking Gryffindor and Gryffindors didn't cower. Just because she was afraid didn't mean she'd be the damsel in distress.

"You must be Miss Dumbledore." Rodolphus smirked as he bowed mockingly. "Pleasure milady."

Hermione sneered. "My apologies for not being able to return the sentiment. My parents taught me not to lie you see."

"There's no need to be rude dearie." Bellatrix crooned as she and her husband took a step closer to them. "We just want to talk. A... Friend of ours requests your presence and I would appreciate it if you came willingly. It'll make things so much easier."

"Really? Well I'm afraid I'll have to pass. I already have plans to watch my grass grow. Why don't you tell him to contact my uncle? I'm sure they can work something out."

Bellatrix lost her smile.

"You'll come with us girl; willingly or not."

"Are you deaf? I told you I have plans. What, you are out of people to torture and-

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Protego!"_

"Don't you know not to antagonise a crazy person?" Remus muttered as the fight started. Hermione smirked.

"As you said they are crazy. They don't need much to set them off."

"_Incarcerous!"_

"_Evanesco!" _The magical bonds that had started wrapping around her vanished in a puff of silver smoke. Bellatrix's teeth snapped together.

"_Crucio!"_

Hermione threw herself to the side, simultaneously sending a slicing hex at her attackers. She heard Rodolphus shout in pain and smiled in satisfaction.

"_You bitch! Bombarda!"_

"_Protego Totalum!" _The curse crashed on her powerful shield but the force of it pushed the brunette back two steps. Bellatrix was engaged in a duel with Remus. Despite her superior knowledge of the Dart Arts, Remus was holding his own. He was physically stronger and faster than a normal human due to his lycanthropy and he managed to avoid getting hit by Bella's dark curses.

"_Sectusempra!"_

Hermione's focus returned to her opponent. Apparently Snape had already started teaching his new friends. With raw determination she deflected it and threw her own curse at Rodolphus.

"_Duro!"_

"Is that all you've got little girl?" Rodolphus switched opponents with his wife and Hermione was impressed with how well the couple worked with each other. "This is child's play-

"_Putrescerus internus!"_

Her choice of curse, Antonin Dolohov's favourite and the one he had hit her with in the department of Mysteries, shocked the two Death Eaters. Bella threw up a shield but the curse managed to penetrate it and graze her arm.

"YOU FUCKING BLOOD TRAITOR! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"NO!" Rodolphus threw a hex that managed to redirect Bellatrix's to the wall above Hermione. It was blasted into pieces and Hermione had to jump away. Debris rained upon her and Remus, slicing into their skin. "We need her alive!"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance, like I killed your pathetic mummy!"

Hermione felt her body grow cold. Her eyes narrowed on the clearly deranged woman ignoring Remus cautious hand on her shoulder.

Ophelia's kind warm brown eyes made her anger spike and she gritted her teeth.

"What did you just say?" Her calmness was deceptive. Her hair crackled with raw magic and her eyes burned with hatred.

Bellatrix smiled knowingly.

"I remember her screams. Oh how she screamed when your useless father was killed! She kicked and screamed and bled! It was glorious! I enjoyed playing with her. My Lord was kind enough to allow me to deal with the blood traitor as I saw fit. And trust me... She screamed till the end."

"Hermione."

Remus was trying to pull her out of the murderous path she was heading she could tell. Realising this was what Bella wanted, Hermione tried to calm her rage.

It was all for naught when the female Death Eater spoke again.

"By the way... Did you know your mummy was with child? I ripped it out and fed it to Fenrir's pack later."

She saw red.

"HERMIONE, NO!"

Magic was forgotten. She wanted, no _needed_, to physically hurt Bellatrix. To kick and punch her, to see her bleed and inflict her pain. To _feel _her bones break under her fist.

She vaguely heard Remus cast spell after spell but all her focus was on the cackling witch.

"_Crucio!"_

Side stepping the curse she lunged at the shrieking pure blood.

"You filth!"

Her fist connected with Bellatrix's jaw.

Yes, Bellatrix was an exceptional dueler. But like all pure bloods, she sucked at physical confrontations. Pureblooded families thought hand in hand combat was beneath them and inappropriate for women. What was the need to use such violence when they had magic?

"Hermione, stop!"

Brown eyes locked with grey and a nasty smile curled her lips. A sickening crunch accompanied her fist as it landed on Bella's nose. The woman screamed as blood started running down her pale face.

Punch after punch as Hermione settled above her, straddling her; her knees scrapped on the cobblestone path, stinging but all that mattered was to keep her assault. To keep hurting Bellatrix, the woman who had caused so much suffering.

Sharp nails dug into her forearms, scratching her fragile skin but she was undeterred. Unstoppable.

_Did you know your mummy was with child?_

_...child..._

_Baby..._

_A sibling..._

_An innocent unborn child..._

_I ripped it out and fed it to Fenrir's pack later._

A punch landed on her cheek and she gasped at the pain.

Apparently Bella was a fast learner.

"How dare you, you Muggle-

"Shut up you fucking whore!"

Forgetting her morals Hermione grabbed Bella's head and with a strength she didn't know she possessed started banging it on the ground. Again. And again. And again.

Blood pooled beneath raven hair, grey eyes blurred and blood leaked from parted lips. The hands grabbing her forearms fell and the body under hers stopped convulsing.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away. She didn't go without protest. Her screams were deafening as Remus pulled her to his chest; Rodolphus was momentarily distracted by his mangled wife but it wouldn't be long before he recover and attack again.

Remus priority was to take Hermione to a safe place and then contact Albus. There were many witnesses and he didn't doubt for a minute the Ministry was already alerted.

Closing his eyes he turned on the spot and apparated to the first place that popped into his mind.

The Potters' cottage.

"Remus?"

"HERMIONE!"

"What the fuck?"

**A/N: _Putrescerus Internus._** Neither the incantation nor the effects of Dolohov's curse were given in OotP so I created this curse for my story **When In Rio**. The curse causes the internal organs to rot. If you wish to use it feel free. Just give credit where credit is due okay?

_I ripped it out and fed it to Fenrir's pack later. _This scene, Bellatrix ripping the fetus from Ophelia's womb, is from a Japanese horror movie I watched a few years ago. A man tracked down the wife of the man his own wife was cheating on him with, and he killed her. Then he actually cut her open and _ripped _the fetus from her womb. Till today the image remains in my mind.

As you can see the rating changed to a M. I think some scenes in the following chapters will be a touch... darker than a T rating would allow.

Sorry no lemons in this!

Next chapter's title:

**Holding her Close**


End file.
